cazavampiros
by Zsadist D.N
Summary: Bella tiene una vida secreta.. la mandan a Forks para cumplir una mision.. pero podra ella levarla a cabo¿? podra acabar con su demonio¿?
1. Chapter 1

**PREFACIO**

**Lo tenía a menos de medio metro de mi cuerpo. Él estaba de espaldas a mí y yo solo tenía que acercarme un poco, coger su cabeza entre mis manos y arrancársela… pero no podía, estaba pegada al suelo. No entendía el porqué de mi reacción, él es un vampiro, un demonio, un monstruo y yo había sido entrenada para terminar con ellos y él debía morir. Había matado a cientos de ellos en el pasado, nunca había dudado sabía cual era mi trabajo y como tenía que hacerlo. Era una experta, pero no podía, a él no.**

**Me había enamorado de un vampiro… lo último que quería que me ocurriera y había ocurrido. No podía matarle ni aun que quisiera por que si lo mataba después me tendría que matar yo.**

**- ¿ ocurre algo Bella ? - me pregunta él dándose la vuelta y viendo mi cara de sorpresa**

**- no Edward, solo que estoy cansada - le respondo y el me abraza y me da un casto beso en la frente que hace que me estremezca**

**- pues entonces vámonos a casa amor - yo le dejo que me abrace y me lleve hacia el coche porque que otra cosa puedo hacer si no puedo separarme del hombre al que amo.**

**Isabella Marie Swan, la gran Erika.. A sucumbido al amor.**


	2. Chapter 2

**-------------------------- los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia ----------------------**

**Bella POV**

**Es más de medianoche y estoy cansada. Hoy me han mandado a una nueva misión. Es lejos de aquí, de Florida tal y como yo había pedido.**** No quiero volver aquí nunca más. Forks es el lugar idóneo para empezar de nuevo. A mi padre le alegrará mucho saber que por una vez quiera ir a vivir con él y seguro mi madre no me comprenderá, creerá que he tenido problemas y que por eso me quiero marchar, pues para ella yo soy una chica a la que le afectan mucho los problemas, la verdad es que eso no esta muy lejos de la realidad, pero a estas alturas se fingir muy bien.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**3 semanas después**

**Por fin en mi casa, el último vampiro me ha dejado agotada y mañana tengo que coger el vuelo hasta Seattle. Mama ha estado estas últimas semanas intentando convencerme para que me quede pero este ya no es mi hogar, si esta mi madre y su marido, Phil, pero nadie más y ellos pronto se marcharan a Jacksonville. Me marchare a Forks, el lugar más húmedo y lluvioso de todo Washington, lo opuesto de Phoenix, uno de los lugares más soleados, donde las probabilidades de que llueva son las mismas de que halla sol el Forks, osea nulas.**

**- **Bella hija, despierta o perderás el vuelo -

**Ya es por la mañana, hoy me marcho. Estoy agotada y me duele todo el cuerpo. Apenas he dormido cinco horas, pero dormiré en el avión.**

**Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí hacia el baño a arreglarme. Me puse mis shorts vaqueros, una blusa verde ajustada en el pecho y suelta en el estómago y mis zapatos de tacón alto blancos y me fui al espejo. Mi reflejo me asustó un poco. Tenía los ojos marrones como el chocolate colorados del cansancio, tenía las ojeras muy marcadas como si me hubiera pasado la noche despierta y mi piel ya de por si pálida estaba casi translúcida. Mi pelo era una maraña caótica. Intenté disimular las ojeras con un corrector, me eche colirio en los ojos para que se fuera ese color rojo y me cogí un moño alto. Cuando me di la vuelta para salir del baño vi por el rabillo de mis ojos como se reflejaban en el espejo unos moretones que se estaban creando en la espalda.**

**- **Maldito vampiro psicópata** - gruñí por lo bajo**

**Me volví a soltar el pelo para tapar las marcar y bajé a desayunar.**

**- **Buenos días **- saludé**

**Mi madre y su marido ya estaban sentados en la mesa y tenían un café delante. Me senté y me puse a desayunar.**

**- **No tienes buen aspecto **corazón - me dijo mi madre - **¿ No has dormido bien ?

**- **No mama, no he dormido bien **- le dije - **pero no te preocupes dormiré en el avión

-¿ Estás segura de que quieres marcharte ?- **me preguntó Phil - **a tu madre y **a **mí nos encanta tenerte por aquí

**Le sonreí. La verdad es que adoraba a Phil. Tenía unos cinco años más que yo y por lo tanto catorce menos que mama, pero se amaban muchísimo. Phil era alto, fuerte y atractivo y jugaba en la liga menor de baseball por lo que viaja mucho. La verdad es que no aún no sé como puede aguantar a mama siendo ella tan cabeza loca e infantil, pero quizás es por eso.**

**Terminé mi desayuno y fui a lavarme los dientes. Cuando salí, Phil ya había metido mis maletas en el coche y me estaban esperando fuera.**

**Sin darle ni siquiera una última mirada a la casa, cogí mi bolso y salí. Nos montamos en el coche en silencio y nos dirigimos al aeropuerto. Por el camino me fui despidiendo del marrón y del calor.**

**Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, mi madre y Phil me acompañaron a facturar la maleta y después hasta la puerta de embarqué-**

**- **Bella cariño, ¿ estás segura ?- **me preguntó mama**

**- **Si mama, algún día tendría que hacerlo, además ustedes dos necesitan intimidad y no la conseguirán estando yo de por medio.

**Los abrace a los dos y embarqué en el avión. Me esperaban cuatro horas de vuelo así que encendí mi Ipod y me puse a escuchar música.**

**No sé en que momento del vuelo me quede dormida, pero cuando desperté el avión estaba aterrizando. Me baje y fui a buscar mi maleta. Al salir del aeropuerto me encontré un poco perdida, pues había cambiado mucho. Cogí un taxi que me llevó hacia donde tenía que coger la avioneta que me llevaría a Port Ángeles.**

**Cuando llegué a Port Ángeles vi el coche patrulla de mi papa esperándome. Cuando lo vi a él me dirigí hacia allí.**

**- **Estás preciosa hija **- me dijo mientras me abrazaba - **aun que siempre has sido una niña hermosa

**- **Gracias papa, yo también me alegro de verte

**Y nada más, esas fueron las palabras que cruzamos mi padre y yo en todo el viaje. **

**La casa de Forks no había cambiado nada, seguía pintada de un color rojo desvaído con los bordes en blanco y aun que era pequeña, era también acogedora. El salón, la cocina y el recibidor no habían cambiado nada, estaba con los mismo muebles y en los mismo sitios. Lo único que había cambiado eran las fotografías que había encima de la chimenea y que iban desde que yo era pequeña hasta la graduación del curso anterior.**

**Charlie, mi padre, me acompañó hasta la parte superior de la casa donde estaban: mi dormitorio, el suyo, su despacho y el baño. Me guió hacia mi habitación y me dejó sola para que me instalara.**

**Esa habitación si había cambiado. Los muebles habían sido reemplazados por otro de color amarillo, naranja y blanco. Deshice mis maletas y guardé toda mi ropa, que no era poca ya que me encantaba ir de compras, en el armario. Puse mi portátil encima del escritorio junto a mi equipo de música. Cuando ya estuvo todo listo fui al baño para darme una ducha de agua fría.**

**Cuando regresé a mi habitación ya estaba anocheciendo. Abrí mi cuaderno y me puse a leer lo que sabía de mis próximas víctimas. Era un aquelarre y lo formaban 7 vampiros. Ningún problema, ya había exterminado aquelarres de ese número otras veces. La familia la componían cuatro varones y tres hembras. Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper y Alice. Por lo que sabía Carlisle y Esme estaban juntos como pareja y hacían de padres adoptivos de los otros cinco. Emmer y Rosalie y Jasper y Alice también eran pareja por lo que dejaba solo a Edward.. Estupendo. Los chicos iban al mismo instituto en el que yo empezaría mañana. Rosalie, Emmet y Jasper iban a un curso superior al mío y los otros dos demonios al mismo que yo, seguro que coincidiríamos en alguna clase.. Podría hacerme amiga de ellos, eso ya me había funcionado otras veces, aun que me habían avisado de que estos vampiros no socializaban con la gente.. Pero yo sería la excepción. **

**Ya lo tenía claro, iría primero a por Edward que es el que estaba solo, y después a por los otros.**

**A ella, Isabella Marie Swan, mas conocida como Erika caza vampiros nunca se le escapa una presa cuando estaba de caza y por supuesto ese tal Edward Cullen, ese demonio, monstruo y vampiro no iba a ser la excepción.**

________________________________________________________________________________________________--

hola.... aqui estoy de nuevo con otra historia... espero que les guste

me vino la ispiracion mientras veia la peli de crepusculo ya no se ni por cuantas veces.. le estaba recitando los versos a mi madre y eya se reia jejejejej xD

bueno aqui os lo dejo espero que sea de vuestro agrado y me dejeis muchos reviews que de verdad se agradecen jeje

muxos besukisS

Mayte92


	3. Chapter 3

**------------------------- **los personajes no me pertenecen.. solo la historia-----------------------------------

**Bella POV**

**Ya había amanecido y estaba nublado. Me levanté de un salto de la cama al ver que se me hacia tarde.. Me alisté para ir a la escuela y bajé a desayunar. Mi transporte escolar ya se había marchado, o sea Charlie y ahora tendría que ir a clase a pie. Tendría que correr si quería llegar a tiempo. **

**Al salir de la casa, me encontré con una camioneta estacionada en el lugar donde tiene que estar la patrulla de mi padre. Me acerqué y vi en la ventana del piloto un pequeño papel pegado. Lo cogí y era de Charlie.**

_Bella anoche no me acordé de decirte que te tenía un regalo de bienvenida.. Espero que te guste y que lo tomes con precaución.. Es un poquito mayor asin que ten cuidado cuando aceleres. Las llaves están encima de la mesa del recibidor. Cuidado en la carretera conductora. Charlie_

**Charlie me a comprado un coche!!!!!!!!!!. Es un poquito viejo pero a caballo regalado no le mires el diente. **

**Me monté en el y estaba bastante calentito comparado con el frío que hacía fuera. Lo arranqué y el ruido que hizo me asustó un poco, fui poco a poco hacia la escuela teniendo cuidado de no atropellar a nadie. Al llegar me di cuenta de que todos los coches tenían la misma edad que el mío, menos un reluciente volvo plateado. Seguro que olía a demonios.**

**Me bajé y me dirigí hacia secretaria para que me dieran mi horario.**

**- **hola, soy Isabella Swan **- le dije a la secretaria**

**- **hola, si te estábamos esperando Isabella - le dijo con una sonrisa **- yo soy la Sra. Cope y toma aquí tienes tu horario y un plano de la escuela. Espero que te vaya bien en tu primer día.**

**- **gracias** - fue lo último que le dije.**

**La escuela no era grande, asin que no me perdería. Tenía a primera hora trigonometría, la odiaba. Me dirigí hacia la clase que estaba en el primer piso. Por el camino me cruzaba con otros jóvenes y se me quedaban mirando raro. Yo ya estaba acostumbrada. Encontré la clase y entré.**

**El profesor aún no había llegado, asin que me senté en la primera mesa vacía que vi. **

**- **hola, ¿ tu eres Isabella verdad? **- me pregunto un joven de pelo negro como el azabache.**

**- **si, pero llámame Bella **- le dije sonriéndole, no tenía por que ser maleducada.**

**- **Thomas Words, un placer **- me dijo tendiéndome su mano - **yo también soy nuevo aquí, llevó dos meses solo.. Y la verdad es que no tengo muchos amigos, me preguntaba si tu querrías ser mi amiga¿?

**- **ohh ¿ qué pasa, eres poco sociable ? **- le pregunté mientras arrastraba mi silla lo más lejos posible de él, intentado que no se diera cuenta.**

**- **no, pero no se. Será que como la gente de este pueblo ya se conoce pues.. No les hará falta..

**- **que pasa Thomas, ¿ligando con la nueva? **-interrumpió un chico rubio y muy mono, aun que con cara de niño - **hola, soy Mike Newton

**- **encantada, Bella Swan **- le dije mientras veía como Thomas de repente había puesto muy colorado - **me estaba diciendo Thomas que no tiene muchos amigos.

**- **Thomas, asin que ¿ nosotros no somos tus amigos? **- le pregunto con fingido horror - **espero que Lauren no te escuché decir eso por que entonces te dejara

**- **cállate idiota **- le dijo Thomas de repente un poco cabreado.**

**- **una cosita Thomas.. No creas que por ser nueva me la vas a dar. Porque antes de a ver ido tu yo ya he ido muchas veces, asin que métete una cosita en la cabeza.. No te acerques a mí si no quieres quedarte sin novia.

**Después de haberle dicho eso me di la vuelta para mirar al frente, pero me encontré con un par de ojos dorados que me estaban mirando.**

**- **estás en mi sitio **- me dijo con una voz increíblemente bonita**

**- **ohh lo siento, creía que este sitio estaba **vacío - le dije mientras me levantaba.**

**Este chico es guapísimo, tenia un cabello color bronce increíble y unos preciosos ojos dorados.. Y dios que cuerpo y que piel. ¿ qué piel ?, tenía la misma piel que..**

**- **¿ tú eres Edward Cullen ? **- le pregunté levantándome de la silla de un salto.**

**- **si, ¿ hay algún problema ? **- me dijo. Parecía un poco confuso - **¿ cómo sabes mi nombre?

**- **ohh no, no hay ningún problema**- `` de momento ´´ me dije para mi misma - **y sé tu nombre por que mi padre me ha contado algo de cada uno de los chicos del pueblo..

**Eso último era mentira, pero era lo único que se me había ocurrido para salir del atolladero donde me había metido.**

**En ese momento vi entrar al profesor y me dirigí hacia él para entregarle el comprobante de asistencia y decirle quién era. Este me mandó a un asiento al fondo de la clase, muy lejos de el vampiro. Quería estar a su lado, aprender todas sus movimientos, leer casi sus pensamientos y saber sus secretos y los de su familia. Con estos demonios había que ir con mucho cuidado para que no nos descubrieran. Tendría que hacerme muy amiga de él, casi su novia para saber más cosas sobre él. Por ahora ya se como empezaría. Por lo que había escuchado del profesor, tendríamos un examen en dos semanas y a mí se me da muy mal la trigonometría. Y por como contestaba Edward a las preguntas del profesor este era muy bueno, además de que debía haber recibido esta clase unas cuatro o cinco veces.**

**- **Isabella, ¿ le ocurre algo ? Parece un poco perdida **- me pregunto el profesor. Muy bien tengo que poner en marcha el plan uno.**

**- **la verdad es que se me da muy mal esta asignatura. En Phoenix, el mejor de la clase en esto me ayudaba y aún así, pasaba raspando **- le dije poniendo mi mejor cara de pena.**

**- **bien eso se puede arreglar **- me dijo y para mi gran alivio miró a Edward - **Edward, ¿serías tan amable de ayudar a Bella con la asignatura ?

**- **ohh profesor no quiero que nadie se sienta obligado a ayudarme **- le dije mirando al suelo y poniéndome, intencionadamente un poco colorada.**

**- **no se preocupe profesor, no es ninguna molestia **- dijo Edward y casi me tengo que agarrar a la mesa para no ponerme a saltar.**

**- **muy bien Edward, sabía que podía contar contigo **- le dirigió una sonrisa - **es mejor que empecéis cuanto antes para que puedas aprobar el examen de las próximas semanas.

**- **gracias **- dije mirando a Edward - **en cuanto Edward pueda yo estaré lista.

- bien pues hablarlo después de clase, mientras vamos a seguir con esta

**Y con las mismas se puso a dar clase de nuevo. Bien ya tenía lo que quería, casi todas las tardes quedaría con Edward para las clases y no tendría que fingir mucho en estas porque la verdad es que se me daba realmente mal.**

**Al finalizar la clase, Edward se acercó a mi mesa.**

**- **bien, ¿ cuándo puedes quedar ?- **me dijo **

**- **cuando tu quieras estará bien **- le conteste**

**- **bien pues esta tarde iré a tu casa, ¿ qué te parece sobre las 4?

**- **estupendo **- mierda.. Tendría que ser en su casa no en la mía, pero quizás así sería mejor.**

**- **bien pues entonces ya esta.. Me voy o si no voy a llegar tarde

**Se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Yo me levanté y volví a mirar mi horario, me tocaba español así que fui a la clase. **

**Así pase toda la mañana hasta la hora del almuerzo, de clase en clase y en medio de estas conociendo gente. Coincidía con el tal Newton en trigonometría y español, y en esta última había conocido a dos chicas muy simpáticas, Jessica y Ángela. Con ellas me senté a la hora del almuerzo. Cuando entré en el comedor me puse a buscar a mis demonios particulares. Los encontré sentados en una mesa al fondo de todo el comedor, solos los cinco, sin ninguna comida delante y sin hablar con nadie, ni siquiera entre ellos. Los miré bien. La verdad es que eran muy guapos como todos. Se diferenciaban muy bien, pues sin haber visto siquiera una foto de ellos sabía a la perfección quien era cada uno. Rosalie, la chica perfecta que más parecía una modelo que una estudiante. Emmet, el chico alto y fuerte que parece más de un quipo de baseball de veinte pocos años que un estudiante, ni Phil tenía esos músculos. Alice, tan pequeña y delgada, esta si parecía una alumna pero de universidad y no de instituto. Jasper, otro modelo, rubio, alto, ojos azules. Y finalmente, Edward, para este último no tenía palabras para describirlo.. Dios griego quizás.**

**- **Bella, ¿ a quién miras ? **- me preguntó Jessica sacándome de mis pensamientos - **¿ te interesan los Cullen ?

**- **¿eh?, por supuesto que no solo que los veo muy solos allí, ¿ no hablan con nadie nunca ?

**- **pues no, desde que llegaron siempre han estado así - me dijo mientras ella los miraba de reojo - **no hablan con nadie, solo entre ellos, casi no comen y ni se mueven. Cuando llegaron a la escuela nos intentamos hacer amigos de ellos, pero parecían como molestos con nuestra presencia y nunca conversaban con nosotros, poco a poco se fueron alejando.**

**Los seguí mirando, eso iba a acabar. Al final de esa semana yo me sentaría en esa mesa, junto a ellos y comería y hablaría con ellos. Tocó la campana que anunciaba el comienzo de las clases, asin que nos levantamos y nos dirigimos hacia ellas. A mi me tocaba biología, asignatura que me encantaba. Cuando llegué a ella, vi que el profesor ya estaba en la clase fui hacia el para presentarme pero por el camino me tropecé con la pata de una mesa, no la vi. La ocupante de esa mesa se echó a reír como una tonta, yo la ignoré.**

**- **hola, soy Isabella Swan **- le dije al profesor cuando llegué a su mesa**

**- **hola Isabella, tome sus libros y puede sentarse **allí - me dijo indicándome un asiento vacío**

**Me senté donde me había indicado. El asiento de mi lado de momento estaba vacío. Cinco minutos después de haber llegado yo y justamente antes de que el profesor cerrara la puerta para que ya no entrara nadie más, llegó él. Me quedé mirándolo como una tonta y para mi gran desesperación con la boca abierta. **

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Por Dios !!!!!!!!!! ¿ qué me pasaba ?era un demonio, un monstruo al que yo tendría que destruir. No podía permitir que influyera en mí, sabía lo que podía pasar si dejaba que eso ocurriera, él deslumbraba a la gente y no iba a dejar que me hiciera eso a mí. Después de haber decidido no eso, me senté recta y mirando al frente. Para mi desgracia y alivio, desgracia por que así lo tendría que estar mirando y alivio porque necesitaba saber más cosas sobre él, mi vampiro se sentó a mi lado.**

**No me hablo ni para saludarme, pero quizás se debía a que el profesor lo había regañado y ya había empezado la clase. Este tema ya lo había dado por lo que estaba aburridísima, quizás así se sentía un vampiro después de haber dado las mismas clases una y otra vez.**

**Cuando ya creí que no aguantaría ni un minuto más, el profesor nos dejó marcharnos cinco minutos antes. Cuando me levanté Edward hizo lo mismo, recogimos nuestras cosas en silencio. Mientras yo me dirigía a la puerta, alguien me puso el pie para caerme. Me agarre a lo primero que vi y eso fue la camiseta del chico que estaba a mi lado, cuando levanté la cabeza y lo vi me enrojecí hasta más no poder, cosa extraña en mí. Lo solté y me di la vuelta para saber quien había sido la o el idiota que me había echo eso. Vi a una chica guapa pero no hermosa, rubia y ojos verdes riéndose de manera brusca y agarrándose a la mesa para no caer.**

**Me fui hacia ella dispuesta a darle una buena bofetada, pero alguien y me agarró del brazo para detenerme. Ante eso la tonta y rubia se quedo de piedra, recogió sus cosas y se marcho. Yo me volví para saber quien había sido el idiota que había echo eso y lo vi a él.**

**- **¿ por qué me has agarrado ? **- le pregunte furiosa mientras me agachaba para recoger mis libros**

**- **la ibas a golpear **- me dijo con los ojos muy abiertos.**

**Esa contestación me cogió desprevenida, ¿ qué más le daba a él si yo golpeaba a esa zorra o no? Además era un vampiro se supone que a ellos les gusta la violencia. **

**- **no la iba a golpear **- le contradecí - **además ¿ qué más te da a ti si yo golpeo a esa zorra?

**- **no quiero que te hagas daño **- después de haber dicho eso, leí en sus ojos el miedo que él sentía por haber dicho eso**

**- **¿perdón? **- le dije por si había oído mal, aun que yo tenía un oído estupendo.**

**- **nada, no he dicho nada **- me dijo nervioso - **olvídalo, nos vemos mas tarde.

**Se marchó. Me sentí un poco confusa por eso, ¿ qué quería decir con eso? Odiaba cuando se comportaban así, antes de venir aquí ya había tenido que terminar con la existencia de algunos vampiros y para conseguirlo me había tenido que hacer amiga de ellos y siempre cuando ocultaban algo que creían que no debía saber hacían eso.. Lo odiaba.**

**Miré de nuevo mi horario y vi que mi última clase era gimnasia asin que me dirigí hacia ella. Me gustaba esa clase, se me daba bien eso de correr y saltar y jugar aun que pensándolo bien era normal ya que había recibido cerca de cuatro años de entrenamiento para el combate y tenía mucha energía. Terminó la clase y me fui a mi casa. Por el camino a los aparcamientos vi a mis cinco monstruitos metiéndose en el volvo riéndose. Me volví a cabrear y conduje hasta mi casa.**

**Cuando llegué me puse a limpiar y a cocinar para poder mantenerme ocupada hasta la hora de su llegada. Él iba a cenar en mi casa, ya lo había decidido y no se podía negar para eso tenía mi carita de cordero degollado.**

**A las cuatro en punto, sonó el timbre de la puerta. La abrí y como ya sabía quien era no me sorprendí al verlo. Le dejé pasar y nos pusimos a estudiar en la mesa de la cocina. La verdad es que es un buen maestro, quizás hasta saque notable y todo. Mientras el me explicaba la lección yo lo observaba a él. Veía como cuando no me enteraba de algo y lo hacía repetir muchas veces algo se frustraba y se agarraba el puente de la nariz entre el dedo índice y pulgar. Suspiraba mucho y cuando fue llegando la hora de cenar iba mirando el reloj de la pared cada cinco minutos más o menos. A las siete mi estómago empezó a crujir.**

**- **mm.. Quizás deberíamos dejarlo hasta mañana ¿no crees?- le dije - tengo hambre

**- **si es mejor.. **- me dijo levantándose y recogiendo sus cosas - **buenohasta mañana

**- **¿ adónde te crees que vas ?- **le dije cogiéndolo por el brazo y dándole la vuelta. Por la rigidez de su cuerpo en cuanto lo toque supe que nadie excepto quizás su familia había echo eso nunca.**

**- **a mi casa **- me dijo un poco confuso.**

**- **de eso ni hablar**- le dije sonriéndole - **me he pasado cerca de una hora haciendo la comida, asin que no me la vas a desperdiciar.

**- **pero.. No puedo Bella..- **me dijo con cara de terror - **además tu padre esta al llegar, ¿ qué va a pensar si me ve aquí ?

- no te preocupes por Charlie.. El hoy llegara tarde y la verdad es que no me gusta estar sola en esta casa.. **- le dije abrazándome a mí misma para parecer desamparada - **solo hace un día que he llegado..

**- **¿ qué.. Qué has hecho de cenar ?- **me pregunto tartamudeando **

**- **ohh, como no sabía lo que te gustaba e echo un poco de carne y un poco de verdura..

**Vi en su cara como su ceño se fruncía y parecía pensarlo un momento. Por lo que había visto de él me había dado cuenta que era un ``caballero´´ asin que no me dejaría sola.**

**- **está bien **- me dijo al fin - **pero comeré poco.

**- **gracias** - le dije dándole un fuerte abrazo, y de camino sonrojándome un poco - **ohh, lo siento

**Por dentro me estaba divirtiendo muchísimo. Este vampirito lo iba a pasar fatal comiendo mi comida. Le indiqué que se sentara y yo me fui a la cocina a calentar la comida, mientras esta se terminaba de hacer yo ponía la mesa. Cada vez que le miraba le veía una expresión de sufrimiento en su rostro marmóreo que me daba risa.**

**- **¿ qué quieres de beber ?- **le pregunté fijándome en su cara**

**- **ohh, nada nada **- me contestó apresuradamente**

**- **¿ cómo que nada ? **- le dije - **por lo menos agua

**- **esta bien, agua entonces **- me dijo con cara alicaída.**

**Me fui de nuevo a la cocina a preparar los vasos. Sabía que en los vampiros eso de los ajos es un mito, pero por los años que llevó trabajando de esto sé que si le echas ajo al agua y se lo das a beber a un vampiro, este lo pasará realmente mal. Pobre Edward Cullen. **

**Terminé con el ajo y me lleve los vasos a la mesa, le puse el suyo delante y el mío en mi sitio. Los vasos no eran iguales para que no los cambiara por si sospechaba algo. Me volví a la cocina y cuando volví me llevé los platos. Me senté y espere a que mi demonio se llevara el tenedor a la boca, cuando lo hizo tuve la satisfacción de ver como se le contraía el rostro, hice como si no hubiera visto nada y me comí mi comida. Estaba ansiosa por que levantara el vaso y bebiera, mi paciencia se vio recompensada. Cuando estaba a punto de terminar su plato levanto el vaso y se lo llevó a la boca, en el momento justo en que trago se quedo de piedra en su sitio. Cerró los ojos y suspiro lentamente.**

**- **¿ puedo ir al baño ?- **me dijo con voz ronca.. Supongo que por el ardor y el dolor que debería de sentir en ese momento y el que no desaparecería hasta dentro de unas cuantas horas.**

**- **por supuesto **- le dije y vi como se levantó rápidamente - **esta arriba, la puerta que esta frente a la escalera.

**Subió corriendo, saltando los escalones de tres en tres y dando un portazo se encerró en el baño. Yo seguí en mi silla. con una sonrisa perversa en el rostro y comiendo mi comida. A los cinco minutos salió del baño y bajo las escaleras muy lentamente.**

**- **¿ te encuentras bien Edward? **- le pregunte con fingida preocupación - **notienes buen aspecto

**- **no, no me encuentro bien Bella **- me dijo con la voz rota de dolor - **creo que será mejor que me marche

**- **ohh claro, ¿ quieres que te acompañe a casa ? **- le dije acercándome a él - **¿ te puedo seguir con mi coche para asegurarme que llegas bien ?

**- **no te preocupes Bella, estaré bien **- me dijo y cogió sus apuntes y su chaqueta y salió de mi casa.**

**Intenté aguantar la risa hasta que lo vi perderse por la esquina de mi calle, en ese momento ya no pude más y caí en el suelo por la risa. Dios había sido lo más divertido que había visto nunca, es cierto que lo había echo otras veces pero nunca había visto la cara del vampiro.. Además los vampiros que lo han bebido han sido un pequeño buche, el dolor entonces se le pasaba en media hora pero Edward se había bebido casi todo el vaso. No creo que mañana se encontrara todavía muy bien. Que mala noche iba a pasar.**

**Me levanté de la mesa y me puse a recoger la cocina. Cuando terminé de limpiarlo todo y recoger mis libros entro Charlie por la puerta. **

**- **hola papa **- lo salude**

**- **hola Bella **- me dijo - **¿ cómo ha ido hoy la escuela ?

**- **pues bien, los chicos son muy simpáticos**- le dije - **y el profesor de trigonometría me a asignado un tutor

**- **¿ un tutor ?- **me pregunto extrañado **-¿ por qué ?

**- **verás dentro de dos semanas tenemos un examen y a mí se me da realmente mal esa asignatura **- le fui contando mi mentira, me sentía a salvo porque sabía que no se lo diría a mi madre - **y en Phoenix el mejor alumno de mi clase me ayudaba y aun así pasaba raspando. El profesor se dio cuenta de que andaba un poco perdida y me pregunto y cuando yo se lo conté le pidió a Edward Cullen que me diera clase. Hha venido esta tarde a casa y hemos estado estudiando. Puede que mañana vuelva a venir.

**- **Edward Cullen.. ¿ el hijo del doctor Cullen ?- **me pregunto mi padre**

**- **creo que si, pero no estoy segura**- le dije intentando mostrarme un poco confusa**

**- **es un buen chico Bella e inteligente también

- si papa, bueno me voy a la cama que es tarde**- le dije mientras iba hacia las escaleras -**hasta mañana

**- **hasta mañana Bella

- ahh por cierto, gracias por el coche **- le dije sonriéndole - **me encanta

**- **me alegro que te guste

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

holaaaaaaaaaaaaa... son las.. 2:54 am y hace un horita me he venido de la fiesta de mi pueblo, es el primer dia asin que no hay mucha peña... estoy muuuuuuuuuuuuuy cansada ejeje xD

muchisimas gracias por los reviews, las alertas y los favoritos.. la verdad que cuando he abierto mi msn y he visto mi correo lleno me ha dado una gran alegría... casi me pongo a dar saltitos y todo xD

me alegra muchisimo que os guste la historia ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! me alegra muchoooo

no se si podre actualizar muy seguido estos dias por las fiestas de mi pueblo que empezaron hoy y terminan el domingo...viva la Virgen del Carmen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! espero sus vivas eh jejeje xD

bueno me marcho a la camita que estoy muy cansadita y mañana me espera un dia muy pesadito

muchos besukisS y cuidense

mayte92


	4. Chapter 4

**--------------------------------------**los personajes no me pertenecen.. solo la historia ----------------------------

**Bella POV**

**Me levanté al día siguiente con un terrible dolor de espalda, me tomé una pastilla y me metí en la ducha. Mientras me vestía me fije en los moretones que tenía en la espalda, no me gustaba el aspecto que estaban cogiendo morado, verde y rojo. Me terminé de arreglar y bajé a desayunar. **

**Allí ya estaba mi padre con su café delante y el periódico abierto. Me senté y me puse a desayunar.**

**- **ese chico.. Cullen, ¿ vendrá hoy a estudiar ? -**me pregunto mi padre mientras dejaba el periódico a un lado de la mesa**

**- **no lo sé, pero lo más seguro es que si **- le contesté **

**- **bien, bueno es saberlo - **y volvió a coger el periódico**

**Yo sabía que mi padre a las 5 de la tarde, si no había ninguna emergencia, estaría en casa.. Creo que para vigilarme. Como si yo fuera a querer algo con un vampiro, si hubiera sido ese tal Thomas o el chico Newton también estaba bien. Pero no, ya había pasado por eso en Phoenix y no quería volver a enamorarme, no quería que nadie sufriera. **

**Cuando termine de desayunar cogí mi mochila y me la puse al hombro. En el momento en el que la dejé caer en la espalda sentí un agudo dolor que me hizo tirarla al suelo.**

**-¿ **te encuentras bien Bella ?-**me pregunto mi padre que había visto el gesto.**

**- **si, solo que me duele terriblemente la espalda -**le contesté omitiéndole la información de los moratones, él no tenía por que saberlo.**

**- **quizás deberías quedarte hoy en casa y descansar - **me dijo sorprendiéndome un poco.**

**- **no papa, debo ponerme al día en la escuela -**si hubiera sido otro día tal vez me hubiera quedado en casa, pero hoy no.**

**Volví a coger mi mochila y esta vez tuve mucho cuidado con no rozar mi espalda. Salí de mi casa y me subí al coche, mientras conducía pensaba en la pasada noche y me entró la risa recordando la cara que había puesto** **el vampirito. ¿ cómo se encontraría hoy ?, la verdad es que me moría de ganas de verle la cara.. Quizás ya sabría lo del ajo y si ese era el caso ya tenía mi excusa perfecta. Le diría que me encantaba el agua embotellada de ajo.. Y que como el agua del grifo no sabía muy bien pues no quería arriesgarme a que se contagiara, por eso se la eché. Si, sería una buena excusa.**

**Llegué a la escuela un poco tarde, y para mi sorpresa no vi el volvo, lo que si vi fue un ostentosa BMW rojo descapotable. Seguro que también olía a vampiro. Entré en la clase de trigonometría justo antes de que el profesor cerrara la puerta y me fui a mi sitio. Por el camino me fijé en que el asiento de Edward estaba vacío, quizás aun no se encontraba muy bien para ir a la escuela. Con ese pensamiento alegre me senté en mi silla. Al finalizar la clase el profesor se acercó a mi para preguntarme como había ido la clase de la tarde anterior. **

**Al salir del aula me dirigí a español, me pasé la clase hablando por lo bajo con Jessica sobre como me había ido la tarde con Edward en mi casa.**

**- ¿ **qué ? ¿ cenó en tu casa ?- **me preguntó sorprendida - **no me lo puedo creer

- si, aun que ceno poco cuando se fue le vi mala cara, quizás no se encuentre bien. Quizás fue el agua del grifo de la comida.. La verdad es que está un poco mala y claro hay que echarle agua a la comida y como no tenía embotellada pues se la eché del grifo, quizás sería eso.

- ¿ tu te siente mal ?- **me preguntó preocupada**

**- **la verdad es que un poco si que me duele el estómago -**mentí**

**- **quizás deberías ir a la enfermería o al hospital..- **me sugirió -..**a lo mejor te has intoxicado

- puede ser - **le dije -** pero de momento no iré

**Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, para seguir con mi falsa de la intoxicación no comí mucho. Al mirar a la mesa de los vampis vi que faltaba Edward.. O sea que se sentía tan mal como para no ir a la escuela. Me levanté de la silla.**

**-**¿ adónde vas Bella ? - **me preguntó Mike**

**- **ahora vuelvo - **le dije y me dirigí a la mesa de los vampis - **hola, soy Bella Swan - **se habían quedado de piedra, quietos, no se lo esperaban- **veréis anoche vuestro hermano me estuvo ayudando con trigonometría y también cenó en casa, pero cuando se marchó le vi mala cara y hoy no ha venido a clase y me preguntaba si se encontraría bien

**Después de eso se quedaron aun más quietos. Los vi mirarse entre los cuatro y después mirarme de nuevo a mí.**

**- **hola Bella, yo soy Alice y estoy son Jasper, Rosalie y Emmet - **me los fue presentando uno a uno y mientras yo les sonreía -** la verdad es que no se encuentra muy bien, ¿ qué fue lo que comió ?

- no creo que fuera la comida, o quizás si - **le dije mostrándome un poco confusa y cambiando el peso de mi cuerpo de una pierna a otra, intentando parecer cansada - **la verdad es que el agua de las tuberías de mi casa está un poco contaminada.. Y el bebió agua y yo también, además a la comida también le eché agua.. Quizás fuera eso. Yo me encuentro un poco débil.

- siéntate Bella - **me dijo Emmet - **entonces será eso.. Llegó con muy mala cara anoche y ha estado toda la noche quejándose y echando un pestazo a ajo..

- eso quizás fuera el agua embotellada de ajo que le di para beber.. Primero le eché agua del grifo pero cuando lo pensé mejor me di cuenta que le podía sentar mal y se la cambié por la de ajo que esta muy buena - **todos se habían quedado estupefactos ante eso**

**- ¿ **le diste agua con ajo ?-** me pregunto una alterada Rosalie**

**- **bueno si - **le dije intentando parecer avergonzada - **¿ por qué ?

- verás Bella, es que Edward es alérgico al ajo - **mentira podrida, pero algo tendrían que decir para justificarse - **y por eso le a sentado tan mal

- ohh no me dijo nada, lo siento de verás - **les dije con mi cara de niña buena**

**- **no te preocupes con las… medicinas que le ha dado mi padre seguro que se le ha pasado ya- **me dijo Alice con una sonrisa**

**- **bueno es un alivio.. Y díganle de mi parte que espero que se encuentre bien pronto y que siento lo del ajo

**Cuando me fui a levantar para marcharme, no vi a la chica que pasaba por detrás de mi y cuando me incorporé dí con mi espalda contra su bandeja. En el momento en que entró en contacto con mi piel, sentí un dolor espeluznante me recorría entera. **

**- !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **Ay **¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ - me quejé y me tuve que sostener a la mesa para no caer al suelo**

**- **¿ te encuentras bien Bella ?- **me pregunto una preocupada Alice**

**- **si, no te preocupes - **le contesté intentando incorporarme pero me era imposible así que me quede sentada - **espera que se me pase el dolor y me iré. Siento lo de tu comida.- **le dije a la chica de la bandeja**

**- **no te preocupes **- me dijo con una sonrisa y se marchó**

**-¿**de veras estas bien ?- **me volvió a preguntar- **podríamos llevarte al hospital, mi padre te podría mirar

- no hace falta Alice, ya estoy bien ¿ves? - **le dije mientras me levantaba - **bueno me marcho que con el ruido que he hecho mis amigos se estarán preocupando

**Después de eso me marché. Me dolía terriblemente la espalda, seguro que hasta la tenía peor y creo que un poco hinchada. Menos mal que maté al vampiro que me hizo esto por que si no ahora mismo estaría detrás de el. Cogí mi bolsa y fui a clase de biología, la hora paso aburrida y para cuando termino ya estaba media dormida. En gimnasia nos mandaron correr de nuevo lo que fue una suerte para mi por que así no me golpearía más la espalda.. Pero claro la suerte nunca esta de parte de una cuando la necesita. Mientras me dirigía al vestuario después de haber terminado la clase, pasé por al lado de un grupo de chicos que estaban jugando al baseball. Cuando les di la espalda la pequeña pelotita impactó en mi espalda, en ese momento se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y me tuve que morder la lengua para no ponerme a gritar.**

**- **Bella lo siento, se me esca.. - **cuando Thomas vio mi rostro se quedo helado- ¿ **qué te pasa ?

**Lo único que pude hacer fue darle una fuerte bofetada y salir corriendo para que no me viese llorar. Dios me dolía muchísimo, ni siquiera podía levantarme y allí estaba yo, tirada en un rincón de los vestuarios de las chicas cuando llegó el profesor.**

**- **¿ Bella ?- **lo escuché llamar **

**- **estoy aquí - **le contesté mientras intentaba esconder mis lagrimas**

**- **¿ qué te ha ocurrido? - **me pregunto al verme **

**- **a Thomas se le a escapado la pelota de baseball y me a dado con ella en la espalda - **le conteste intentando contener el llanto**

**- ¿ **por eso estás así ? - **me pregunto con una sonrisa, si el viera como tengo la espalda pensé - **levántate la blusa y enséñame la espalda

**Al principio me quedé un poco sorprendida, pero cuando el resto de la información llegó a mi cerebro comprendí mejor. Me di la vuelta y subí mi camiseta para que pudiera ver mis moretones. En cuanto los vio, al profesor se le abrieron mucho los ojos.**

**- **por Dios Bella - **exclamó - **¿ cómo te has hecho esto?

- fue en Phoenix, tuve un accidente pero no los encontré importante.. Solo hace un par de días que me duelen- **mentí lo mejor que pude, pero creo que no coló**

**- **Bella esto no parecen golpes por un accidente - **me dijo mientras los rozaba con las yemas de sus dedos, lo que hizo que se me contrajera el estómago - ¿ **te han golpeado ?

- no, por supuesto que no - **le dije intentando parecer horrorizada**

**- **esta bien Bella, pero deberías ir al hospital - **me dijo apartándose por lo que yo me volví a bajar la camiseta - **se te esta hinchando los moretones y no tienen buen aspecto

- si no se preocupe profesor, esta tarde iré - **le dije, cosa que era cierta. Pensaba ir esa misma tarde así tendría oportunidad de conocer al doctorcito.**

**- **bien, ya puedes irte

**Me levanté y me marché. Como ya habían terminado las clases no había nadie en la escuela, solo profesores así que corrí para no encontrarme con ninguno de ellos y tener que explicarle que hacía todavía por allí.**

**Cuando llegué a mi casa, subí al baño a mirarme la espalda. Me costó un poco quitarme la camiseta pero cuando lo conseguí me quede petrificada por lo que vi. Tenía la espalda mucho peor que esta mañana aun que eso se debiera quizás a los golpes que había sufrido. Tenía los moratones morados con puntitos rojo sangre y un poco hinchados, estaba segura que si me ponía una blusa ajustada se me notaría un bulto en la espalda. Después de eso me volví a meter en la ducha para quitarme todo rastro de sudor que tuviera después de haber corrido. Cuando terminé me vestí y me dirigí al hospital.**

**Estaba un poco lejos, a las afueras del pueblo pero al fin lo encontré. Para mi desgracia estaba al lado de la comisaría de policía, por lo que mi padre se acabaría enterando quisiera yo o no. Aparqué el coche y me dirigí a recepción.**

**- **hola, soy Bella Swan - **le dije a la enfermera que estaba de recepcionista **

**- **hola Bella, ¿ qué tienes ?- **me preguntó con curiosidad**

**- **veras.. Hace como tres días antes de llegar a Forks tuve un pequeño accidente donde recibí varios golpes en la espalda. No me molestaron y tampoco me hicieron moratones así que los dejé pasar, pero desde ayer me han ido apareciendo moratones y se me ha hinchado la espalda y ni siquiera aguanto el roce de la camisa sobre ellos - **le dije intentando que se creyera mi historia del accidente.**

**- **bien, rellené este formulario con sus datos y después vendrá una enfermera a buscarla para llevarla con el doctor - **me dijo mientras me daba un papel y un boli.**

**Cuando terminé de escribir mi nombre, dirección, etc. Vino una enfermera a buscarme. Íbamos en silencio por los pasillos mientras la enfermera buscaba al médico.**

**- **espera aquí un momento - **me dijo y se marchó a hablar con un doctor -**ven - **me dijo cuando volvió.**

**La seguí hacia la parte del hospital donde parecía que estaban los despachos de los médicos. Se paró en la tercera puerta y llamó.**

**- ¿ **si ? -**se escuchó una voz proveniente de dentro y la enfermera abrió la puerta.**

**- **ohh lo siento Dr. Cullen ..- **por fin la suerte me sonreía aquel día, ya estaba pensando que se había olvidado de mi - ..**vera tiene un nuevo paciente, es la hija del jefe de policía..- **bien ya no soy Bella Swan, ahora soy la hija del jefe de policía -.. **me han dicho que lo buscara a usted

- muy bien Sharon, hágala pasar - **dijo el doctor. La tal Sharon me hizo un gesto para que entrara y cuando lo hice me sorprendí al ver allí a Edward junto con su hermana Alice, la enfermera se marcho y cerró la puerta - **bien Bella, siéntate por favor

- hola - **les dije a Alice y Edward mientras me sentaba **

- hola - **me dijeron ellos**

**- **soy el Dr. Carlisle Cullen, dime Bella ¿ que te pasa ?- **me preguntó**

**- **vera - **le dije mirando de reojo a los dos hermanos - **hace como dos o tres días tuve un pequeño accidente en Phoenix y me golpeé la espalda, en ese momento no le di mucha importancia pero desde ayer me han estado saliendo moratones e hinchándose la espalda y ahora mismo ni siquiera puedo aguantar el roce de la camisa.

- bien** - dijo el dr. Cullen levantándose de su asiento - ¿**puede levantarse la blusa?

**Yo ya iba preparada para eso. Me había puesto debajo de la camiseta otra que dejaba al descubierto casi toda mi espalda y por supuesto mis moratones. Cuando el dr. Cullen y los otros dos vieron mi espalda escuche como dejaban de respirar bruscamente. **

**- ¿ **un accidente dijiste ?- **me pregunto preocupado- **¿ cómo fue ?

**Mierda. ¿ cómo fue el accidente ?**

**- **eh.. Estaba.. Saliendo del instituto de Phoenix y me.. Eh.. Tropecé y cai encima de muchas piedras -**que accidente tan absurdo, debería haber pensado en eso antes de venir.**

**- **¿ seguro que fue así como paso ?- **me pregunto sospechoso - **esto parecen más bien golpes que la consecuencia de una caída sobre piedras

- ¿ golpes ?- **le pregunté confundida, a al menos intentándolo -**no dr. Cullen, no son golpes.

- bien, le voy a mandar una pomada para que se la eche todas las noches antes de ir a dormir y duerma con la espalda descubierta a ser posible - **me iba diciendo mientras escribía - **contra el dolor tómese alguna pastilla e intente también no recibir golpes en esa zona

- lo intentare- **me miro suspicaz - **lo de los golpes me refiero

- ¿ ha recibido golpes en esa zona hoy ?- **me pregunto de repente interesado**

**- **pues si, esta mañana al coger la mochila no puse mucho cuidado y la deje caer con todo el peso sobre mi espalda, créame dolió. Y a la hora del almuerzo tuve otro pequeño accidente y choque la espalda contra la bandeja de comida de otra chica.. Eso.. También dolió. Ahh y a última hora en gimnasia me dieron con una pelota de baseball justo en medio de la espalda, el culpable se llevó una bofetada.

**Mientras le iba contando los hechos se le habían abierto mucho los ojos color dorado. En cuanto fijé mi mirada en ellos, recordé donde estaba. Estaba en un despacho con tres vampiros, me puse tiesa en la silla en cuanto ese pensamiento me cruzo la cabeza.**

**- **pues va a ser mejor que se quede en casa por un par de días- **me dijo el dr. Cullen levantándose y yo imitándole también me levante- **para evitar.. Accidentes de ese tipo

- puede ser- **le dije - **bueno muchas gracias dr. Cullen

- este es mi trabajo Bella- **me dijo el muy idiota, ¿ su trabajo ?- **y por favor llámame Carlisle

**Ohh esa era buena señal. Eso siempre había significado que había echo un buen trabajo y que o bien confiaba en mí o bien quería que yo confiara en él. Quizás habría creído que los golpes me los había echo algún ex novio celoso y que por eso me fui de Phoenix, pero si creían eso yo no lo iba a desmentir quizás si sentían pena por mí se acercarían más y ese sería mi momento.**

**Me fui hacia la puerta y antes de cerrarla, Edward salió. Se le veía mucho mejor que ayer y espero que no se sintiera irritado por lo del ajo, la verdad es que no tenía ninguna gana de ponerme a inventar excusas.**

**- **¿ estás bien ? - **le pregunté antes de que él abriera la boca - **siento lo del ajo, tus hermanos me dijeron que eras alérgico pero yo no sabía nada

- ohh no te preocupes por eso ya estoy bien - **me dijo un poco sorprendido, quizás su hermana aun no le habría dicho nada de nuestra charlita - **la verdad es que estaba más preocupado por ti

- ¿ por mí ?- **le pregunté sorprendida aun que a decir verdad no era nada raro después de haber visto mi espalda**

**- **si, ¿ quién te los hizo ?- **me preguntó y yo me quedé un poco confusa**

**- **¿ quién me hizo el qué ?- **le pregunte aun que ya sabía que iba a decir **

**- **los moratones - **se limitó a contestar. Lo sabía, había tenido razón al pensar que ellos pensarían algo por el estilo, pues bien llegaba la hora de mi actuación. Bajé la cabeza y murmuré.**

**- **nadie, fue un accidente - **después m di la vuelta para marcharme pero el me agarró del brazo y me dio la vuelta.**

**- **no te creo - **me dijo y por lo que vi estaba enfadado - **¿ por qué lo proteges ?

- no es asunto tuyo Edward - **le dije. Se lo acababa de afirmar pero sin afirmárselo, solo esperaba que mi padre no se enterara - **déjame, estoy cansada y quiero ir a casa

- te llevo

- no hace falta he traído mi coche, además quiero pasarme antes por el despacho de mi padre con lo pequeño que es el pueblo en media hora más sabrá que he estado aquí y no quiero que se preocupe

- ¿vas a ir mañana a clase? - **parecía interesado**

**- **no lo sé, quizás si - **le dije - **adiós Edward, siento lo del ajo

**Después de eso me marché dejándolo solo frente a la puerta del despacho de su `` padre ´´ . Cuando llegué a la salida casi me choco con mi padre, este parecía un poco nervioso y como yo ya sabía le habrían dicho que me encontraba en el hospital.**

**- **¿ qué ha pasado ?- **me pregunto un poco alterado**

**- **nada papa, solo que me dolía mucho la espalda y he venido a que el doctor me mirara - **le dije intentando tranquilizarle**

**- **ohh ¿ y qué te ha dicho ?- **me pregunto un poco más tranquilo**

**- **que tengo unos pequeños moretones a causa de una caída de hace unos días y que me unte una crema y que tomé reposo

- Bella, sabes que no tienes por que venir sola ¿ verdad ?- **me dijo sintiéndose un poco incómodo - **sabes que puedes contar conmigo

- pues claro que lo sé papa, pero ya no soy una niña no necesito venir con mi padre al médico- **le dije agarrándolo del brazo y dirigiéndonos a mi coche.**

**- **si tienes razón ya no eres una niña.. - **lo dijo como si se lamentara por eso.**

**Me subí al coche y baje la ventanilla.**

**- **si quieres te puedo acompañar a casa- **me dijo**

**- **no hace falta papa, estoy bien

**Después de eso arranqué y salí del aparcamiento. Mientras iba a casa pensaba en todo lo sucedido hoy con los Cullen, sus excusas de la alergia para justificar el malestar de Edward y después la preocupación de este por mí. Ningún vampiro del que me haya echo amiga se había preocupado por mí nunca. Ni siquiera un poquito.**

**Cuando llegue a casa subí a mi dormitorio y encendí mi ordenador. Seguro que tenía mínimo cinco correos de mi madre y no me equivoque, siete de mi madre, uno de la organización y otro de Josh. Contesté al de mi madre diciéndole que estaba bien y que no se preocupara tanto por mí. Después leí el de la organización en el que decía que harían una fiesta ese fin de semana y yo no podría ir por que la fiesta era en Phoenix y yo estaba en Forks y por último el de Josh.**

_Eyyy monada, ¿ cómo estás ?, espero que haciendo tu trabajo y no ligando por ahí aun que con lo guapísima que eres seguro que alguno se te habrá declarado ya. _

_¿ cómo están tus vampis ? Espero que muertos jajá jajá_

_Este finde hay una fiesta y es de las buenas de las que no te gusta perderte, es una pena que no estés aquí nos lo podríamos pasar muy bien tu ya me entiendes. Ahora mismo estoy de vacaciones con mis padres, ya sabes por todo lo de Eric y eso aun no lo han superado. Pero hay que vivir la vida no¿?_

_Espero que tu te lo estés pasando al menos igual de bien que yo.. _

_Muchos besos preciosa y espero que sueñes conmigo al igual que yo contigo_

_Te deseo Erika_

_Josh_

**Lo borré en cuanto lo leí. Odiaba a ese chico, solo el podría ser tan frío ante lo ocurrido con Eric y eso que era su hermano. No le llegaba a Eric ni a la suela de los zapatos, me daba arcadas cada vez que veía a Josh.. No lo soportaba, pero por suerte para mi el estaba en Phoenix y yo en Forks aun que si que me daba pena perderme esa fiesta. Si la había anunciado la organización significa que sería de las grandes y gordas. **

**Apagué el ordenador y me metí en la ducha. Estaba muy cansada por todo lo ocurrido hoy y también dolorida, solo quería dormir. Cuando termine de ducharme intenté echarme la crema en la espalda y medio lo conseguí, después me puse una blusa que dejaba al descubierto mi espalda y me fui a la cama agotada como estaba. No le había echo la cena a Charlie, pero hoy tendría que hacérsela él estaba demasiado exhausta como para levantarme, solo lo hice para ir a buscar una pastilla que me calmara el dolor. **

**En cuanto volví a poner la cabeza en la almohada me quede dormida.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

holaaaaaa...

creo que me he quedado manca... o al menos después de esta tarde me van a tener que amputar unos cuantos dedos de la mano izquierda, entre mi perro que cuando juego con el me muerde las manos (aunk flojito) y despues escribir esto... ainsS

pero no me quejo por que despues leo vuestros reviews y veo las alertas y me pongo muy contenta y veo que todo a valido la pena jejeje xD

bueno os dejo que lo leais que me tengo que arreglar para las fiestas... VIVA LA VIRGEN DEL CARMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

aun no e escuchado vuestros vivas... bueno no pasa nada... jejej xD

uiiii cohetes, cohetes, fuegos artificiales !!! (saltitos en la cama)

estoy flipada

muchos besukisS y cuidense

mayte92


	5. Chapter 5

**____________________________-- los personajes no me pertenecen.. solo me pertenece la historia--______________**

**Bella POV**

Cuando me levanté al día siguiente me dolía muchísimo la espalda y la cabeza. Me fui al baño para mirarme los moretones y lo que vi me dejó asustada. Mi espalda estaba casi negra y muy hinchada.. Recordaba que un compañero mío del club ya había tenido esas marcas y no habían sido simples golpes.

Me habían mordido.

No había sentido nada, aun que era normal. Tomábamos un preparado para que las mordidas y los golpes de los vampiros no nos hicieran daño, pero me habían dicho que si me mordían, ese preparado no surtiría efecto contra el veneno, solo haría que se retrasase los efectos.. Solo me quedarían como.. 6 meses de humana.

Asustada corrí en busca de mi móvil para llamar a Carlos. Él descolgó el móvil al cuarto pitido.

-_ ¿ diga ? _- me respondió la voz de Carlos

- _Carlos, soy Erika - _no deje que me respondiera y fui al grano - _tengo un problema, y uno de los gordos_

_- ¿ qué ha ocurrido ?- _me pregunto alarmado - ¿_te han descubierto los vampiros?_

- _no, no es eso - _le dije nerviosa - _te acuerdas del último vampiro al que eliminé¿?_

_- claro, lo hiciste muy bien_

_- no Carlos, no lo hice para nada bien - _le dije ahora al borde de las lagrimas - _me mordió _

_- ¿¿ CÓMO ?? - _me pregunto muy sorprendido

- _lo que oyes, t_e _acuerdas de las marcas de Erick ¿? - _no le deje contestar - _yo tengo las mismas marcas en la espalda, me duele muchísimo y la tengo negra y morada._

_- tienes que venirte a Phoenix.. Necesitas que te vea Sheila - _me dijo y se le notaba muy preocupado

_- no puedo ir a Phoenix Carlos - _le dije - _mi papa ya sabe que mi mama no esta en Phoenix y no puedo ir allí _

_- ¿ puedes ir a Seattle ? - _me pregunto y escuchaba un ordenador encenderse a lo lejos

- _no le digas nada a nadie Carlos - _le dije casi gritándole - _sabes lo que dirán.. Y quiero terminar este trabajo _

_- se lo tengo que decir, al menos a Martin - _me dijo

_- por favor Carlos, me matarán solo espera lo suficiente por favor_

Se escuchó un silencio lo que interpreté como que lo estaba pensando. Decidí no romperlo esperando, conteniendo la respiración.

-_esta bien Erika, pero sabes como terminará esto y la verdad es que es una pena_

_- si lo sé no te preocupes, ahora dime ¿ qué hago con los moretones ? - _le pregunté

- _te voy a mandar un e-mail donde te diré todo lo que tienes que hacer con los moretones, aun que te lo digo ya.. Aun que desaparezcan los moretones te quedara esa parte de la piel muy sensible y poco a poco te irás volviendo cada vez más débil - _me informó

- _si lo sé, pero con el tónico que tomó Eric duró cerca de año y medio.. Antes de convertirse - _le dije un poco nerviosa.. No me gustaba hablar de Eric

- _si no te preocupes te lo mandaré por correo para que te lo puedas tomar.. Eso retrasará los efecto_s _aún más y si te cuidas bien podrías retrasar el momento hasta quizás tres años._

_- bien, muchas gracias Carlos _

Y después de eso le colgué. Yo estaba muy asustada, no quería morir y sabía que había muchas personas del club muy envidiosas y sabía que irían tras de mí justificando que soy un peligro. Pero no quería morir, aun que tampoco quería convertirme en vampiro. Dios tenía muy mala suerte… siempre la había tenido.

Después de eso abrí mi correo y vi las instrucciones e ingredientes para el preparado. No era complicado de hacer, ya había preparado otros preparados más complicado.

Me metí a bañar y después de vestirme y desayunar salí de la casa. Era viernes por lo que había clase pero como mi padre, Charlie, no me había avisado pasaría de ir hoy, además tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Me monté en el coche y conduje en dirección hacia la tienda de especias donde, espero, encontraría todos los ingredientes. Cuando entré en la tienda, me vino un olor desconocido pero muy intenso. Busqué los ingredientes y para mi alivio los encontré todos. Salí de la tienda muy deprisa llevándome también un par de inciensos para la casa. Cuando llegué a ella, me puse manos a la obra, cerca de una hora después ya lo tenía preparado pero yo sola no me atrevía a untarmelo pues no llegaba a toda la espalda. Miré la hora y vi que ya habrían vuelto todos mis compañeros del instituto. Asin que sería más seguro llamar a alguna compañera y que me ayudara. Ángela sería la mejor para esto, no haría preguntas. Me fui hacia el teléfono y marqué el número de la familia Webber. Para mi gran alivio, fue Ángela la que contestó.

- _¿ sí ? - _contestó Ángela

- _Ángela, soy Eri… Bella - _joder casi le digo Erika por equivocación - _verás necesito tu ayuda_

_- ¿ qué te_ _ocurre ?- _me preguntó preocupada

_- verás necesito untarme un preparado en la espalda… pero no llegó y me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme - _le dije cruzando los dedos

- _ohh Bella, me asustas_te- me contesto riéndose, aliviada - _claro que puedo, si quieres puedo ir ahora_

_- si eso estaría genial y siento haberte preocupado - _le dije aliviada yo también

- _no te preocupes, estoy en cinco minutos en tu casa.. Ohh por cierto, tengo noticias sobre los Cullen para ti - _y me colgó.

Mierda Ángela, no puedes dejarme así. Me puse a dar vueltas por la casa mientras esperaba a que llegara y me diera las noticias. A los diez minutos de hablar con Ángela escuché un coche aparcarse en frente de la puerta de mi casa. Me asomé a la ventana y vi a Ángela bajar de su coche. Corrí hacia la puerta y se la abrí antes de que ella llamara al timbre.

- _o bien quieres que te unte la espalda lo más rápido o es que es estás ansiosa por saber lo que tengo que decirte acerca de Cullen - _me dijo riéndose de mi expresión - _yo creo que es la segunda opción, ¿ tú que crees ?_

Le saqué la lengua y la cogí del brazo para que entrara rápidamente en mi casa. La empujé contra el sofá para que se sentará y yo me senté en frente.

- _habla - _le dije

- _vale vale, no me muerdas - _me dijo riéndose - _verás, estábamos en clase de español y Mike dijo que Edward había estado preguntando por ti a todos tus amigos. Después en el almuerzo se acercó él y su hermana Alice y nos volvieron a preguntar por ti, la verdad es que se veían muy preocupados. Cuando les dijimos que no sabíamos nada de ti nos miraron con cara raros y se marcharon. Han estado todo el día muy raros, y cuando digo raro, me refiero a más raro de lo normal. Cuchicheando entre sí y con cara enfadada y preocupada. _

Me quedé muy sorprendida, no me esperaba eso. ¿ por qué se debería preocupar por mí ? Aun que no era raro. Ayer vieron mis moretones y sabía que Edward pensaba que me los habían echo mi ex novio celoso, cosa que yo no había desmentido. Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, eso era muy bueno.. Pronto sería una mas de los Cullen cosa que me encantaba.

- _deja de poner esa sonrisa tonta y_ _vamos a echarte ese ungüento en la espalda - _me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos

- _vamos, solo te voy a decir una cosa - _le dije advirtiéndola - _no te asustes cuando me veas la espalda_

Y dicho esto me quite la blusa dejando al descubierto mi espalda. Escuché como se le cortó la respiración cuando me vio la negra espalda.

- _por Dios Bella, ¿ cómo te has hecho esto ? - _me pregunto mientras rozaba cada moratón

- _es una historia muy larga, ¿ podrías untarme esto ?- _le di el bote con el preparado y ella empezó a untarme la espalda con el.

Al cabo de media hora ya tenía toda la espalda cubierta con una capa de ungüento.

- _Ángela, ¿ tú no sabrás el número de los Cullen verdad ?- _le pregunté y vi como abría mucho los ojos- _es que quería hacerles saber que estoy bien y que no se preocupen_

_- en la guía no viene, pero el móvil del dr. Cullen si que viene y sé que tiene el turno de día, llámalo esta noche y dile que quieres hablar con Alice.. O con Edward_

_- si eso haré, gracias Ángela - _le dije con una sonrisa

Después de eso me dio la tarea que habían mandado los profesores y se marchó. Yo fui a hacerle la cena a mi padre.. Y esperé que pasaran las horas más ligero para poder llamar a Edward. Cuando llegó mi padre eran las seis y media, cenamos en silencio.

- _¿ cómo estás Bella ?- _me preguntó mi padre mientras yo recogía la mesa

- _bien, aún me duele un poco la espalda pero ya no tanto - _le dije

- _bueno me alegro, me voy a ver la tele si necesitas algo solo grita - _y después de eso se marchó.

Yo terminé de recoger la cocina y de lavar los platos y subí a mi habitación a hacer la tarea cuando terminé eran las 8 asin que cogí la guía y me puse a buscar el número del dr. Cullen rezando de que no tuviera ninguna urgencia.

Al segundo pitido escuché la voz del dr. Cullen.

- _si¿?- _me contestó- _dr. Cullen_

_- mm.. Hola dr. Cullen, no quería molestarlo- _le dije - _soy Bella, me gustaría hablar con Edward si es posible_

_- claro, pero mejor te llama Edward ahora, es que este es mi número para urgencias - _me dijo

- _ohh claro, lo _siento_ - _y le colgué. No pasaron ni treinta segundos cuando mi móvil sonó.

_- ¿ dig_a?- contesté

- _¿ Bella ?- _preguntó

- _si soy yo Edward, siento molestarte tan tarde pero es que quería hablar contigo - _le dije-_ verás me a dicho Ángela que hoy estuviste preguntando por mí y pues nada, quería saber por que tanta preocupación_

_- ohh.. Verás es que después de ayer me quedé un poco nervioso, te vi un poco triste y me había preocupado un poco y al no verte pues… - _se quedó callado

- _no te preocupes estoy bien, un poco aburrida pero bien - _le dije

- ¿ _puedes salir ?_- me pregunto y yo me puse a dar saltitos

- _pues.. Creo que si, vamos en viernes no creo que Charlie me diga nada - _le dije mientras iba a mi armario y lo abría buscando algo que ponerme

- _¿ por qué no le preguntas ?- _me dijo

- _ok espera un momento ahora vuelvo - _le dije y dejé el móvil encima de mi cama.

Cuando llegué abajo me encontré con mi padre medio dormido en el sofá.

- _Char… papa _- lo llamé

- _si Bella¿?- _dijo mirándome

- _verás me ha llamado unos amigos y me han preguntado si quería salir a dar una vuelta, ¿ podría ir ?- _le pregunté cruzando los dedos en mi espalda

- _es tarde Bella - _me dijo

- _por favor, te prometo que volveré temprano- _le dije

- _esta bien Bella - _cuando me vi la vuelta para subir las escaleras me pregunto - _¿ con qué amigos saldrás ?_

_- eh.. Con los Cullen papa - _le dije un poco nerviosa, no se si él querría que saliera con los Cullen, pero creo que me equivoqué al pensar eso cuando vi su sonrisa

- _ohh entonces esta bien - _me dijo y se volvió a sentar en el sillón. Yo corrí escaleras arriba para coger el teléfono

- ¿_ Edward ?- _pregunté a través del teléfono

- _si, ¿ qué te ha dicho ?_- me preguntó

- _me ha dejado - _le contesté con una sonrisa - _aun que le he tenido que decir que salgo con t_odos los Cullen

- _te refieres a mis hermanos¿?- _me pregunto

- _si, espero que no te importe que le haya dicho eso - _le dije

- _no, no te preocupes - _me dijo - _me paso a buscar en quince minut_os ok?¿

- _ok, en quince minutos creo que estaré lista - _le dije y le colgué

Cogí unos jeans bajos en la cadera, una camiseta azul con cuello de barco y una chaqueta para el frío, me puse mis converse blancas y fui al baño a peinarme. Me deje el pelo suelto, de forma que formara pequeños rizos en mis puntas y me pude un pequeño brillo en los labios.

Bajé las escaleras corriendo con cuidado con no caer, me despedí de mi padre, quien me dijo que no volviera tarde y salí a la calle. Él ya estaba allí, esperándome recostado en su volvo con la puerta del copiloto abierta. Cuando los dos estuvimos en el coche, nos quedamos en silencio mientras él conducía. No sabía adonde me estaba llevando y eso me ponía un poco nerviosa.

- _¿ dónde vamos ? - _le pregunté después de cinco minutos de silencio

- _es un sitio donde me gusta ir cuando quiero estar solo, se ven muy bien las estrellas - _me dijo sonriéndome

- _¿ me estás diciendo que aquí en Forks se ven las estrellas ?- _le pregunté entre sorprendida y divertida

- _sé que es un poco increíble de creer, pero en ese sitio si que se pueden ver - _me contestó con una sonrisa torcida que me encantó.

En ese momento me acordé de Eric. ¿ qué estaba haciendo yo ?, ¿ coquetear con un vampiro? No me podía gustar su sonrisa, esos dientes mataban, y aun que ahora no mataban personas si lo hacían con los animales. Pero claro, debería portarme bien para ser su amiga, y tal vez algo más y si quería conseguir algo debería coquetear como lo estaba haciendo. Me sentí un poco mejor al descubrir que no hacía esto por que él me gustara, no, lo hacia por que era lo que tenía que hacer. En ese momento me miró y yo lo miré a él y sentí algo que nunca antes había sentido.. Me quedé un poco asustada por eso.

Llegamos a mirador que tenía pinta de ser el lugar de reunión de parejas, aun que en ese momento solo había dos coches aparcados.

- _esto tiene pinta de ser la cama de un motel.. Pero al aire libre - _le dije mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados

- _lo sé, pero no te preocupes no te voy a tocar - _cuando dijo eso, sentí algo muy parecido a la desilusión. ¿ pero que me pasaba ?

- _es cierto, se ven muy bien las estrellas - _le dije, señalándoselas

Nos quedamos en silencio, mirando las estrellas. Yo no quería mirarlo, me estaba confundiendo, no sabía ni siquiera lo que pensaba ya. La verdad es que para ser un vampiro era guapísimo, pero no me podía fijar en él tenía que matarlo. Aun que en unos meses yo también me convertiría en vampiro y podíamos estar juntos..¿ pero por Dios, qué estoy pensando ? Yo no quiero ser un vampiro, nunca y mucho menos compartir mi vida con este ser.

- _¿ en qué piensas ? - _me preguntó - _me cuesta mucho saberlo_

_- es que acaso puedes leer el pensamiento¿?- _le pregunté curiosa

- _pues si, aun que contigo me resulta imposible- _me dijo con una sonrisa.

¿ sería eso verdad? Algunos vampiros tenían dones y leer el pensamiento estaba entre uno de esos dones.. Y también me habían dicho otros vampiros que sus dones no funcionaban conmigo, no al menos como tendrían que funcionar.

Así que Edward podía leer el pensamiento, esa era suerte. Por fin me sonreía.

- _entonces tú puedes leer la mente.. ¿ y tu hermanos, ellos que hacen ?- _le pregunté intentado que pareciese que hablaba en broma

- _pues Alice, ve el futuro - _me contesto con una sonrisa

- _seguro que me vio venir - _le conteste con una sonrisa, aun que por dentro estaba muy preocupada.. Y si me descubría¿?

- _la visiones de Alice.. Bueno son sus visiones - _al decir el ``sus ´´ lo noté un poco raro pero no dije nada - _Jasper puede notar las emociones de las personas, si te sientes triste el lo notara y si el quiere que estés alegre puede manipular tus emociones para conseguirlo _

Vaya eso si que era interesante. O sea que si Jasper me notaba reacia a estar con ellos, podía cambiarlo, tendría que estar muy concentrada cuando estuviera con Jasper.

- _bueno, basta de hablar de mí, hablemos de ti - _me dijo con esa sonrisa torcida que me estaba empezando a gustar y mucho

- _¿ qué quieres saber ?- _le dije poniéndome tensa al momento en que me dijo eso

- _¿ tienes hermanos ?- _me preguntó

- _no..no tengo hermanos - _esa pregunta dolía responderla

- _¿ primos ?- _me volvió a preguntar

- _tampoco _

_- ¿ novio ? _

_- ninguno que te pueda arrancar las extremidades y quemarte si te viera en este sitio conmigo - _le dije mirándolo y riéndome

- _es un alivio saberlo - _me dijo con una sonrisa - _¿ por qué te mudaste a Forks ?_

_- mi mama se mudó a Jacksonville con su nuevo marido y yo se que querían un poco de intimidad aun que no me lo dijeran asin que decidí venir a vivir con mi papa - _le dije

- _¿ y no dejaste nadie importante en Phoenix ? _

_- no tenía a nadie importante en Phoenix_

_- ¿ tenías ?¿ lo tuviste alguna vez?- _me pregunto acercándose un poco a mi

- _si, alguna vez tuve a varias personas importantes - _le conteste mientras miraba la luna

- ¿ _y por que ya no son importantes ?- _me pregunto

- _murieron - _a manos de tus semejant_es _idiota

- _ohh lo siento - _me dijo - _no quería incomodarte_

_- no te preocupes, es que no he hablado con nadie nunca de esto _

_- y no sería mejor que te desahogaras¿?_

_- quizás, ¿ me escucharías ?_

_- por supuesto_

_- bien- _me removí un poco en mi asiento y le empecé a contar lo poco que le podía contar - _cuando tenía nueve o diez años mi madre, Renné, adoptó a una pequeña de tres años, Erika se llamaba. Un día estábamos en el centro comercial y yo me fui con Erika a dar un paseo. No me di cuenta de que se hacía tarde y ya era de noche, con la oscuridad me perdí y Erika comenzó a llorar. Entramos en un callejón oscuro pero cuando llegamos al final de este me di cuenta de que no tenía salida, cuando me di la vuelta vi a un hombre detrás de nosotras. Me agarró y me soltó de Erika, me dio un golpe en la cabeza y me quede medio inconciente, pero veía todo lo que le hacia a mi pequeña. Cuando nos encontraron yo estaba inconciente en el suelo y había perdido mucha sangre y Erika estaba muerta, sin una gota de sangre en su cuerpo. La policía nunca encontró al culpable y yo no le pude dar ninguna información sobre la apariencia de este, solo les dije que tenía unos ojos rojos escalofriantes. _

Se me quedo mirando con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos. Sabía que el sabía que había sido un vampiro el que había matado a Erika, ya que yo quería que el sintiera lástima.

- _cinco años después - _seguí contando - _estuve saliendo con un chico.. Nos llevamos juntos cerca de un año y medio quizás más. Una noche desapareció, lo encontraron dos días después con las mismas heridas que tenía Erika y sin ninguna gota de sangre en el cuerpo. De eso hace.. Unos tres meses._

En ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba llorando y se me sequé las lagrimas rápidamente. En ese momento él hizo algo que no me esperaba. Me abrazó. Al sentir ese cuerpo tan frío junto a el mío un escalofrío me recorrió, aun que no era por el frío. En cuanto sentí su abrazo me eché a llorar aún más fuerte, cuando me separé de él le había dejado la camiseta empapada.

- _por favor, llévame a mi casa- _le dije intentando contener los sollozos

- _por supuesto - _el arrancó el coche y me llevo a mi casa. Hicimos el camino en silencio.

- _gracias Edward - _le dije sonriéndole - _la verdad es que necesitaba hablar con alguien_

_- Bella, quería pedirte una cosa - _me dijo, se veía un poco nervioso - _la semana que viene habrá un baile en el instituto, el próximo sábado y me preguntaba si querrías venir conmigo_

_- eh, ¿ un baile ?_ - le pregunté extrañada - _la verdad, es que no se bailar_

_- no te preocupes, eso depende de quien te lleve a bailar_

_- umm, esta bien - _le dije

- _ok - _me dio una gran sonrisa, se le veía feliz - _entonces te recogeré el sábado a las 8._

_- bien, bueno me voy - _salí del coche y me dirigí a la puerta de mi casa.

Cuando miré hacia detrás Edward ya se habíha ido. Entré en mi casa y me fui directa a mi habitación, me puse el pijama y me acosté. No sabía que me había pasado, por que le había contando todo eso. En ese momento habíha pensado que sería buena idea pero ahora no estaba muy segura. Y encima tenía que ir a un estúpido baile con un estúpido vampiro.

Estaba agotada pero no podía dormir, cada vez que lo intentaba la sonrisa de Edward aparecía en mi mente y después se desvanecía para dejar lugar a la de Eric y luego a la de Erika. Me llevé dando vueltas en la cama lo que a mi me parecieron horas, pero al fin me quedé dormida.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**holaaaa jeje**

**¿ cómo estáis ? **

**espero que bien ejje bueno aquí os dejo un nuevo cap.. estos días no e podido actualizar por las fiestas y eso **

**bueno espero que os guste y también espero vuestros reviews... **

**estoy un poco triste, ya no recibo reviews, solo uno o dos... **

**creo que este cap responde a una pregunta que me hicieron donde me decían que por que Bella se hacia llamar Erika, es por su hermanita. **

**una cosita, si alguna de ustedes a leido alguna de mis otras historias y esta esperando a que actualice.. la verdad es que no me viene nada a la mente solo me vienen ideas para esta historia. lo siento, intentare actualizar lo mas pronto posible.**

**besukisS y cuidense**

**mayte92**


	6. Chapter 6

_______________________________-- los personajes no me pertenecen... solo la historia--________________________________

Bella POV

A la mañana siguiente me desperté un poco confusa. No sabía si lo que había pasado la noche anterior había sido un sueño o en realidad le había contado a un vampiro lo de Eric y Erika. Me tendrían que meter en una bañera con ácido por habérselo contado, si el hermano de Eric se enterara me mataría, aun que yo prefiero que me mate y así me ahorro todo el sufrimiento que voy a tener que pasar de aquí a tres años.

Me levanté de la cama, cogí mi ropa y me fui a darme un baño. Cuando ya estaba en la ducha, me puse a pensar en todo lo que me había pasado desde que había llegado de Phoenix y no había muchas cosas importantes: el día en que conocí a los Cullen, el día del hospital y por último, anoche, cuando le hablé a Edward de mi familia. Pero hay una cosa que no me encaja, ¿ por qué me dijo Edward cual era su don y el de algunos de sus hermanos ¿ eso no me cuadra, no consigo entenderlo. Si yo hubiera sido él, me hubiera callado la boca y nunca la hubiera abierto, ¿ entonces por que me lo contó ¿

Salí de la ducha y me vestí para bajar a desayunar. Mi padre ya se había ido al trabajo y estaba sola en casa. Cuando ya iba por mi segundo tazón de cereales llamaron a la puerta. Me levanté preguntándome quien podría ser tan temprano. Cuando abrí la puerta me quede petrificada.

**- Hola Bella**

Me quedé muda, no esperaba encontrarme con Alice en la puerta de mi casa.

**- ¿no me vas a dejar entrar, Bella?**

**- Ohh, si claro perdona Alice, entra**

Estaba muy confusa, no sabía que hacía ese pequeño vampiro en mi casa. La vi dirigirse a la cocina y sentarse en la silla donde usualmente se sentaba mi padre.

**- te estarás preguntando que hago en tu casa ¿verdad?-** me dijo ella con una sonrisa en su perfecta boca

**- pues la verdad es que si, ¿ qué haces en mi casa Alice?-** le dije y al momento me di cuanta de el tono de mi voz por lo que intenté suavizarlo –** no es que no seas bienvenida**

**- ohh no te preocupes, la verdad es que me he enterado de que mi hermano Edward te ha invitado al baile y quería asegurarme de que tendrías un buen vestido, y para eso pues te voy a llevar de compras a Seattle**

**- ¿ perdón ¿ me vas a llevar a Seattle¿** - le dije, incrédula.

**Si, a menos que no quieras ir claro**

**Por supuesto que quiero ir a Seattle, pero no se, me vas a tener que decir si me vas a llevar a una tienda muy cara para llevarme más dinero**

**No te preocupes por el dinero, el vestido y todos sus complementos serán un regalo mío**

**Ohh, no, ni hablar**

**Mira Bella, mi hermano en sus… 17 años de vida nunca a salido con ninguna chica, por eso quiero que ese día sea perfecto para los dos y tampoco quiero que el detalle minúsculo del dinero se entrometa**

**Pero Alice, mira..**

**No Bella, por favor acéptalo si¿?**

**Mmm, esta bien Alice, pero te devolveré el dinero, aun que sean con regalos y dure toda mi vida**- o sea me tendría que dar prisa

**Bien!!! Bueno Bella, vete a arreglarte yo mientras recogeré la cocina y no me digas que no, por que si lo hacemos como yo digo terminaremos antes y llegaremos antes a Seattle y tendremos más tiempo para buscar el traje adecuado y, además, mi hermano no se enterará.**

**¿ tú hermano no sabe que estás aquí ¿**

**estás de broma!! Si lo supiera me mataría**

Después de eso, subí las escaleras corriendo y me pare enfrente de la puerta de mi dormitorio. Pero que estaba haciendo!! Me iba a ir de compras con un vampiro, me estaba haciendo amiga de un vampiro. Bien!!!

Entré en mi dormitorio y me puse a buscar mi ropa, al final me decanté por unos pantalones negros y una blusa roja, con los tacones rojos.

Entré en el baño y me cogí una cola alta, me pinté un poco y salí.

Al bajar las escaleras me encontré con que Alice ya había recogido toda la cocina e incluso había fregado los platos.

**Alice, no deberías haber fregado**- le dije sintiéndome incómoda

**No te preocupes Bella, por cierto te ves estupenda aun que te voy a decir un secretito. Cuando estés con mi hermano, intenta ponerte alguna prenda azul, sea cual sea la tonalidad siempre tiene que ser azul**

**¿ por qué ¿**

**a mi hermano le encanta el azul, y como tu también le encantas pues la combinación de los dos juntos será estupenda**

Salimos de mi casa y me encontré con un estupendo porche en amarillo esperándonos. Alice me adelantó y me abrió la puerta del copiloto para que entrara. Cuando estaba dentro no me podía creer que estuviera en un porche.

**¿ este coche es auténtico ¿-** le pregunté a Alice mirándolo todo

**por supuesto, me lo regalo mi padre Carlisle hace ahora exactamente tres semanas**

**yo quiero un padre como el tuyo Alice**

**claro Bella, si quieres te lo presto**

**¿ el coche?**

**No Bella, el padre**

**Pero yo quiero el coche**

**Para que me rayes a mi bebe, no no no**

**Bueno venga vale, vámonos**

Arrancó el coche y nos dirigimos hacía la carretera que salía del pueblo. Puso música de chicas y nos alejamos de Forks y, claro, nos acercamos a Seattle. No se cuanto tiempo nos llevó llegar pero a mi me pareció diez minutos. Nos dirigimos hacia el centro comercial y allí nos sumergimos en las tiendas.

A mí, particularmente me encanta ir de compras y, por lo visto a Alice también así que nos lo estábamos pasando muy bien. La primera tienda en la que entramos no encontramos nada que nos gustara a ambas. A mí si, pero a ella no y como ella conocía mejor a su hermano pues yo le seguía todos los consejos que me daba, incluido el de enseñar solo lo preciso ya que es un baile de escuela.

Después de cerca de tres horas entre tiendas encontramos en vestido perfecto. Era azul cobalto, con un escote en pico de los que a mi me encantan y con toda la espalda descubierta. Según Alice estaba preciosa, cosa que yo no sé. Después del vestido nos pusimos a buscar los zapatos y encontramos unos preciosos blancos y con un tacón de aguja muy alto, como a mi me gustan.

Después de hacer todas las compras nos fuimos de nuevo al coche y nos dirigimos a Forks, al cuarto de hora de viaje me quede dormida.

**Bella despierta, ya hemos llegado- me despertó Alice**

**Ohh si, gracias por todo Alice**

**Bella no le digas nada de esto a mi hermano ok¿? Aun que creo que el ya lo sabe. Hasta el lunes Bella**

Cuando me baje del coche me fijé en que la luz del porche ya estaba encendida por lo que mi padre estaría en casa, también me acordé de que no le había dicho nada y seguramente estaría enfadado. Antes de llegar a la puerta, ésta se abrió y me dejo ver a un Charlie muy enfadado.

**entra** – fue lo único que me dijo

**papa, no te pongas así y déjame explicarte-** le dije mientras entraba

**pues empieza** – me dijo muy serio

**verás, Edward Cullen me ha invitado al baile de la escuela y su hermana se a ofrecido a llevarme a… Port Angeles a buscar un vestido, se me olvido decirte nada, lo siento papa**

**deberías haberme dejado una nota aun que fuera**

**lo sé y lo siento**

**además anoche me lo deberías haber dicho antes de acostarte**

**pero es que anoche yo no sabía nada de que iría a Port Angeles, esta mañana Alice vino a buscarme para llevarme y no aceptaba un no por respuesta, lo siento**

**esta bien, pero la próxima vez, avísame. Es tarde Bella**

**si, voy a hacerme un sándwich y me voy a acostar**

Me dirigí a la cocina y me prepare mi sándwich, después me subí a mi habitación. Allí guardé el vestido y los zapatos, y también los complementos. Después me senté en mi cama y me puse a leer los correos. Tenía dos, uno de mi madre en el que me preguntaba como estaba y otro de Carlos, que también me preguntaba como estaba. Les conteste a los dos que muy bien y a Carlos le conté los progresos que estaba haciendo. Seguro que me felicitaría. Después de eso me fui a la cama.

El domingo paso tranquilo, sin ningún altibajo ni nada que se le parezca. Hablé con mi madre y con Carlos que me decía que estaba muy orgulloso de mí. Después le hice la cena a mi padre: chili con carne, y me fui a la cama.

El lunes me desperté descansada y con ganas de instituto. Sali de la cama me vesti y baje a desayunar. Cuando cogí mi mochila me roce la espalda con esta y para mi sorpresa no me dolió nada, subí las escaleras corriendo dirigiéndome al baño para verme la espalda la cual tenía ya de un aspecto normal.

Volvi a bajar y me fui directa a mi auto. Cuando llegué a la escuela me encontré con Edward Cullen en la puerta de entrada.

**buenos días Bella** – me dijo con una sonrisa

**buenos días Edward**- le contesté - **¿ has dormido bien?**

**No me quejo, ¿ y tú ?**

**Podría ser peor**

Después de ese intercambio verbal nos fuimos a clase y nos sentamos cada uno en su asiento. La primera del día era trigonometría y para mi sorpresa estaba entendiendo lo que el profesor estaba explicando, aun que era normal puesto que en la última clase particular con Edward, este me había explicado todo lo que tenía que saber sobre las raíces cuadradas y demás.

Cuando termino la clase el profesor se acercó a mi mesa para preguntarme como me iban las clases y se quedo muy aliviado cuando le contesté que ya más o menos podía seguirla. Cuando por fin el profe me dejo en paz, ya no había nadie en la clase, recogí mis cosas y me marché a mi segunda hora.

La mañana paso tranquila de clase en clase. Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo y entre en el comedor, me di cuenta de que Edward aun no estaba sentado con sus hermanos. El susto que me dio no tiene nombre

**buh** – me soltó mientras yo seguía mirando hacia la mesa donde, en teoría, deberá estar él sentado

**Dios Edward, me has asustado** – le dije dando un pequeño salto acompañado de un gritito

**Lo siento, no quería asustarte**- me dijo con una picara sonrisa

**No me lo creo**- le dije mientras elegía mi comida

**Bueno, en compensación por el susto te quería invitar a nuestra mesa**

**¿ quieres que coma contigo y con tus hermanos?** – le pregunte sorprendida aun que mis entrañas se habían puesto a bailar la conga. Tenía muy cerca mi misión, no se por que ese pensamiento provocó que mis entrañas dejaran de bailar, pero no les hice caso

**si, si no te importa claro, siempre puedes rechazarme** – me dijo con una sonrisa torcida que hacia que la frase que acababa de decir fuera totalmente mentira

**no, no, me encantaría comer contigo y con tus hermanos** – le dije mientras la cola avanzaba- **pero tengo entendido que esa mesa es infranqueable**

**pues ahora a dejado de serlo**

Pagué por mi comida y me dirigí con él hacia su mesa, donde todos sus hermanos nos miraban acercarse. Cuando llegamos, él como todo un caballero me apartó la silla para que pudiera sentarme, y lo hice.

**hola Bella** – me saludo Alice

**hola **– le dije algo tímida

**no te comportes así de tímida, ya los conoces a todos** – me dijo con una sonrisa ese diablillo – **bueno ¿ya tenéis todos vuestros trajes para el baile ?**

**si, he encontrado un traje rojo de versace impresionante y por cierto, aun no se lo e dejado ver ni a Emmet eh** – contestó Rosalie –** ¿ y tú Alice ?**

**ohh, yo he encontrado un traje verde perfecto para mí, seguro estaré muy bonita** – contestó Alice

**tú siempre estas hermosa amor** – le dijo Jasper – **aun que no se por que me da por pensar que con ese traje estarás muy bella, ¿ y tú Bella, has conseguido ya el traje? Tenemos entendido que vas con nuestro hermanito**

**si, nuestro hermanito al que le va el celibato** – respondió Emmet – **de verdad Edward ya pensábamos que eras gay**

Ante ese comentario, Edward le tiro lo que le quedaba de manzana, pero su hermano lo atrapó al vuelo, cosa que no me extraña-

**pues si, ya tengo traje** – les contesté volviéndome a poner colorada

**¿ y cómo es ?** – me preguntó Rosalie

**pues es de color azul cobalto con toda la espalda descubierta y un escote en forma de pico** – le dije intentando no achicarme con la mirada de la rubia

**uhh, hermanito vas a tener carne donde mirar eh** – le dijo Emmet, por lo visto este demonio tenía como pasatiempo reírse de Edward

**o te callas Emmet o te arranco la cabeza, tu decides** – le dijo Edward con una mirada muy enojada

Después de eso seguimos hablando del baile y de la hora en la que pensábamos aparecer. Yo ya sabía que Edward me iría a recoger a mi casa a las ocho pero su hermana nos tomo por sorpresa a ambos diciéndonos que yo me arreglaría en su casa para poder maquillarme y peinarme, y que no había vuelta atrás por lo que todos nos limitamos a asentir.

Por fin conocería a Esme Cullen, eso era bueno y así también sabría donde es la casa.

Cuando el almuerzo termino todos nos fuimos a clase. Tocaba biología, por lo que Edward y yo estaríamos juntos, cuando llegamos aun el profesor no había llegado. Nos sentamos en silencio y justo cuando Edward iba a hablarme apareció el profesor por la puerta y le dijo que le ayudara a llevar los chismes que traía en los brazos, por lo que se tuvo que marchar. Al segundo de marcharse, Thomas apareció y se sentó en mi escritorio.

**hola Bella** – me saludo -** ¿ cómo estás?**

**Hola Thomas** – le dije – **pues muy bien**

**Me alegro** – me dijo – **veras no he podido dejar de darme cuenta que hoy no te has sentado con tus amigas**

**No, no me he sentado en la mesa en la que me suelo sentar**

**Y me preguntaba por qué**

**¿Acaso te tengo que dar explicaciones?**

**De momento no**

**Ni ahora ni nunca, yo me siento donde me da la gana** – le dije un poco cabreada –** además deberías estar más pendiente de tu novia que de mi** – le dije mirando a Lauren

**Ella y yo hemos terminado, hace un par de días** – me dijo y no parecía afectado – **la verdad es que para hablarte de eso he venido hasta aquí**

**Pues habla machote**

**Verás la dejé por ti** – me soltó

**Pues no deberías haberlo echo**

**¿ quieres venir conmigo al baile de este sábado ?**

**ella ya tiene pareja** – me sobresalté al escuchar a Edward detrás de mí, no lo había escuchado llegar

**¿ah si?¿ y se puede saber quien es ?** – le preguntó, parecía que quería una pelea

**yo** – le contestó sin más Edward – **y es mejor que hagas llegar la información a los demás chicos que piensen pedirle a Bella que los acompañen a la fiesta, ahora lárgate**

sin más, se lo había dejado clarito al niñato ese, eso me gustó. Thomas se dio la vuelta y se marchó con aire ofendido, me fijé que al dirigirse a su mesa le lanzó a Lauren una sonrisa coqueta que ella le respondió. De verdad, esa chica era tonta.

El profesor empezó con la explicación de ese día, la cual era muy aburrida y me estaba quedando dormida. En el instante en que mis ojos se cerraron sentí la mano de Edward sobre la mía y como me pasaba un papelito. Al instante abrí los ojos. Me había pasado una nota, estupendo así no me aburriría.

**Bella siento lo de antes, quizás a ti te habría gustado ir con ese al baile no debí entrometerme. De verdad si prefieres ir con él solo tienes que decírmelo. Por cierto te estás quedando dormida.**

Me quedé petrificada cuando leí la nota. ¿ Acaso me estaba diciendo que no quería ir al baile conmigo?. Le di la vuelta a la nota y comencé a escribir.

**No me estoy quedando dormida (**lo cual era una mentira muy grande)**. ¿Acaso no quieres ir conmigo al baile y me estás diciendo esto para no tener que decirme abiertamente que no quieres ir conmigo?, por que yo preferiría que me lo dijeras y ya. Apoyo la sinceridad.**

Le escribí y se la pase. Cuando leyó la primera línea se echo a reír cosa que era normal por que en verdad si que me estaba quedando dormida, pero cuando siguió leyendo se puso muy serio e incluso frunció el seño. Cuando lo tuvo leído todo, empezó a escribir furiosamente otro texto que no tardo en pasarme con gesto enfadado.

**Por supuesto que quiero ir contigo al baile, si no quisiera ir contigo nunca te lo hubiera pedido, ¿ que piensas que no estaba seguro de lo que hice, o que estaba en un momento de debilidad por lo que me contaste y me deje llevar por la pena? Pues estás equivocada, lo hice por que… bueno lo hice por que si y punto. Y si que te estás quedando dormida.**

Leí la nota rápidamente y de repente sentí un vacío muy grande dentro de mi al acordarme de Eric. El siempre me había dicho que tenía que rehacer mi vida y no quedarme estancada cuando el muriera. Que aun que éramos muy jóvenes nuestro amor no se parecía a ningún amor de otros adolescentes y que por eso mismo debía seguir mi vida y encontrar a alguien que me hiciera feliz. Pero al final ya ves Eric nuestro destino va a ser el mismo.

**Lo siento no quería decir eso, y claro que quiero ir al baile contigo sino no te hubiera dicho que si. Y tienes razón me estoy quedando dormida**

Fue una nota corta y escrita con lentitud. Después de terminarla se la pasé, cuando la leyó se me quedó mirando por un par de segundos y luego volvió a escribir. Yo me quedé pensando en las musarañas. Al poco rato me paso la nota, vi que había borrado algunas palabras para sustituirlas por otras, y me pregunté que querría decir y que no se atrevía.

**Bella lo siento, no quería sacar el tema de tu ya sabes y es una tontería comentar. La verdad es que me e puesto un poco celoso cuando he visto a Thomas acercarse hasta ti y hablar así contigo como si tuviera algún derecho que no tiene. Lo siento. La verdad me e puesto… furioso, cosa que no me había pasado en la vida. Lo siento.**

Me quedé estupefacta cuando leí la nota. Edward estaba celoso cuando un chico se acercaba a mí. Las cosas no me podían ir mejor de lo que me iban y eso era estupendo. Aun que aun no me había dicho por que me había invitado al baile.

**No te preocupes no importa. Y no deberías ser tan celoso eh jeje. **

**Por cierto Edward, ¿por que me has invitado al baile?, es evidente que podrías tener a la chica que quisieras, ¿ por qué yo ?**

En cuanto le pasé la nota, sonó el timbre que indicaba el final de la clase por lo que empecé a recoger mis cosas. Cuando ya las tuve todas guardadas me di cuenta de que Edward ya se había marchado, pero me había dejado una nota en mi mesa.

**Esa respuesta te la daré en otra ocasión. Aun que es evidente que no te ves a ti misma con claridad Bella, eres preciosa. Por cierto te recogeré en tu casa hoy a las cinco y media para las clases, dile a tu padre que estarás en mi casa, en compañía de mi madre para que no se asuste y no crea que quiero raptar a su niñita jeje.**

Cuando leí eso, me quedé patidifusa, ¿ preciosa yo?. Ese vampiro se tendría que revisar la vista. Cogí mi mochila y me dirigí hacia la clase de gimnasia, donde si tenía suerte nos pondrían la carrera de obstáculos que Ángela me había dicho que había anunciado el viernes pasado.

Cuando terminaron las clases estaba extenuada, y solo quería irme a mi casa. Pero cuando llegué a mi coche me di cuenta de que tenía las cuatro ruedas pinchadas, los cristales también y habían escrito la palabra `` puta´´ en el capó. Me maldije por dentro y me puse a buscar al culpable. Cuando estaba en plena inspección de los alrededores de la escuela, llegaron el director y mi padre, seguro advertidos por otros estudiantes.

En cuanto me vio se dirigió a mí con la tensión en el rostro.

¿** Qué ha ocurrido ?** – me preguntó

**no lo sé, he salido y he visto el coche** – le dije muy nerviosa –** me he dado una vuelta por la escuela a ver si veía algo raro pero nada**

**bueno, ya arreglaremos lo del coche, vamos te voy a llevar a casa**

Mientras caminábamos hacia el coche patrulla, le sonó el móvil de las emergencias a mi padre. Lo cogió y se marchó hablando muy ligero. Yo me quedé esperándolo en la puerta del copiloto de su coche. Cinco minutos después llego Edward.

**¿ estás bien Bella ?** – me preguntó Edward

**si, Edward estoy bien** – en ese momento llegó mi padre

**lo siento Bella, pero creo que tendrás que irte caminando** – me dijo – **me han llamado de la centralita diciéndome que ha habido un accidente en la carretera que va hacia Port Angeles y tengo que irme**

**no se preocupe jefe Swan, yo la puedo llevar – dijo entonces Edward**

**gracias, Cullen** – le contestó mi padre

Después de eso se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Yo me quedé mirando a Edward y después de un poco de tiempo él me sonrió.

**¿ por qué me miras así ?** – me preguntó Edward desconcertado

**nada, nada** – le contesté – **anda, llévame a mi casa**

Con una sonrisa, me dirigió hacia su coche. Su reluciente volvo plateado. Me daba la impresión por lo que brillaba que Edward lo lavaba todos los días. Ese pensamiento me hizo reír y provocó una mirada de confusión por parte de Edward. Yo sin dirigirle la palabra me metí en su coche y al minuto me di cuenta de que sus hermanos no estaban.

**¿ dónde están tus hermanos ?** – le pregunté

**pues se han marchado en el coche de Rosalie** – me contestó con una sonrisa - **¿ no has visto al llegar un convertible rojo ?**

**la verdad es que no me he fijado –** le contesté** – iba pensando en otra cosa, por cierto, ¿ ya es otro momento ?**

**no, aun no** – me contestó con una sonrisa – **por cierto, ten mucho cuidado con Thomas y Lauren, te la tienen jurada**

**¿ Han sido ellos ? –** le pregunté indignada

**si, me temo que si** – me contestó muy serio

**¿ y por que no has dicho nada ?** – le pregunté indignada

**y como voy a justificar que lo sé??** – me contestó – **además cuando escuché sus pensamientos no creí que en verdad lo fueran ha hacer**

**pues mira lo han hecho, cuando los coja**

**debes hacerlo muy bien, para que no sepan como lo has sabido**

**no te preocupes, soy experta en eso**

después de esa frase el me miró con sorpresa. Llegamos a mi casa muy rápido.

**bien ya hemos llegado** – me dijo

**gracias por traerme** – le dije

**te paso a buscar sobre las cinco y media**

**por que no te quedas y ya de aquí vamos a tu casa o damos las clases aquí¿?**

**Quieres que entre ¿?** – me preguntó

**Si, no tiene nada de malo que entres en mi casa y que me esperes**

Dicho esto abrí la puerta de mi lado y salí y para mi alivio escuche como salía del coche. Me dirigí hacia la puerta de mi casa, la abrí y le dejé entrar.

**ponte cómodo** – le dije

**no te preocupes y date prisa no quiero que el jefe Swan me pille en su casa con su casta y pura hija**

**¿ quién te ha dicho a ti que soy casta y pura ?** – le pregunté con las cejas alzadas

**no lo eres??** – me preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa

**vamos a dejar el tema vale??** – le dije y para mi vergüenza me di cuenta que estaba ruborizada hasta las orejas

Después de contestarle el soltó una carcajada. Yo lo dejé en el salón y me dirigí al piso de arriba a arreglar las habitaciones. Después de cerca de una hora por fin bajé y me lo encontré sentado en el sofá viendo la tele. Al parecer no se dio cuenta de que yo había bajado, pero después recordé quien era y lo que era así que seguro que me había escuchado. No le dije nada y pasé a la cocina a hacerle la cena a mi padre y terminar de limpiarla. Cuando al fin terminé de todo, me di la vuelta para dirigirme al salón y me lo encontré en la puerta mirándome un poco raro.

**¿Qué ocurre ?** – le pregunté

**nada** – me dijo con una sonrisa

**ya he terminado, si quieres nos podemos marchar ya o podemos quedarnos aquí si quieres**- le dije

**no venga, vámonos** – me dijo dándose la vuelta

**espera le voy a dejar una nota a mi padre para que no se preocupe. Cuando fui con tu hermana a buscarme el traje a Seattle no le dije nada y no veas la que me montó**

**¿Qué fuiste adónde y con quién?** – me preguntó un poco cabreado

**ohh, no le digas nada a tu hermana de esto vale ¿?**

**Esta bien, ¿te dijo ella que no me digieras nada?** – me preguntó

**Bueno si, pero no le vayas a decir nada por favor**

**Esta bien no te preocupes no le diré nada, pero por favor vámonos ante de que venga tu padre**

**Le tienes miedo a mi padre¿? Por que antes cuando te ofreciste a traerme no me pareció eso** – le dije sonriéndole mientras le daba la espalda y buscaba en mi mochila mi libro de trigonometría y mis apuntes

**No es que le tenga miedo, si no que en mi casa tendremos más intimidad**

Al decirme eso me quede sorprendida, ¿para qué querría él tener intimidad conmigo? En cuanto pensé en todas las cosas que podríamos hacer estando él y yo solos me puse muy colorada y después me maldije por dentro por dejar llevarme por los encantos de un vampiro.

**venga vámonos ya lo tengo todo** – le dije y sin mirarlo salí por la puerta de mi casa. Me pareció escuchar una risita suya

nos montamos en el coche en silencio y nos dirigimos a su casa. Parecía que vivía en las afueras así que lo memorice por si otro día tenía que ir a su casa. Al pasar un cuarto de hora llegamos a un camino mal señalado y sin asfaltar y después de cinco minutos llegamos a una gran casa blanca. Era inmensa y preciosa. Él aparcó al lado de un mercedes negro con los cristales tintados. Yo me quedé mirando el coche con la boca abierta.

**es el coche de Carlisle** – me dijo

**¿acaso todos tenéis coches caros?** – le pregunté mientras seguía mirando el coche

**nos gusta la velocidad **

**¿ y los coches caros son veloces ?**

**por lo general si -** me contestó

entramos en la casa y la verdad es que era mejor por fuera que por dentro. Estaba decorada con gran precisión, cada cosa en su sitio sin nada fuera de lo común. Era preciosa, una verdadera obra de arte.

**¿quién ha decorado la casa?** – le pregunté

**mi madre, Esme es una gran decoradora de interiores y Alice va siguiendo sus pasos** – me respondió con una sonrisa

**¿dónde están todos?** – le pregunté

**mmm… se han ido de… senderismo** – me contestó – **es una cosa que hacemos muy a menudo**

seguro que se refería a que se habían ido a cazar, eso era bueno. Él me enseñó el resto de la casa la cual era tan hermosa como el salón y por último entramos en su habitación, en el cual no había cama y aun que yo sabía que los vampiros no dormían me resulto chocante que sabiendo que una humana viene a su casa no pusiera una cama.

**¿no hay cama?** – le pregunté haciéndome la inocente

**no, la verdad es que prefiero este sofá, es tan cómodo como una cama** – me contestó con una sonrisa - **siéntate y saca los libros, vamos a empezar**

y a partir de ahí no volvimos a hablar de otra cosa que no fuera trigonometría. Pasaron cerca de tres horas y ya estaba oscureciendo, además tenía hambre. Al pensar eso, mi estómago rugió y como no, él lo escuchó.

- **lo siento, la verdad es que yo no tengo hambre y debería haber pensado que quizás tú si** – me dijo con una sonrisa – **¿quieres pedir una pizza?**

- **claro** – le dije

bajamos las escaleras hasta el salón y allí Edward llamó para que nos trajeran una pizza.

**¿ has entendido todo lo que te e explicado ?** – me pregunto

**si, la verdad es que eres un buen maestro** – le dije con una sonrisa -** ¿ ya es otro momento?**

**Si, ya es otro momento** – me dijo con una sonrisa

**Entonces me vas a contar por que me pediste que fuera contigo al baile¿?** – le pregunté

**Si** – me dijo – **la verdad es que no eres como otras chicas que he conocido. Eres misteriosa y nunca haces lo que espero que hagas, pareces tan tímida e inocente pero después tienes dentro de ti a toda una fiera y eso, sorprendentemente, me encanta. Además no te comportas como las otras chicas, con eso me refiero a que en cuanto otras chicas me ven a mí o a mis hermanos lo único que piensan es en lo guapo que somos y si nos hacemos algo en la piel para tenerla como la tenemos. Tu aun que no lo sepa con seguridad, no parece que pienses eso, y la verdad es que me gusta que seas así, me encanta**.

**Ohh, me gusta que te guste que sea así** – le dije con una sonrisa y para mi asombro me sonroje

Poco a poco me di cuenta de que Edward se había ido acercando a mi. Ahora estabamos a un suspiro de tocarnos con nuestros labios. El se habñia quedado parado, como vacilando y yo no pude esperar más y probe sus labios. Esos labios eran increíbles, suaves y duros a la vez, se movían increíblemente lento como si quisiera disfrutar el momento. Cuando no pude más aguantar esa lentitud le cogí de la nuca y profundice el beso, algo que él no se esperaba. Y yo lo que hizo a continuación tampoco me lo esperaba. Me cogió por la cintura y me puso encima suya mientras me besaba más fuerte y más rápido. Estabamos los dos acalorados y cuando estaba a punto de meterme la mano por debajo de mi blusa, el timbre de la puerta sonó.

**mierda **– lo escuché decir

me bajo de encima de él, y se acercó a abrir la puerta. Después de cinco minutos me trajo la pizza.

**toma, aquí tienes** – me dijo con una sonrisa y para mi agrado pude ver que estaba nervioso.

**Gracias **– le dije y la verdad es que estaba hambrienta -** ¿no quieres?**

**No, no tengo hambre**

Después me puse a comer como si de una leona me tratara, deboré la pizza en cinco minutos. Después mire la hora y me quede asombrada de lo tarde que era.

**dios que tarde es** – le dije mientras me ponía de pie de un salto –** debería irme a mi casa**

**si es verdad, no me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que es** – me dijo – **ve a buscar tus cosas mientras yo voy a recoger esto**

Subí corriendo las escaleras y baje igual de rápido después de coger mis cosas. Ni pensé en registras un poco, mi padre me mataría. Cuando ya estuve abajo vi que Edward ya estaba listo y me esperaba con la puerta de la calle abierta. Nos montamos en el coche y en un cuarto de hora estaba en mi casa. Le di las buenas noches sin mirarlo si quiera y me dirigí a la puerta de mi casa. Para mi alivio mi padre estaba durmiendo en el sofá por lo que no lo desperté y me fui directa a mi habitación, me puse el pijama y en cuanto puse la cabeza en la almohada me quedé dormida.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

hola a todas jeje ya estoy de vuelta por aqui jej

espero que os guste el fic, a mi la verdad es que no me convence mucho pero no se me ocurrio otra cosa, espero vuestros reviews y que me digais xfa jeje

muxos besukisS y cuidense

mayte92


	7. Chapter 7

**_____________________________-- los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia--__________________________________**

**Al día siguiente tenía un tremendo dolor de cabeza. Era martes por lo que quedaban cuatro días para el baile. El baile, suspire. Anoche Edward hizo algo que jamás pensé que haría, me besó y me gustó la sensación de sus fríos labios sobre los míos. Me sentía en casa. Algo me decía que eso no estaba mal pero yo sabía que sí. No me podía enamorar de un vampiro al que tenía que matar. Es más no me podía enamorar de ningún vampiro. **

**Me levanté de un salto de la cama y me puse a arreglarme para la escuela. **

**Cuando ya estaba en la puerta vi el porche de Alice en la puerta de mi casa aparcado. Confusa, me acerqué al coche y la ventanilla del copiloto se bajo dejándome ver a Alice.**

**¿**_**quieres que te acerque a la escuela**_**? – me preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa**

_**me lo dices como si en realidad no fueras a ir**_** – le dije mientras abría la puerta del coche**

_**claro, anda sube**_** – me dijo con una sonrisa – **_**me parece que**__**tenemos que hablar**_

_**¿a si?**_** – le dije mientras ella arrancaba el coche y nos dirigíamos hacia la escuela - **_**¿de qué?**_

_**De mi hermano**_** – dijo simple y llanamente**

**Yo me aterré. No quería tener esta conversación, aún no. Ella me haría admitir cosas que no sabía si las sentía y aun que lo supiera no lo quería sentir. Iba temblando hacia la escuela y ella me miraba de reojo y se echaba a reír. Parecía que estaba torturando.**

_**relájate Bella**_** – me dijo con una sonrisa**

_**como si fuera tan fácil**_** – le dije en un murmullo**

_**bien como veo que te estás poniendo tensa no te voy a torturar**__**más**_** – me dijo con una sonrisa mientras conducía - **_**¿qué sientes**__**por mi hermano?**_

_**No lo sé**_** – le dije honestamente**

_**Eso es buena señal**_** – me dijo – **_**por lo menos sientes algo aun que**__**aún no lo sepas**_

_**No Alice no es buena señal**_** – le dije alterándome – **_**estoy muy**__**confusa. Anoche me beso y me gustó, pero estoy muy confusa**_

_**¿te besó?**_** – me dijo sorprendida **

_**si, no lo sabías**_

_**no**_** – me dijo pegando pequeños saltitos mientras aparcaba el coche **

_**no digas nada Alice**_** – le dije antes de salir del coche – **_**por favor**_

_**no te preocupes**_** – dijo y salió del coche**

**Yo la seguí y cuando llegué a mi clase me quedé pensando. Seguro que él estaba ahí dentro. ¿Qué le diría cuando me saludara?. Estaba dándole vueltas pensando en eso cuando escuché su voz detrás de mí.**

_**¿no vas a entrar?**_** – me preguntó y yo me sobresalté**

_**eh, si eso iba a hacer**_** – le dije muy nerviosa y entré por la puerta**

**Todavía faltaban cinco minutos para que la clase comenzara por lo que el profesor aún no había llegado. Me senté en mi sitio y me puse a sacar mis libros de la mochila. Cuando miré al frente me sobresalté al ver que Edward estaba agachado justo en frente de mi rostro y me miraba muy pícaramente. Mientras me sonrojaba, él iba sonriendo.**

_**pareces nerviosa –**_** me dijo sonriéndome**

_**pues no lo sé**_** – le dije intentando sonar indiferente – **_**no se por**__**que puedes pensar que estoy nerviosa**_

_**¿a no?**_** – me dijo y se fue acercando a mi – **_**¿no lo sabes?**_

_**No**_** – le dije mientras hiperventilaba**

_**Pues creo que voy a tener que hacer algo para que lo sepas**_** – dijo y después de eso me besó**

**No fue igual que el beso de anoche, sino más contenido. Algo normal pues estábamos en una clase llena de compañeros que seguramente nos estarían mirando. Yo subí mis brazos y acaricié mi cara mientras él hacía lo mismo conmigo. De repente él se separó de mí y yo recobré la compostura.**

**Toda la clase nos estaba mirando, incluido el profesor. Me sonrojé.**

_**muy bien**_** – empezó el profesor – **_**después de este intercambio**__**de… fluidos ¿podemos empezar la clase por favor?**_

**Vi como Edward se dirigía a su asiento. Cuando se sentó, se dio la vuelta y me dirigió una sonrisa. Pero el profesor estaba mirando y lo regañó.**

_**bueno chicos**_** – empezó el profesor – **_**hoy les tengo una pequeña**__**sorpresa**_

_**¿qué sorpresa?**_** – preguntó Thomas, y por lo tensa que tenía la cara pude ver que estaba furioso**

_**examen sorpresa**_** – anunció con una sonrisa**

**En cuanto pronunció esas palabras toda la clase empezó a quejarse. Nadie quería un examen, incluida yo. Si ayer había estudiado durante toda la tarde, pero no estaba segura de haberlo comprendido todo bien. Parecía que el único que no iba a tener problemas con el examen era Edward. Que no había abierto la boca.**

**El profesor empezó a repartir el examen. Cuando llegó a la mesa de Edward el profesor le dijo algo en voz baja y siguió repartiendo el examen. Cuando llegó a mi mesa, me dio el examen se agachó y murmuró.**

_**espero que con el Sr. Cullen no haya estado solo besándose en vez de estudiar**_** – dijo**

**y se marchó. Le di la vuelta a la hoja de examen y empecé a leerlo. Para mi asombro entendía casi todo lo que leía y empecé a poner en práctica lo que Edward me había enseñado.**

**Cuando terminó la clase, yo le entregué el examen a el profesor bastante contenta y después me marché a mi segunda clase.**

_**¿estás saliendo con Cullen?**_** – me atajó Thomas**

_**no es de tu incumbencia –**_** le dije **

**Intenté apartarlo pero el me empujo y me empotró contra la puerta de servicio. La abrió y me hizo entrar.**

_**suéltame**_** – le dije **

_**no, me vas a escuchar**_** – me dijo y me atrapó entre él y la pared**

_**te he dicho que me sueltes**_** – le grité**

**El me tapo la boca. Y me besó el cuello. No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. ¡estaba abusando de mí! . Yo intenté que me soltara pero no lo hizo. De repente se apartó.**

_**¿te gusta más sus besos que los míos?**_** – me preguntó mientras quitaba su mano de mi boca para que pudiera responder**

_**por supuesto**_** – le dije y me dispuse a gritar pero el me tapo mi boca con sus labios**

**yo quise soltarme, pero no podía. ¿Donde estaban mis fuerzas cuando tenía que luchar contra un adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas?, ¿en cambio si que me salían cuando tenía que luchar contra un vampiro?. Edward, él me salvaría. **

**Pero que diablos estaba pensando. Yo era una caza vampiros. Podía librarme de él sin que nadie me ayudara. **

**Le empujé y para mi asombró me soltó. Se me quedó mirando con sorpresa y volvió a intentar atacarme. Pero no lo consiguió. Le di una buena patada los testículos e intenté marcharme. Pero antes de llegar a la puerta me cogió del brazo y me dio un puñetazo. Yo se lo devolví y salí corriendo por la puerta. **

**Notaba como el labio me sangraba y se me hinchaba la cara. Me dolía terriblemente. Antes de ir a por un vampiro tomábamos nuestro preparado para que los golpes no nos dolieran, pero eso también hacia que los golpes que nos dieran sin antes de tomarnos ese preparado nos dolerían mucho más. **

**Me estaba mareando. Me dolía la cara y para mi asombró, estaba muy cansada. Escuché un grito a mis espaldas, me volví y vi como Thomas salía a correr detrás de mi. Yo eché a correr por los pasillos. No sabía donde ir, yo solo corría. Iba mirando el suelo cuando me choqué con algo, mire hacia arriba y vi la cara de Edward. En cuanto me vio el rostro su expresión cambió. Se tornó tensa y estaba a punto de abrir la boca para hablar cuando vio venir corriendo a Thomas, también él iba sangrando por la boca. En cuanto comprendió lo que había ocurrido me soltó. **

_**quédate aquí y no te muevas –**_** me dijo duramente mientras se dirigía hacia Thomas que ahora estaba parado en medio del pasillo**

_**no Edward**_** – le dije cogiéndole del brazo – **_**no merece la pena**_

_**¿qué no merece la pena?**_** – me dijo furioso, tenía los ojos negros – **_**claro que merece la pena, nadie te puede golpear**_

_**por favor Edward, quédate conmigo**_** – le dije al borde de las lagrimas **_**– no me dejes sola**_

**El me miró y cuando reparó en las lágrimas que bañaban mis ojos se tranquilizó. Me abrazó y después se dirigió a Thomas que aun nos seguía mirando. **

_**esto no va a quedar así**_** – le dijo – **_**no quiero volver a verte cerca**__**de ella, ¿me has entendido?**_

_**Me voy a acercar a ella las veces que quiera**_** – después se dio la vuelta y se marchó**

**Edward me miró. Y me acarició la cara, quito las lágrimas de mis ojos y la sangre de mi boca y me besó. Ese beso hizo que lágrimas salieran de mis ojos. Cuando terminó de besarme volvió a limpiarme los ojos.**

_**no llores**_** – me dijo**

_**no estoy llorando**_** – le dije mientras más lágrimas salían de mis ojos**

_**¿ah no?**_** – me dijo con una sonrisa que encantó **

_**bueno, ya no**_** – le dije mientras dejaba de llorar**

_**¿qué ha ocurrido**_**? – me preguntó mientras salíamos a los aparcamientos – **_**no vas a ir a las demás clases**_

_**esta bien**_** – le dije**

_**bien, ¿qué ha ocurrido?**_** – me volvió a preguntar**

_**nada**_** – el me lanzó una mirada escéptica – **_**Thomas me abordó al**__**salir de la clase de trigonometría, estaba furioso por el beso que me diste**_** – continué mientras el me abría la puerta de su coche y yo entraba – **_**me empujo a la habitación de mantenimiento y**__**allí… comenzó a besarme, me dijo que si me gustaban más sus besos que los tuyos y continuó haciéndolo. No se como lo logré pero conseguí apartarlo de mí y le di una patada en los huevos, cuando intentaba salir me agarró y me dio un puñetazo yo se lo devolví y salí corriendo y después tú me encontraste.**_

**Edward gruñó. Me abrazo y hundió su cabeza en mi pelo.**

_**hueles muy bien**_** – dijo – **_**siento todo lo que te ha ocurrido, es mi**__**culpa no debería haberte besado**_

_**no, no digas eso Edward**_** – le dije mientras lo separaba un poco para poder mirarlo – **_**no ha sido tu culpa Edward, además me**__**gusta cuando me besas, y siempre quiero que lo hagas, a todas horas. Siempre**_

**El me volvió a besar y yo le devolví el beso con ansias. Le agarré el pelo y me levanté de mi asiento para pegarme más a él y sentir su frío cuerpo en el mío. Necesitaba que me tocara. **

**Cuando estábamos a punto de profundizar, unos toques en la ventana nos interrumpieron y para mi asombró, vergüenza y terror, vi a mi padre.**

**En cuanto vio mi cara se puso furioso y abrió la puerta del coche sacando a Edward de un tirón. Cuando lo tuvo en frente de él le dio un puñetazo que lo tiró de espaldas.**

_**papa**_** – le dije mientras salía del coche corriendo – **_**papa para, él**__**no me ha hecho esto**_

**Salí corriendo hacia Edward y me agaché a su lado. Mientras le cogía el rostro pude ver que no tenía ni una sola marca en su cara, cosa normal pero aparecía un poco atontado como si estuviera en estado de shock.**

_**papa mira lo que has hecho **_**– le dije gritando**

_**te ha golpeado Bella**_** – dijo furioso – **_**y encima lo defiendes, por el**__**amor de Dios**_

_**no ha sido él**_** – le volví a decir**

_**me han llamado diciéndome que Edward Cullen te había golpeado Bella**_** – me dijo**

_**¿Quién te ha llamado?**_** – le pregunté ahora furiosa**

_**no lo sé**_** – me dijo – **_**solo sé que era un chico**_

_**seguro que fue Thomas**_** – dijo entonces Edward que parecía que se estaba sacando de encima el estupor del puñetazo**

_**¿Thomas?**_** – preguntó mi padre confuso - **_**¿Thomas Wolf? **_

_**Si papa, Thomas Wolf**_** – le dije – **_**ha sido él quien me ha besado, a**__**intentando tocarme sin mi permiso y también ha sido él quien me a golpeado al ver que me resistía. Edward lo único que ha hecho fue defenderme**_

**Mi padre se quedó un momento sin hablar. Pero cuando comprendió todo lo que le había dicho se acercó le tendió la mano a Edward y lo ayudó a levantarse.**

_**lo siento muchazo**_** – le dijo **

_**no se preocupe jefe**_** – le dijo intentando sonreír**

_**Bella vamos a ver al director**_** – me dijo**

_**Si, es mejor que hablen con el director –**_** dijo Edward**

_**También será bueno que tú vengas con nosotros Edward**_** – le dijo mi padre y él asintió**

**Nos pusimos en marcha hacia el despachó del director. Cuando llegamos a secretaría la señora Cope nos vio y se asombro cuando vio mi rostro.**

_**¿qué te ha ocurrido?**_** – me preguntó mientras la enfermera, que estaba fuera cuando entramos, me inspeccionaba la cara.**

_**Quiero hablar con el director inmediatamente**_** – dijo mi padre**

_**Si, por supuesto**_** – y se marchó hacia el despacho del mismo**

**Después de cinco minutos en los que la enfermera me había limpiado la sangre y me había dado algo para el dolor, llegó la señora Cope y nos dijo que pasáramos. Cuando entramos nos encontramos con Thomas que estaba hablando con el director. En cuanto mi padre lo vio se quiso echar encima de él, pero Edward lo sujetó. **

_**bien, ya estamos todos**_** – dijo el director – **_**siéntense por favor**_

_**gracias**_** – dijo mi padre con voz contenida para no ponerse a gritar**

_**señorita Swan**_** – comenzó el director – **_**¿es verdad que la han**__**golpeado y han intentado abusar de usted?**_

_**Si **_**– le dije**

_**Ve**_** – dijo Thomas – **_**ya se lo había dicho**_

_**Cállese Sr. Wolf**_** – dijo el director – **_**¿es verdad que el culpable **_**es **_**Edward Cullen?**_

_**No**_** – exclamé – **_**el culpable es este individuo que se cree que es el**__**centro del mundo y que todas las chicas de esta escuela tienen que estar a su disposición**_** – señalé a Thomas**

_**¿es verdad que el Sr. Cullen a golpeado a el Sr. Wolf?**_** – preguntó entonces el director**

_**no me ha dejado**_** – dijo entonces Edward señalándome –**_** yo**__**quería romperle la cara pero Bella no me ha dejado**_

_**entonces, ¿Quién ha golpeado al Sr. Wolf**_**? – preguntó el director**

_**yo**_** – contesté y le enseñé los nudillos de mi mano derecha los cual tenía desgarrados y con moratones**

_**bien**_** – dijo – **_**ya veo, Sr. Wolf ¿ha intentado inculpar al Sr.**__**Cullen de algo que usted a cometido?**_

_**No**_** – dijo entonces Thomas**

_**No te atrevas a decir que no Wolf**_** – rugió mi padre –**_** Sr. Montoso, he recibido hace un cuarto de hora mas o menos una llamada telefónica donde un chico la cual voz se parece mucho a la de el Sr. Wolf me decía que el Sr. Cullen había golpeado a mi hija y que había abusado de ella y que él lo sabía por que había quitado a Edward de encima de ella. Pues bien cuando llegué a la escuela he cogido a Edward y a mi hija besándose en el coche de él, así que no creo que haya sido Edward quien la ha golpeado**_** – dijo mi padre muy furioso.**

_**Llamé a mis padres**_** – gritó entonces Thomas – **_**quiero que llame**__**a mis padres**_

_**Por supuesto que llamaré a tus padres Thomas**_** – le dijo el director mientras cogía el teléfono – **_**estarán encantados de**__**lo que ha hecho su hijo. Siento mucho todo esto Charlie**_** saber **

_**No se preocupe, Víctor**_** – dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla – **_**pero espero que no se vuelva a repetir**_

_**Por supuesto que no**_** – dijo el director – **_**y también siento haberle**__**acusado Sr. Cullen**_

_**No importa, Sr. Director**_** – dijo y después nos marchamos**

**Al salir de la oficina, nos encontramos con Alice y Jasper que nos estaban esperando. En cuanto me vieron, Alice se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazó muy fuerte.**

_**Alice, me estás asfixiando**_** – le dije con voz entrecortada por la falta de aire**

_**Ohh, lo siento**_** – dijo y entonces se apartó y me miró la cara para observar mis moretones – **_**tienes un aspecto horrible Bella**_

_**Vaya, gracias Alice**_** – le dije con ironía**

**Ella se echo a reír y yo con ella. Entonces Jasper se acercó y para mi asombró también me abrazó.**

_**¿estás bien?**_** – me preguntó**

_**si claro**_** – le dije con una sonrisa**

_**bueno Bella**_** – dijo mi padre – **_**yo me marchó, nos vemos en casa**_**. **_**Ten cuidado**_

_**no se preocupe jefe, nada malo le ocurrirá**_** – dijo entonces Edward**

_**gracias Edward**_** – dijo mi padre – **_**y llámame Charlie**_

**después se marchó y Edward aprovechó para abrazarme y besarme de nuevo. **

_**vamos, marchémonos fuera**_** – dijo cuando se separó de mi y nos dirigimos fuera.**

**Fuera había mucha gente, miré mi reloj y me di cuenta de que era la hora del almuerzo. Yo no tenía hambre pero para hacer mi papel de que no sabía que mis acompañantes eran vampiros les pregunté:**

_**¿no tenéis hambre?**_** – pregunté**

_**no, nosotros ya hemos almorzado**_** – dijo Alice**

_**¿y tú Edward?**_** – le pregunté**

_**no, no tengo**__**hambre**_** – me dijo – **_**pero si quieres podemos ir a**__**coger algo para ti**_

_**no, yo no tengo hambre**_** – le dije**

_**tienes que comer algo**_** – me dijo con ternura**

_**pues si yo como tu también**_** – le dije con una sonrisa**

_**Bella, no tengo hambre**_** – dijo**

_**Y yo te he dicho que tampoco**_** – dije un poco molesta**

_**Vamos chicos no peleéis**_** – dijo Alice – **_**vamos a irnos a dar un paseo**_

_**¿adónde vamos?**_** – pregunté mientras sentía como Edward me rodeaba los hombros con el brazo **

_**al bosque**_** – allí podremos estar tranquilos**

_**ehh**_** – escuché gritar –**_** esperarnos**_

**me di la vuelta y vi como Emmet salía del instituto arrastrando a Rosalie detrás de él. Nosotros nos paramos y esperamos a que nos alcanzaran. Cuando llegaron Emmet me dio uno de sus abrazos de oso que según me había dicho Edward quitaba la respiración y la verdad es que era cierto. **

_**¿Cómo estas hermanita?**_** – me pregunto Emmet**

_**muy bien Emmet**_** – le dije **

_**me alegro de que estés bien Bella**_** – me dijo Rosalie **

_**gracias Rosalie**_** – le dije**

_**bien, nosotros íbamos a ir al bosque un rato**_** – dijo Alice - **_**¿os**__**venís?**_

_**Por supuesto hermanita**_** – dijo Emmet cogiendo a Rosalie de la cintura y dirigiéndola hacia allí.**

**Nos dirigimos hacia el bosque. Tuvimos que caminar un poco para llegar pero abrazada por Edward no me importaba. Quería estar a solas con él y terminar lo que habíamos empezado en el coche. **

**Cuando llegamos a un lugar precioso nos paramos. Emmet se marchó con Rosalie, Alice con Jasper y yo me quedé a solas con Edward. **

**En cuanto todos se marcharon yo me puse de frente a él, le rodeé el cuello con mis brazos y lo besé. Me encantaba esa sensación de tenerlo entre mis brazos y poder besarlo. Me encantaba. Él contestó a mi beso, me tomó por la cintura y me levantó. Yo le rodeé la cintura con mis piernas y el me apoyó contra un árbol para poder sostenerme mejor aun que él en eso no tenía ningún problema. **

**Me estaba besando con fiereza, mientras me metía su mano debajo de mi blusa poniéndome la carne de gallina. Ese gesto me puso frenética. Hice que me bajara al suelo y lo apoye a el en el árbol y lo besé con urgencia, el me respondió de la misma manera y volvió a tocarme por debajo de mi blusa. Me sentí acalorada y quise quitarle su camisa pero el no me dejo. Es mas se apartó de mí.**

_**Bella, debemos parar**_** – me dijo con voz ronca**

_**No**_** – le dije e intenté volver a besarlo**

_**Bella, por favor**_** – dijo y entonces paré**

_**¿qué ocurre?**_** – le pregunté**

_**nada **_**– dijo – **_**solo que no es ni el momento ni el lugar para esto**__**de verdad**_

**En ese momento escuché los gemidos de Alice y Rosalie y yo lo miré con expresión escéptica.**

_**Bella de verdad lo digo en**_** serio – dijo con expresión seria – **_**además ni siquiera se lo que somos**_

_**Es verdad**_** – dije y en ese momento me di cuenta de lo que había intentado hacer **

_**No me pongas esa cara**_** – me dijo malinterpretando mi expresión – **_**tu me encantas y estaría loco por hacerlo contigo**_

_**Ya, pero no somos nada**_** – dije – **_**y la verdad es que yo no soy una**__**cualquiera**_

_**No, no lo eres**_** – me dijo – **_**por eso, ¿quieres ser mi novia?**_

_**Eh**_** – dije – **_**claro Edward me encantaría**_

_**Bien**_** – entonces me besó – **_**me encanta besarte pero ahora será**__**mejor que nos marchemos**_

_**Ok , vámonos**_** – le dije**

**Nos dirigimos hacia el aparcamiento y me montó en su coche y se dirigió hacia mi casa. **

_**¿nos vemos esta noche**_**? – me pregunto**

_**ya mañana por favor**_** – necesito descansar**

_**esta bien**_** – me dijo – **_**mañana te paso a recoger**_

_**ok **_**– me bajé del coche y me dirigí a mi casa**

**Y como le había dicho a Edward me pasé todo el día descansando.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**bueno aqui esta el cap.**

**no se si abra alguien leyendo la historia pero da igual yo la subo de todos modos**

**si hay alguien que la lea espero que le guste**

**mayte92**


	8. Chapter 8

___________________________________-- los personajes no me pertenecen.. solo la historia--______________________________________

Me levantó el ruido de mi teléfono sonando. Lo cogí y vi el identificador de llamada. Era Phil, lo cogí en seguida.

¿diga? – dije

Bella – dijo Phil y lanzó un suspiro – siento mucho llamarte a esta hora pero ha ocurrido algo muy grave

¿qué ocurre? – le dije, alarmada - ¿le ha ocurrido algo a mi mama?

Si Bella, si – me dijo – tranquilízate vale, despierta a tu padre y déjame hablar con él

¡No! – grité y supe que había conseguido despertar a Charlie - ¿qué le ha ocurrido a mi madre?

En ese momento entró Charlie en mi habitación, aun medio dormido. En cuanto me vio llorar del modo en el que lo estaba haciendo se acercó a mi y me quito el teléfono de las manos.

¿quién es? – preguntó con voz seria

Por lo visto a Charlie si que se lo podía explicar. La cara que puso mi padre me asustó mucho, yo quería saber si mi mama estaba bien o no y quería que me lo dijera ahora no aguantaba el no saber que había ocurrido. Al fin mi mama colgó

¿qué le ha ocurrido a mi madre? – le pregunté entre sollozos

ven, siéntate Bella – me dijo – verás tu mama está embarazada

¿cómo? – le dije sin entender – pero si mama no puede tener niños

por lo visto a estado en tratamiento y ha conseguido quedarse embarazada

pero entonces ¿por qué todo el drama? – le pregunté sin entender – que este embarazada es una buena noticia… ¿no?

Mira Bella – dijo Charlie – cuando tu naciste el médico nos dijo que tu madre había tenido muchas complicaciones en el parto y que probablemente no podría volverse a quedar embarazada nunca, no por que no pudiera sino por que su salud se vería seriamente dañada. Hace unos tres meses se enteraron de que estaba embarazada aun que ellos habían tomado muchas medidas para que no ocurriera. El medico le dio la posibilidad a tu madre de abortar pero ella se negó sabiendo que eso probablemente la mataría. Ha estado casi tres meses de tratamientos y a tenido que ingresar varias veces en estos tres meses pero ella seguía queriendo tener el niño. Hace unas semanas sufrió un pequeño infarto, nada grave. Al estar el feto creciendo su cuerpo se estaba acomodando y por eso le provocaba esos amagos, pero ella siguió ignorando al doctor. Hace cuatro dias que salió del hospital y por lo visto anoche se cayo por unas escaleras, los testigos dicen que era imposible que se cayera por si sola pero nadie vio a ninguna persona empujándola. Ella esta muy grave, el niño sigue vivo, pero tu madre… no esta bien y seria estupendo que fueras a verla.

En cuanto terminó de explicarme casi me muero. Mi madre embarazada, teniendo problemas con el embarazo y muriendo. No, no podía ser y además, ¿por qué no me habían dicho nada? Hablaba con mi madre casi cinco veces por semana y nunca me había dicho nada ni del embarazo ni de su enfermedad si es que eso era lo que ella tenía. Estaba aterrada por mi madre y quería que se sintiera bien ya.

Reaccioné en cuanto mi padre me dijo que llamaría al aeropuerto para reservas los boletos, yo me puse a hacer mis maletas. No había pensado ni siquiera en Edward, era muy tarde aun que se que él no estaría dormido pero… no sabía si llamarlo o no. Lo llamaría en el avión, para entonces la mayoría del pueblo estaría en pie.

Terminé de hacer la maleta y bajé corriendo apurando a mi padre para que se diera prisa. En cuanto iba a salir por la puerta me di cuenta de que aun iba en pijama, subí corriendo las escaleras y me vestí rápidamente y volvi a bajar. Mi padre ya había metido la maleta en el maletero y había encendido el motor. Charlie me dijo mientras íbamos a Port Angeles donde cogeríamos la avioneta que nos llevaría a Seattle. En cuanto nos montamos en el avión no tardamos mucho en despegar, cuando al fin nos permitieron encender el móvil, fui al baño y llamé a Edward. El me respondió al tercer pitido.

¿si? – me contestó

Edward soy Bella – le dije

Bella – dijo y parecía aliviado - ¿ por qué no has venido a la escuela?, pasé a buscarte pero no había nadie y tu coche estaba ahí. ¿dónde estás?

Edward estoy de camino a Jacksonville, en Florida. Ahora mismo estoy en el avión.

¿por qué vas a Florida? – me preguntó

mi madre a tenido un accidente y esta muy grave – le dije

ohh Bella, lo siento mucho – me dijo y parecía verdad – de verdad que lo siento, ¿cuándo ha sido?

Anoche me llamaron, no te quise llamar por que era de madrugada y no te quería despertar.

No digas tonterías, deberías saber que yo estoy disponible para mi novia las veinticuatro horas del día – me dijo

Bueno es saberlo – le dije – bueno te tengo que colgar oigo que hay alguien que quiere entrar en el baño

Esta bien – me dijo – recuerda que puedes llamarme a la hora que sea Bella

Gracias Edward – le dije – adiós

Adiós Bella – me dijo – te quiero

Y entonces la llamada se colgó. Me quedé helada cuando me dijo que me quería. No me lo podía creer, se había enamorado de mí. Entonces me asustaron unos golpes en la puerta y a mi padre llamándome.

- Bella, ¿estás bien? – me preguntó

- si papa, enseguida salgo – le dije

No pasaron ni cinco minutos que salí del baño y me senté al lado de mi padre. El me miro raro, como si estuviera inspeccionando si había llorado o no. En cuanto estuvo seguro que no había llorado siguió mirando hacia delante. A la media hora mi padre se volvió y me preguntó lo último que yo esperaba que me preguntara.

¿estás saliendo con Edward Cullen? – me preguntó muy serio

ehh, si papa – le dije sin saber bien si mentirle o no

¿desde cuando? – me preguntó y seguía muy serio

pues… desde ayer papa – le dije con una sonrisa nerviosa

ohh, hace tan poco – dijo más para si que para mí - ¿has hecho… algo con él?

¡Papa! – le dije – por supuesto que no

ya, lo siento – me dijo ahora con una sonrisa – me parece que Edward es un buen chico, me gusta que estés con él.

Me alegra que te guste – le dije con una sonrisa. En ese momento sonó mi teléfono – ¿diga?

Bella, soy Phil – escuché decir – tu madre esta despierta y quiere hablar contigo, así que quería saber si vais a tardar mucho en llegar

No, estamos en el vuelo – le dije – creo que un par de horas

Esta bien, despreocúpate ¿vale? Ella está bien – me dijo y noté la sonrisa en su voz

¿y el bebé? – pregunté yo

también esta bien – me dijo ahora más serio – va a pasar lo que le queda de embarazo en el hospital por si se le presentan complicaciones

ohh, eso esta muy bien – le dije mientras ahora sonreía

bueno te dejo voy a volver con tu madre – me dijo

si, en cuanto dejemos las cosas en el hotel iremos al hospital – le dije – adiós Phil

adiós Bella – y colgó

Yo me di la vuelta y abrace a mi padre. El me lo devolvió y creo que entendió que mi mama estaba bien.

esta bien Renné, ¿verdad? – me dijo cuando lo solté

si, esta despierta y se va a quedar en el hospital hasta que nazca el niño, así podrá estar controlada por médicos en todo momento – le dije con una gran sonrisa

Después cogí mi móvil de nuevo y le escribí un sms a Edward.

_Edward soy Bella, me ha llamado Phil el marido de mi mama y me ha dicho que ya se a despertado y que está bien. También me ha dicho que va a pasar el resto del embarazo en el hospital para poder estar vigilada y poder detener cualquier complicación. Ya te echo de menos, espero volver pronto. Chao Edward besos para todos._

Releí el sms varias veces antes de mandarlo, seguro que a él le hubiera gustado que le hubiera dicho te quiero pero no podía puesto que aun no sabía lo que sentía por él. Algo sentía, eso seguro. Después de cerca de cuatro horas de viaje llegamos a Florida y nos dirigimos al hotel para dejar las maletas. Al entrar en mi habitación vi que era bonita de un tono turquesa. Tenía pinta de ser cómoda.

Salí del hotel seguida de mi padre, nos metimos en el taxi y nos dirigimos al hospital donde nos había dicho Phil que estaba mi madre ingresada. Al llegar fuimos directamente a recepción donde me indicaron que mi madre estaba en la 3º planta habitación 315 así que nos metimos en el ascensor y esperamos pacientemente que el ascensor subiera. Al llegar al tercer piso nos chocamos con Phil que salía de la habitación de mi madre. Al vernos se le dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y nos abrazó.

estoy encantado de volver a verte – me dijo Phil con un fuerte abrazo

y yo Phil, de verdad te echaba de menos – le dije – mira te quiero presentar a mi papa , Phil este es Charlie, mi padre

un placer conocerte al fin Charlie – le dije cogiéndole la mano que mi padre le tendía – estas mujeres me han hablado mucho de ti y muy bien

Mi padre me miro con sorpresa y alivio. Después Phil nos invitó a entrar en la habitación de mi madre. En cuanto la vi me lancé hacia ella y la abracé fuertemente.

ohh mi pequeña cuanto te he echado de menos – me dijo mama

yo también mama – le dije mientras me apartaba para verla mejor

hola Renné – le dijo entonces mi padre – es un placer volver a verte y un alivio saber que estás bien

hola Charlie – le dijo con una sonrisa – te ves bien

gracias – le dijo

bueno Bella, dime ¿cómo estás? – me preguntó mama

ahora bien mama, me habías asustado – le dije y la volví a abrazar

no te preocupes pequeña que ya estoy bien – me dijo

si ya veo – le dije

Charlie, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo a la cafetería y tomamos algo? Seguro que estás exhausto de tanto viaje – le dijo Phil

Pues la verdad es que estoy sediento – dijo – estaré con Phil por si necesitáis algo – después se marcharon

Bien Bella ahora que estamos solas tenemos que hablar de algo – me dijo mi madre de repente poniéndose muy seria - ¿en qué estás metida?

¿cómo? – le pregunté sin entender - ¿Qué en qué estoy metida?

Si Bella – me dijo – me dejaron esta nota en el buzón el día en el que tuve el accidente

Mi madre me enseñó la nota que llevaba guardada en el bolso, tenía como firme el Club.

_Hola Renné_

_Somos parte del club del que forma parte tu hija desde que tenía 11 años más o menos. _

_Tu hija tenía que haber terminado ya el trabajo que le mandamos pero en cambio lo único que ha hecho es intimar con sus víctimas. _

_Le mando este mensaje para que se lo haga llegar a su hija y que le diga que tiene hasta dentro del lunes de la semana que viene para terminar este trabajo. Si no lo termina antes de ese tiempo, otros miembros del Club se harán cargo del encargo._

_Habrá represalias si no lo hace. Solo dígale que piense en su familia si decide no hacerlo o contarle esto a alguien que no pertenezca al Club._

_Le mandamos esto a usted para que sepa que hablamos en serio. Tendrán más noticias mías._

_Posdata: dígale a su hija que se controle con su novio, no quiera que por su culpa y desenfreno sus seres queridos sufran más daño del que ya han tenido o… tendrán._

_El Club_

Me quedé helada cuando leí la nota. Esto no podía ser cierto, no podían haberle dicho nada a mi madre ni mucho menos haberle echo daño. No me podían haber traicionado de esa manera. No, no podían.

¿y bien? – me preguntó mama – ¿no me vas a explicar nada?

Mama – le dije – debes confiar en mí

No, Bella no – me dijo mi mama intentando incorporarse – si solo fuera yo la que esta en peligro no me importaría esperar, pero ahora estoy embarazada y necesito saber todo lo que puedas contarme

Es que ese es el problema – le dije – hasta que no hable con los del Club no se lo que puedo contarte o lo que no. Voy a salir un momento y los voy a llamar y voy a pedir explicaciones y entonces entraré y te explicaré todo lo que pueda

No, los llamarás delante de mi – me dijo – ellos no sabrán que estás con migo

Esta bien mama – le dije y busqué mi teléfono para llamar a Carlos que me cogió el teléfono al tercer pitido

¿Diga? – contestó Carlos – Erika, ¿eres tú?

Si Carlos, soy yo – le dije. Mi mama me hizo señas para que pusiera el altavoz y yo lo puse a regañadientes – verás te llamo desde Florida

¿de Florida? – me preguntó como si no hubiera entendido o escuchado bien - ¿qué haces en Florida?

No te has enterado, ¿verdad? – le dije – han atacado a mi madre Carlos, ella está en el hospital ingresada

Veo que ya te has enterado – me dijo y yo me quedé de piedra – sabía que había tenido un accidente pero no que estuviera tan grave como para tener que venir a Florida

Eso ahora no importa lo que importa en realidad es una nota que le mandaron a mi madre el día de su agresión

¿por qué lo llamas agresión?, todo el mundo dice que fue un accidente

no me tomes por tonta Carlos. Se perfectamente de quien se trata. Mi madre me ha enseñado la nota y es del Club así que no me hagas creer que soy tonta y que tu lo sabes todo por que no es así

no te alteres Erika, por favor – me dijo – mira hemos estado espiándote desde que te mordieron y lo que hemos descubierto no nos ha gustado mucho

¿pero qué derecho creéis que tenéis como para espiarme? – le dije indignada

Erika es nuestro deber saber como van los progresos de nuestros miembros para saber si necesitan ayuda o están en peligro. Siempre lo hemos hecho así, la verdad que lo que descubrimos contigo no nos gustó anda a ninguno. No puedes intimar con tus victimas y mucho menos cogerle afecto.

No le e cogido afecto en ningún momento a ninguno de ellos – le dije ahora mintiéndole – solo estaba intentando meterme en el grupo para poco a poco poder ir acabando con todos y cada uno de ellos. He fingido salir con Edward Cullen para cuando lo tenga solo poder matarlo imitando a un vampiro y que sus familiares salgan a cazar y así poder ir terminando con cada uno de ellos.

No nos pareció eso a nosotros ayer por la noche – me dijo – se te veía muy cómoda con tu querido vampiro. Por dios si casi te entregas a él cosa que nunca hiciste con Eric

No me hables de Eric sabes que no lo tolero – le dije ahora furiosa – ahora dime quien a sido el culpable del accidente de mi madre

No te lo puedo decir, es secreto

Por dios Carlos, para mi , Erika nunca ha habido secretos y eso lo sabes mejor que yo

Eso fue antes de que te mordieran

¿me has delatado verdad? –le dije horrorizada - ¿Cómo has podido hacerlo, por eso me siguen verdad? Me siguen por que tienen miedo de que no muera y me convierta. Yo creía que yo sabías como soy

te has enamorado de un vampiro Erika – me gritó – has bajado hasta el escalafón de los débiles

NUNCA EN TU VIDA VUELVAS A REPETIRME ESO CARLOS – le grité furiosa – SI VALORAS EN ALGO TU ESTÚPIDA VIDA NO VUELVAS A DECIRLO

Perdóname Erika – me dijo- ahora debo colgar

Un momento – le dije – quiero que sepas que toda la conversación que hemos tenido la a escuchado mi madre y que le voy a contestar cualquier cosa que me pregunté. Por cierto siempre acabo mis trabajos y este no va a ser la excepción.

Después de esa última frase le colgué y me di la vuelta para enfrentar a mi madre. Ella me miraba horrorizada y me quise morir al ver su expresión.

quiero que me lo expliques todo – me dijo mi madre en un susurro

cuando mataron a Erika, yo me uní a un club donde me entrenaron a matar a vampiros – le dije y ella me miro con los ojos muy abiertos –fue un vampiro quien mató a Erika. Me escapaba por las noches de casa para poder ir a los entrenamientos y a las reuniones. Después de muchos esfuerzos me mandaron mi primera misión. He perdido la cuenta de a cuantos vampiros he matado ya. Solo se que son muchos. El ultimo vampiro al que mate me morio por lo que hora me estoy muriendo. Solo tengo dos opciones, morir o ser un vampiro y nunca sería un vampiro, así que moriré. Me mandaron a Forks a cumplir una misión y eso es lo que estoy haciendo, como desde que me mordieron me siguen a todas partes pues han descubierto mi plan que era de hacerme pasar por la novia del vampiro y así poder matar a toda la familia y poder estar tranquila hasta que me llegue la hora. Pero veo que ya no confían en mi.

O sea que matas vampiros ¿no? – me dijo mi madre con la voz ahora más clara – ohh por dios por un momento pensé que eran personas

Mama nunca mataría a una persona – le dije – maté al vampiro que mató a Erika y también mate a la compañera del vampiro que mató a Eric aun que de eso ahora se esta ocupando su hermano. No te preocupes mama, me tienen miedo, soy la mejor de todos los miembros del Club incluso del más experimentado y viejos y como vuelvan a tocarte a ti o a cualquiera de mi familia se las van a tener que ver conmigo.

Veo que lo que hablas es cierto, y si tienes que hacer una misión será mejor que te marches a Forks – me dijo mama, se la veía tensa

Mañana me marcharé, no te preocupes – le dije – mama, estaré en el hotel por si necesitas algo, díselo a mi padre

¿por qué vas al hotel? – me preguntó mi madre cuando ya me estaba dando la vuelta

no querrás que me quedé en la calle ¿verdad? – le dije con los ojos muy abiertos

lo que quiero decir es que me gustaría mucho que te quedaras conmigo esta noche en el hospital – me dijo y yo me eché a llorar como una niña y corrí a sus brazos.

Después de esa conversación no volvimos a hablar más de ese tema. Estuvimos hablando de los chicos de Forks y aun que ella me pregunto por mis próximas victimas, los Cullen, los describí a la perfección.

Bella, ¿estás enamorada de ese vampiro? – me dijo mama

No lo sé – le dije honestamente – la verdad es que no lo sé

Yo solo quiero que sepas algo pequeña – yo voy a estar en el hospital, Phil se cuidará muy bien y Charlie es policía.

¿qué quieres decir con eso mama? – le dije confundida

que prefiero que te conviertas en vampiro antes de que mueras Bella – me dijo – lo preferiré siempre

pero estaréis en peligro – le dije

lo quieres de verdad Bella – me dijo – por que eso significa que te convertirías en vampiro solo si estuvieras con Edward

no mama – le dije – no por eso

En ese momento entró mi padre junto con Phil para decirme que nos deberíamos ir al hotel para descansar. Me despedí de mama y de Phil y me fui con Charlie al hotel donde estábamos hospedados. Me pasé la mayor parte de la noche despierta, pensando en Edward y en lo que haría al respecto.

A la mañana siguiente hice mi maleta antes de ir a despedirme de mama al hospital. No estuvimos mucho rato, solo el suficiente para que estuvieran tranquilos. No había traído mi ordenador por lo que no sabía si habían intentado ponerse en contacto conmigo pero le prometí a mama que en cuanto tuviera noticias se las haría saber.

En cuanto el avión despegó me quedé dormida. Mi padre me despertó cuatro horas después para que me abrochara el cinturón de seguridad. Estaba totalmente exhausta, solo quería coger mi cama y morirme en ella. Quería dormir.

En cuanto llegue a mi casa, me tiré en mi cama y me quedé dormida.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

holaa gracias por los reviews me alegraron mucho saber que si leian la historia

solo pido aun que sea un reviews aunk sea en blanco pero sabr k stan ai me dan animos para seguir escribiendo

ahora queria comentarles otra cosa... con esta son tres historias las que tengo publucadas pero solo me vienen la inspiracion para esta y las otras dos las tengo un poco abandonadas.

pero hace poquito e empezado a escribir otra historia y no se si os apeteceria que la publicara tambien.

se trata como no de Edward y Bella. ella tiene un accidente y sus padres no la apoyan mucho, solo tiene a su hermano y a sus amigos.a raiz del accidente un chico se acercara cada vez mas a ella ¿sabeis quien es? jeje bueno si quereis que la suba decirmelo por fa

bueno espero que les guste el cap y xfa xfa xfa dejen reviews jejeje

besos y cuidense

mayte92


	9. Chapter 9

________________________________________-- los personajes no me pertenecen... solo la historia--__________________________________

Era jueves y por lo tanto quedaban un par de días para el baile.

Ese fue mi primer pensamiento al despertar al día siguiente, entraba sola por la ventana cosa realmente rara aquí en Phoenix donde nunca sale el sol pues lo tapan unas incesan nubes negras.

Me levanté corriendo de la cama y abrí las cortinas de mi habitación. Por ellas entro un cálido rayo de sol que me deslumbro, casi me puse a pegar saltos en mi habitación pues me había despedido del sol nuevamente en cuanto me subí al avión para dirigirme a Seattle.

Me fui al cuarto de baño para arreglarme para la escuela. Cuando termine y baje a desayunar vi a Charlie con el teléfono en mano hablando por el con alguien. No debía estar recibiendo buenas noticias pues su expresión era seria. Inmediatamente me puse tensa, quizás estaba hablando con Phil y las malas noticias eran acerca de mi madre. Esperé todo lo pacientemente que se puede esperar si la que se encuentra mal de nuevo es quizás tu madre y cuando al fin colgó casi me abalanzó sobre él.

**tranquila Bella** – me dijo mientras me apartaba un poco, pues me había puesto justo en frente de él – **no se trata de tu madre**

**entonces, ¿qué era?** – le dije ahora tranquila

**Justin, mi ayudante **– me dijo mientras se volvía a sentar en la silla – **por lo visto han matado a una niña en Port Angeles y debo ir**

**¿a una niña?** – le dije horrorizada

**si, por lo que me ha dicho la pequeña no tendría más de tres o cuatro abriles** – me dijo – **le han drenado toda la sangre de su cuerpo**

**¿no tenia ni una gota de sangre en el cuerpo?** – le dije ahora poniéndome totalmente tensa y busqué mi móvil con la mirada

**no** – fue lo único que dijo – **bueno me marchó, quizás llegue tarde así que no me esperes levantada Bella**

**esta bien papa** – le dije intentado mostrar una sonrisa – **que tengas un buen día**

en cuanto estuve segura de que mi padre se había perdido con su coche por la esquina, me levanté de un salto de mi silla y me fui corriendo en busca de mi móvil donde, rompiendo mi promesa, llamé a Carlos.

**Bella** – me respondió al tercer toque, era raro que me llamara Bella – **estaba a punto de llamarte**

**¿Es por el tema de la niña asesinada en Port Angeles? **– le pregunté

**si** – me dijo –** necesitamos a alguien experimentado, y tu eres la mas experimentada. Además te prometimos que si sabíamos algo del asesino de Eric mientras tu estabas en Forks te avisáramos y pues, también te llamo por eso**

**¿a sido el mismo vampiro? **– le pregunté

**si** – me volvió a decir –** y es todo tuyo si es que aun quieres matarlo personalmente**

**claro que quiero** – le dije –** pero tendré que esperar hasta la noche. Él es muy listo y sabrá que estoy por aquí. Siempre le e ido a buscar durante el día. Esta noche lo buscaré y lo mataré.**

**Bien, el hermano de Eric esta de camino a Port Angeles por si necesitas su ayuda**

**Esta bien** – le dije agriamente – **pero más vale que le adviertas que si le ordeno que se marche y me deje sola que me obedezca. Yo ya no tengo nada que perder**

**No te preocupes, ya se lo he dicho y me a prometido que no intervendrá a menos que tu se lo pidas.**

**Bien, debo irme a la escuela** – le dije – **ya hablaremos**

**U****na cosa más Erika** – me dijo antes de que colgara – **sentimos mucho lo de tu madre. No se volverá a ocurrir, eres la mejor y siempre lo serás**

**Eso espero**

Después de eso colgué. Cogí corriendo mi mochila y me fui a la escuela en mi coche. En cuanto llegué al aparcamiento, eché en falta el volvo plateado de Edward, el porche de Alice y el BMW de Rosalie. Pensando que quizás habrían venido en otro coche y que yo no lo sabía me dirigí raudamente a la clase de trigonometría. Llegué tarde y me gané una reprimenda del maestro, en cuanto llegué a mi asiento me puse a buscar con la mirada a Edward, pero no estaba. Después caí en la cuenta, había sol, mucho sol por lo tanto no podrían salir a la luz del día. Ese descubrimiento me puso triste durante todo el día. Muchos me preguntaban donde estaban y yo les contestaba que no sabía, que creía que se habían ido de acampada.

Al llegar a mi casa, fui a mi habitación y abrí mi correo electrónico. Tenía cuatro, uno de Phil donde me decía que mi madre estaba muy bien, otro de Carlos donde me enviaba todo lo que yo necesitaba saber del vampiro que mato a Eric, otro del Club donde me pedían disculpas por todo lo que había ocurrido y el último de Edward. Me llevé una sorpresa al ver el nombre de este, no sabía que tenía mi correo. Rápidamente lo abrí y empecé a leer lo que me decía:

_Hola Bella_

_Debido al buen tiempo que hay hoy mi familia a decidido irse de acampada. Yo como sabía que tu vendrías hoy no he querido marcharme para tener la esperanza de poder verte, aun que esto no lo he decidido hasta esta mañana y ya no me ha dado tiempo de ir a la escuela, siento haberte dejado sola. _

_Me preguntaba si querrías venir a mi casa a pasar la tarde y así me puedes contar como esta tu madre y adelantar con las clases de trigonometría. _

_Bueno contéstame al correo si puedes venir. Estaré esperándote ansioso._

_Muchos besos_

_Edward_

Yo enseguida le respondí diciéndole que en cuanto arreglara mi casa iría a la suya, pero justo antes de enviárselo mi móvil sonó. Miré el identificador de llamado y no me gustó nada quien era.

**¿para que me llamas Josh?** – le dije en cuanto descolgué el teléfono

**también me alegro de escuchar tu voz Bella** – me dijo – **solo llamaba para informarte de que estoy en Port Angeles y que tengo muchas más información de la que posees tú**

**o sea que quieres que vaya a verte ¿no?** – le dije –** lo que quiero es que me permitas visitarte a ti. He alquilado un coche y podré ir a verte si tu me dices donde vives**

**¿y que se supone que le diré a mi padre?** – le dije para así poder zafarme de él

**pues no sé** – me dijo y se detuvo, parecía que estaba pensando –** dile que soy un sobrino de Phil y que siempre nos hemos llevado super bien**

**mi padre últimamente habla mucho con Phil a causa del accidente de mi madre**

**pues entonces dile que soy un muy buen amigo que ha venido a pasar unas vacaciones y que ha sido por sorpresa y que tu no me vas a echar por que yo nunca lo haría contigo**

**esta bien** – le dije al fin –** cuando estés en el pueblo pregunta por la casa del jefe de policía. El pueblo es muy pequeño por lo que sabrán indicarte perfectamente**

**nos vemos en un par de horas Bella** – y colgó

yo me dirigí al teléfono, marqué el número de la oficina de mi padre y esperé a que me contestaran. Cuando estaba a punto de colgar su voz me contestó:

**aquí Charlie Swan, jefe de policía ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?**

**Papa** – comencé – **soy Bella**

**¿Qué ocurre Bella?**

**Nada **– le dije – **bueno si que ocurre algo. Verás en Phoenix yo tenía un amigo, cuando digo amigo me refiero a solo eso, él es gay. Y verás me acaba de llamar y me a dicho que ha venido a darme una sorpresa. Ha aparecido en la puerta de casa, bueno técnicamente aun no a llegado pero me ha llamado para preguntarme si se podía quedar un par de días y no me he atrevido a decirle que no. Espero que no te moleste**

**¿Cuándo dices gay** – dijo y parecía receloso – **significa que no se acercará a ti?**

**Claro que no se acercara a mi **– le dije riéndome – **papa él es como una chica aun que a veces no lo parece**

**Esta bien, puede quedarse**

**Gracias papa, ahora tengo que dejarte, voy a hacer la cena**

**Adiós Bella**

Y colgué, después marqué el número de Edward y esperé que me lo cogiera. En el momento en el que escuché su hermosa voz a través del auricular, llamaron a la puerta.

- **un momento Edward** – le dije –** llaman a la puerta**

Salí corriendo hacia la puerta de la calle y la abrí de un tirón. ¿Qué hacia Josh allí? Acababa de hablar con él.

**tachán** – me dijo – **dame un beso hermosura**

**un momento Josh por favor** – le dije – **estoy hablando por teléfono**

**¿dónde dejo las maletas? **– me preguntó antes de que yo me volviera

**déjalas por ahí dentro** – le dije y me volví para ir a la cocina – **Edward ya puedo hablar**

**¿Quién es el chico al que he escuchado? **– me preguntó con voz seria. ¿sería posible que estuviera celoso?

**Es un amigo que ha venido a pasar unos días a mi casa** – le dije – **no debes preocuparte…**

**Bella, aquí solo hay dos habitaciones **– escuché que Josh gritaba - **¿acaso voy a dormir contigo? Lo digo por que yo no tengo ningún problema**

**Cállate Josh** – le dije casi gritando – **Edward te lo puedo explicar**

**¿se va a quedar en tu casa? **– me preguntó

**si **– le dije

**¿Por cuánto tiempo?**

**Un par de días**

**¿vas a venir conmigo al baile?**

**Por supuesto que iré contigo al baile**

**¿Dónde va a dormir el?**

**En el sofá, ¿dónde creías?**

**No lo sé**

**¿quieres venir a cenar a casa? **– le pregunté yo entonces – **solo estaremos los dos pues Charlie tiene trabajo, así podrás conocer a Josh**

**estaré ahí en media hora**

y colgó. Parecía que estaba enfadado pero yo no supe interpretar por qué. ¿acaso los vampiro eran celosos?. No lo sé. Intentando no desesperarme me volví y salí de la cocina en busca de Josh, lo encontré repantigado en el sofá que normalmente ocupaba mi padre.

- **se suponía que estabas en Port Angeles** – le dije todo lo seria que pude

- **quería darte una sorpresa** – me dijo y al momento se volvió y me miró a los ojos –** y te la di**

- **dormirás en el sofá** – le dije y pude ver decepción en sus ojos -** ¿de verdad creías que te iba a dejar dormir en mi cama, conmigo?**

- **de ilusiones se vive ¿no Bella?** – entonces se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a mí.

Yo intenté zafarme pero el era más rápido que yo y me agarró por el brazo. Me tumbó en el sofá y el se puso sobre mí. Intento besarme pero en ese momento si que conseguí zafarme y me levanté del sofá. Estaba muy furiosa.

**no vuelvas a tocarme, ¿me escuchas? **– le dije furiosamente

**vamos Bella **– me dijo con una sonrisa estúpida en su estúpido rostro – s**e que te ha gustado que te trate así**

**mira Josh te lo voy a decir ahora** – le dije – **para conseguir que mi padre dejara que te quedarás le tuve que decir que eras gay, así que delante de él compórtate y otra cosa más, mi novio bueno mas bien mi supuesto novio es Edward Cullen, y si es vampiro así que también contrólate cuando él esté delante**

**¿y cuando no lo esté? **– me preguntó con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro

**compórtate siempre **– le dije – **si no quieres que me olvide de que eres humano**

**tranquila preciosa intentaré controlarme** – me dijo y se escuchó el timbre – **yo abro**

**no** – grité

pero nuevamente era más rápido que yo por lo tanto llegó a la puerta antes que yo y la abrió de un tirón. En cuanto vio a Edward, a Josh se le formó en su rostro una sonrisa tonta.

**tu debes de ser Edward ¿verdad?** – le dijo mientras le tendía la mano

**si** – contestó Edward

**yo soy Josh** – dijo y luego su sonrisa se ensanchó – **el amante de tu novia**

**Josh** – le dije y le di un golpe en el brazo – **pasa Edward**

En cuanto Edward entró yo cerré la puerta, pues vi como la vecina de enfrente si fijaba en la casa y en los dos invitados que tenía esa noche. No me hacía ninguna gracia que se pusiera a hablar. Para sorpresa y desagrado de Josh, me acerqué a Edward y lo besé suavemente, tal como haría cualquier novia. Pero Edward no me dejó ser suave y en cuanto nuestros labios se tocaron el me agarró por la cintura y me apretó contra él, lo que hizo que yo le rodeara el cuello con mis brazos y me apoyara mas en el.

**eh, que estoy yo aquí** – dijo entonces Josh, lo que hizo que yo me sobresaltara

**eh, se me había olvidado** – dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

**¿por qué no os sentáis en la mesa?** – dije yo entonces –** enseguida llevaré la comida**

**espero que esta vez no llevé ajo** – dijo entonces Edward mirándome con recelo. Al mencionar el ajo, Josh se echó a reír escandalosamente.

**No te preocupes** – le dije – **no lleva nada de ajo**

Nos sentamos a comer y en silencio comimos cada uno nuestra comida. A favor a Edward, a él le eché menos ración que a Josh o a mí, para que no sufriera tanto pero de todos modos cada vez que lo miraba me sentía mal por él.

Edward fue el primero en hablar

**bueno** – comenzó - ¿**cómo os conocisteis ustedes dos?**

**Pues verás** – dijo Josh y para mi asombro fue sincero – **Bella estaba saliendo con mi hermano, pero el murió y ella cada vez se fue alejando mas de mi y de mis padres**

**Sabes que no es así Josh **– le dije – **sabes que tu nunca me has caído bien, ya sea por que tu hermano me hablaba mal de ti o porque no me gusta que me presionen. Y tus padres nunca aceptaron nuestra relación, por lo que no les quise imponer mi compañía a quien no sabía valorarla**

**Ya pero aun así** – dijo Josh y se le veía un poco triste –** al final te tenían aprecio y todo sabes. Por lo menos una llamado hubiera bastado, aun que a decir verdad ellos nunca aceptaron vuestra relación y yo era muy pesado, pesadísimo diría yo.**

**¿y entonces como que tu estás aquí? **– preguntó entonces Edward sin entender

**verás no perdimos del todo el contacto** – dije yo y empecé a inventar mi mentira –** ibamos al mismo instituto y tambien a la misma clase por lo que nos veíamos todos los días. Con el tiempo nos empezamos a caer mejor y casi nos volvimos inseparables, aun que el seguía siendo igual de pesado yo aprendí a aguantarlo. Después me marché aquí y no pudimos hablar mucho hasta que me llamó hoy para decirme que estaba aquí**

**si** – dijo Josh sonriendo – **esa es nuestra historia**

**¿e inseparables como erais … **- comenzó Edward pero Josh lo interrumpió

**somos **– dijo

e**so, ¿inseparables como sois, no pisaste la casa de Josh**? – preguntó él. Era muy suspicaz

**no cuando estaban sus padres **– le dije intentando salir del hoyo –** no quería que mi visión les trajera recuerdos dolorosos.**

**Ah vale **– dijo entonces Edward y nos volvimos a sumir en un silencio incómodo.

Después de diez minutos de estar callados, los tres oímos como un coche se aparcaba junto a mi casa. Me asomé a la ventana y vi a Charlie bajando del coche patrulla.

**ya a llegado mi padre** – dije yo

**bien, conozcamos al tío Charlie **– dijo Josh con una sonrisa, en cambio Edward no dijo nada y se le notaba nervioso

yo recogí los platos y los llevé al fregadero donde me puse a lavarlos. En cuanto Charlie abrió la puerta, Josh se acercó a él y se presento, pude ver que a mi padre le agrado el gesto. Después se dirigió a la cocina donde nos encontrábamos Edward y yo. En cuanto mi padre vio a Edward, se puso muy contento, o al menos eso me pareció.

**hola Edward, es un placer volver a verte** – le dijo Charlie dándole una palmada en la espalda

**el placer es mío jefe Swan** – le dijo Edward a su vez, por lo visto mi padre había olvidado a Josh

**sabes que te he dicho que me llames Charlie **– le dijo entonces con una sonrisa

**si, Charlie **– le dijo mi novio vampiro

**papa, ¿quieres cenar? **– intervine yo

**no ya e cenado, pase por el bar de Henry antes de venir aquí** – me dijo mi padre – **me voy a acostar, mañana me tengo que ir más temprano que de costumbre.**

**¿a qué hora te marcharás?** – le pregunté

**sobre las 5 o 5 y media** – contestó –** hasta mañana**

**hasta mañana papa **– dije

si mi padre se iba a las cinco, eso quería decir que a las cuatro y media estaría en pie y si no me equivocaba y yo creo que no, pasaría por mi habitación para ver si estaba bien antes de marchare. Por lo que teníamos hasta las cuatro y media para volver a casa. Muy poco tiempo para perseguir al vampiro en cuestión. Edward se tendría que marchar. Y pronto.

**q****ue cansada estoy** – dije entonces lo suficientemente alto como para que Edward me escuchara

**si yo también** – dijo a su vez Josh – **me he levantando muy temprano para coger el vuelo y casi no he dormido en el avión pues tenía a un viejo roncando en mi oreja**

**bueno pues entonces me marcharé **– dijo Edward, justo lo que yo quería – **mañana te pasaré a buscar para ir a la escuela**

**bien** – le dije y le seguí hasta la puerta –** hasta mañana Edward**

**hasta mañana** – me dijo y me beso suavemente –** espero que mañana podamos hablar tranquilamente**

**por supuesto** – me dijo –** no te preocupes por nada**

Después vi como se sentaba en su coche y se marchaba. Me di la vuelta y entré en casa. Le indiqué a Josh donde quedaba el baño y mientras el se arreglaba para ir al baño yo le traía unas mantas para que pudiera dormir cómodamente en el sofá.

**te despertaré en un par de horas, ¿de acuerdo? **– le dije

**si** – me dijo

**espero que recuerdes las instrucciones que te dieron de no interrumpirme y siempre obedecerme** – le dije ahora poniéndome muy seria

**lo recuerdo** – me dijo – **no te preocupes Bella, no me interpondré a menos que tu me ordenes hacerlo**

**bien** – le dije – **espero que duermas bien**

y después subí a mi habitación, me puse el pijama, programé el despertador y me acosté.

Dos horas después el despertador sonó y yo me apresuré a apagarlo para no despertar a Charlie. Salté de la cama con todo el sigilo que pude y me vestí toda de negro para camuflarme mejor en la oscuridad. Me cogí una cola de caballo y baje para despertar a Josh. Hicieron falta unos cuantos golpes para despertarlo pero al fin lo logré. Parecía irritado por que lo hubiera despertado.

Después de diez minutos ya estábamos en su coche y nos dirigíamos a Port Angeles. Teníamos un terma cada uno en la mano de donde bebíamos nuestro preparado especial contra vampiros. Después de casi una hora, llegamos a Port Angeles, aparcamos el coche y nos dirigimos hacia donde lo vieron por última vez. Era el callejón donde había matado a la pequeña, la zona estaba aislada y nadie podía pasar por allí, pero no había policías ni vigilancia. Pero por si acaso nosotros seguimos andando por las sombras, para que no nos vieran.

Llevávamos alrededor de media hora dando vueltas, buscando indicios de que podía estar por allí, cuando un ruido nos hizo girarnos bruscamente. Allí estaba, y por lo que pude ver traía a otra pequeña en sus brazos, por las pataletas que daba la niña pude ver que estaba viva. Teníamos que cambiar la táctica, lo primero era la niña después nos encargaríamos de él.

Nos acercamos lentamente y justo cuando el iba a morder a la pequeña le hablé.

**¿Qué tal James? **– le dije con toda la serenidad que pude. Por el rabillo de mi ojo vi como Josh se acercaba a él, con un gesto le indiqué que se quedara quieto.

**Ohh, pero quien tenemos aquí** – dijo James con voz ronca –** la pequeña Erika y el pequeño Josh. ¿Qué pasa Josh, crees que no eres lo suficientemente bueno para capturarme que necesitas llamar a una chica?**

**Suelta a la niña James y no te haremos daño** – le dije – **al menos no esta noche**

**Pero es que huele deliciosamente bien Erika** – dijo – **aun que si me permites decirlo, tu hueles mucho mejor**

**Basta de tonterías **– le dije – **sabes de lo que soy capaz James, lo descubriste cuando maté a Victoria, ¿o es que ya no te acuerdas?**

**No metas a Victoria en esto** – rugió él

**¿quieres ir a hacerle compañía? **– le dije ahora burlándome de él –** por que yo podría ayudarte con eso sabes**

**te mataré zorra **– dijo él entonces

**estoy deseando que lo intentes** – le dije volviéndome a reír

en ese momento soltó a la niña y se abalanzó sobre mí. Yo volví a hacerle un gesto a Josh para que cogiera a la niña y se la llevara de aquí y para mi asombro, volvió a obedecerme. Yo me quité del camino de James justo a tiempo. El vampiro se estampó en la pared que estaba detrás de mí. Yo saqué un par de estacas bañadas en ajo y agua bendita y me puse frente a él para encararlo. Para mi asombro el vampiro se paró en cuanto me vio.

**veo que vienes preparada** – me dijo

**sabes que siempre vengo preparada** – le dije y me acerqué un poco más a él

**Erika, hoy no voy a dejar que me hagas daño** – me dijo – **ni tampoco te voy a hacer daño a ti. Me vengaré, a mi manera**.

Y después de eso se marchó. Si había algo que yo no podía imitar era la velocidad de un vampiro, si su habilidad pero no su velocidad. Me puse a buscarlo como una loca, pero después de cerca de dos horas de estar buscando lo dejé por imposible. Me dirigí hacia el paseo iluminado que estaba al lado de la estación de tren, donde se encontraba Josh con la niña que me pareció que estaba dormida.

- **¿lo has atrapado? **– me preguntó

- **no** – le dije – **se me a escapado, lo siento**

-** no te preocupes **– me dijo y volvió a mirar a la niña

yo me acerqué y inspeccioné a la niña para saber si tenía algún daño pero no pude encontrar nada.

**¿Dónde la dejamos?** – le dije

**no lo sé** – me dijo – **he estado pensando en llevarla a alguna casa y dejarla en la puerta, con un poco de suerte la encontrarán y la llevaran a la policía**

**si eso será lo mejor **– le dije –** vamos es tarde**

la dejamos en una de las puertas, llamamos un par de veces al timbre y cuando estuvimos seguros de que estaban despiertos nos escondimos en una esquina. Vimos como la puerta se abría y una anciana aparecía y se quedaba estupefacta al ver a la niña dormida en el suelo. La anciana se agachó con esfuerzo y al ver que no se despertaba volvió adentro, a los cinco minutos salió con un hombre también mayor al que suponemos que sería el marido de la anciana. Este levantó a la niña en brazos y se la llevó adentro.

Después nosotros nos marchamos sin decir nada más. Esta vez conduje yo, pues vi como a Josh se le caían los ojos del sueño.

**en cuanto mi padre se vaya te acuestas en su cama** – le dije

**no creo que aguante despierto tanto tiempo** – me dijo con voz ronca

en canto llegamos a casa Josh se tiró en el sofá y se quedo dormido casi al instante, yo subí las escaleras hacia mi habitación y pensando que al día siguiente me costaría la misma vida levantarme para ir a la escuela me quedé dormida.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

holaaa a todas jjje

aqui vuelvo con otro cap. espero que os guste jejej

muchisimas gracias por todos los reviews los agradezco muchismo y me han animado a escrbir jeje

temari7(gracias por tus reviews) me pidio que cambiara la categoría a M para introducir lemmons y la verdad es que yo ya lo había estado pensando asi que la e cambiado

no se cuando escribiré el lemmon o los lemmones jejej xD :D pero no creo que tarde mucho... no os dejare mucho con la intriga

bueno dicho esto espero que os guste el cap y espero sus reviews

besukisS y cuidense

mayte92


	10. Chapter 10

__________________________________----- los personajes no me pertence... solo la historia ----___________________________________

Al día siguiente me desperté con un tremendo dolor de cabeza. El despertador sonó y yo no sabía siquiera donde estaba. Sentí como alguien me balanceaba y me decía que me levantara, que Edward me estaba esperando fuera. Al escuchar el nombre de Edward abrí los ojos y vi como Josh me miraba.

-¿qué haces despierto? – le dije mientras me levantaba de la cama

-tú novio me ha despertado con los golpes que le estaba dando a la puerta – me dijo – parecía que la quisiera tirar abajo

-¿qué hora es? – le dije y cogí mi móvil – joder, voy a llegar tarde

-si, eso pensé – me dijo – Edward te está esperando abajo

-ok, gracias Josh – le dije cuando cogí la ropa de mi armario – por cierto, cuando yo me vaya si quieres te puedes quedar dormido en mi cama

-gracias Bella – me dijo con una sonrisa y se tiró en mi cama

-he dicho cuando me vaya – le dije, pero salí de la habitación y cerré la puerta con cuidado

me metí en el baño y me vestí los más deprisa que pude, me lavé los dientes y me peiné. Cuando finalmente me miré bien el rostro vi que tenía unas tremendas ojeras, seguro que Edward se daría cuenta y me preguntaría. Mierda.

Cuando ya estuve lista, baje las escaleras y me encontré con Edward en la entrada de la cocina. Me miró un poco raro, pero no supe adivinar el porqué. Cogí un tazón, lo llené con leche y agregué mis cereales. Mientras desayunaba, Edward seguía en silencio, sin mirarme siquiera. Cuando al fin estuve lista para irme, abrí la puerta de la calle y la mantuve abierta para que Edward saliera antes que yo, me dirigí a su coche y rompiendo con la rompiendo con la rutina, vi como Edward entraba en el coche sin antes abrirme la puerta como me tenía acostumbrada. A partir de ahí noté lo distante que estaba, ni siquiera me había dado los buenos días y seguía sin mirarme. Iba mirando a la carretera, cosa que casi nunca hacía cuando yo iba montada con él en el coche. Estaba preocupada, quizás me querría dejar o no querría ir conmigo al baile. La duda se sembró en mi mente y en lo único que pude pensar en todo el viaje es en que quizás esa fuera la última vez que estaría cerca de él. Que me montara en su coche o que me dirigiera la mirada.

Cuando al fin llegamos a la escuela, vi como Alice y Jasper nos esperaban en la entrada de esta. Alice nos miraba un poco rara, pero en cuanto llegué a su encuentro me abrazó como siempre hacía y Jasper me dio los buenos días. Después, sin dirigirme aun la palabra nos dirigimos a la primera clase del día, Trigonometría. La hora pasó lenta y sin nada importante que mencionar salvo algunas miradas rabiosas de Wolf que yo intenté ignorar hasta que me pasó una nota.

_Esto no va a quedar así. Algún día te cogeré y entonces no estará ahí ese Cullen para ayudarte_

Me quedé helada en la silla cuando leí la nota y miré como Thomas se reía de mi cara. Cierto, estaba asustada. Rompí la nota, hice una bola y se la tiré a la cabeza a Thomas, o eso pretendía por que en el momento en que la pelota iba a dar con su cabeza, él se apartó y la bola siguió con s trayectoria hasta dar con la cabeza de Edward. Él volvió la cabeza y me miró, en cuanto se dio cuenta de que fui yo cogió la bola y la abrió al ver que estaba rota se puso a intentar recomponerlo. Cuando lo consiguió vi como su ceño se fruncía y me miraba. No había sido mi intención mandárselo a él. En cuanto iba a escribirle una nota para decirle que no quería mandárselo a él, recibí otra nota.

_Eres una zorra, no siempre va a estar Cullen ahí para ti_

_Vas a ser mía estúpida_

Me quedé mirando la nota y sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

- profesor, ¿puedo ir al baño? – le pregunté al maestro

- si Bella, no tardes – me dijo

Yo me levanté y me fui torpemente para mí hacia el baño. Cuando finalmente me encerré en el baño, me eché a llorar como una niña pequeña. Estaba harta de todo esto, totalmente harta. Harta del Club que hacía cosas para que mi madre estuviera en peligro, harta de los vampiros que debía perseguir, harta de Edward, harta de Thomas y harta de su vida. Se quería morir, morirse ya. Escuchó como la puerta del baño se abría y luego como se cerraba. Se quedó en silencio mientras escuchaba como unos pasos se acercaban a su puerta y vio por debajo de esta, como unos zapatos rojo sangre se paraban en frente de su puerta. Escuché como llamaba a mi puerta.

- Bella, abre la puerta – escuché como decía Alice

- No – le dije mientras más lágrimas caían de mis ojos

- Bella, por favor – me dijo

- Yo me levanté y descorrí el cerrojo. En cuanto la puerta se abrió y Alice me vio, me abrazó y me llevó adentró del baño donde estaba yo y me sentó encima del wc.

- ¿qué ha pasado? – me preguntó Alice agachándose para estar a la altura de mi cara

- nada – le dije mientras lágrimas caían de mis ojos

- ¿nada? – me dijo – por favor Bella, estás echa una magdalena, ¿es por mi hermano?

- Si, por eso y por muchas cosas más – le dije – estoy harta Alice, harta de amenazas y harta de sentirme tan mal. Me quiero morir Alice, quiero morirme ya.

- No digas eso Bella – me dijo mientras me abrazaba - ¿quién te amenaza?

- Thomas Wolf – le dije sin más

- ¿quién hace que te sientas mal? – me preguntó Alice

- todos – le dije – Edward principalmente, pero también están otros muchos problemas que tengo en Arizona y que aun no he solucionado y que Josh esté en mi casa solo los agrava

- ¿Quién es Josh? – me preguntó Alice

- un antiguo amigo de Arizona y mi ex cuñado – le dije

- mira Bella, ahora tienes que volver a clase o sino el profesor se va a enojar mucho – me dijo – y no te preocupes por nada ok¿? Después solucionaremos esto

- ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? – le dije mientras salíamos del baño

- Edward me mandó un sms diciéndome que había ido al baño y que te veías rara – me dijo mientras nos parábamos en frente de la puerta de mi clase – se preocupa por ti Bella

- ¿qué se preocupa? – le dije casi gritando – si se preocupara por mi Alice me habría dirigido la palabra, que digo la palabra al menos la mirada y me hubiera preguntado como estaba, - ¿pero lo ha hecho? – no espere a que me contestará – no Alice, no lo ha hecho y ahora cuando ha visto una nota que no iba dirigida a él porque yo no quería que se enterara, se preocupa por mi no¿? Pues sabes que te digo Alice¿? Que yo no quiero ese tipo de preocupación

me di la vuelta y abrí de un tirón la puerta de la clase y al instante vi como todos me miraban. En ese momento me di cuenta de que había estado gritando en el pasillo y que toda la clase incluido el maestro se habían enterado de la conversación entre Alice y ella.

- lo siento – dije mientras me dirigía a mi asiento y vi como Edward me miraba con preocupación y como Thomas me miraba con burla

me senté en mi asiento y esperé pacientemente y sin prestar atención a las notas que Edward me enviaban, que terminara la clase. En cuanto la campana sonó, salí corriendo de la clase para evitar que Edward me siguiera y me fui a mi siguiente clase, donde me senté en la última fila para evitar que nadie me dirigiera la mirada.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, pasé por la cafetería pero no entré sino que seguí de largo camino del aparcamiento. Me escondí en el bosque hasta que terminó la hora del almuerzo. Después pensé en saltarme la hora de biología para no ver a Edward pero seguro sería inútil pues me tendría que llevar a casa sino quería ir andando y cruzar todo el pueblo. Levantándome lentamente me dirigí de nuevo a la escuela. Cuando entré en la clase vi que Edward ya estaba sentando en su asiento y que miraba sus notas. Con un suspiro de resignación me acerqué a él y me senté en la silla que había a su lado. Él siguió sin mirarme, sin dirigirme la palabra. Cuando pareció que me iba a decir algo, el profesor empezó la clase. Llevábamos más de media hora de clase cuando Edward me pasó una nota.

_Perdona por… ignorarte tanto _

Leí la nota y me quedé sorprendida. ¿acaso eso era lo único que me podía decir?

_No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada_

Le escribí y se lo mandé. Al minuto de habérselo mandado el me dio otra nota.

_Pues no quiero que te acostumbres por que yo no soy así, me importas mucho Bella. No quiero que te equivoques_

¿Qué yo le importaba? Si claro y qué más.

_¿Por qué no me has mirado y ni me has dirigido la palabra en toda la mañana?_

Le escribí

_Josh hizo un comentario._

Josh claro. Debería haberlo sabido. Estaba en calzoncillos cuando abrió la puerta esta mañana por que así estaba como me despertó. Mierda.

_¿Qué te dijo?_

Le escribí rápidamente. Alrededor de cinco minutos después me contestó.

_Estaba esperándote fuera y al ver que no salías pues llamé a la puerta. Alrededor de cinco minutos de estar llamando, Josh abrió la puerta. Iba en calzoncillos. Cuando le pregunté por ti, me dijo que habíais pasado una noche ajetreada y que estabas muy cansada y que te dejara dormir. Yo no le eché cuenta y le dije que te despertará. Cuando vi tu cara y tus ojeras… me puse muy celoso y no he podido reprimirme. Anoche, prácticamente me estabas echando y me sentí mal. Pero no debí haber creído lo que dijo Josh._

Leí todo lo que escribió rápidamente y maldije a Josh por lo bajo. Debí haberme imaginado que algo de eso había pasado pero no, claro quien lo iba a pensar.

_Si, deberías haberme preguntado antes y la verdad no dormí nada bien anoche. Josh ronca muchísimo y se escucha desde arriba y si sumamos sus ronquidos a los de Charlie tengo la banda de música completa._

Al leer Edward mi nota se echó a reir.

_Te quiero Bella, y no te preocupes por Thomas. Yo lo solucionaré_

Siempre que me decía te quiero, aun que solo lo había dicho un par de veces, yo me quedaba en blanco sin saber que decir. Quizás él esperaría que le contestara también con un te quiero y no es que… no lo sintiera sino que no podía decirlo. Se me trababan las palabras cada vez que le intentaba decirle que también lo quería. Parecía que en eso no podía mentirle

_Lo sé y te lo agradezco _

Fue lo único que le dije. Cuando sonó la campana le sonreí y prácticamente corrí hacia la mi clase de gimnasia cosa que nunca había echo. Corrimos y saltamos e hicimos miles de piruetas pero eso no consiguió que yo me quitara de la cabeza a Edward. Cuando al fin terminó la clase, Lauren me paró.

- siento lo de Thomas – me dijo y me sorprendió

- no te preocupes, no me paso nada – le dije todavía sorprendida – además el que se debería disculpar es Thomas no tú

- lo sé pero también sé que él no lo va a hacer – me dijo Lauren con una media sonrisa

- bueno pues no te preocupes – le dije y me di la vuelta para salir de allí

- una cosa más Bella – me dijo y me di la vuelta - ¿estás saliendo con Edward Cullen?

- ¿por qué? – le dije ahora mucho más sorprendida

l- a verdad es que Jessica se preguntaba por que aún, cuando ya todos parecen que tienen pareja, Edward no le ha pedido que la acompañe al baile, y ahora que yo he dejado a Thomas me estaba preguntando por qué siendo la chica más guapa de toda la escuela, o casi, aun no me ha pedido una cita – y después de soltarme todo eso se quedaba tan pancha

- pues si Lauren – le dije intentando no sonreír – Edward me va a llevar al baile a mí, y ¿sabes por qué?

- No – me dijo - ¿por qué?

- Por que Edward es propiedad privada de Isabella Marie Swan así que no quiero veros cerca de él ni a Jessica, ni por supuesto a ti. Haz el favor de decírselo a Jess – le dije mientras me dirigía a la puerta – y por cierto, gracias por tu preocupación

Después de eso salí del vestuario con una sonrisa en el rostro. Cuando llegué al aparcamiento me fijé en que quedaban muy pocos coches en el aparcamiento y que uno de ellos era el mío. ¿qué hacía mi coche ahí?. Mientras me acercaba a mi coche, vi que Edward estaba a un costado de este discutiendo con alguien, entonces entendí que hacía mi coche ahí.

- Josh – grité.

El aludido se volvió y me lanzó una enorme sonrisa que habría encontrado bonita si no hubiera sido por lo furiosa que estaba.

- hola Bella – me dijo – te vengo a buscar pero he de decirte que tu coche es una mierda

- idiota – le dije mientras me acercaba a él

- ¿por qué me insultas? – me dijo con cara de ofendido

- ¿qué le dijiste a Edward esta mañana? – le dije plantándome delante de él

- nada – me dijo y yo alcé las cejas – bueno solo le gasté una pequeña broma, nada malo

- idiota no vuelvas a hacerlo – le dije amenazándole con un dedo

- esta bien Bella – me dijo – pero ahora que ya estoy perdonado, ¿me puedes decir quien es la belleza que se acerca por allí?

Me di la vuelta para ver a quien se refería y me di un chasco al ver a Lauren juntó con Jessica acercarse a nosotros. Ahora mismo no tenía ninguna gana de discutir y sabría que discutiría si se acercaba lo suficiente. Y se estaban acercando lo suficiente.

- hola chicos – dijo Lauren con voz melosa – hola Edward

- hola Lauren – contestó Edward con una sonrisa

¿Sonrisas?, Edward nunca le daba sonrisas a Lauren, solamente a ella, sus sonrisas eran de su propiedad.

- ¿Vas a ir al baile Edward? – le preguntó Jessica

- si Jess – le respondió Edward con otra encantadora sonrisa

- ah ¿si? – dijo Lauren y se acercó tanto a Edward que se estaba pegando a él. Juro que si se acercaba más a él la sacaría de los pelos de su lado.

- ¿con quien vas a ir Edward? – le preguntó Lauren

- con la chica más guapa de toda la escuela y todo Forks – le contestó

- ¿y quien es esa chica? – le preguntó Lauren poniendo otra vez esa voz melosa que yo estaba empezando a odiar

- sabes Lauren esta aquí – dijo él ahora dirigiendo su sonrisa hacia mí – es la chica más especial de todo Forks

- mmmm – dijo Jess – que romántico

entonces vi como Lauren le intentaba dar un beso en el cuello y eso me enfureció. Parecía que Edward no se dio cuenta hasta que no la cogí del brazo y lo aparté de él.

- te advertí en el vestuario que Edward era de propiedad privada de Isabella Marie Swan – le dije mientras la empujaba contra mi camioneta – no quiero volver a verte cerca de él. Y a ti tampoco Jess

- él no es nada tuyo como para no permitirme estar cerca de él – me dijo Lauren mientras me empujaba

estaba a punto de abalanzarme sobre ella cuando Josh intervino.

- hola chicas – dijo Josh entonces – siento decirles que aquí mi amiga Bella es la novia de aquí mi amigo Edward y que por supuesto van a ir al baile juntos pero yo acabo de llegar al pueblo y no tengo compañía y me preguntaba cual de estas dos preciosas damas querría venir conmigo al baile

- ohh lo siento Josh – dijo Jess – pero yo ya tengo pareja. Voy a ir con Mike

- ¿y tú preciosa? – le dijo Josh a Lauren

- eres de Arizona ¿verdad? – le dijo Lauren

- si – le contestó Josh mientras se acercaba a ella – y si vienes conmigo te voy a mostrar como se la pasan los de Arizona

- esta bien Josh iré contigo – le dijo con una sonrisa coqueta – por cierto, soy Lauren

- bien Lauren, ¿a qué hora te paso a buscar mañana? – le preguntó Josh

- a las ocho estaría bien – le contestó ella – que te diga Bella donde vivo. Adiós

Vi como se marchaba. Por Dios que elección había echo Josh, Jessica mira pero Lauren… no me gustaba nada para él pero mientras dejara tranquilo a Edward yo no me iba a interponer.

- bien pues me voy a ir a Port Angeles esta tarde – dijo Josh – necesito un traje

- te acompañaríamos – dijo Edward – pero esta tarde tenemos cosas que hacer, ¿verdad Bella?

- Port Angeles – susurré, entendiendo el doble sentido de su frase - ¿estás seguro que quieres ir solo?

- No te preocupes Bella – dijo Josh con una sonrisa – sé cuidar de mí ¿recuerdas?

- Si lo sé – le dije – pero si tienes… algún percance solo llámame ok¿?

- Esta bien Bella – dijo – me llevó tu coche a tu casa ya que veo que te vas a ir con Edward

- Si – dijo Edward y se le notaba celoso – vendrás a mi casa ¿verdad?

- ¿Te importaría que fuéramos directamente a tu cada, sin pasar por la mía? – le pregunté a Edward

- por supuesto que no Bella – me dijo y al ver que vacilaba en seguirle cuando el quiso dirigirse al coche dijo – ¿te espero en el coche?

- Por favor – le respondí y vi como él se daba la vuelta y se marchaba. Despejé a Edward de mi cabeza, cosa difícil, y me concentré en Josh – no hagas locuras te enteras

- No te preocupes – me dijo – llevo casi tanto como tu en esto ¿vale?, se bien lo que hago

- Se que sabes bien lo que haces pero este… vampiro – susurré la palabra – es muy listo y puede salir algo más, recuerda a tu hermano Josh

- No te preocupes no me expondré – me dijo – ni siquiera voy a seguirle solo voy a intentar rastrearlo un poco, para que esta noche cuando salgamos de caza no nos sea tan complicado encontrarle

- Esta bien – le dije – pero ten cuidado y haz el favor de decirle a mi padre que llegaré después de cenar. Que estoy con Edward en su casa.

- Esta bien – me dijo – ten cuidado tu

- Yo estaré bien – le dije – aun que ten cuidado con Lauren

Me di la vuelta para dirigirme hacia le coche de Edward pero no lo vi. Entonces me volví a dar la vuelta y lo vi en la entrada del aparcamiento, ¿cómo había llegado allí sin darme cuenta?. Me dirigí hacia el coche y entré. Nos dirigimos a su casa en silencio. Ya había estado allí una vez pero volver a verla alzarse alta y majestuosa me volvió a sorprender y me pregunté si sentiría lo mismo cada vez que viera la casa. Cuando entré, vi a una bella mujer saludarme.

- Bella – me dijo Edward – te quiero presentar a mi madre, Esme

- Hola – le dije un poco cohibida

- Hola Bella – me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi y me daba un tímido abrazo – es un placer conocerte al fin, he escuchado hablar mucho de ti

- El placer es mío – le dije a Esme

- Bueno vamos a ir a mi habitación a hacer los deberes – le dijo Edward a su madre – si necesitan algo estamos allí

Me agarró de la cintura y me guió a su habitación. Una vez allí, sacamos las cosas para hacer los deberes.

Era raro pero aun no me había dicho nada de Thomas, Lauren o Josh y eso me estaba comiendo por dentro. No podía prestar atención a lo que estaba haciendo y cuando vino Esme a decirnos que nos dejaban solos por que iban a ir al hospital a recoger a Carlisle y después a hacer algunas compras, me puse más nerviosa aun.

Solo hacía pensar en lo que pasó la última vez que nos quedamos solos en su casa. Esa vez el me había tocado y besado como nunca antes.

- ¿te encuentras bien Bella? – me preguntó después de un rato de estar solos. Me incorporé en cuanto escuché su voz llamarme.

Me había estado echando cada vez más encima de la mesa y mordiendo el lápiz que tenía en las manos. Los nervios me estaban matando.

- si, estoy bien – le dije mientras me incorporaba y me sacaba el lápiz de la boca – estaba un poco, como decirlo… vagando en mis pensamientos

- ¿y en qué pensabas si se puede decir? – me preguntó con una sonrisa

- pues… en la última vez que nos quedamos los dos solos en tu casa – le dije mientras para mi sorpresa, me ruborizada. Él se echó a reír cuando escuchó lo que le dije

- ¿lo pasaste bien la última vez que estuviste aquí? – me preguntó mientras acercaba su rostro al mío y me hacía hiperventilar-

- pues… si que lo pasé bien – le dije mientras sonreía

- ¿quieres un descanso? – me dijo

- si por favor – le dije y aparté la silla del escritorio para poder desperezarme mejor.

Lo que no me esperaba era lo que entendía Edward por descanso. Me cogió de la cintura y me llevó a la cama donde me tendió y él sobre mí. Me quedé un poco confusa sobre eso, ¿qué estaba haciendo?

- ¿creí que descansaríamos? – le dije mientras intentaba ignorar como sus labios recorrían mi cuello

- ¿acaso no estamos descansando? – me dijo mientras seguía con su juego de labios y cuello

yo no sabía que pensar, pues me estaba volviendo loca. Sentí como su mano se metía por debajo de mi blusa y tocaba la piel de mi espalda, me estremecí a ese contacto. Él se incorporó encima de mí y se quitó su blusa dejándome con los ojos como platos.

- ¿quieres seguir? – me preguntó. En ese momento supe lo que él quería, pero ¿quería yo lo mismo?

Poco a poco, Edward se fue quitando de encima de mí, dejándome destapada y sin su cuerpo. se había acostado a mi lado y ambos mirábamos al techo. Él me había dicho si quería continuar, si quería tener sexo y yo no le había contestado. Pero el problema era que realmente quería hacerlo con él, no quería morir virgen y puesto que iba a morir pues que mejor que hacerlo con él, al chico o vampiro o lo que fuera que quería. Esa revelación me dejo sin aire, realmente lo quería, le había cogido cariño y quería estar con él. Pero también debía matarlo, a él y a toda su familia. Pero ahora mismo lo único que pensaba era en disfrutarlo a él tanto tiempo como le fuera posible y más tarde pensaría en sus problemas. Lentamente se incorporó y se tendió encima de él. Edward la miró sin entender su propósito, ella lo besó encendiéndolo con su beso. Edward la agarró por la cintura y la apretó más contra él. Cuando él estuvo a punto de quitarle la camisa, ella se apartó un poco para poder hablar.

- Edward – le dijo – sé que tu eres un chico y que quizás ya hayas echo esto muchas veces… pero yo no

- ¿no lo has hecho nunca? – me preguntó y cuando lo miré parecía sorprendido – no, nunca lo e echo, la verdad que nunca he pasado de unos cuantos besos y me asusta lo que pueda pasar

- no te preocupes Bella – me dijo – yo te cuidaré – me sonrió – además ¿no sabes por qué Emmet me llama el rey del celibato?

- No – le contestó Bella

- Pues me lo dicen por que desde que llegué a Forks chicas como Lauren, Jessica, etcétera me han estado pidiendo para salir y a todas me he negado. Bella soy tan virgen como tú – le dijo sonriendo un poco

- No me lo creo – le dijo ella

- Pues creetelo – le dijo Edward – y ahora que me has dicho que eres virgen no quiero que tu primera vez sea así, ni conmigo

- ¿Cómo? – le dije sin comprender

- Bella – comenzó – hay que ser realistas, tú no me quieres, si quizás me tengas cariño pero no es querer y yo no puedo quitarte algo tan valioso para una chica si sé que cuando seas mayor te vas a arrepentir

- No seas tonto Edward – le dije – no me voy a arrepentir de nada, además ¿de donde te has sacado que yo no te quiera?

- ¿me quieres? – me preguntó un Edward sorprendido

- te quiero – le dije – y quiero perder mi virginidad contigo Edward no me importa donde y cuando sino solo con quien y sé que no me voy a arrepentir nunca de esto así que, ¿quieres ser tú quien me desflore?

Al escuchar el modo en el que lo dije, Edward se echó a reír a carcajadas y la verdad yo también. Al decirme Edward que no quería ser él quien me quitara algo tan importante para una chica como era la virginidad me sentí como si estuviéramos en los años veinte y Edward tuviera que ir a ver a mi padre para pedirle permiso para estar conmigo o como fuera que se comportaran en esa época.

Edward se puso serio de repente, me dio un rápido beso y se apartó de mi.

- esta bien – me dijo – pero hoy no, quiero que tu primera vez sea especial

- ya es especial si es contigo Edward – le dije con una sonrisa mientras pasaba mi mano por su escultural torso

- bueno pues quiero que sea más especial aun – me dijo y puso su mano sobre la mía – y para de hacer eso por que si no voy a olvidar todos mis propósitos

- mmmm – dije con una sonrisa mientras quitaba mi mano de su abdomen - ¿y como será de especial?

- Mañana lo averiguarás – me dijo con una sonrisa – y ahora será mejor que te llevé a tu casa, es tarde y Charlie se enfadara si llegas tarde

- Si, vámonos – le dije – por cierto, ¿a qué hora va a venir a buscarme Alice mañana?

- ¿No debería ser yo quien te buscara en vez de Alice? – me preguntó alzando las cejas

- lo que quiero decir es para arreglarme – le dije – y por supuesto que me tienes que ir a buscar

- pues creo que irá a tu casa sobre las cinco y te arreglará – me dijo – después pasaré yo sobre las siete y media u ocho y nos iremos al baile

- mmmm – le dije – espero con ansías en día de mañana

- le diré eso Alice – me dijo con una sonrisa

- no te atrevas Edward Cullen – le amenacé, cuando miré a mi alrededor me di cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado a mi casa

- ¿qué me vas a hacer? – me dijo

- pues que te quedaras sin tu noche especial amigo – después de esa frase él se echó a reír y me cogió por la cintura para acercarme más a él.

- No creo que me quede sin ella amiga – le dijo y cuando estuvo a punto de besarla escucharon la voz de Charlie

- Eh, eh chicos – gritaba desde el porche

- Ya voy papa – le dije mientras me apartaba – nos vemos mañana Edward

- Te llamaré más tarde – le dijo Edward antes de que ella saliera del coche y Edward se marchó

- Hola papa – le dijo Bella a su padre - ¿cómo estás?

- Bien – dijo Charlie - ¿dónde está Josh?

- No lo sé – me dijo – pensé que estaba contigo

- ¿conmigo? – dijo Bella – fue con unos chicos de la escuela que conoció a Port Angeles, ¿aun no ha vuelto?

- No – me dijo

- Estará de juerga – le dije – no te preocupes no le pasará nada

Y entré dentro. Algo debería de haberle pasado a Josh para que aún no hubiera llegado, tendría que esperar que Charlie se fuera a la cama para poder ir a buscar a Josh. Después de cerca de tres horas de estar esperando que Charlie se durmiera, salí de la casa para dirigirme a Port Angeles. Cuando estaba a punto de meterme en el coche para dirigirme a buscar a Josh lo vi acercarse en su coche alquilado. Casi lo mato.

- ¿Dónde te has metido? – le dije

- seguía a James – me dijo – o al menos eso intentaba

-¿Cómo que lo intentabas? – le dije

- no está Bella – me dijo, se le notaba cansado – lo he buscado toda la tarde y toda la noche hasta que he decidido venir y no lo he visto por ninguna parte. Simplemente se ha esfumado.

- no puede ser – le dije – no se ha podido ir

- si Bella – le dijo – ha podido hacerlo, es más lo a echo y sé donde está

- ¿Dónde está? – le pregunté

- aquí Bella, en Forks – me dijo

- ¿Cómo va a estar en Forks? – le dije casi gritando

- no grites o despertarás a tu padre – me dijo – y si creo que está aquí, pero no va a atacar. Te busca a ti Bella y es a ti a quien cogera

- pero está mi padre – le dije

- no lo va a tocar – me dijo – confía en mi

- eso haré – le dije – pero procura que no lo toqué. Y ahora vete a la cama, es tarde.

Habían pasado casi cuatro horas y Edward no me había llamado, algo debería haber pasado. Con ese pensamiento me quedé dormida.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

holaaaaaaaaaaa aki stoy otra vezzz jeje

espero que les guste el cap. y me dejen reviews

muchas gracias por los reviews me gustaron muchisimo

muxos besos y cuidense


	11. Chapter 11

_______________________________---- los personajes no son mios... solo la historia ----______________________________

Al día siguiente me levanté súper tensa. Los acontecimientos del día anterior aun rondaban por mi memoria y yo no podía hacer nada por despejarme de ellos. Primero, Edward besándome y diciéndome que mañana, que ya es hoy, tendríamos sexo, después llegar a casa y no encontrar a Josh por lo que me preocupe muchísimo y por último cuando al fin Josh apareció, me había dicho que James el vampiro sádico al que perseguía, no estaba en Port Angeles pero que era muy probable que me lo cruzara por Forks.

Hombre, cruzármelo no creo, pero quien sabe.

Me levanté de la cama después de estar media hora dando vueltas para ver si conseguía volver a dormirme. Pero al ver que no podía decidí ducharme, vestirme e ir a investigar un poco el bosque que estaba al lado de mi casa. No quería a James cerca de ninguna persona que amaba.

Cuando ya estuve fuera de casa, me di cuenta de que al final Edward no me había llamado anoche, y eso que había prometido hacerlo. Eso era raro pero ya le preguntaría más tarde cuando me viniera a recoger para ir al baile. El baile.

Hasta ahora no se me había ocurrido pensar en el baile de esta noche, ni en lo que pasaría después tampoco. A decir verdad no estaba nerviosa, ni siquiera tenía miedo de entregarme a Edward aun sabiendo lo que era él y que yo había pasado mucho tiempo odiando a los vampiros pero no se por que, a Edward me era imposible odiarlo. Es más ni a él ni a nadie de su familia y creía saber por que.

En los casi tres o cuatro años que llevaba matando vampiros, esos vampiros habían matado antes gente, personas que tenía familia. Hubo un aquelarre que incluso raptaba bebes recién nacidos. Ellos si se merecían la muerte, pero Edward y su familia no por que no habían echo nada malo. No había asesinado a nadie, solo a animales y eso era la ley de la selva. Los más fuertes se cernían sobre los más débiles en la selva y ellos se comportaban igual.

Con ese pensamiento, salí al bosque. Me pasé toda la mañana dando paseos por el bosque. Me pareció un lugar estupendo. Era precioso, sus ramas con sus pequeñas hojas o los grandes árboles caídos que resultaban barreras pero que también eran preciosos.

No vi nada raro en todas las horas que estuve en el bosque, aun que si sentí como si alguien me estuviera observando, siguiendo mis pasos pero sin acercarse demasiado. Cuando estuve segura de que había alguien, una bandada de pájaros salió de un árbol haciendo mucho ruido y yo me asusté. En ese momento decidí volver a casa. No era una chica que se asustara con facilidad, sino solo que sentía que en ese momento no estaba al ciento por cien de sus posibilidades, además tampoco traía armas consigo con los que poder defenderse y si la mordían en ese momento, la matarían o la convertirían en un santiamén con la cantidad de veneno que ya tenía en el cuerpo.

Cuando llegó a casa, se encontró con Josh sentado en el porche, parecía que la esperaba.

¿te has querido tomar la revancha verdad? – me dijo con cara seria

no sé de que estás hablando – le dije mientras pasaba por delante de él y entraba en casa. Él me siguió.

¿cómo has podido irte así? – me dijo ahora y parecía furioso – sin ni siquiera armas con las que defenderte

no e echo nada – le dije plantándole cara – solo estaba dando un paseo

por Dios Bella – me dijo ahora gritándome – no me vengas con tonterías. Como yo anoche vine tarde de Port Angeles pues ahora tú querías coger la revancha adentrándote sola en el bosque.

Pero que estás hablando – le dije indignada – yo no he querido coger la revancha de nada y además deberías haberme avisado de que llegarías tarde para no estar tan preocupada. Te pudo pasar algo imbécil.

Y a ti tambien ahora mismo adentrándote en el bosque sola y sin protección – sentenció él

Mira Josh – le dije con voz más calmada – no quiero discutir ¿vale?

Como quieras – me dijo – pero tengo razón

Si lo que tú digas – le dije – mi padre ya se ha ido ¿verdad? – esperé hasta que me asintiera – voy a darme una ducha y a limpiar la casa, hace tiempo que no lo hago. Después haré la cena para Charlie, luego vendrá Alice para arreglarme y tú también te tendrás que arreglar para ir a buscar a Lauren, la verdad no sé como puedes ir con esa.

Es guapísima – me dijo – y parece bastante liberal y seamos sinceros Bella, que mi hermano y tú no tuvierais la necesidad de tener sexo eso no quiere decir que yo sea igual a él

La verdad aun me sigo preguntando como puedes hablar de él con tanta tranquilidad – le dije – murió sabes, se está pudriendo en un ataúd debajo de la tierra

Creeme que lo sé Bella – me dijo – y como muchos piensan, y sé que tú también, yo si que quería a mi hermano, muchísimo. Pero lo que no puedo hacer es no nombrarlo y comportarme como si nunca hubiese existido por que si existió y yo lo recuerdo tal y como mis padres no lo hacen

Me voy a dar una ducha – le dije intentando olvidar el tema – por favor, intenta recoger un poco el salón antes de que yo bajé a arreglarlo todo

Tú tampoco lo haces – susurró más para sí que para mí y no estuve segura de si quería que yo lo escuchara. Supe que no cuando, sin esperar respuesta se dio la vuelta y arrastrando los pies entro en el salón.

Me di una ducha tranquila, relajándome con el agua caliente. Intentando no pensar en todo lo que en ese instante me rondaba la cabeza. Josh pensaba que yo no recordaba a su hermano, y si que lo hacía solo que recordarlo despertaban en mi recuerdos dolorosos y además solo se reducía a eso, recuerdos. Yo no intentaba olvidar mi pasado ni tampoco construir un nuevo futuro por que yo no tenía futuro, pero lo que sí sabía era que algún día me iba a reunir con Eric allí donde él esté y hasta que llegué ese momento me lo voy a pasar lo mejor posible.

Con ese pensamiento salí de la ducha, me vestí y me puse a limpiar como una maniática. Josh me miraba raro cada vez que yo le decía que no hacía nada por nadie y que estaba de gorrón en mi casa y que al menos se podía dignar a limpiar. En cuanto esa frase salía a reducir el se echaba a reír a carcajadas.

Cuando al fin termine de hacerle la cena a Charlie, eran las 3 y media de la tarde. Josh y yo habíamos comido un par de huevos revueltos poco hechos con salchichas y nos habíamos sentado a ver una peli en la tele. A las cuatro y media me subí al baño para darme otra ducha pues me sentía sudada de estar todo el día de arriba para abajo en toda la casa. Justo cuando salía del baño con una toalla enrollada en mi cuerpo escuché como llamaban a mi puerta.

ya voy yo Bella – me dijo Josh – ves, si hago cosas. Abro las puertas

me eché a reir cuando escuché ese comentario y esperé arriba de las escaleras para saber quien era, pero por la hora, cinco menos un minuto sabría perfectamente quien sería.

hola – dijo la voz chillona de Alice en cuanto Josh abrió la puerta - ¿está Bella?

Bella – gritó Josh desde abajo haciéndose un lado para que Alice entrara con un par de maletas – tu maquilladora personal a llegado

Ya lo he escuchado Josh – le dije asomándome en lo alto de las escaleras – hola Alice, sube

Cuando estuvimos las dos instaladas en mi habitación, me di cuenta que traía dos maletines grandísimos.

¿qué traes ahí? – le pregunté

lo necesario para ponerte espectacular – me contestó Alice mientras los abría con una sonrisa

pues si que se necesitan cosas Alice – le dije mientras miraba todos los maquillajes y sombras y demás tonterías que traía en un maletín y los secadores y tenacillas que traía en el otro

no seas tonta Bella – me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi armario y sacaba mi vestido para estirarlo encima de la cama – lo que pasa es que me tengo que traer todo el maletín por que no sé lo que voy a poder necesitar

claro claro – le dije aun pensativa – será eso

despues de ese breve intercambios de palabras, no tuve muchas más oportunidades para hablar mientras Alice hacia mi maquillaje. Sobre las seis y media o siete de la tarde, Josh llamó a la puerta para pedir permiso para entrar para recoger su traje que estaba en mi armario. Cuando me vio, aparentemente, se quedó sin habla.

vaya Bella – dijo con la boca abierta – estás preciosa

estará mucho más que preciosa cuando haya terminado con ella – dijo Alice con orgullo y no me quedo ninguna duda de que si no hubiera sido por Alice me hubiera visto horrorosa en esa fiesta. Pero despues de todo, Josh siempre lo solucionaba.

Aun que no me extraña – dijo Josh – tu siempre has sido hermosa

Que mi hermano no te escuché decir eso – gruñó Alice por lo bajo

Alrededor de cinco minutos de que Josh se fuera de la habitación, escuché como la puerta de la calle se abría y se escuchaba a Charlie guardando todas las cañas de pescar. Subió los escalones con gran escándalo y antes de entrar en mi habitación llamó a la puerta.

pasa papa – le dije antes de que llamara

¿cómo sabías que era yo? – me preguntó confuso

por que solo tu tienes el poder de subir los escalones haciendo tanto ruido – le dije con una sonrisa

si claro – me dijo – he traído pescado, ¿dónde lo pongo?

Mételo en el congelador de atrás papa – le dije – esta mañana hice un hueco por si traías algo

Bien – me dijo y antes de darse la vuelta me miro por última vez – y Bella, estás muy bonita

Me quedé sorprendida de que mi padre me hubiera dicho que estaba bonita, pero era mi padre ¿qué iba a decir sino?. Cuando al fin Alice terminó con mi pelo y mi maquillaje me hizo ponerme el traje. Cuando finalmente terminó de arreglarme me dispuse a bajar a la sala pero ella me cogió del brazo y me sentó en la silla del escritorio.

lo primero, estás estupenda – dijo dándome una gran sonrisa – serás la chica más hermosa de todo el baile junto conmigo y con Rosalie

gracias Alice – le dije sorprendida por su falta de modestia

pero ahora quería hablar de otra cosa contigo – me dijo poniéndose muy seria – se lo que Edward tiene preparado para esta noche y va a ser perfecta

¿estás segura? – le dije ahora nerviosa

mucho Bella – me dijo con una gran sonrisa – muy segura, todo saldrá bien y por cierto voy a hablar con Charlie para convencerle de que esta noche te quedes en casa a dormir. Evidentemente no dormirás en casa, lo harás con Edward allí donde el te quiera llevar pero será mejor que ha Charlie no le contemos eso.

No creo que me deje – dije sintiéndome triste

Sabes Carlisle llamó antes para hablar con él – me dijo – lo arreglamos así con mis padres, así que ahora mismo Charlie estará medio convencido lo único que le frena es el asunto de Josh

¿Josh? – pregunté sin entender

si – me dijo – se siente incómodo por que como es el invitado pues… no sé algo así, lo tienes que convencer

está bien – le dije

guay – me dijo poniéndose en pie y cogiendo las maletas – vámonos abajo y yo me iré, tengo que arreglarme aun. Por cierto Bella, no hace falta que te lleves nada a mi casa, ya tengo toda tu ropa preparada y en el maletero de Edward

alice – le dije – al menos me hubiera gustado ver mi ropa

no no – me dijo – eso sería demasiada información, además Bella me he divertido mucho escogiendo tu vestuario

Alice – le dije de modo recriminatorio, pero no pude decirle nada más por que nos encontramos a Josh justo en frente de nosotros

Vaya – me dijo – estás… sumamente… espectacularmente… sin palabras

Gracias Josh – le dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – me alegra que me encuentras tan… bonita

Si… bueno – dijo un poco nervioso – me voy, tengo que ir a busca a Lauren

Que te lo pases bien con ella – le deseé

Espera Josh no te vayas aún – le dijo Alice y yo la miré sin entender - ¿no quieres ver la expresión de Charlie cuando la vea?

Ohh claro – dijo con una sonrisa – eso no me lo perdería por nada

Alice y Josh bajaron las escaleras antes que yo y justo cuando estuve a punto de bajar escuché como llamaban a la puerta. Josh fue a abrir pero Alice lo detuvo.

Bella por favor – me dijo Alice con una sonrisa misteriosa en el rostro - ¿podrías abrir la puerta?

Si claro – le contesté y me fijé en que mi padre se había quedado con la boca abierta cuando me vio – Charlie, si no fueras mi padre y el jefe de policía te denunciaría por mirar a una menor como me estás mirando a mí

Tu madre y yo hicimos un buen trabajo contigo Bella – me dijo mientras intentaba que no se le saliera la baba – espero que te lo pases muy bien esta noche, nena

Abre ya Bella por fis – le dijo Alice y vi como estaba comenzando a dar pequeños saltitos

Ya va ya va – dije para intentar tranquilizar a Alice

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con mi tortura y mi consuelo particular. Edward estaba ahí, frente a mí alto y bello como siempre. Cuando lo miré al rostro vi con gran placer como su mirada recorría mi cuerpo y me miraba con lujuria. Me sentí enormemente complacida al ver como me comía con la mirada. Escuché a mi padre carraspear y los dos notamos la presencia de Charlie.

hola a todos – dijo él – Alice, Jasper te está esperando

si es cierto, bueno me voy – dijo Alice – por cierto Charlie, Bella se quedara esta noche en mi casa ¿verdad?

Ehh no lo sé – dijo Charlie mirando de mi a Josh y después quedándose mirando a Edward - ¿tú que quieres hacer Bella?

Pues a mi me gustaría quedarme en casa de los Cullen – dije – si a ti te parece bien papa

¿y Josh? – preguntó

no se preocupe por mi jefe Swan – dijo rápidamente Josh – no creo que pase la noche en la casa y además sinceramente si no estuviera Bella aquí no me iba a importar nada me iba a quedar dormido igual

está bien Bella – dijo mi papa mirándome – te puedes quedar en casa de los Cullen

gracias Charlie – dije – bueno vámonos

un momento Bella – dijo mi padre – os voy a sacar unas fotos para mandárselas a Renné sino, no me lo perdonaría

Después de sacarnos unas cuantas fotos a todos juntos y por separados, nos marchamos. Alice a su casa a arreglarse, Josh a buscar a Lauren y nosotros dos hacia el baile. Cuando llegamos me di cuenta de que el gimnasio no parecía el gimnasio. Estaba precioso lleno de flores y guirnaldas y todas esas tonterías de los bailes. Entramos y antes de nada nos hicieron una foto que seguro meterían en el anuario y después inmediatamente, nos dirigimos a la pista de baile.

De vez en cuando, nos dirigíamos a por unas bebidas o nos sentábamos a descansar. Cuando empezaron las músicas lentas, nos acercamos lentamente y nos fundimos en un lento y largo beso… que nos llevó a otro y luego a otro…

eh parejita – escuché que decía Emmet – iros a un hotel

nos separamos ante el comentario de Emmet y nos echamos a reír. Un fotógrafo de la escuela, iba de un lado a otros haciendo millones de fotos, no se como lo logramos pero al final teníamos al fotógrafo solamente para nosotros. Nuestro fotógrafo privado. Cuando los profesores empezaron a desalojar el gimnasio, los seis: Jasper, Alice, Emmet, Rosalie, Edward y yo nos dirigimos hacia el coche. Cada uno se montó en el suyo y se dirigieron hacia un lugar diferente.

Me quedé medio dormida en el trayecto en que tardamos en llegar hacia donde fuera que Edward me llevaba, no pregunté. Al fin, Edward paró el coche.

¿ya hemos llegado? – pregunté

aun nos queda un poco de camino – me dijo – pero no sé si aguantaras despierta por eso quería decirte un par de cosas ahora… las importantes me refiero

Edward – le dije – aun que me quede dormida ahora, en cuanto lleguemos me voy a despertar – le dije cogiéndole de la mano – pero en cambio si me dices eso que me tienes que decir ya no voy a poder descansar durante el camino y después estaré mucho más exhausta.

Entonces, ¿prefieres qué te lo diga cuando lleguemos? – me preguntó con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro

Si – le dije – lo prefiero

Pues entonces duerme mi Bella – me dijo – aun nos quedan un par de horas de viaje

Después de eso no volvimos a hablar. Si me preguntaba algunas veces que sería eso que me quería decir pero no tuve mucho tiempo para poder preocuparme pues me quedé dormida enseguida. Alrededor de unos minutos, o eso me pareció a mí Edward me despertó. Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré frente a un bonito prado con una pequeña casita de madera que se alzaba en medio de este. El prado estaba llena de flores de todos los colores que me pudiera imaginar y me sentí tranquila y en paz con todos. Se me fue el estrés que tenía acumulado de hace semanas y solo pensé en que estaba en el sitio más bonito del mundo con la persona más linda del mundo. Me sacó del coche y en cuanto estuve derecha me cogió en brazos y me acunó como a una niña pequeña. Me llevó a través de las flores hacia la puerta de la cabaña y cuando la abrió, solo se vio una sala donde había dos sofales grandes y una chimenea encendida, de ahí salía el toque de color que realmente le daba a la casa la presencia de familiaridad. En cuanto Edward entró en la casita me dejó en el suelo y fue a encender todas las velas. No sé como siendo un vampiro no le tenía miedo al fuego, esa revelación me dejo impresionada. Cuando Edward se volvió, tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro y parecía un poco nervioso aun que yo le ganaba ya que estaba sumamente nerviosa.

¿te gusta? – me preguntó

¿de quien es esto? – le dije en un susurro temiendo levantar la voz para no romper el sueño en el que me encontraba

nuestro – me dijo – encontré el prado un par de días de llegar de Alaska. A veces me gusta pasear a solas por el bosque sabes y un día sin saber hacia donde iba lo encontré. Desde ese día estoy enamorado de él y ver un amanecer aquí es sumamente hermoso es como si vieras despertar todas las flores que te rodean

¿pero la casa estaba aquí? – le pregunté confusa

no la casa no – me dijo y noté que se ponía un poco tenso – te debo una disculpa por no haberte llamado ayer pero es que en cuanto hablamos sobre nuestros planes de hoy quise que fuera lo más especial posible así que llamé a Esme y le comenté todo esto

¿Esme sabe lo que vamos a hacer? – le dije poniéndome roja de la vergüenza

no te preocupes – me dijo – ellos no son como tu… padre son mas liberales y me ayudaron a construir esta casita

pero, ¿y los muebles y todo lo demás? – le pregunté

parece que te olvidas que mi mama es decoradora de interiores y conoce a mucha gente – dijo él cogiéndome de la mano y llevándome para que conociera el resto de la casa – mira aquí esta la cocina y por ese pasillo se va al baño a la única habitación que tiene

en cuanto dijo eso los dos nos quedamos callados sin saber bien que decir. Poco a poco se fue acercando más a mí y sentí su respiración en mi piel, me estremecí. Dios quería que me besara y que me hiciera suya pero también me daba miedo lo que pudiera pasar. Poco a poco fue acercando su boca a la mía y nos fundimos en un largo y cálido beso que poco a poco se fue tornando más pasional. Mientras nos besábamos, nos íbamos guiándonos a ciegas hasta la habitación, nos dimos varios golpes por el camino. Cuando al fin conseguimos nuestro propósito, nos separamos para mirarnos a los ojos.

¿estás segura de esto Bella? – me preguntó Edward

espero que esta sea la última vez que me lo preguntas Edward – le dije – si, estoy segura pero ¿lo estás tu?

Por supuesto que lo est… - no le dejé terminar la frase pues mis labios se pusieron sobre los de él.

**~ ~ ~ bueno aquí empieza el lemmon, si alguien no quiere leerlo que se salte esta parte. Cuando acabe habrá otro aviso ~ ~ ~**

Edward me agarró fuerte por la cintura, acariciando mi espalda medio desnuda y besando mis labios con sincero fervor. Yo hundía mis dedos en su pelo suave y después iba bajando las manos hasta ponerlas en los botones de la chaqueta de su elegante traje negro. Poco a poco y mientras él seguía acariciándome la espalda, yo le fui quitando los botones de la chaqueta y después los de la camisa. Cuando los tuve todo quitados, le quite la chaqueta y la camisa y las tiré al suelo dejándome ver así su esplendoroso abdomen y sus abdominales, sus pectorales. Me derretía por él y creo que él se dio cuenta por que cuando empecé a seguir con la punta de mis dedos los contornos de sus marcados músculos, él se pudo más frenético y apartó los labios de mi boca solo para pasarlos en mi cuello. Chupó cada parte de mi cuello mientras yo acariciaba su bajo vientre haciendo que se contrajera y que se le agitara la respiración mas de lo que ya la tenía. De pronto empezó a lamer y morder el lóbulo de mi oreja y me puse como loca. Lo quería todo ya y no estaba a dispuesta a esperar, parecía que él lo quisiera disfrutar y yo también pero saborearlo… no se yo. Cuando se dio cuenta de la reacción que tenía en mí, me tiró sobre la cama y se puso encima de mi. Me volvió a besar con fiereza y empezó a levantarme el vestido a la altura del muslo, acariciando cada zona de piel que quedaba expuesta. Cada vez lo quería más cerca de mí, me arqueé contra él haciéndole saber que no estaba dispuesto a esperar. Cuando mi vestido rozó su pecho se separó de mí y me sonrió. Poco a poco me dio la vuelta. Quedé de espaldas a él, me hizo ponerme de rodillas en la cama y yo obedecí. Poco a poco sentí como quitaba los corchetes de mi vestido y luego como bajaba la minúscula cremallera que llevaba, me quitó también los corchetes que lo sostenían agarrado en mi cuello y cuando ya todo estuvo soltado, lo deslizo hacia abajo. No tenía sujetador, ya que al ser el vestido con toda la espalda descubierta, se me veía y total aun era joven y no las tenía caídas que digamos. Edward iba rozando los contornos de mis pechos con sus manos y una sensación gloriosa se apoderó de mí. Me di le vuelta, me senté en la cama y me quité completamente el vestido quedandome solo en un pequeño tanga de encaje azul cielo.

dios Bella – me dijo con voz ronca – eres preciosa y tan… perfecta

sentí como me sonrojaba. Estaba ahí, tirada en la cama toda desnuca excepto por un pequeño tanga que ocultaba mi organo femenino. Esta expuesta y Edward me miraba como si fuera a devorarme.

¿vas a hacer algo ya o estas esperando a que me de un pulmonía? – le dije con una sonrisa

¿ah si Bella? ¿y que quieres que te haga? – me preguntó con voz ronca. Se había acercado a mi oído para hacerme la pregunta y sentí como bajo sus pantalones algo chocaba contra mi vientre, eso hizo que yo soltara un jadeo muy audible

todo Edward – le contesté – quiero que me hagas todo

aun no había terminado de decir esas palabras cuando la boca de Edward pasó de estar besando mi lóbulo izquierdo a estar posada sobre mi pecho derecho. Empezó a succionar mi pezón y yo comencé a gemir más fuerte que antes.

ohh…mmmm… Edward – dije mientras con la otra mano tocaba mi otra seno

me estaba excitando mucho y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, y la verdad era que tampoco quería. Siguió así besando mis pechos y masajeándolos mientras yo subía mis caderas arriba y abajo, era un movimiento instintivo que mi cuerpo me obligaba a realizar. En uno de esos movimientos, mi cadera rozó el miembro de Edward y lo escuché gemir desgarradoramente. Entonces caí en la cuenta de que no solo él me debía dar placer a mí. Bajando mi mano lentamente, rocé por encima del pantalón su excitación, se notaba dura y grande. Saber aquello me excitó aun más si se podía. Con cuidado, empujé a Edward de mi lado para ponerlo boca arriba y así tenerlo todo para mí. El me miro raro, como si no entendiera cual era mis propósitos. Desabroché el pantalón de Edward y se lo bajé, me di cuenta de que ya tenía quitado los zapatos y le quité los calcetines. Lo miré y vi que tenía los ojos cerrados, como disfrutando del momento, y más que iba a disfrutar. Poco a poco, fui bajando sus bóxer negro hasta que se lo saqué y su miembro quedó expuesto. En cuanto lo ví no pude evitar soltar un suspiro, iba a tener eso dentro de mí.

Lentamente, lo fui rozando con mis dedos e iba sintiendo como Edward contenía la respiración cada vez que mi piel hacía contacto con la suya. Me armé de valor y cerré mi mano en torno a su pene y apreté.

dios Bella – dijo – me estás matando

empecé a mover mi mano de abajo hacia arriba y cuan más rápido iba más fuerte gemía Edward. Poco a poco, me fui echando al lado de Edward pero haciendo que sintiera todo mi cuerpo al lado del suyo. No aparté mi mano de su pene en ningún momento al igual que tampoco bajé el ritmo en el que la movía.

dime Edward, ¿qué quieres que te haga? – le pregunté susurrándole en su oído

lo que tu quieras Bella – me dijo con la voz rota de placer – hazme lo que tu quieras

¿sabes lo que quiero hacerte yo? – dije y vi como negaba con la cabeza – quiero probarte Edward, quiero probarte entero, tenerte dentro de mí de todas las formas posibles que haya. Bueno quizás de todas no, pero quiero sentirte en mi lengua

al escuchar Edward esa confesión, se puso como loco y gimió más fuerte. Y cuando vio como Bella se agachaba a su lado y sustituía sus manos por su boca casi quiso morirse en ese instante. Dios que bien se sentía estar dentro de esa boca tan cálida. Sin quererlo, sus caderas empezaron a moverse al compás de la cabeza de Bella, Edward agarró a Bella por el cabello para tenerla sujeta pero ella no lo dejó y se soltó. Cuando sintió como Bella le mordía la punta de su erecto miembro casi tuvo que reprimir un grito y sintió que se iba a correr.

Bella – dijo con la voz cargada de placer – me voy a correr

No me importa – le dijo ella – hazlo en mi boca

Y despues de esas palabras, ella comenzó a moverse más ligero contra su pene y con sus manos acariciaba sus testículos. Eso lo estaba volviendo loco y no quería correrse sin que ella aun no hubiera recibido el place correspondiente, pero cuando volvió a notar la pequeña mordida en la punta no lo aguantó más y se desahogó.

- ohh Dios Bella – dijo él mientras se relajaba aun que podía notar como su respiración era irregular. Vio como Bella se incorporaba y se limpiaba el corrido de Edward que le había escurrido de la boca con la palma de la mano. Al verla Edward sintió una súbita necesidad de darle placer y casi la tiro sobre las mantas boca arriba. Casi con violencia, le quito el tanga y comenzó a frotar su dedo por su clítoris.

- ohh Edward…si – la escuchaba decir

cada vez iba más deprisa y ella se aferraba a sus hombros, cuando sintió sus fluidos alrededor de sus dedos tuvo el impulso de probarlos y metió la lengua dentro de su canal y comenzó a lamer. Lo que no esperaba era la reacción de ella. Lo empezó a llamar a los gritos e intentaba arañarlo y mientras más lamía más chorreaba. Estaba tan mojada, tan excitada que no pudo aguantar más. Se colocó entre sus piernas y sintió la entrada de la vagina en la punta de su pene.

Bella se había quedado muera despues de lo que Edward le había echo pero aun había más. Vio como Edward se incorporaba y se colocaba en a entrada de su vagina. Se puso tensa al instante por que sabía lo que venía, sabía que sentiría un dolor horroroso y la verdad aun no estaba segura de querer sentirlo. Cerró los ojos y esperó a que Edward comenzara la entrada pero al ver que no lo hacía los abrió y se encontró con la mirada de Edward cargada de pasión, deseo, lujuria y tambien preocupación.

si no quieres – comenzó – siempre podemos echarnos atrás

me pareció haberte dicho al empezar que no quería que me volvieras a decir eso – le dije con una sonrisa – no pares Edward esto es perfecto

pero si en algún momento te hago daño debes decírmelo Bella – dijo y luego agregó – por favor

no te preocupes – le dijo Bella sonriéndole

ahh y otra cosa más – dijo y Bella se desconcertó por la mirada que le echó, entre pícara y seductora y esa sonrisa de pendejo que tenía – relájate

y sin más advertencia entró en ella. Bella sintió un dolo atroz y ni siquiera pudo contener el llanto, se aferró a Edward como si él fuera su salvador en vez de la persona que le estaba dando aquel dolor. Edward se había quedado muy quito dentro de ella, sabía que le había echo daño pero era necesario lo que no quería era ver llorar a Bella pero estaba oliendo las lagrimas de ella.

- Bella – dijo Edward con la voz cargada de preocupación y culpa – lo siento de veras que lo siento

bella no podía hablar, aun no. Lo peor había pasado, ya estaba dentro y a decir verdad el dolor iba remitiendo, cuando estuvo segura de que ya no le dolía nada , levantó la cabeza y se encontró con los dorados ojos de Edward mirandola muerto de preocupación y culpa.

Edward no pares – le dijo Bella – por favor no te detengas

Al saber Edward que el dolor había pasado, empezó a moverse en su interior. Primero lentamente para que ella se adaptara a él y luego más rápido y cada vez más rápido y sentía como ella lo abrazaba y gritaba su nombre y el se estaba volviendo loco de tanto placer que sentía.

A su vez Bella, no sabía lo que estaba sientiendo, era una cosa asombrosa, un placer asombroso el que le daba ese hombre que ahora mismo estaba encima de ella haciendole el amor del modo en que se lo hacía. Le pedía a gritos que fuera más rápido y él lo complacía. Gritaba su nombre y eso parecía que excitaba más a Edward. Cuando sintió que iba a terminar se lo intento decir a Edward pero no encontraba las palabras. Estaba a punto.

Edward tambien estaba a punto.

Bella – le dijo Edward con voz entrecortada – me voy a correr Bella

Yo tambien – dijo Bella – pero no pares nunca Edward

Y Edward no paró. Se corriendo los dos a la vez, soltando un grito de placer y dejándose caer sobre la cama. Estaban los dos exhaustos y parecía que sus respiraciones no se controlaban. Cuando al fin pudieron hablar, Edward preguntó:

- ¿estás bien? – le dijo a Bella

- nunca he estado mejor Edward – le contestó – pero estoy exhausta y me gustaría dormir

- pues duerme mi princesa – y se quedó dormida

**aquí termina el lemmon y pueden comenzar a leer de nuevo**

edward no podía creer la suerte que tenía en tener a aquella hermosa chica entre sus brazos y al fin tomó la decisión. Mañana se lo diría, mañana le haría saber lo que él era y con que clase de… persona se había acostado la noche anterior. Pasaron horas enteras en las que Bella repetía en sueños que quería a Edward y cada vez que eso pasaba lo colmaba de un placer extremo. Unos minutos antes del alba, Bella se comenzó a remover y Edward pensó que quizás se despertaría. Pero se equivocaba, Bella se dio la vuelta murmuró algo en sueños y después pronunció lo que a Edward le pareció imposible

Edward, Edward Cullen – repitió con voz acompasada por el sueño – te amo

Edward al escuchar esas palabras se sintió sumamente emocionado. Se levantó de la cama, recogió los bóxer negro que estaban tirados en el suelo se los puso y salió a ver el alba.

Mientras Bella dentro en la habitación se había despertado y al no ver a Edward se levantó de la cama, se enrolló en una sábana y salió a buscarlo. Encontró la puerta principal abierta, se acercó y vio a Edward a unos pocos metros de espaldas a ella mirando el alba. Y entonces supe algo.

Lo tenía a menos de medio metro de mi cuerpo. Él estaba de espaldas a mí y yo solo tenía que acercarme un poco, coger su cabeza entre mis manos y arrancársela… pero no podía, estaba pegada al suelo. No entendía el porqué de mi reacción, él es un vampiro, un demonio, un monstruo y yo había sido entrenada para terminar con ellos y él debía morir. Había matado a cientos de ellos en el pasado, nunca había dudado sabía cual era mi trabajo y como tenía que hacerlo. Era una experta, pero no podía, a él no.

Me había enamorado de un vampiro… lo último que quería que me ocurriera y había ocurrido. No podía matarle ni aun que quisiera por que si lo mataba después me tendría que matar yo.

- ¿ ocurre algo Bella ? - me pregunta él dándose la vuelta y viendo mi cara de sorpresa

- no Edward, solo que estoy cansada - le respondo y el me abraza y me da un casto beso en la frente que hace que me estremezca

- pues entonces vámonos a casa amor - yo le dejo que me abrace y me lleve hacia dentro porque que otra cosa puedo hacer si no puedo separarme del hombre al que amo.

Isabella Marie Swan, la gran Erika.. A sucumbido al amor.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**holaaaa jeje son las 2:01 de la mañana me e peleado con mi novio y no tengo animos de nada **

**intentaba distraerme y mirad me a salido otro cap aun que he tenido bastante problemas para subirlo por no se que tontería de quince historias....tsS **

**bueno en esta historia hay lemmon espero que os guste la historia y k me digais si lo e exo bien o si no lo deberia repetir mas**

**tened en cuanto que tiene 26 pag de word de esas jeje k estoy en un estado emocional de mierda y que creo que tengo una tendinitis de esas en la mano izquierda por que me duele como su put... y no la puedo casi mover no se ni como estoy escribiendo.**

**bueno lo que iba diciendo que espero que os guste y que me dejeis reviews tanto para si os gustan como para si no **

**ahh tambien acepto criticas constructivas eh así que si teneis alguna sugerencia de como mejorar el fic podeis decirmela**

**bueno eso es todo muxos besos y cuidense**


	12. Chapter 12

_______________________________________---- los personajes no son míos... solo la historia ----___________________________________

Cuando al fin desperté, ya estaba bien entrada la mañana. Me volví en la cama para ver a Edward pero el no estaba y la casa se escuchaba silenciosa.

Edward – lo llamé

Estoy en la cocina Bella – me dijo

Se enrolló en la sabana y se acercó a la cocina. Edward estaba haciendo el desayuno, eso no se lo esperaba.

¿qué estás haciendo? – le pregunté mientras me sentaba en una de las sillas de la cocina

pues el desayuno – me dijo

eso ya lo veo – le dije con una sonrisa – a lo que me refiero es que que estas haciendo de desayunar

ahh – dijo – pues como no sabía lo que querrías te he hecho o mejor dicho estoy haciendo unas huevos revueltos pero si quieres alguna otra cosa solo tienes que decirlo eh

no, unos huevos revueltos estarán bien – le dije

pues, ¿Por qué mientras yo hago esto no te das una ducha? – me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi con una sonrisa

eso sería estupendo – le dije y me levanté de la silla para dirigirme al baño.

Al salir de la cocina, escuché unos pasos detrás de mi, me di la vuelta y vi como Edward me sonreía.

te voy a enseñar donde está todo – me dijo – no te preocupes no te voy a tocar

¿y si yo quiero que me toques? – le dije con una sonrisa traviesa

pues si quieres yo estaría encantado – me dijo mientras se acercaba y me tomaba por la cintura – pero antes debes desayunar y también tengo algo que decirte, si despues de todo eso quieres que te toque, lo haré

esta bien – le dije – ahora enseñame donde está todo

me guió hacia el cuarto de baño donde me enseñó la gran bañera con hidromasaje, más parecido a un jacuzzi. Me dijo donde estaban las toallas y los geles y demas cosas para el baño. Cuando salió del baño para dejarme un poco de intimidad, me pregunté que sería eso de lo que querría hablarme. Parecía que era importante y la verdad me estaba impacientando por lo que me di prisa por bañarme, me vesti con unos shorts comodos que había en mi maleta y una blusa azul con un poco de escote. Dejé mi pelo mojado suelto y salí del baño. La casa olía a huevos quemados.

Edward – dije en alto para que me escuchara mientras me dirigía a la cocina – no quiero huevos quemados

Me acerqué a la cocina y cuando llegué, no había nadie. Me acerqué a la placa y apagué el fuego, cogí los huevos y los puse en un plato que a su vez dejé sobre la encimera. Cuando me fui a dar la vuelta para busca a Edward, escuché una voz que me dejó helada en mi sitio.

Bella, Bellita, Bella – escuché que me llamaban - ¿puedes salir al jardín? Te estamos esperando

Conocía esa voz. Se me puso el vello de punta al escucharla. Lentamente me dirigí hacia la puerta principal que para mi sorpresa encontré abierta. No lo había estado antes cuando pasé por allí para ir a la cocina.

Cuando salí de la casa, lo último que me esperaba encontrar fue lo que me encontré.

Todos los Cullen estaban allí. Mirando algo que estaba detrás de ellos que lo tenían sumamente entretenidos. Yo me acerqué lentamente y cuando notaron mi presencia me quisieron proteger dejándome detrás de sus cuerpos. A James eso lo divirtió.

mira unos vampiros protegiendo a una caza vampiros – dijo James dejando a todos boquiabiertos con ese descubrimiento – si no lo veo no lo creo

¿una qué? – escuché que decía Esme

todos me miraron y yo lo único que pude hacer fue mirar a la única persona que no me concordaba que estuviera allí. Debería estar pudriéndose bajo tierra.

¿te alegras de verme? – me preguntó Eric

pensé que estabas muerto – le dije todo lo tranquila que pude

no lo estaba – me dijo – solo lo fingí. Pero se de alguien que pronto si que estará realmente muerto.

Se hizo a un lado y vi como James mantenía sujeto a Edward con un cuchillo de plata bañado en agua bendita en su cuello. Sabía que en cuanto Eric o James quisieran lo podrían matar y yo no podría hacer nada por él.

soltadlo – les dije pero para mi desgracia se me quebró la voz en mitad de la palabra y estaba sintiendo como unas lagrimas nublaban mi visión

mira Eric, tu pequeña Bella esta suplicando que soltemos a su vampiro – dijo James – ya los viste anoche cuando se amaban locamente el uno a el otro y ella le decía en sueños que lo amaba, ¿eso no te da rabia, Que no se entregara a ti siendo humano como ella pero que si se entregara a un vampiro?

Por supuesto que me da rabia – dijo Eric y pude notar lo furioso que estaba – y los dos lo pagarán

Sueltalo Eric – le dije ahora acercándome a él, debía defenderme como me habían enseñado. Yo era mejor que él en eso de matar vampiros y él, por como vacilo al verme acercarme, lo sabía – él no tiene nada que ver con nosotros

Si, lo tiene que ver todo – me dijo Eric gritando – si no fuera por este idiota – lo balanceo un poco y vi como Edward me miraba con una expresión de pena en el rostro – si no fuera por el nosotros podríamos estar juntos por siempre Bella, pero no, él lo cambia todo verdad¿?

No Eric – le dije – yo aun te quiero

Si me quieres de verdad – me dijo mientras se le formaba una sonrisa maniaca en el rostro – déjame matar a este vampirito y después estaremos siempre juntos. Se que te han mordido, si dejas de tomar aquello que te dio Carlos estaremos juntos por siempre

Si quieres dejaré de tomar el preparado que me dio Carlos y viviré junto a ti por el resto de la eternidad – cuando dije eso vi como Edward se removía como intentando que lo soltaran pero James le clavo más fuerte el cuchillo en la garganta. Si ejercía un poco más de presión, le rebanaría el cuello – pero no le hagáis daño a Edward, él no tiene nada que ver. Él es la víctima y yo el verdugo en esta escena

Por dios Bella – dijo Eric ahora acercándose – es un vampiro y tu una humana, no eres el verdugo de nadie. Él es el culpable de todo. Es un vampiro

¿y que eres tú Eric? – le pregunté y de pronto me puse furiosa por que él estando como estaba no parecía aceptar su destino - ¿eres un humano?

No – dijo él – pero tampoco soy un vampiro, no he mordido a ningún humano

Ni ellos tampoco – le grité – déjalos que se vayan todos y haz conmigo lo que quieras pero deja que se marchen

Me asombraba que los Cullen aun no hubieran abierto la boca pero tampoco me atreví a mirarlos, ni siquiera a Edward. No sabía que pensaban, yo solo querría que los dejaran tranquilos y que no le hiciera daño a Edward.

¿qué piensas tú Edward? – dijo James quitándole la mordaza que le tapaba la boca - ¿deberíamos dejarte ir junto con tu familia y tomarla a ella en tu lugar?

Mientras nos dejéis libres a mi y a mi familia no me importa lo que hagáis con ella – dijo Edward con la voz más fría que yo haya escuchado nunca

No me esperaba que Edward dijera eso, pero a decir verdad que otra cosa esperaba¿?. Él tenía que pensar en su familia pero también ellos eran siete y los otros solamente dos. Edward no quería estar conmigo, no me quería y quería que toda esta tontería terminara de una vez. No le importaba lo que esos… demonios pudieran hacer conmigo.

bien ya lo has escuchado – dije yo intentando que las lagrimas que nublaban mi visión no se desbordaban. Tomé aire y seguí – deja que se marchen todos y haz conmigo lo que quieras.

Eric miró a James y este asintió por lo que comenzó a desatar a Edward mientras lo hacía, Edward no quitaba la mirada del suelo y a decir verdad yo no quería volver a mirarlo. Una vez que estuvo suelto, se levantó y se dirigió hacia su familia pasando por mi lado.

vámonos – escuche que le decía a los demaás

pero… - comenzó Alice

vámonos Alice – dijo Edward más fuerte. Nadie le desobedeció y se marcharon

vaya vaya – dijo Eric – tu amado se va sin ti. Te deja aquí para que mueras por que si no lo sabes, te vamos a matar y vamos a chupar hasta la ultima gota de sangre que te quede.

Bien – dije – empezad pues

¿no te defiendes? – dijo James y se le veía sorprendido

¿para qué quieres que me defienda? – dije yo ahora sin contener mis lagrimas – para que para ti sea más divertido, ¿no? Pues no te voy a dar el gusto

¿lo amas verdad? – me preguntó entonces Eric – lo amas como nunca me has amado a mí

eso ya no tiene nada que ver aquí – le dije mientras intentaba no dejar caer más lagrimas – ya lo has escuchado ¿no? Se ha marchado sin importarle lo que me ocurra así que adelante, mátame

un momento James – dijo Eric al ver que se acercaba - ¿estás segura de que prefieres que te matemos antes de darles caza a los demás?

Si – fue lo único que contesté

Bien – dijo James – pues al lío

Un momento – dije entonces - ¿Dónde está Josh?

Me imagino que durmiendo su borrachera – contestó Eric – no te preocupes no hemos tocado ni a tu padre ni a mi hermano

Bien – dije y fue lo último que pronuncié antes de ver como James saltaba hacia mí.

Me sumí en un sueño donde solo estábamos Edward y yo.

¿Bella? ¿Bella? – escuché que me llamaban

me removí un poco y sentí un dolor tremendo en todo el cuerpo. un gemido de dolor se escapó de mis labios.

Bella – me dijo y abrí un poco los ojos – gracias a Dios, ¿Bella, estás bien?

No – dije – me duele todo

Le he dado todo lo que de podido – escuché que decía Carlisle – tendrá que esperar un poco

Ven, intenta sentarte – me dijo Josh y me ayudó a incorporarme – ¿te sigue doliendo ¿

Pues si – dije - pero no te preocupes sé por que me duele tanto

¿ah si? – dijo Carlisle – ¿y se puede saber por qué? Te he dado todo lo que he podido y aun te sigue doliendo

verás – comencé sin mirar a nadie, no quería saber quien estaba mirando y escuchando – yo entré en un Club de caza vampiros hace unos 6 años o así. Cuando finalmente estuve entrenada me dieron mi primera misión, fue fácil no tarde ni media hora en cumplirla. Poco a poco fui subiendo de rango y me convertí en experta. Si hay cualquier vampiro peligroso me lo mandan a mí por que saben que acabaré con quien sea. Un vampiro mató a mi… ex novio Eric, ustedes lo visteis allí…

un momento – dijo Josh y al parecer no sabía nada de lo de su hermano - ¿mi hermano estaba allí? ¿cómo?

Tu hermano es un vampiro Josh – dije – bueno yo maté al vampiro que supuestamente mató a Eric y luego fui detrás de James. Hasta hoy

Pero aun no me has contado por que te duele tanto todo el cuerpo – me recordó Carlisle

En el Club nos dan una especia de preparado, es como una poción que hace que tus músculos se fortalezcan y puedas tener muchas más fuerza y que no sientas los golpes que te dan – dije – pero si te enfrentas sin tomártela antes… pues después te duele muchísimo el cuerpo. mucho más de lo que te dolería si no hubieras tomado nunca nada.

Eso explica todo – dijo Carlisle

¿tienes hambre Bella? – escuché que me preguntaba Esme y levanté la cabeza para mirarla

Estaban todos allí, Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme y… Edward. No me atreví a decirles nada y dirigí mi mirada hacia Esme

no gracias Esme – le dije – no tengo apetito

lo que no entiendo es – comenzó Josh - ¿por qué no te defendiste? Pudiste haber acabado con los dos en un segundo y ni siquiera te moviste de tu sitio. No lo entiendo.

¿para que querías que me defendiera Josh? – le dije mirando al suelo e intentando que las lagrimas que luchaban por escapar de mis ojos no lo lograran – ¿para que James se divirtiera más? Lo siento pero no.

Pero te pudiste defender Bella – insistió Josh – habrías acabado con ellos en un segundo y puede que eso divirtiera un poco a James al principio pero después él acabaría muerto.

Pero yo no quería defenderme vale – le dije furiosa y muy triste a la vez. Ya no luchaba por retener las lagrimas ahora las dejaba libres para que mojaran mi cara - ¿para qué Josh? Si no voy a vivir mucho más que un año si tengo suerte. Tengo todos los síntomas de que me estoy muriendo cada día que pasa. Me duelen cada vez más todas las articulaciones y duermo muchísimo más y… tengo muchísimas cosas en la cabeza y quiero que terminen

Pero no es solo por eso, ¿verdad? – me dijo Josh mientras acariciaba mi cara

No, no es solo por eso – le contesté

Hijo de puta – dijo por lo bajo – lo sabía ¿sabes?. Sabía que estabas enamorada de él y me callé la boca, no es ético por mi parte siendo él un vampiro pero como sabía lo que te ocurría me callé la boca y te dejé seguir con tu romance por que nunca te había visto tan feliz, ni siquiera con mi hermano pero en el fondo sabía que esto terminaría mal. Lo sabía. Sabía que terminarías herida

Ya basta Josh – le dije – no importa

¿Qué no importa? – gritó y vi como todos los vampiros de la sala se retiraban. Cobardes – se absolutamente todo lo que paso. Le suplicaste a James y a Eric que los dejaran marchar y el cabrón de Edward no dijo ni hizo nada por evitarlo, es más dijo que no quería saber nada de ti después de haber pasado la noche juntos, y ¿encima me dices que no pasa nada?

Josh por favor – le dije

No, ¿sabes lo que voy a hacer? – me dijo – voy a matarlo con mis propias manos

Lo vi marcharse y llegar a las escaleras. Yo le gritaba a Josh que se detuviera y que se tranquilizara, que pensara las cosas en frío pero no me hacía caso. No podía correr detrás de él por que me dolía muchísimo el cuerpo y no iba tan rápido. Cuando llegué al piso de arriba me encontré con Josh y frente a él un muro de vampiros: Alice, Jasper, Emmet y Rosalie estaban frente a él y le bloqueaban el paso.

Josh por favor – le dije y sentí como me dolía el pecho al hablar. Me iba – vete a mi casa ¿si? Y tranquilízate

Si yo me voy, tu te vienes conmigo – me dijo dándose la vuelta y mirándome al rostro

Yo no puedo irme – le dije y antes de que el abriera la boca agregué – necesito a un médico cerca de mí estos días

¿por qué? – me dijo

ya lo sabes así que no me preguntes por que – le dije y el dolor me sobrepasó.

Caí de rodillas al suelo agarrándome el pecho para intentar así calmar el dolor.

¿Bella estás bien? – escuché que me decía Alice

hay que llevarla abajo, al sótano – escuché que decía Carlisle – es ahí donde tengo todo lo necesario para ayudarla

sentí como me cogían en brazos y me llevaban abajo. No se en que momento del viaje, volví a perder el sentido.

Cuando desperté, lo primero que vi fue un par de ojos dorados mirándome con pena. Poco a poco el rostro de la persona se fue notando más claro y supe quien era.

no quiero que te vayas – me dijo Edward

dijiste que no querías saber nada de mí – le dije intentando no moverme, pues había movido la cabeza y había sentido un dolor punzante en el cuello – me dijiste que no te importaba lo que me pasara

lo dije para proteger a mi familia – me dijo – pero en cuanto estuve seguro que no irían tras de mí fui a buscarte, así es como logré llegar antes de que te mataran. Pero tu pensabas matarme Bella.

No – le dije – es verdad que el día que llegué a Forks lo deseé, pero despues te conocí y… me enamoré de ti y nunca quise matarte, no después de ese momento. Atacaron a mi madre por que intuían lo que ocurría y quería que acabara con ustedes antes de morir para no tener algún aliciente de convertirme en vampiro. Ayer por la mañana no me tomé el preparado y esta mañana tampoco por eso me duele tanto y por eso cada día me convierto en vampiro. Cuando llegué el momento solo necesitaré el mordisco de un vampiro y me convertiré, si no me muerden, moriré.

No te morderé – me dijo y eso me dolió – no acabaré con tu vida

Esta bien – le dije – entonces no sé que haces aquí

¿quieres que me vaya? – me preguntó

si – lo dije sin pensar pero después supe que era cierto, sino me quería a su lado, no quería que estuviera conmigo ahora.

Se levantó y se marchó, dejándome sola. Esos momentos los viviría sola, moriría y se apagarían todas mis ilusiones. Escuché como la puerta del sótano se abría y escuche como una persona o vampiro con un par de tacones bajaban por la escalera. Cuando llegó a mi altura vi a Rosalie mirándome.

¿podemos hablar? – me dijo

claro Rosalie – le contesté

nunca me has gustado Bella – me dijo – pero puedo ver que quieres a mi hermano y yo respetaré si queréis estar juntos.

Tu hermano no quiere que me quede junto a el – le dije

Por supuesto que quiere – me contradijo

Me lo acaba de decir Rosalie – le volví a decir – me ha dicho que no me mordería para que me quede con él, prefiere que me muera.

No, no puede ser – me dijo

Pues es – le dije y poco a poco formé una sonrisa – no hace falta que me eches ninguna charla Rosalie, pronto no estaré aquí, creo que me quedan unas pocas horas. Pero hazme un favor si¿? Hazle saber a mis padres que los amo y a … Edward también.

Pero no te puedes morir Bella – escuché como decía Alice – no puedes dejarnos

Sentí como Alice se acercaba a mi y luego se echaba en mis brazos. Tuve la seguridad de decir que si los vampiros pudieran llorar, Alice estaría llorando en ese momento.

no te preocupes Alice – le dije intentado tragarme las lagrimas – iré a un lugar mejor

no digas tonterías Bella – me dijo – tu te tienes que quedar con nosotros. Amas a nuestro hermano y él te ama a ti por muchas tonterías que digáis

lo que no puede ser Alice – dije – no puede ser

dejadla descansar chicas – dijo en ese momento Carlisle desde la puerta

no vamos a estar muy lejos – dijo entonces Rosalie – si necesitas algo, solo grita y estaremos aquí en segundos.

Después de decirme eso se marcharon y me dejaron sola. Ellas decían que Edward si que me quería pero yo no entendía que si eso era verdad por que no quería que me quedara con él. Poco a poco me fui poniendo más y más nerviosa y contra más rápido respiraba más me dolía el pecho. Llegué a hiperventilar y noté como mi visión se borraba poco a poco. Escuché como el sonido del monitor al que estaba conectada se volvía loco y supe en ese momento que me iba. Al fin me iba.

Escuché como la puerta del sótano se abría con gran estruendo y como muchas personas bajaban por ella. Seguro serían los Cullen, abrían escuchado los pitidos que daba el monitor. Cuando sentí que no iba a estar despierta mucho más dije lo único que en ese momento me salió.

Edward te amo

Y me… dormí.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________--

holaaa aki stoy de nuevo con otro cap... jeje

stoy muuuxo mejor jeje ya ni me duele la mano ni nada jeje

bueno espero k os guste el cap de hoy... es un poco triste :(

os quiero hacer una preguntita...¿lo terminó o lo dejo así?

asta que no me contesteis no voy a escribir asin que ya sabeis. el review se agradece jeje

y por eso digo muxas gracias por los reviews me encantaron

bueno muchos y besos y cuidense

mayte92


	13. Chapter 13

__________________________________________-- los personajes no me pertenecen... solo la historia --________________________________________________-

Lamentos. Llantos. Sollozos.

Eso fue lo que escuché cuando desperté.

No sabía muy bien por que estaban llorando ni tampoco sabía muy bien donde estaba yo. Cuando abrí los ojos, lo único que vi fue satén blanco.

Estaba estirada sobre un cómodo colchón y cubierta con una especia de sábana de lino blanco. Intenté moverme, pero no tenía espacio. Justo cuando me venía una ola de pánico, vi que sobre mi busto tenía una pequeña hoja de papel. Con cierta dificultad la cogí y la leí:

_Bella amor, se que cuando te despiertes y te encuentres en ese ataúd te va a entrar pánico pero entiéndenos. Ahora lo que quiero que hagas es que te tranquilices y no hagas movimientos_ _bruscos por favor. Te sentirás intranquila y muerta de miedo por que pensaras que necesitaras respirar y ahí dentro no tendrás nada de oxígeno, pero por si aun no te has dado cuenta desde que abriste los ojos no has respirado ni una sola vez y eso es por que no lo necesitas. Los vampiros no necesitamos respirar. Ahora mismo te estará dando un ataque de histeria preguntándote que como que eres una vampira y no te has dado cuenta. Amor soy demasiado egoísta para dejarte ir y aun que necesitemos hablar mucho se que te quiero a mi lado por el resto de la eternidad. En cuanto caiga la noche, desenterraremos tu tumba y te sacaremos, solo tienes que esperar un par de horas. No te impacientes._

_Te ama, Edward._

Intenté hacer lo que me decía Edward, no impacientarme pero me resultaba imposible. Tenía una sed abrasadora, me ardía la garganta y no sé cuanto tiempo podría aguantar así y la verdad no mejoraba mucho escuchar los lloros de las personas que estaban en tierra firme y que tendrían una calida sangre recorriendo sus frágiles venas.

En cuanto ese pensamiento afloró en mi mente, sentí el impulso de romper ese maldito ataúd, salir a la superficie y rasgar unas cuantas gargantas pero un ruido me detuvo.

-Bella – escuché que me llamaban – mi Bella, ¿por qué te has ido?

Ese era Charlie. Él creía que yo estaba muerta y estaba sufriendo. Seguí escuchando atentamente todos los ruidos que llegaban a mis oídos y escuché muchos más sollozos y lamentos y lloros. También escuché a Renné llamarme y de nuevo a Charlie. Escuche como Phil consolaba a mi madre y como Billy intentaba que Charlie no se derrumbara.

Eso me estaba superando, no podían pretender que me quedara ahí quieta mientras escuchaba a las personas que más quería sufrir por mi causa.

Cuando más irritada estaba por todo, escuché la voz que necesitaba.

- me quiero acercar – escuché que decía Edward

- ella te amaba – escuché que le decía mi madre – claro que puedes acercarte

noté, gracias a mis sentidos de vampira, como Edward se acercaba a donde me habían enterrado y se ponía de rodillas. Escuché como lanzaba un sollozo que aun que yo sabía que era fingido me desgarró el corazón y entonces lo escuché.

- Bella amor – dijo él con la voz, aparentemente, cargada de la emoción – siento mucho todo esto, a mi me hubiera gustado muchísimo estar ahí contigo en este momento – paró y escuché como muchas personas contenían el aliento. Acababa de decir que le gustaría estar enterrado bajo tierra conmigo – pero ambos sabemos que aun no podemos vernos. Solo espero que la noche para mi caiga pronto para así poder reencontrarnos. Te amo Bella, nunca lo dudes.

Me estaba dando una indirecta, me estaba diciendo que tuviera paciencia que pronto estaríamos juntos. Me estaba haciendo saber que sentía muchisimo no estar conmigo cuando despertará y sobre todo me estaba haciendo saber que me amaba. Eso era lo más importante de todo, que me amaba. Ahora era igual a él, ya no era humana o caza vampiros ahora era una vampira. Su compañera vampira. La que lo acompañaría por toda la eternidad.

Poco a poco fui escuchando como la gente se alejaba y me imagine que el funeral se habría acabado. Espere, impaciente a que cayera la noche para que vinieran a buscarme. Cuando al fin creí no poder esperar más, escuché pasos y cuchicheos que se acercaban a mí. En cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca reconocí las voces. Eran Emmet, Carlisle, Jasper y, como no, mi Edward.

- Bella amor – dijo Edward – ya estamos aquí

- Ya era hora – respondí a sabiendas que me escucharían y así fue, en cuanto pronuncié esas palabras los cuatro se echaron a reir.

- No te impacientes hermanita que pronto podrás arrancarle la cabeza a mi pequeño hermano el celibato – dijo Emmet

- Emmet – le dijo Edward y pude notar la irritación en su voz

- Te gustaría saber, Emmet Cullen – comencé – que a tu querido hermano ya no le va a ir más el celibato. No se cuantos días llevo así pero desde el día anterior a mí… transformación, Edward dejó el celibato

- Enhorabuena hermanito – escuché que decía Jasper y también la carcajada de Emmet y Carlisle

- Ahora por favor, dense prisa y sáquenme de aquí – les suplique – me estoy muriendo de sed

- Lo sentimos Bella – dijo Carlisle – ya mismo te sacamos

Menos de cinco minutos después, noté como mi ataúd era hizado fuera del oyo de tierra donde me había metido. Noté que estaban abriendo la tapa y yo cerré los ojos. Cuando los abrí, vi al ser más espectacular mirándome.

Sonreí.

- te amo Edward Cullen – le dije

- y yo a ti Isabella Swan – me respondió

- eso no vale Edward – le dije en broma mientras me incorporaba del ataúd y me ponía a estirar los músculos – yo he dicho tu nombre como te llamo siempre en cambio tu me has dicho Isabella sabiendo lo que odio que me llamen así. A partir de ahora como revancha te llamaré Eddy y espero que te guste amor.

- No – me dijo Edward – por favor

- Bueno – dije con una sonrisa acercándome a él – te perdono si me das un beso

- Uno y todos los que quieras – me respondió y me besó como nunca antes lo había echo, incluso nos tambaleamos cuando su lengua entró en mi boca. Dios que rico se sentía.

- Eh – dijo Emmet – que aun tenemos que enterrar el ataúd eh

- No importa Emmet – dijo Carlisle – chicos, ¿Por qué no os marcháis? Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto

- Eso, que se vayan – dijo Emmet bufando

- Muchas gracias Carlisle – dijo Edward

Después nos despedimos de todos y echamos a correr. Mientras corríamos íbamos cogidos de la mano y nos mirábamos y sonreíamos cada dos minutos. Cuando estaba a punto de volver a sonreírle, capté el olor de algo delicioso. No olía tan bien como las personas que estaban en mi supuesto funeral pero era apetecible.

Dejándome guiar por el olor, me solté de Edward y me dirigí hacia donde la manada de osos estaban alimentándose. Llegué y ataqué al primer oso que vi, me harte de beber y beber. Cuando lo dejé seco fui a por el segundo y así hasta que llegué al quinto y me sentía súper llena.

Cuando me separé del último, busque a Edward con la mirada pero no lo encontré. Cuando me puse más ansiosa lo escuché.

- aquí arriba – me dijo

miré hacia arriba y vi que el estaba sentado sobre la rama más alta del árbol, observándome.

- ¿qué haces ahí arriba? – le pregunté con el ceño fruncido

- mirando como cazas – me dijo con una sonrisa – lo haces fenomenal, como si lo hubieras echo toda la vida

l- a decir verdad – comencé – he cazado toda mi vida

- cierto – dijo y vi como se le cambio la expresión y se tornó seria – debemos hablar

- cierto – repetí yo – cuando tu quieras podemos comenzar

- ¿por qué no ahora? – me preguntó

- pregunta lo que quieras – dije yo

- quiero saber tu historia – me dijo serio desde arriba

- sabes mi historia – le contesté yo desde abajo

- lo de la niña esa… Erika, ¿es cierto? – me preguntó

- por supuesto que si – le dije – ese día te conté todo lo que te podía contar

- pero ahora me vas a contar todo – me dijo con voz dura

- cierto – le dije, tomé aire aun que no lo necesitará y comencé a contar – verás es cierto que cuando yo tenía unos diez o nueve años un vampiro mató a mi hermanita pequeña, Erika. En ese momento los jefes del Club se pusieron en contacto conmigo y me hicieron muchas preguntas a cerca de la persona que la asesino. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que fue en vampiro y de que yo lo había visto todo me lo dijeron y me ofrecieron un puesto en el Club, me dijeron que me entrenarían y que me enseñarían a matar vampiros como el que había matado a mi hermanita. Yo, dejándome llevar por la culpa acepté. Cuando pasaron los tres años de entrenamiento, yo me había convertido en una de las mejores cazadoras, bueno la mejor, me empezaron a enviar a misiones en grupo y como vieron que me desenvolvía muy bien, a los quince comenzaron a enviarme sola. Yo entonces había empezado una relación con un chico, Eric y la verdad es que lo quería mucho. Mi vida era eso, mi familia, Eric y el Club. Unos 6 meses antes de venir a Forks un vampiro, James, mató a Eric y yo comencé a seguirlo. Como vieron que no solo me dejaba guiar como cazadora sino también como vengadora me apartaron y eviaron a Josh, el hermano de Eric en mi lugar. Me enfade muchísimo cuando eso pasó. Fue entonces cuando pedí a mi jefes que me mandaran una misión cerca de Forks por que quería venir a vivir con mi padre y a ellos se les vino la oportunidad que estaban esperando. Me dijeron que hacía bastante que una familia de vampiros devoradores de animales vivían en Forks y que no era seguro dejarlos seguir existiendo. Me mandaron la misión de matarlos a ustedes. Cuando llegué, llegaba con la intención de matarlos a los siete y yo vivir en paz pues me habían mordido y me estaba muriendo. Esta sería mi última misión. Pero cuando te vi, me quedé en blanco, eras hermoso y me deje llevar cosa que nunca debí hacer. Me enamoré. Los del Club se lo imaginaron y atacaron a mi mama para ponerme las pilas, pero yo no podía hacerte eso ni a ti ni a tu familia. No sabía que hacer y entonces llegué a la conclusión de que debía decírtelo y lo iba a hacer. La mañana en que llegaron James y Eric te lo iba a decir pero ellos se me adelantaron.

Cuando al fin terminé, noté la garganta rasposa, pero claro eso no puede ser por que yo no soy humana. Edward estaba mirandome con el ceño fruncido, a lo mejor no se creía mi historia pero era la verdad.

- si te hubieran obligado a elegir entre nosotros a tu madre, ¿qué hubieras echo? – me pregunto y la verdad me sorprendió

- edward – comencé – es mi madre. A tí te amo muchísimo pero mi madre esta por encima de todo

yo pensé que se enfadaría o se pondría más serio aún pero no, sonrió y de un salto bajo del árbol y se pudo delante de mí, me cogió la cara con las manos y me acercó a él.

- sabes, me hubiera enfadado si me hubieras mentido – me dijo y entonces me besó

era un beso cálido y para nada brusco. Era pasional. Ese beso me demostraba que me quería y que me creía y eso era lo mejor de todo, que iba a estar conmigo. Después de un rato se separo.

- pero sabes que al ser vampiro no podrás volver a ver a tu madre ¿verdad? – me preguntó

- claro que lo sé – le dije – pero no es como si se fuera a quedar sola, ahora tiene a Phil y está embarazada. Pronto tendrá a alguien por quien vivir y será bueno para ella. Quien me preocupa de verdad es Charlie, el si esta solo y no sé como lo llevará.

- Ohh – dijo con una sonrisa – Charlie no está del todo solo eh

- ¿cómo que no? – le pregunté confusa

- desde que… moriste – dijo – Sue Clearwater a estado visitándolo y quedándose con él incluso por las noches

- ¿Sue? – pregunté confundida

-Sue – me respondió él

- Pero eso es fantástico – le dije pegando pequeños saltitos – me alegro muchísimo por Charlie

- Si, yo también – me dijo y me volvió a besar.

Este era un beso mas frenético y brusco que el anterior. Era un peso lleno de pasión guardada. Me besaba y me besaba y más loca me iba volviendo yo, hasta el punto que me caí al suelo y él conmigo, encima de mí.

Nos echamos a reír y nos quedamos mirandonos seriamente. Dejando que nuestros ojos hablaran por nosotros, los míos, rojos y los de él, dorados.

- creo que debemos volver – me dijo después de un rato

- ¿a dónde? – le dije sin entender

- a casa – me dijo él sin más

- pero… si vamos a casa estarán todos allí y no sé realmente como se lo tomaran – le dije ahora con miedo

- has visto a Carlisle, Emmet y Jasper y ¿aun tienes dudas? – me dijo mientras me miraba

- lo sé – le dije – pero Alice, Esme y Rosalie… no sé

- Alice ya ha visto todo lo que hemos hablado y seguro que se lo a comunicado a toda la familia – me dijo, me abrazo y me dio un beso en la frente – no te preocupes, aun que te digan algo yo estaré contigo

- Eso es lo único que necesitaba escuchar – le dije y le di un gran beso

Echamos a correr hacia la casa de los Cullen. Habíamos iniciado una carrerita y para mi desgracia iba ganando él. Pero lo alcancé y al final llegué la primera a la casa de los Cullen cosa que debía de haber pensado antes por que toda la familia nos estaban esperando fuera.

Me quedé parada en frente de todos. Esperando a que hablaran o me atacaran o hicieran algo, pero no hacían nada solo se quedaban mirándome como si yo fuera algo extravagante o raro. Alice comenzó hablando.

- hola – me dijo

- hola – le contesté

- ¿cómo estás? – me dijo

- pues… bien – le dije – bueno todo lo bien que se puede estar teniendo en cuenta que me he despertado en un ataúd

todos se echaron a reír y Alice se acercó a mi y me abrazo, todos la siguieron y me fueron diciendo lo contentos que estaban de tenerme en casa. Edward aun seguía sin llegar y ya me estaba preocupando.

- no te preocupes – me dijo Jasper – llegará de un momento a otro, ¿verdad Alice?

- Si – me dijo – estará aquí en menos de tres minutos

Con esa revelación me quedé más tranquila y fui un poquito más paciente. Cuando llegó me eché en sus brazos.

- me dijiste que no me ibas a dejar sola – le dije mientras escondía el rostro en su pecho

- lo siento pequeña – me dijo y me abrazo fuertemente – pero estaba arreglando algo que te encantará-

- ¿ah si? – le dije ahora mirandolo – ¿qué es?

- Más tarde lo sabrás – me dijo – ten…

- No me vuelvas a decir que tenga paciencia Edward – le grité y la casa se quedó en silencio – no vuelvas a decírmelo por que ya estoy harta. Me despierto en un ataúd y me decís que tenga paciencia después me despierto y me seguís diciendo que tenga paciencia y ya estoy harta no quiero tener paciencia

Sali corriendo de la casa y me subí a la copa del árbol más cercano que ví. Si pudiera llorar ahora mismo lo estaría haciendo y la verdad no se muy bien el por qué. Solo sabía que me sentía terriblemente desdichada, desdichada y furiosa. Muy furiosa.

- Bella – escuché como me llamaba Esme – Bella, baja de ese árbol por favor

- Esme déjame sola – le dije

- Bella – me volvió a llamar – yo también he pasado por lo que tu estás pasando todo lo hemos pasado y sabemos como te sientes

Pues no lo parece – le dije

- Bella – repitió – baja de ahí y ven conmigo cariño. Edward te ha dicho que tengas paciencia por que es una sorpresa para ti y será mucho más bonito si esperas hasta el amanecer. Él está muy feliz de tenerte con él y se siente terriblemente mal por hacerte sentir desdichada

- No debí haberle gritado – susurré, pero de todas maneras me escuchó

- Es normal que tu sentimientos de desborden – me dijo – eres una neófita recién despertada lo estás haciendo mucho mejor que la mayoría de nosotros. Cuando yo desperté, ataqué a Edward y a Carlisle y tu lo que has hecho es decirle a Edward cuanto lo amas

- Lo amo – dije

- Lo sabemos pequeña – me dijo – solo te voy a decir una última cosa

- ¿el qué? – le dije

- Edward te ama tanto que ni tu te lo puedes imaginar y ahora mismo el está en su habitación maldiciéndose por haberte convertido

- Pero yo quería que me convirtiera – dije ahora y de un salto me bajé del árbol y me quedé en frete de Esme

- Si, pero eso él no lo sabe – me dijo y se dio la vuelta para marcharse – ya sabes donde está la habitación de Edward

Salí corriendo a la habitación y cuando estuve a punto de entrar Edward la abrió y nos quedamos los dos mirándonos. Puede notar por su semblante que Esme tenía razón, Edward parecía muy desdichado.

- estoy dispuesta a ser paciente si tu no piensas nunca más que no deberías haberme convertido por que eso es lo mejor que has hecho en todos tus años de vampiro – le solté y pude ver como una sonrisa se creaba en su rostro

Me cogió del brazo del brazo y me arrastró dentro de la habitación. Me tiró en la cama y el se puso encima de mí. En ese momento escuché a Alice decir que todos se iban de caza, todos menos nosotros dos. Dos segundos después estábamos solos.

- Alice vio lo que venía y quiso darnos un poco de intimidad – me dijo Edward

- ¿y que viene? – dijo yo

- esto – me dijo y al mismo instante me besó como nunca antes me había besado.

No se contenía para no dañarme y tampoco pensaba en nada, solo eramos dos cuerpos que se atraían, que se amaban y que se deseaban. Su boca abandonó mi boca y bajo por mi cuello hacia la señal de la mordida que tenía ahí. Me besó, lamió y mordió mi cuello mientras yo me ponía más frenética. Sus manos bajaron por mi cuerpo y se detuvieron en mi caderas mientras acariciaba su espalda. Su boca siguió bajando hasta quedarse al borde de el escote de mi blusa. En ese momento, él subió la cabeza y me hizo un gesto que yo entendí como diciendo… ¿puedo?

Yo me levanté un poco y deje que me quitara la blusa y el sujetador también. Su boca se detuvo en mi pezón derecho y jugó con él. Me estaba volviendo loca y lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba ya. Le quité su camisa y observé su cuerpo escultura con mis nuevos ojos, me relamí del gusto de tenerlo entre mis brazos. Poco a poco sus manos fueron bajando hacia el broche de mi pantalón y su lengua, ahora en mi barriga me hacía sentir espasmos de placer.

- dios Edwad – gemí

Edward, al escucharme rasgó mi pantalón y me lo quitó. Ahora solamente me quedaba un bonito tanga de encaje en azul marino que iba a juego con mi sujetador que estaba tirado en el suelo. Sus manos recorrían mis piernas y su boca el hueso pronunciado de mis caderas. Yo respiraba entrecortadamente y gemía a cada mordisquito que él me daba. Cuando subió su boca para darme un beso me di cuenta de que no tenía puestos sus pantalones y eso me confundió. ¿Cómo se los había quitado? En cuanto poso sus labios en los míos no me importo. Me besaba y me tocaba y yo hacía lo mismo con él. Después de un rato de estar besándonos y tocándonos el se separó de mi y me quitó la última prenda que tenía puesta. Me pasó los dedos por mi clítoris y yo gemí de placer. Dios parecía que era bueno en todo. Introdució dos dedos dentro de mí y yo lancé un pequeño grito de placer. Miré a Edward y vi como sus ojos se oscurecían de placer y no quitaba la vista de mi sexo.

- Bella – me dijo – no puedo esperar más

- Pues no esperes amor – le dije

Quitó sus dedos de mí y se tendió sobre mi cuerpo. noté como su miembro chocaba con mi pelvis y cerré los ojos esperando la deliciosa sensación de tenerlo dentro de mí. Abrí los ojos cuando noté que no entraba y lo encontré mirándome. En ese momento entró en mi y yo solté un fuerte grito. Se quedó parado al instante.

- no pares – le dije

- ¿estás bien? – me preguntó preocupado

- estaría mejor si te estuvieras moviendo – le dije

Entonces se movió. Lento al principio y más rápido después, era deliciosa la sensación de tenerlo dentro de mi. Entro una y otra vez y lo escuchaba gemir mi nombre tal como yo gemía el suyo.

- me vengo Bella – me dijo

dios yo también. Gritaba y gritaba de placer mientras el se movía a una velocidad que debía de estar prohibida. Cuando nos corrimos los dos a la vez el se tumbó sobre mí.

- dios Bella – me dijo al oído – me vas a matar

- no se quien a quien – le dije en el oído

- ¿te he hecho daño? – me preguntó

- solo un poquito pero no te preocupes, es normal – le dije mirándolo

- ¿normal? – me dijo

- si, es normal que duela las primeras veces que se practica – le dije besándolo en la nariz – me quiero dar una ducha

- pues hazlo amor – me dijo – si quieres te acompaño

- no gracias – le dije con una sonrisa – acabaríamos igual si nos duchamos juntos

- es cierto – me dijo – no tardes pronto nos vamos a ir

- vale

Salí corriendo hacia la ducha. Se sentía fenomenal el chorro del agua caliente sobre mi piel fría, me relajaba los músculos.

Después de media hora salí de la ducha y me encontré a Edward sentado en la cama completamente vestido y mirándome.

Alice me dijo que cogiera el conjunto que estaba encima de su cama – me dijo – te lo he traído

- Gracias – le dije y espere que saliera para vestirme, cuando vi que no lo hacía se lo dije - ¿puedes marcharte?

- Te da vergüenza que te vea desnuda ¿no? – me dijo con una sonrisa. Se levantó, me dio un beso en la frente y se marchó.

Alice me había dejado un conjunto muy bonito. Pantalón vaquero corto camisa suelta gris y unas manoletinas grises. Me vestí ligero y cuando iba a salir de la habitación me llamó la atención una cajita roja que había encima de la cama. La cogí y la abrí. Dentro había una llave que parecía de una casa. ¿una casa? Fui corriendo buscando a Edward, lo encontré sentado en el piano.

- Edward, ¿qué es esto? – le dije enseñandole la llave y la caja

- Bien, veo que lo has visto – me dijo – vámonos

- Pero di… - me cortó

- Por favor – me dijo – espera a que lleguemos y te lo cuento todo – me dijo

- Esta bien – le dije

- Sígueme – me dijo y echo a correr

Despues de unas diez minutos corriendo llegamos a una casita de piedra que estaba en nuestro claro. No era la misma casita donde habíamos pasado nuestra primera noche. Esta era de piedra gris, las puertas y ventanas eran blancas y parecía una casita de muñeca por fuera pero seguro que por dentro era preciosa.

- la llave la abre – me dijo Edward

Le solté la mano y me acerqué a la puerta. La abrí con la llave que tenía y entre. Era preciosa. La piedra gris no solo estaba fuera si no también dentro. El salón era grande con chimenea y tele y sillones y libros y un maravilloso piano de cola en negro. La cocina era grande también y roja, preciosa.

Tenía dos habitaciones y dos cuartos de baño. Una en la habitación matrimonial donde había una gran cama blanca y el otro baño en el pasillo al lado de una habitación más pequeña que tenía una cama normal. Cuando me cansé de admirar la casa busqué a Edward. Estaba sentado al piano.-

- es preciosa Edward – le dije y lo besé

- pues es tuya – me dijo – y también sería mía si me aceptaras

- ¿si te aceptara? – le pregunté sin entenderlo

edward se levantó del banco del piano e hincó una rodilla en el suelo, delante de mi. En cuanto reconocí el gesto me quedé asombrada, no esperaba que hiciera eso.

- Bella – comenzó – se que hace poco que eres como yo y también que hace poco que estamos juntos pero se que te amo como a nadie he amado en toda mi existencia por eso y por que quiero pasar junto a ti el resto de la eternidad te pregunto, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

Me quedé en blanco. Yo lo amaba pero casarme… no lo sé. Lo que si sabía era que quería estar con él y que quería pasar todas las noches de mi vida en sus brazos y que estos me abrazaran. Yo lo amaba.

- por supuesto que si Edward – le dije y pude ver la feliz sonrisa que me dio

En ese momento vi el anillo que guardaba en sus manos. Era muy bonito no sabría decir si era oro blanco o plata lo que me encanto eran los brillantitos que lo adornaban y el brillante de en medio, era precioso, muy bonito. Lo cogí entre mis manos pero el me detuvo me cogió la mano izquierda y me lo puso en el dedo. Me encantó.**(foto en mi perfil - si alguna vez me entero de como hacerlo claro-)**

- te amo – me dijo

- como yo a ti – le dije

y salimos fuera para ver el amanecer.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________--

holaaa ¿como estais?

no sabía si seguirla o no pero cmo me daba pena dejarla asi la voy a seguir un poco más... creo que seran cuatro o cinco capitulos más depende del grado de inspiracion que tenga

esta semana no he tenido mucha por eso he tardado mas en escribir, ademas mi novio me necesitaba pues murio su abuelo y estaba muy mal asi que aun que hubiera tenido inspiracion tampoco hubiera podido escrbrir mucho...

bueno espero sus reviews y me digan si les gusto el cap.. ok¿?

gracias por los reviews me gustaron muchisimo

muchos besos y cuidense

mayte92


	14. Chapter 14

______________________________________________---- **los personajes no me pertenecen... solo me pertenece la historia ----__________________________________**

Alice se estaba volviendo loca con el tema de la boda. Había encargado dos banquetes, uno para la noche de antes de la boda y otra para la ceremonia y lo más impactante era que ninguno de los invitados comía. No sabía que íbamos a hacer con la comida que nos sobraría. La tiraríamos me imagino. Aun que no se estaba volviendo loca solo por eso si no también por mi traje. Habíamos estado buscando durante tres semanas mi traje pero no habíamos logrado encontrar ninguno que nos gustara a ambas. esta mañana íbamos a ir a Seattle, ojala lo encontremos. ¡¡¡¡solo quedan 4 días para la boda!!!!

- Bella vámonos – escuché que me llamaba Alice

- Si ya salgo – le grité – me voy amor – le dije a Edward

- No vuelvas tarde cariño – me dijo

- Esta bien – le dije con una sonrisa – pero por si acaso encontramos hoy el traje no fisgonees

- Lo encontraréis – me dijo con una sonrisa, le di un beso y salí por la puerta

Nos despedimos del resto de la familia, nos montamos en el porsh amarillo de Alice y pusimos rumbo a Seattle. Después de cerca de tres horas de viaje llegamos a Seattle y nos dirigimos a la primera tienda de boda que encontramos. No había nada que nos gustara. En la segunda, tampoco. En la tercera, nada… llevábamos seis tiendas de bodas y en ninguna habíamos encontrado nada que nos gustara.

- esta es la última – dijo Alice

- espero encontrarlo aquí – dije yo y la verdad estaba harta de recorrer tiendas.

Entramos en la tienda y nos dirigieron a la zona de los vestidos de novias. Alice y Rosalie, mis damas de honor ya tenían sus trajes, había optado por que ellas eligieran los trajes, cada uno diferente. El de Alice era marrón con el cuello de pico y pedrería en el escote, la espalda también tenía un escote en forma de pico y era muy largo. El de Rosalie era rojo, de palabra de honor y se componía en dos partes: un corpiño que también tenía pedrería y una falda larguísima de satén. (**Conjuntos en mi perfil)**. Esme, mi madrina había conseguido un vestido gris precioso, suelto con cuello de en forma de pico y las mangas en los hombros. Los chicos llevaban sencillos trajes negros con camisas blancas y corbatas a juego con el vestido de sus respectivas esposas. El traje de hombre más elaborado era el del novio, era negro pero de satén con el chaqué en azul y la corbata del mismo tono, la camisa blanca. **(Traje de Edward en mi perfil… por fa buscad el modelo nº 4). **También teníamos la lencería para la noche de boda que constituía en un tanga de encaje y una pequeña camisola de seda, casi transparente. (**Conjunto en mi perfil). **solo nos faltaba mi traje y con este los zapatos también pues Alice no los que quería comprar hasta tener el traje. Me probé casi todos los vestidos de la tienda pero ninguno nos acababa de convencer. Casi vencidas ya, o eso creíamos, le fuimos a decir al dependiente que no habíamos encontrado lo que buscábamos y en eso vimos que un nuevo pedido de vestidos de novia entraba en la tienda. Alice fue corriendo hacia el dependiente para pedir que nos enseñaran los trajes que acababan de llegar pero este nos dijo que debíamos hablar con el gerente y a eso fuimos.

- hola – saludó Alice muy educada - ¿es usted el gerente de la tienda?

- Si señoritas – nos dijo con una sonrisa - ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?

- Necesitamos ver los vestidos que acaban de llegar ahora mismo – exigió Alice

- ¿perdone? – dijo el gerente como si no hubiera escuchado bien

- déjame a mí Alice – le dije y ella asintió – hola soy Bella Swan y dentro de cuatro días seré de Cullen

- mis felicitaciones señorita – me dijo con una sonrisa

- gracias – le dije – el problema es que llevamos cerca de un mes buscando el vestido adecuando para mí y no hemos logrado encontrarlo, hemos recorrido todas las tiendas de bodas que hemos encontrando en nuestro camino y creenos son muchas y no hemos encontrado nada y hoy debo volver con el traje pues aun tengo que buscar los zapatos y cosas para el traje. Hemos visto todos los trajes de la tienda y ninguno nos ha gustado y como usted comprenderá no puedo esperar hasta la semana que viene por que entonces ya me habré casado y no puedo aplazar la boda a cuatro días de esta, así que si usted sería tan amable de enseñarnos los trajes que acaban de llegar se lo agradecería profunsamente.

Me miró durante unos minutos, pensando imagino en que hacer. Al fin llamó al dependiente que nos había estado atendiendo. Este llegó rápidamente.

- lleva todos los trajes de novia al sótano – le dijo y el dependiente salió rápidamente a hacer lo que le habían mandado – ustedes señoritas síganme

- las dos fuimos detrás de el cual perritos detrás de sus dueños. Nos condujo por unas escaleras hacia lo que parecía un sótano, pero este no se parecía en nada a un sótano normal y corriente sino que era como otra pequeña sala más personal.

- esta sala es para personas vip – dijo – o famosas, pero hoy haremos una excepción

- muchísimas gracias – le dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa

- no tiene importancia – en ese momento llegó el dependiente ayudado con otros chicos, traían los trajes

los dejaron colgados en las numerosas perchas que había repartidas por la sala y nosotras estabamos cada vez más nerviosas.

- cuando ustedes quieran señoritas – dijo el gerente y nosotras nos abalanzamos a por los vestidos.

Me probé como diez o quince vestidos y solo quedaban tres. No habíamos encontrado aun el vestido perfecto y ya me estaba impacientando.

- toma Bella – me dijo Alice – a ver si tenemos suerte con este

entré en el probador y saqué el vestido de su envoltorio. A mi me encanto pero aun tenía que verlo Alice. Me lo puse y me quedaba como un guante y la verdad es que esperaba que Alice le diera el visto bueno. El vestido era de palabra de honor, satén y en la falda encaje… era precioso además tenía una pequeña cola. Alice entró para ayudarme a abrochármelo.**( vestido en mi perfil)**

En cuanto me vio se quedó con la boca abierta.

- estas preciosa Bella – me dijo Alice

- dime Alice por dios que este es el definitivo – le dije – además me encanta

- a mí también, pero sal y vemos como se te ve – me dijo y me abrió la cortina para que saliera.

Todos los que estaban allí volvieron la cara para mirarme y se quedaron con la boca abierta al igual que Alice. Estaba muy guapa.

- esta hermosa señorita – me dijo el gerente

- que mi hermano no te escuche decirle eso – dijo por lo bajo Alice pero aun así la escuchó

- ¿son ustedes cuñadas? – nos preguntó

- si, y pronto hermanas – dije yo sonriéndole

- si, no veo la hora – me dijo – bueno nos lo llevamos ¿no Bella?

- Por supuesto, me encanta el traje – le dije

- Señoritas, este es uno de los trajes más caros de toda la tienda – nos dijo el gerente

- No se preocupe por eso – le dijo Alice sacando su visa oro de la cartera – debemos buscar unos zapatos adecuados Bella

- Arriba hay una planta especial de zapatería – nos dijo el gerente y a nosotras se nos iluminó la cara – si queréis puedo acompañarlas

- Si esta bien – dijo Alice

- Preparen el traje que enseguida bajamos – dijo el gerente a sus empleados.

Nos dirigimos hacia la sección de zapatería y la verdad es que todos los zapatos que vimos eran preciosos pero al final nos decidimos por unos blancos con un tacón muy alto. Me encantó también.

Muy contentas volvimos a casa. Yo me bajé antes que ella y salí corriendo hacia la casa en busca de Edward pues quería advertirle que no mirara en el pensamiento de Alice. Cuando entré en el salón, todos los Cullen estaban allí junto con otras cuatro personas, tres chicas muy guapas y un chico también muy guapo.

- bella querida – me dijo Esme levantándose de su asiento – queremos presentarte a unos amigos

- si mira – dijo Carlisle levantándose también – estos son Eleazar y su pareja Carmen y las hermanas de esta, Kate, Irina y Tanya

Me saludaron con un gesto de cabeza. Vi que Tanya estaba agarrada del brazo de Edward, cuando se percató de mi mirada apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de MI prometido.

- Edward amor – le dije – tengo una buena noticia

- ¿si? – me dijo, se soltó del brazo de Tanya y se acercó a mí - ¿qué es?

- Hemos encontrado el traje – gritó Alice entrando en ese momento por la puerta. Todos nos echamos a reír cuando vimos la cara de shock que se le había quedado al ver al clan Denaly sentados en los sofales - ¿Qué hacéis aquí ya?

- Vaya Alice, nosotras también nos alegramos de verte – dijo con ironía Kate

- ¿ya tenéis vuestro traje? – preguntó Alice pasando por alto el comentario de Kate

- pensábamos ir a comprar lo necesario mañana – dijo Tanya

- entonces si que me alegro de verlos – dijo Alice con una sonrisa

- tu y tus compras prima – dijo Tanya con una sonrisa

- bueno – dijo Esme - ¿habéis encontrado el traje al fin?

- Si Esme y es precioso todo blanco y con… - Alice me interrumpió

- Bella – gritó

- ¿qué? – le dije sorprendida

- no digas más – dijo Alice – Edward no se puede imaginar como va a ser el traje, quiero que se quede deslumbrado cuando te vea

- yo me quedo deslumbrado se ponga como se ponga – me dijo con una sonrisa

- gracias amor – le dije y cuando fui a darle un beso algo bastante molesto nos interrumpió

- ¿podemos hablar Edward? – preguntó Tanya interrumpiendo nuestro beso

- mmm, claro – dijo Edward mirándome y yo asentí

Ellos dos salieron por la puerta del jardín y noté como se adentraban en el bosque, no querrían que los oyeran. Yo miré a todos y me di cuenta que todos me miraban.

- bueno Alice – le dije intentando que no se notara mi enfado y nerviosismo – vamos a guardar las cosas ahora que no esta Edward

- claro vamos – me dijo

Nos dirigimos al coche para buscar el vestido y demás complementos sin hablar y dentro de la casa también estaban en silencio.

- no te preocupes Bella – me dijo Alice

- no me preocupo – le dije mientras subíamos las escaleras y estaba consciente de que todas las personas que se encontraban en la casa nos escuchaban – Alice voy a estar en la habitación de Edward

- esta bien – me dijo – si necesitas algo avísame

- ok – le dije y me fui a la habitación de Edward

entré en la habitación y me tiré en el gran sofá negro de cuero. Intenté no pensar ni preocuparme pero me era imposible, me picaban los ojos y sabía muy bien que si pudiera llorar en ese mismo momento lo estaría haciendo. Me mataban las dudas sobre lo que podrían estar haciendo en el bosque esos dos solos. Miles de imágenes me pasaban por la cabeza y cada vez que eso ocurría cambiada de posición en el sofá. Sabía que Jasper estaría comiéndose de los nervios que le estaría transmitiendo y no sabía como evitarlo. Harta de esperar a que Edward y Tanya volvieran salí de la casa por la ventana de la habitación de Edward, cogí el volvo de mi futuro marido y escuchando los gritos de Alice que me llamaban me fui de la casa. No sabía exactamente hacia donde iba a ir pero lo que sabía era que no podía quedarme en aquella casa. Tenía que distraerme. Decidí ir a Port Angeles sabiendo que Alice ya sabría donde encontrarme, esperaba de verdad que no le dijera a Edward en donde me encontraba pues necesitaba estar sola y segura de lo que estaba haciendo.

Llegué y aparqué el coche. Me fui hacia el cine que estaba justo en frente de mi y compré una entrada para ver una película de licántropos. Era buena la verdad. La película me distrajo a ratos. Cuando salí, me encontré con Emmet en frente del coche de Edward. Me dirigí hacia él pues era una tontería fingir que no lo había visto.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Emmet? – le pregunté

- estábamos preocupados por ti – me dijo y supe que era verdad

- ¿y Edward? – le pregunté

- aún no ha vuelto – me dijo y mi mundo se me calló encima

- bien – le dije intentando que no me viera el rostro, no hacia falta que llorara para que se notara mi dolor

- no te preocupes – me dijo él intentando animarme – seguro que no tardara en volver, quizás ya esté en casa mientras nosotros dos estamos aquí hablando, será mejor que vallamos a casa

- vete tu Emmet – le dije – yo aun no quiero volver

- ¿Dónde vas a estar? – me preguntó

- no lo se – le dije – pero no te preocupes no estaré lejos

- pero… - le interrumpí

- llévate el coche – le dije y sin decirle nada más eché a correr hacia el bosque

Correr era lo mejor que había probado hasta ahora. No se cuanto tiempo tardé en regresar a casa pero ya era de noche muy cerrada.

Cuando entré en el comedor de la gran casa me encontré con todos mirándome, y cuando digo todos me refiero a todos incluyendo a Edward y a Tanya.

- me voy a dar un baño – dije para que entendieran todos que ahora, no tenía ganas de hablar.

Subí a la habitación de Edward y entré en el baño, me desnudé rápidamente y me metí en el baño. Estaba lleno hasta arriba de agua caliente pero claro, yo no sentía la relajación de un ser humano al meterse en el baño de agua caliente. Cerré los ojos e intenté no escuchar las conversaciones que se escuchaban en la casa pero una de ellas me llamó la atención.

- no debiste hacerlo, están a punto de casarse – dijo una voz que reconocí como la de Carmen

- debía hacerlo Carmen – dijo Tanya y yo me envaré

- ¿pero que te respondió? – preguntó Irina

- pues que le va a decir – dijo Kate – pues que está enamorado de su futura esposa

- sabes, no se resistió mucho al beso que le di – dijo entonces Tanya y mi mundo se calló definitivamente - a ver me refiero al principio me eché sobre él y creo que lo cogí por sorpresa y al principio me lo devolvió pero luego me separó

- ¿y que te dijo? – preguntó Irina

- pues que lo que estabamos haciendo no estaba bien – dijo Tanya – pero en ningún momento me dijo que no lo volviera a hacer ni nada de eso, vamos que ni siquiera mencionó a Bella

- ¿por qué habéis tardado tanto en volver? – preguntó Carmen

- por que después de que me dijera eso fue él el que se echó sobre mí – dijo Tanya y no pude evitar que un grito saliera de mis labios

en ese momento entró Alice en el baño y me abrazó fuertemente. Yo estaba en shock no sabía nada. Escuchaba como Alice y Rosalie me decían que me tranquilizara y a Esme gritarle a alguien que saliera de la habitación. Me sacaron del baño y noté que me vistieron, también me salieron de la habitación de Edward y me llevaron a la de Alice y yo aun no hablaba.

- Bella por favor háblanos – escuché que me decía Alice

- Lo sabías Alice – le dije – sabías lo que había ocurrido, lo que iba a ocurrir y no me dijiste nada

- Confiaba en que Edward no fuera tan estúpido como para caer en las tontas cavilaciones de Tanya y cuando él decidió creerla esperé a hablar con él, no te lo conté por que me prometió que él mismo hablaría contigo y te lo contaría – me dijo Alice mirándome con disculpa

- No quiero hablar con él – dije – no quiero saber nada de él

- Déjale que se explique – me dijo entonces Rosalie

- No – grité entonces – si no ha sabido creer en mí ahora que se valla con la otra, no quiero saber nada de él, no me voy a casar.

Edward POV

No sabía lo que me había ocurrido ni como le había podido hacer eso a Bella, yo la amo y voy y me acuesto con Tanya. No se como se lo voy a poder decir.

- Edward, ¿podemos hablar? – me pregunta Alice

- Alice por favor – le digo – bastante mal me siento ya como para que me des la charla de verdad

- Pero es que eres idiota – me dice – de verdad no se aun como pudiste creer todo lo que te dijo Tanya – siguió – ella te ama, a seguido esta vida por ti, nos pudo haber matado hace mucho y toda la familia lo sabe y no lo hizo

- Ya lo sé – le dije

- Ha hecho mucho más por ti y por nosotros que nosotros por ella – me dijo Alice rotunda

- También lo sé – dijo Edward

- Pues no lo parece Edward – me dice – no parece ni siquiera que la ames

En ese momento escuché el sonido más estremecedor que había escuchado en toda mi existencia. Alice salió corriendo del estudio de Carlisle hacia mi habitación de donde provenía el sonido. Rosalie y Esme también se dirigieron hacia allí y cuando yo quise entrar en mi habitación para tranquilizar a Bella no me dejaron.

- lárgate de aquí Edward – me gritó Esme y me cerró la puerta en la cara

me quedé en shock. Nunca antes Esme me había gritado de esa manera y no sabía como reaccionar. Cuando me di la vuelta me encontré con Jasper y Emmet mirándome casi con odio.

- no sabes el daño que le has hecho hoy Edward – me dijo Jasper con frialdad

yo bajé las escaleras y llegué al salón donde estaban las hermanas Denaly junto con Carmen y Eleazar. Tanya en cuanto me vio se dirigió hacia mí pero yo no dejé que se me acercara.

- te dije que no se lo contarás a nadie hasta no haber hablado con Bella – le dije – quiero que te vayas de mi casa y que no vuelvas nunca más Tanya

- ¿te la tiras y después la echas? – preguntó indignada Irina

- que esperabas – dijo Carmen – sabes que lo que hizo estuvo mal y tu aun así la defiendes, no puedo creerlo la verdad

- nos iremos todos Edward no te preocupes – dijo entonces Kate – la verdad sentimos que esto haya acabado así

después de ese breve intercambio de palabras se despidieron de Carlisle y de Esme y se marcharon. Yo me la pasaba sentada en el porche de la casa intentando no escuchar las palabras de Bella diciéndome que no se casaría conmigo y que no quería volver a verme ni hablar conmigo nunca más.

Ella no me podía dejar, como podía haber sido tan estúpido como para haberle echado cuenta a Tanya, no lo entiendo ni yo. Solo quería estar en los brazos de Bella y decirle cuanto lo sentía y cuanto la amaba. Solo quería tenerla en mis brazos y hacerla sentir querida y ahora todo eso sería imposible por mi estupidez.

En ese momento cuando esos pensamientos cruzaban mi mente, Bella salió al porche y me vio allí. No pude sostenerle la mirada, ni siquiera le pude hablar ver aquella expresión de dolor en su rostro me devasto, no la merecía, nunca la merecería.

Sentí como se daba la vuelta para entrar a la casa y justo antes de que ella abriera la puerta dije lo único que mis labios pudieron articular.

- te amo – sentí como se paró.

Bella POV

- bella cálmate – me dijo Rosalie – lo que debes hacer es ir abajo y hablar con él

- no quiero encontrarme con nadie indeseado – le dije

- no te preocupes – me dijo Alice – Edward ha echado a Tanya y sus hermanas y Eleazar y Carmen se han marchado con ella

- ve a hablar con él, será lo mejor – me dijo entonces Esme

Me bajé de la cama y salí de la habitación después de haberme puesto un par de zapatillas. Bajé las escaleras en silencio y al pasar por el salón vi sentados a Carlisle, Emmet y Jasper. Este último me miró y abrió la boca para decirme.

- no quiero justificarlo ni lo voy a hacer por que lo que ha hecho no tiene justificación – me dijo – pero intenta no ser muy dura con él, lo está pasando realmente mal, diría que tan mal como tu y ya sabes que eso lo sé yo más que nadie

sin decirle nada salí al porche y lo encontré sentado en las escaleras con la cabeza entre los brazos. Cuando levantó la cabeza y me vio, pude leer en sus ojos el dolor que había en su muerto corazón. Mi primer instinto fue ir hacia él y abrazarlo pero no, él volvió a bajar la cabeza y yo me di la vuelta para marcharme pensando que no tenía nada que decirme. Pero justo antes de abrir la puerta para volver a entrar en la casa escuché que decía:

- te amo – simplemente eso

no supe que hacer, estaba parada en frente de la puerta pensando en las únicas dos palabras que me había dicho pero no se detuvo ahí:

- lo siento y te amo - siguió – no puedo hacer o decir nada para justificarme y tampoco quiero hacerlo solo puedo decirte lo que sucedió y lo que alberga mi corazón, solo eso

- ya sé lo que sucedió – le dije con voz ronca – te tiraste sobre ella

- eso no fue así – dijo él poniendose de pie y yendo hacia mi – me… metió cosas en la cabeza que nunca debí haber creído pero estaba… en shock. La verdad no sé como puso saber que tu eras unas caza vampiros y…

- claro – le corté y lo miré – la srta. Tanya le dijo al sr. Edward que su futura mujer era una caza vampiros y él se tiro sobre una vampiresa ¿no?

- No – me dijo – me dijo que alguien le había dicho que ibas tras nosotros que por eso te habías convertido, que te casarías conmigo solo para poder terminar conmigo mejor y con toda mi familia que te quedarías con toda nuestra fortuna y que seguirías siendo una caza vampiros pero que tu misma serías una vampiresa, me engañó

- Y no pudiste confiar en mí – le dije – la tuviste que creer a ella, no creíste que de verdad yo te amo y que tu eres todo lo por que quiero esta vida. Sin ti yo me prendería fuego ahora mismo sin importar cuan doloroso fuera. Yo solo quiero esta vida por tu estás en ella y ahora me vienes con que un par de palabras y una cara bonita son capaces de hacer que dejes de confiar en mí

- No – me dijo acercándose a mí – eso nunca, nunca dejaré de confiar en ti

- Pero el problema Edward – le dije – es que yo ya no sé si podré volver a confiar en ti

- Por favor Bella – me dijo y vi como se postraba en el suelo, de rodillas frente a mí – no me dejes por favor Bella – me suplicaba

- Edward – le dije, no soportaba verlo así. Me agaché y me puse frente a él – lo intentaré – lo vi levantar la cabeza – nos casaremos e intentaremos… hacer una vida normal

- Gracias Bella – me dijo él y se acercó para besarme pero yo me aparté

- Que me vaya a casar contigo no significa que todo vuelva ser como antes Edward – le dije – nos casaremos por que se que me amas y yo te amo pero tendrás que volver a ganarte mi confianza y por cierto, no quiero volver a ver a Tanya Denaly en mi vida

Después de decir eso entré en la casa y me senté en medio de Jasper y Emmet a ver la tele. Edward entró cinco minutos después y se sentó en el sofá de enfrente a mí. Algunas veces, por no decir siempre lo cogía mirándome. La verdad no sabía cuanto aguantaría sin echarme en sus brazos pero le tenía que hacer saber que estaba dolida y que esto no se quedaría impune.

Cuando lo miré antes de subir a la habitación para poder tumbarme en el gran sofá lo llamé

- Edward, ¿puedes venir? – le dije

- Por supuesto amor – me respondió y me siguió

Debíamos hablar más en profundidad y eso íbamos a hacer. Por lo menos intentar. Yo lo amo y no dejaría que nadie lo apartara de mí, nunca.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**hola a todas de nuevooooo**

**perdon por tardar tanto en subir el cap. pero he empezado el bachillerato y estoy ocupada..,**

**muchas gracias por los reviews y demas me encantaron y espero que me sigais mandando ya que me alegra mucho recibirlos**

**otra cosita que para mi es importante.... e publicado otra historia que de llama *clase de debate* y un oneshot sobre los libros de vampirata(no se si los habreis leido pero a mi me encantan) que se llama *aguas turbulentas***

**espero porfis que os paseis por allí y los leaís y me digáis vuestra opinión porfissss **

**bueno besos y cuidense**

**mayte92**


	15. Chapter 15

______________________________________________---- los personajes no me pertenecen... solo la historia ----__________________________________________

**Cuando llegamos a la habitación de Edward me senté encima de la cama y él se tiró en el sofá escondiendo la cabeza cosa que me hizo mucha gracia.**

**- no escondas la cabeza Edward – le dije intentando contener la risa aun que a decir verdad me sentía muy mal**

**él la levantó y me miró. Yo no sabía que decir, no era capaz de dejarlo y marcharme lo quería demasiado como para hacer eso pero no podía dejar que me engañara cuando a él le diera la gana. Suspiré.**

**- a decir verdad Edward no sé que voy a hacer – le dije y pude ver como su expresión cambiaba de culpabilidad a horror. Intenté no prestar atención a eso – no puedo evitar pensar que mientras yo estaba aquí, esperando a que volvieras tu has estado con otra, es difícil digerirlo**

**- bella – dijo solamente eso y parecía como si me estuviera suplicando**

**- bella ¿Qué? – le dije**

**- no me dejes por favor – me dijo – no lo hagas, no sé que haría sin ti de verdad**

**- eso lo deberías haber pensado antes de acostarte con Tanya y engañarme a cuatro días de la boda Edward – le dije intentando contener la furia**

**- me has dicho abajo que no me ibas a dejar Bella – me dijo, se levantó y se acercó a mí – me lo has dicho, has dicho que me quieres**

**- y es verdad te amo muchísimo pero no sé como voy a hacer para mirarte y no verte encima de Tanya, Edward – le dije ahora mirando yo al suelo**

**- no significó nada Bella – me dijo cogiendo mis manos con las suyas – te lo prometo amor**

**- no lo sé Edward – le dije**

**- prométeme que no me vas a dejar Bella – me dijo el entonces – prométemelo **

**- sal de la habitación y llama a Alice – le dije entonces**

**- no hasta que me prom.. – le interrumpí**

**- no te voy a prometer nada Edward – le dije casi gritando – no ahora – susurré – por favor llama a Alice**

**vi como salía de la habitación con la cabeza gacha y arrastrando los pies. En menos de tres segundo Alice estaba entrando por la habitación se quedó mirándome con pena, se acercó y me abrazó.**

**- ¿no va a haver boda verdad? – me preguntó**

**- no lo sé Alice – le dije – quiero irme de aquí unos días… pensar en lo que voy a hacer y estar segura de todo, no quiero arrepentirme**

**- te entiendo – me dijo ella ahora mirando a la cara – si Jasper me engañara yo no sé lo que hubiera echo. Edward te debería estar agradecido por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros y no lo hace**

**- si lo hace Alice lo que le ocurre es que se deja influenciar por la gente que no debe – le dije con una media sonrisa**

**- no lo defiendas Bella – me dijo Alice **

**- por supuesto que no lo defiendo – le dije – solo sé como piensa. También sé que ahora se tiene que estar odiando en lo más profundo**

**- es lo que se merece – me dijo ella**

**- quizás – le contesté**

**- lo amas demasiado Bella – me dijo ella e hizo que sonara como un reproche – no te merece**

**- bueno Alice puede que tengas razón pero la verdad es que ahora mismo no quiero pensar en eso – le dije - ¿adónde voy a ir y que tipo de ropa debo llevarme?**

**- No vas a ir muy lejos – me contestó ella con tristeza – y no consigo ver por cuantos días vas a estar fuera**

**- No te preocupes Alice – le dije – cuando decida volver lo sabrás**

**- ¿pero de verdad volverás? – me preguntó ella insegura**

**- por supuesto Alice – le dije y después la abracé – te quiero hermanita**

**- y yo hermana – me contestó ella – toma – dijo separándose – ya te he hecho la maleta **

**- gracias – le dije cogiendo la maleta que estaba detrás de ella **

**- vuelve pronto Bella – me dijo**

**- en cuanto pueda – le contesté**

**sin mirar atrás y sin despedirme de nadie más salté por la ventana del cuarto de Edward y caí en el jardín de Esme. Eché a correr.**

**A lo lejos podía escuchar como alguien, creo que Edward, gritaba mi nombre y como otras personas o mejor dicho vampiros le gritaban a él que se tranquilizara que yo volvería. **

**Volvería si, pero no sé aun si para estar con él.**

**Corrí sin ningún rumbo fijo. Capté olores magníficos pero no me paré a investigar si no que seguí mi camino. Pronto, demasiado pronto diría yo llegué a Port Angeles. Allí alquile una habitación en un lujoso hotel y me encerré.**

**No quería ir mucho más lejos pues no me quería exponer al sol. Dejé mi ropa en la maleta y me tiré encima de la cama. **

**No quería pensar aun en Edward pero mi mente ignoró mis peticiones y una imagen del rostro de Edward apareció por mis pensamientos.**

**Edward el primer día que lo vi, Edward el día en que casi lo hicimos en el bosque, Edward el día que lo hicimos, Edward el día que me pidió que me casara con él,… después apareció el rostro de Edward el día que me dijo que no quería quedarse conmigo, que quería que muriese y después el día en que abrieron el ataúd y me encontré con su hermoso rostro.**

**Y yo que pensaba que me quería. Ahora lo entendía, no me quería. Se había dejado llevar como muchas otras veces por lo que él pensaba que debía hacer. Solo sentía pena por mí nada más. Se iba a casar conmigo por pena por eso se había acostado con Tanya por que en realidad a ella la deseaba y a mí no. Yo solo era una inservible vampira que no merecía el amor de nada y de nadie. **

**No sé por cuantas horas o por cuantos días estuve tirada en aquella cama sin moverme, lamentándome. **

**Recordaba su cara y su cuerpo junto al mío, recordaba esas palabras de amor tan vacías que me dirigía. Recordaba todo cuanto el me había dicho, todo pero sentía que nada de eso era mío si no que era de otra persona y que yo tenía sus recuerdos en mi cabeza.**

**Yo lo amaba pero el a mí no, es lo único de lo que estaba seguro que era mío.**

**Al cuarto día de estar allí, por la mañana temprano sonó algo dentro de mi maleta. Me levanté como pude de la cama y me dirigí hacia le sonido. Abrí la maleta y encontré un móvil encima de la ropa. Estaba sonando. **

**Con cierto temor contesté:**

**- ¿si? – dije y mi voz salió ronca**

**- ¿bella? – escuché que preguntaban y mi mundo se calló de nuevo. Aun no estaba preparada para oír su voz - ¿bella donde estas amor?**

**Yo seguí en silencio, sin contestarle. No podía hablar, no podía. Ese ser al que tanto amaba estaba fingiendo preocupación ahora y seguro que en los cuatro días que había estado fuera habría estado muy feliz.**

**- no quiero hablar contigo Edward – le dije conteniendo los sollozos sin lagrimas – no puedo hablar contigo aun**

**- por favor Bella escúchame – escuché que me decía – te amo cariño, te amo muchísimo **

**- Edward no me mientas – le dije ahora dejando que mis sollozos si salieran de mi boca **

**- No te miento preciosa de verdad que no – me dijo – desde el primer día que te vi me enamoré de ti de verdad. He estado soñando despierto con este día desde el momento en que te pedí que te casarás conmigo**

**- ¿este día? – le pregunté confusa**

**- hoy nos casamos – me dijo y pude notar la tristeza que había en su voz – o mejor dicho nos hubiéramos casado**

**nos quedamos en silencio. Escudando nuestras respiraciones.**

**- ¿de verdad me amas? – le pregunté - ¿no te casas conmigo por pena?**

**- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – me dijo y lo noté un poco enfadado – se que he cometido mis errores pero nunca pensé que dudaras de mi amor. Bella eres lo más maravilloso que tengo en mi vida. Sin ti yo no sabría lo que hacer o cuando hacerlo de verdad que no, sin ti yo no tendría ninguna razón para vivir.**

**- Dile a Alice que miré en mi futuro – le dije y pude escuchar un grito de júbilo que venía de alguna parte de la casa – te amo**

**Eso fue lo último que le dije antes de colgarle el teléfono. Cojí mi maleta, me di una ducha rápida, me cambie la ropa y salí corriendo de la habitación. Pagué al hotel la estancia y me dirigí a mi casa. Corrí como nadie había corrido nunca para llegar a tiempo.**

**Sabía que Alice me tendría todo preparado pero esperaba que me dejara ver antes a Edward. **

**Cuando al fin llegué, él me esperaba en el jardín. **

**Solté la maleta y salí corriendo hacia él. Nos abrazamos fuertemente y nos besamos también.**

**- te amo preciosa – me dijo – nunca lo dudes**

**- como yo a ti – le dije yo a él con una sonrisa**

**me separé de él para verlo mejor y me di cuenta que aun llevaba la ropa con que lo había visto la última vez. Parecía muy descuidado, no parecía para nada mi Edward.**

**- ¿Qué has estado haciendo para tener este aspecto? – le pregunté pero no fue él quien me respondió**

**- lamentándose – me dijo Alice con una sonrisa**

**- Alice – le dije y me eché en sus brazos **

**- Desde que te fuiste se la ha pasado encerrado en su habitación tocando el piano – me dijo con una sonrisa – cada melodía era más triste y melancólica que la anterior – bajó la voz y añadió – está todo preparado si quieres que hoy sea el día**

**- ¿y los invitados? – le pregunté**

**- están avisados – me respondió – los llamamos a todos y les dijimos que había un problema con la boda y no sabíamos si podríamos celebrarla hoy, le dijimos que de todas maneras estuvieran preparados por si acaso**

**- bien – le dije – prepárame – me di la vuelta y miré a Edward que nos miraba a las dos con sospecha – Edward será mejor que te arregles, tenemos una boda que celebrar**

**después de decirle eso noté como sus brazos me rodeaban.**

**- gracias Bella – me dijo él y pude notar sus sollozos**

**- Edward – le dije para que me mirara y cuando lo hizo su expresión me partió el corazón, había sufrido mucho – deja los lloros para cuando diga si quiero amor**

**- ¿de verdad lo dirás? – me preguntó con inseguridad **

**- ¿ahora eres tú quien dudas de mi amor? – le pregunté alzando las cejas**

**- no amor – me dijo él – nunca dudaría de tu amor**

**- bien venga tortolitos que tengo que arreglar a la novia – dijo Alice entonces explotándonos nuestra burbuja personal – Edward te quiero listo y arreglado en dos horas, tienes que ayudar a los demás a prepararlo todo**

**- no te preocupes – dijo él con una sonrisa**

**- bien vamos Bella – me dijo y me arrastró a la casa.**

**Cuando entramos en su habitación, Jasper estaba tirado en la cama leyendo un libro.**

**- me alegro de verte Bella – dijo Jasper**

**- y yo Jasper – dije**

**- Jasper cariño – dijo Alice – dentro de tres horas se va a celebrar una boda ¿te importaría ir abajo y ayudar?**

**- Por supuesto que no diablillo – dijo él con una sonrisa – cuando pueda subir a arreglarme avisad**

**Después de eso salió de la habitación y Alice me llevó a su gran cuarto de baño donde ya estaba preparada toda la parafernalia para dejarme asombrosa.**

**Me di otra ducha y cuando salí me encontré con Rosalie y Esme además de Alice. Nos fundimos en un gran abrazo que Alice cortó en cuestión de segundos.**

**- venga venga – dijo ella y parecía histérica – después tendréis tiempo para abrazos y demás**

**- Alice pareces tú la que se casa – dije yo en broma y me gané una mirada llena de reproche**

**- Encima que hago esto me dices eso – me dijo poniendo un pucherito irresistible – yo lo único que quiero es que tu boda sea de ensueño**

**- Lo sé Alice y de verdad te lo agradezco – le dije – no se que haría sin ti**

**- Pues que no te casarías hoy – me dijo con una gran sonrisa – es lo que harías**

**Después de ese momento de broma ya no me dejaron abrir la boca. Alice y Rosalie se dedicaron a arreglarme el pelo y el maquillaje mientras todos los demás arreglaban la casa. **

**Después de dos horas y media ya estaba lista, solo me quedaba el vestido. **

**- nosotras vamos a arreglarnos un momento – dijo Alice – volvemos en diez minutos**

**- no os preocupéis – les dije con una sonrisa**

**Salieron del baño dejándome sola. Estaba feliz de estar aquí, a punto de casarme con el hombre que amaba y a punto de compartir con él toda mi existencia. No había humana o vampira más feliz que yo en todo el universo.**

**Me miré al espejo y pude ver lo hermosa que me había dejado con un moño muy elaborado donde había brillantitos azules entre el pelo. Estaba a punto de alargar la mano para tocarlos cuando el grito de Alice me hizo dar un salto.**

**- no los toques – gritó**

**- por dios Alice casi me matas – le dije yo**

**- si claro si estuvieras viva – me dijo con una sonrisa**

**- ¿que son esas cosas azules? – le dije**

**- son pequeños zafiros que adornan tu peinado – me dijo – son regalos de Esme y Carlisle**

**- no deberían haberlos comprados – le dije – parecen caros**

**- son caros Bella – dijo ella con una sonrisa – pero no te preocupes por eso, además una novia no esta completa si no tiene algo azul – dijo tocando levemente uno de los zafiros que tenía en el pelo – algo nuevo – dijo señalando mi vestido – algo viejo – y me mostró una gargantilla preciosa – y algo prestado – dijo abriendo su mano y dejándome ver una liga de encaje muy bonita**

**- ¿de quien es todo esto? – le pregunté asombrada**

**- bueno el vestido es tuyo como bien sabes – dijo – o mejor dicho de Edward ya que él fue quien te lo compró, la gargantilla le pertenecía a la madre de Edward al igual que él anillo de compromiso que llevas en tu dedo y la liga es mía así que la quiero de vuelta futura hermana**

**- no te preocupes – le dije con una gran sonrisa**

** bien – dijo ella – vamos a ponerte esto todos los invitados están ya abajo**

**- una cosa – le dije antes de que se agachara para ponerme la liga **

**- ¿Qué? – dijo ella**

**- estas preciosa – le dije con una sonrisa**

**- ya lo sé – dijo ella aun más sonriente**

**me puso la liga, la gargantilla, los zapatos y por último el vestido.**

**- ven mírate –dijo Alice llevándome al gran espejo de su habitación donde estaba Jasper – está preciosa ¿verdad?**

**- Edward se va a quedar con la boca abierta cuando te vea – dijo Jasper**

**- Procura no pensar en mi aspecto – le dije **

**- No te preocupes – me dijo con un guiñó – estaré pensando en lo hermosísima que está Alice con ese vestido**

**- Date la vuelta Bella – me dijo Alice no sin antes mandarle una sonrisa a su adorado esposo**

**Yo hice lo que ella me dijo y me quedé de piedra. Ahí estaba yo o más bien mi reflejo. Estaba hermosa con aquel vestido blanco y aquella gargantilla. El maquillaje era perfecto.**

**- ¿Qué te parece? – me preguntó Alice**

**- ¿esta soy yo? – dije**

**- por supuesto que eres tú – escuché que decía Carlisle – ya está todo preparado abajo solo faltas tú y bueno… nosotros tres**

**- bien – dijo Alice, parecía nerviosa – Jasper tráele el ramo. No quiero que te pongas nerviosa ni nada ¿ok?**

**- No te preocupes Alice estoy bien – le aseguré**

**En ese momento llegó Jasper con un gran ramo de rosas y fresias en tonos claros. **

**- bien llego el momento – dijo Jasper – Alice no tardes, Edward se está poniendo muy nervioso, piensa que te vas a escapar Bella**

**me eché a reír ante ese comentario. Alice y Jasper me desearon suerte antes de salir y dejarme sola con Carlisle que en cuanto escuchó la música me agarró el brazo y me dirigió a las escaleras. **

**Las fui bajando una por una mirando al suelo. Cuando al fin llegué abajo y levanté la mirada lo que vi me encantó. Allí en el jardín, habían puesto una gran carpa blanca llena de flores por todos lados.**

**Los invitados estaban sentados en sillas bajo la carpa, dejando un pasillo en medio que es por el que tendría que pasar yo. Al final del pasillo me esperaba el hombre más hermoso que haya visto alguna vez la tierra. Nos dirigimos hacia él. Yo no podía quitar los ojos de su magnífica sonrisa. **

**Cuando al fin llegamos, Carlisle me entregó al hombre que dentro de unos minutos sería mi esposo.**

**La ceremonia paso lenta. Cuando al fin llegó el momento de los anillos estábamos tan nerviosos que a Edward se le cayó el suyo y todos los presentes se echaron a reír incluida yo.**

**- Emmet se reirá de mí por toda la eternidad por este incidente de los anillos – me dijo en un susurró después del beso que nos declararía marido y mujer**

**- Puedes estar seguro hermanito – le dijo con una sonrisa pues le había escuchado**

**Después de la ceremonia llegó el momento del baile y yo gustosa me eché en los brazos de mi ahora marido. Bailamos sin descanso claro que ninguno de los que estaban presentes se cansaba jamás. **

**No sé por cuanto tiempo estuve sin sentir los brazos de mi esposo pero me sentí en casa cuando estuve con él de nuevo.**

**- estas muy hermosa – me dijo con una sonrisa antes de besar suavemente mis labios**

**- gracias amor – le dije cuando nos separamos**

**- nadie espera que nos quedemos hasta que termine la fiesta – me dijo en el oído – si quieres podemos marcharnos**

**- ¿adónde iremos? – le pregunté con una sonrisa**

**- cancelé nuestro viaje de luna de miel así que no nos podemos ir de viaje… hoy – dijo con una sonrisa – pero aun tenemos nuestra cabaña **

**- quiero ir a mi cabaña – le dije mientras me pegaba más a él **

**- yo también – me contestó antes de devorarme los labios**

**- vamos a despedirnos – me dijo**

**nos despedimos de todos los presentes en la boda, nos montamos en el volvo de Edward y nos dirigimos hacia nuestra hermosa casita. **

**Cuando llegamos el me cogió en brazos.**

**- cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que no te lo diga – me pidió y yo hice lo que él había dicho**

**noté como abría la puerta de nuestra cabaña y entraba. Olí flores por todas partes pero no supe identificar muy bien cada una. Había rosas, fresias y muchas más. Noté también que entró en una habitación donde había un poco más de calor.**

**- abre los ojos – me dijo en el oído lo que me hizo un poco de cosquillas**

**yo los abrí y me encontré con un montón de velas y pétalos de rosas rojas y rosas por todo el suelo, me encanto.**

**- es precioso Edward – le dije mirándole**

**- todo es poco para mi esposa – me dijo con una sonrisa y me besó**

**Pero este no era un beso de los que me había dado en la boda, era un beso mucho más pasional y urgente. Un beso que demostraba todo el amor que me tenía. **

**Me llevó a la cama y me tumbó en ella. Me miró con una sonrisa arrebatadora y se hundió en mi cuello. **

**- no rompas el vestido – le dije cuando noté como sus manos agarraban la tela de este**

**- no lo haré – me dijo – date la vuelta**

**hice lo que me dijo y me pude de rodillas en la cama, de espaldas a él. **

**Edward me fue quitando uno a uno y con mucho cuidado los botones de mi traje. Cuando ya estuvieron todos quitados me recorrió la espalda con sus manos e hizo que me encogiera de placer.**

**Me puse de pie en el suelo y dejé que el vestido me resbalara por mi cuerpo.**

**- ¿no ha traído Alice nada para mí? – le pregunté antes de dejar que me tocase**

**- si es verdad – dijo quitando los ojos de mi cuerpo y posándolos en una pequeña bolsa que había encima de una mesa – me lo dio y me dijo que no lo mirara, me dijo que era tuyo**

**- bien – le dije – ahora vuelvo**

**tomé la bolsa y me encerré en el baño. Me quité con cuidado todos los zafiros de mi peinado y este calló en suaves rizos por mi espalda. También me quite el conjunto de lencería que traía puesto y los zapatos y me puse el que debería tener en mi luna de miel. Espero que le guste pensé antes de salir del baño.**

**Cuando me vio abrió mucho los ojos y su boca.**

**- ¿te gusta? – le pregunté dándome la vuelta para que me viera desde todos los ángulos**

**- estas… muy hermosa – noté como tragaba **

**me dirigí hacia él que se había desnudado en mi ausencia y ahora solo vestía unos boxers negros. El me miraba sin decidirse aun por tocarme o no. Al final se decidió por hacerlo.**

**Alargó su mano hacía mi barriga y la acarició. Yo solté un pequeño gemido. ¡Dios que bien se sentía! Antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo estaba bajo su cuerpo, él besando toda mi anatomía. Me estaba volviendo loca.**

**Escuché como rasgaba la tela de mi conjunto y como se disculpaba pero a mí ya nada de eso me importaba. Yo solo quería sus caricias y que me hiciera suya. Se arrodilló frente a mí y besó mi zona ardiente haciendo que diera un pequeño saltito. **

**Me estaba matando literalmente. Lo que me hacía sentir no tenía nombre, sentía como chupaba, succionaba y lamía todo mi ser.**

**También sentía como introducía su lengua en mí y dios eso era lo mejor de todo. **

**Cuando estaba a punto de explotar él paró y se introdujo en mí completamente. Jadeé con fuerza.**

**El se comenzó a mover dentro de mi y yo no podía evitar soltar gritos de placer. **

**Sentí como él gemía.**

**- dios Edward no pares amor – le dije con la voz entrecortada – oh, oh, diossss**

**- bella – me dijo – me vengo**

**- sii – le dije **

**después de tres o cuatro estocadas más nos fuimos juntos. **

**El se tumbó a mi lado y me abrazó. Yo me acurruqué junto a él.**

**- eres lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida Bella – me dijo él – nunca lo olvides**

**- no lo olvidaré – le dije mientras enterraba mi rostro en su cuello y lo sentía estremecer -¿listo para otra ronda?**

**- Yo siempre estoy listo para ti**

**Después de so nos fundimos en otro largo y pasional beso**

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

**hola a todassssssssssssssssssss**

**otra vez estoy por aqui**

**espero que os guste el cap. la verdad es que no sabía como hacerlo y me ha salido esto... espero que os guste**

**bueno también he subido el 2º cap. de clase de debate me gustaría mucho que os pasarais x allí y me digais vuestra opinión pero si no, no pasa nada con k leais este me conformo**

**bueno dicho esto me marcho**

**muchos besos y cuidense**

**mayte92**


	16. Chapter 16

____________________________________________-- los personajes no me pertenecen... solo la historia --__________________________

**Cansados de tanto amarnos, decidimos levantarnos y darnos una ducha de verdad pero esta vez por separado. Cuando Edward se metió en la ducha después de mí yo me dediqué a arreglar un poco la destrozada habitación.**

**Me dio un susto de muerte cuando a los pocos minutos, Edward me agarró por la cintura y comenzó a besarme el cuello.**

**- anda vístete – le dije con una sonrisa cuando me zafé de él**

**- a sus órdenes señora Cullen – me respondió con una linda sonrisa**

**yo salí de la habitación dejándolo a él vistiéndose. Decidí salir fuera y tomar un poco el aire. Cuando ya estuve fuera me llevé una desagradable sorpresa. **

**- pensé que estabas muerta – me dijo Josh**

**- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunté con voz temblorosa y al instante me puse a mirar a mi alrededor en busca de alguna amenaza**

**- no te preocupes – me dijo él – he venido solo**

**- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le volví a preguntar más segura**

**- ¿no le puedo dar mis felicitaciones de boda a una vieja amiga? – me preguntó él con las cejas alzadas**

**- claro que puedes y gracias por ellas – le respondí – pero aún no me has contestado**

**- tienes que tener más cuidado con quien invitas a tú boda – me confesó él – o tratarlas mejor**

**- Tanya – fue lo único que dije yo y pude ver como sonrió **

**- Estaba muy furiosa y muy dolida cuando acudió a nosotros – dijo Josh – decía que le había dado a tu esposo algo tan valioso como ella misma y que después la echó para volver contigo. También dijo que eras una vampiresa**

**- Seguro que esa noticia les encantó a todos los del Club – le dije tensa**

**- Pues la verdad es que sí – confesó él – al principio no la creyeron pero ella traía fotos y una testigo, se llamaba Irina**

**- ¿Qué quieres decir con qué se llamaba? – le pregunté yo temiéndome lo peor**

**- fueron tontas al pensar que podían ir a la guarida de los caza vampiros y salir de allí como si nada – me dijo con voz fría **

**- ¿las matasteis? – le pregunté horrorizada**

**- ¿tú qué habrías hecho? – me preguntó él sorprendido – hicimos lo que tuvimos que hacer **

**- Bella – escuché que me llamaba Edward**

**- Vete Josh – le dije deprisa**

**- Tengo cosas que decirte – me dijo él – y son importantes**

**- Por favor Josh – le supliqué – no quiero que Edward sepa nada de esto, no todavía**

**- Vendré mañana a la una de la tarde – me dijo Josh – y vendré solo**

**- Esta bien – le dije – mañana nos vemos, ahora vete **

**Vi como se daba la vuelta y se marchaba corriendo. Al minuto Edward se encontraba a mi lado.**

**- ¿Qué ocurre? – me preguntó Edward preocupado - ¿estás bien?**

**- Perfectamente – le contesté agradeciendo que no pudiera leerme la mente – estaba observando el paisaje, es hermoso**

**- No más que tú – me respondió él y se acercó para besarme pero lo paré**

**- No empieces – le dije con una sonrisa – además tenemos que ir a tu casa a ayudar a recoger todo lo que montamos anoche **

**- Ya lo tendrán recogido – me dijo poniéndome morritos**

**- Piensa Edward – le dije – tendremos toda la noche**

**- Cierto – me cogió la ano – vamos, contra antes lleguemos antes regresaremos**

**Echamos a correr hacia la casa de los Cullen, él pensando en la noche que tendríamos y yo… yo pensando en hablar con Alice.**

**Cuando al fin llegamos a la casa vimos que todo estaba tan limpio y reluciente como siempre.**

**- ves te lo dije – me dijo Edward parándose a mi lado – vámonos a casa**

**- Edward en realidad he querido venir aquí por que yo quiero mi viaje de bodas – me inventé para mantenerlo por un rato ocupado – y no quiero saber adónde vamos a ir**

**- ¿de verdad? – me preguntó sorprendido**

**- por supuesto – le contesté – pero si tu no quieres ir no pasa nada**

**- claro que quiero ir tonta – me dijo él – ahora mismo iré a mirar por Internet a donde podemos ir y también tengo que hablar con Alice**

**- no, a Alice déjamela para mí – le dije y él me miro con expresión rara – necesito ropa para el viaje**

**- pobre de ti – me dijo con una sonrisa – pero vamos, entremos en la casa**

**nos pusimos a andar hacia la casa y cuando al fin llegamos vimos que no había nadie. **

**- valla – dije yo – parece que no hay nadie**

**- si – me dijo – pero piensa en el lado positivo, podemos hacer muchas cosas**

**- tu siempre pensando en lo mismo Edward – la verdad es que no se por que le decía que no pero estaba muy preocupada como para ponerme a pensar en esas cosas.**

**- Hola chicos – nos saludó Alice y Jasper que parecía que acababan de llegar**

**- ¿Dónde estabais? – les preguntó Edward **

**- cazando – le respondió Alice – toda la familia aún sigue por ahí pero nosotros pensamos en que podíamos venir a estar solos pero siempre Edward nos tiene que aguar la fiesta**

**- no es culpa mía – dijo Edward ofendido – por mí yo estaría en mi casa, en mi cama, con mi esposa y no aquí**

**- vale vale Edward – le dijo Jasper – lo hemos entendido**

**- bien, ¿para que nos molestáis? – preguntó Alice**

**- Bella quiere tener su viaje de bodas así que he venido a mirar por Internet –le contestó Alice**

**- Bien te ayudaré – le dijo Alice**

**- No no – le contesté yo y la agarré por el brazo para separarla de su hermano – tú te vienes conmigo, necesito ropa para el viaje**

**- Estupendo – dijo Alice dando pequeños saltitos – Jasper ayuda a Edward a busca un buen viaje, yo iré con Bella al centro comercial**

**Nos marchamos en ese instante. Cogimos su coche para ir más deprisa. **

**Cuando estuvimos lo bastante lejos como para que nadie nos pudiera escuchar la miré.**

**- Alice – le dije – tengo que hablar contigo**

**- ¿ocurre algo Bella? – se alarmó ella**

**- si – le respondí**

**- ¿Qué ocurre? – me preguntó**

**- Tanya e Irina están muertas – le solté de sopetón **

**- ¿Cómo? – dijo y frenó bruscamente – no te entiendo**

**- puedo explicarte – le dije – es más quiero explicártelo desde el principio**

**- ¿tú las mataste? – me preguntó ella**

**- no – le dije – las mataron los… caza vampiros**

**- ¿y tú como lo sabes? – me preguntó**

**- esta mañana ha venido Josh a verme – le dije – Edward no sabe nada esto**

**- ¿Cómo sabe Josh que estás viva? – me preguntó**

**- Tanya e Irina después de que Edward las echara de la casa se fueron a la guarida de los caza vampiros para decirles que yo era una vampiresa y que me iba a casar con un vampiro – le dije**

**- ¿Qué hicieron que? – me dijo ella indignada**

**- fueron tontas al pensar que las dejarían marchar tranquilamente aun que ellas no bebieran sangre humana – le dije yo – son vampiresas y a eso es a lo que se dedican los caza vampiros a matar vampiros**

**- si pero, ¿Qué más te dijo Josh? – me preguntó ella**

**- no mucho – le respondí – tu hermano estaba allí y no quería que se enterara, no todavía, ya sabes como es**

**- si lo sé – me dijo ella – se pondría a decir que esto era culpa suya **

**- se lo que Josh me va a decir – le dije – me dirá que vaya al Club por que quieren hablar conmigo… pero no es precisamente eso lo que quieren hacer**

**- no puedes ir allí – me dijo ella un poco asustada**

**- lo sé – le dije – le dije a Josh que mañana a la una de la tarde fuera a mi casa, Edward no puede estar allí así que tendrás que entretenerlo**

**- no te preocupes por eso – me dijo ella – pero no puedes ir sola**

**- Josh vendrá solo – le dije – solo vamos a habla, él me dirá lo que sus jefes quieran que yo sepa y después se marchará**

**- Pero Bella… - me dijo ella pero yo la interrumpí **

**- Tú solo tienes que estar atenta a cualquier peligro que se me pueda presentar – le dije – si se presenta cualquier peligro… solo tienes que avisarme, pero no quiero que Edward lo sepa en ningún momento. No quiero que esté en peligro**

**- No te lo puedo garantizar Bella – me dijo ella – pero haré todo lo posible **

**- Bien – le dije – ahora vamos que tenemos que comprar mucha ropa **

**Después de esa charla nos fuimos al centro comercial donde pasamos toda la tarde entre tiendas y probadores. **

**Cuando al fin volvimos a la casa todos estaban ya allí y con una expresión en el rostro que hizo que mi estómago se contrajera.**

**- ¿ha ocurrido algo? – preguntó Alice**

**- han asesinado a Tanya e Irina – dijo Carlisle y Alice y yo nos miramos perplejas – estaban de caza cuando algunos caza vampiros las cogieron y las quemaron**

**- lo siento – dije mirándolos a todos - ¿Dónde esta Edward? **

**- En su habitación – dijo Esme que estaba abrazada a Carlisle**

**Dejé a los demás en la sala y yo subí al dormitorio de mi marido. Al entrar me lo encontré tirado en la cama, simulando estar dormido.**

**- ¿estará dormido? – me pregunté en voz alta y me acerqué a él**

**Edward seguía con los ojos cerrados pero tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. **

**- ¿Cómo puedo despertarlo? – volví a preguntar en voz alta**

**- prueba con un beso – me dijo él en un susurro**

**me acerqué a su boca y rocé mis labios con los suyos. Cuando me fui a separar sus brazos se ciñeron alrededor de mi cintura y me tiró junto a él en la cama mientras sus labios se movían posesivamente sobre los míos. Me puse sobre él, sin despegar mis labios en ningún momento de los de él y empecé a restregarme contra su duro miembro. A la par de mi fricción él iba jadeando.**

**- shh – le dije – nos van a escuchar**

**- no me importa – me dijo él volviendo a coger mis labios entre los suyos**

**- están muy afectados por la muerte de Tanya e Irina – le dije – no sería justo para ellos **

**- es cierto – me dijo él – vamos a casa**

**- vale – le dije y nos levantamos de la cama**

**Bajamos las escaleras cogidos de la mano y con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro. Cuando nos vieron todos los que estaban en la sala se echaron a reír.**

**- nos vamos – dijo Edward – adiós**

**Y sin dejarme siquiera despedirme de Esme me sacó de la casa en brazos y salió corriendo hacia nuestra casa. Cuando llegamos no me dio tiempo ni de hablar que ya sus labios estaban posados sobre los míos y mi ropa había sido desgarrada. **

**Me tiró sobre la cama si ningún miramiento y acto seguido se tumbo sobre mí y me empezó a devorar. Cada centímetro de mi cuerpo era besado por sus labios y yo a su vez suspiraba de placer. **

**- Te amo preciosa – me dijo él separándose lo necesario para hablar – te necesito justo ahora.**

**- Parece como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvimos sexo Edward – le dije con una sonrisa pícara – pero no me importa, yo también te deseo**

**Después de esa declaración no volvimos a hablar en todo lo que quedaba de día. Me penetraba de una manera que nunca antes había echo conmigo, casi con desesperación, como si temiera que yo me fuera a ir y dejarlo solo. No dejé de pensar en eso hasta que al fin se vino y pudo ser por eso por lo que no disfruté tanto como debiera.**

**- ¿Ocurre algo amor? – me preguntó él preocupado.**

**- Eso estaba a punto de preguntarte yo a ti – le contesté - ¿Qué te ocurre?**

**- Nada – dije pero no me lo creí pues su rostro se había puesto tenso y había desviado la mirada hacia otro lugar.**

**- Edward no soy tonta – le contesté – sé que te pasa algo.**

**- No quiero que me dejes nunca Bella – me dijo y pude ver dolor en sus ojos – nunca**

**- Edward – le dije a modo de consuelo – no seas tonto, por supuesto que nunca te dejaría, a penas acabamos de casarnos y dentro de un par de días estaremos de luna de miel amor – le dije con una sonrisa buscando su mirada con la mía – todo va a salir bien.**

**- Se que me ocultas algo Bella – me soltó él – sé que tú y Alice me ocultáis algo.**

**- No digas tonterías Edward – le dije pero me puse totalmente nerviosa y él, por supuesto, lo notó – si te lo cuento… ¿me prometerás que harás lo que yo te diga y no te meterás en medio?**

**- No puedo prometerte nada – me dijo él completamente serio.**

**- Edward por favor – le supliqué.**

**- Esta bien Bella – me dijo aun que yo no le creí - ¿Qué ocurre?**

**- Verás – le dije y pensé muy bien mis palabras antes de decirlas – esta mañana he tenido… una visita.**

**- ¿Quién era? – me preguntó.**

**- Josh – le dije y Edward se sorprendió – vino a decirme lo de la muerte de Tanya e Irina y lo que habían echo – le dije de carrerilla antes de que pudiera interrumpirme – por lo visto después de salir de la casa fueron directamente a la guarida de los caza vampiros pensando que si llevaban buena información no les haría daño – me paré – pero nosotros no somos así o mejor dicho… yo era así.**

**- ¿Qué información? – me preguntó y para mi pesar no se le escapa una.**

**- Decirles que una antigua caza vampiros se había convertido en vampiresa y que en apenas unos días se casaría con el objetivo de su fracasada misión – le solté esperando el brote de furia de su parte que para mi pesar, no se hizo esperar.**

**- Mierda, mierda – dijo él y lanzó miles de juramentos que nunca en mi vida he escuchado.**

**- Edward tranquilízate – le dije pero no sirvió de mucho – bueno si no te calmas no te podré terminar de contar lo que me dijo Josh.**

**Y como si hubiera pronunciado las palabras mágicas, él se calló y me miró con expresión expectante.**

**- Verás – volví a comenzar – yo no quería que tú te enteraras y cuando Josh estaba a punto de contarme lo que habían dicho los del Club oí como me llamabas y le dije que quedáramos en otro sitio donde poder hablar los dos solos. Él me prometió venir solo y yo – agregué antes de que Edward pudiera abrir la boca – voy a ir sola.**

**- No – dijo el tajante – no vas a ir sola Bella.**

**- Por supuesto que si Edward – le contradije yo, enfadándome – iré sola y mientras yo estoy hablando con Josh tú estarás con Alice buscando un buen destino para nuestro viaje.**

**No le dejé que volviera a hablar y tapé sus labios con los míos pero él no respondió por mucho que yo insistiera.**

**- Vamos Edward – le dije con cara de pena – no he podido correrme amor.**

**Él siguió mirando al techo sin percatarse de mi insistencia y yo al darme cuenta de que no conseguiría nada, lo dejé por imposible. Me levanté de la cama, cogí una muda limpia y me fui a darme una ducha. Cuando ya estaba dentro de esta sentí como abrían la puerta de esta y alguien entraba conmigo en el hidromasaje.**

**- ¿Qué haces Edward? – le pregunté enojada.**

**- Darme una ducha – me dijo él y cogió mi cintura con sus manos y me pego contra su cuerpo.**

**- Pensé que habías dicho que te ibas a dar una ducha – le dije dándome la vuelta y encarándolo – no que ibas a manosearme.**

**Sin decir nada más, terminé de enjuagarme y salí de la ducha. Me sequé ligero, me vestí y me fui al salón. Allí me puse a buscar un buen libro con el que poder entretenerme y olvidar aun que fuera un poco mi enfado. **

**Escogí orgullo y prejuicio y me senté en el sillón a leerlo. Cuando ya llevaba unas veinte páginas, Edward entró en la habitación con el pelo mojado por la ducha y se sentó al piano y comenzó a tocar.**

**La melodía que producía era enormemente hermosa y noté que me relajaba mucho más que el libro que estaba leyendo. Sabía que no podría dormir ni aun que quisiera pero se sintió totalmente normal que yo cerrara mis ojos y disfrutara de la música. **

**De pronto, esta cesó y yo abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con su rostro a menos de dos centímetros del mío.**

**- lo siento – me dijo él y al instante se separó de mi y se sentó en el sofá. Parecía bastante desesperado cuando hundió su cara entre sus manos y comenzó a mecerse hacia delante y atrás.**

**- Edward, ¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunté yo completamente desconcertada.**

**- Me da miedo perderte – me dijo él y aún seguía escondiendo el rostro aun que sus movimientos habían cesado un poco – me da terror que puedas separarte de mí.**

**- Nunca me separaré de ti amor – le dije y con todas mis fuerzas le levanté el rostro para que me mirara y lo que vi en él me destrozó – amor yo siempre seré tuya y nunca te abandonaré, siempre estaré a tu lado.**

**- Pero puede ocurrirte algo – me dijo él desviando su mirada de la mía – te pueden atacar, ellos están entrenados para eso.**

**- Amor – le dije intentando tranquilizarle ahora que sabía exactamente lo que le ocurría - ¿recuerdas quien era yo antes y a qué me dedicaba?**

**- Claro – me dijo con una sonrisa torcida – eras la gran Erika, la mejor caza vampiros que jamás haya tenido el Club.**

**- Bueno quizás no tanto – le dije con una sonrisa – pero si que era de las mejores y eso junto a mi fuerza y todas las demás cualidades de un vampiro es una arma masiva cariño – le dije – no se atreverán a tocarme por que saben que más de medio Club perecería en el intento antes de morir yo y aún no están preparados para tantas bajas.**

**- Pero llegará un momento en que si lo estarán – me dijo él con miedo reflejado en sus ojos – y vendrán a por ti.**

**- Pero mientras eso ocurre – le dije yo con una sonrisa – seremos capaces de convencerlos de que somos inofensivos amor. Cuando sean suficientes, ya no servirá de nada.**

**- ¿Estás segura? – me preguntó.**

**- Completamente – le contesté – y ahora amor, me debes una sesión de sexo desenfrenado por haberme preocupado y no haberme satisfecho completamente.**

**- ¿Cómo que no? – me dijo él indignado, entonces se puso en pie y me cogió en brazos y a una velocidad que solo podía ser vampírica me llevo a la cama, donde me rasgo mis ropas.**

**- A esta altura – le dije cuando pude emerger de sus besos – voy a tener que ir a comprarme un vestuario nuevo.**

**Él me calló con un sonoro beso y ya, en toda la noche no hubo más oportunidades de hablar. Entre besos y caricias íntimas nos dijimos cuantos nos amábamos y le aseguraba que todo saldría bien y que estaríamos por siempre juntos.**

**Cuando ya empezaba a amanecer, nos separamos.**

**- aun es temprano amor – le dije yo y me puse encima de él – quiero la última ronda por hoy.**

**- ¿No estás cansada? – me preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro.**

**- No digas tonterías por supuesto que no – le contesté – pero si tú estás cansado lo podemos dejar para otro día.**

**- No estoy cansado – me dijo y disimulando un poco agregó – pero no sé si se levantará.**

**Yo, intuyendo por donde iba le dirigí una sonrisa pícara y me puse de rodillas en la cama con mi cara a la altura de su cintura.**

**- No te preocupes – le dije mientras mi mano acariciaba su pelvis e iba bajando hasta su miembro – de eso me ocupo yo.**

**Introducí todo su mimbro en mi boca y escuché como el gemía. Comencé a moverme ligeramente acompañando mis movimientos con las manos y haciendo que Edward gimiera mi nombre cosa que me encendía terriblemente.**

**- más fuerte Bella – escuché que me decía con voz entrecortada y yo seguí sus órdenes.**

**Poco después él mismo tomó mi cabeza entre sus manos y comenzó a moverla mucho más deprisa haciendo que él gritara de placer. Cuando llevaba unas cinco estocadas como esa, se vino en mi boca y yo lamí, chupé y succioné todo lo que él me dio. Cuando por fin me levanté, Edward no me dejo mucho tiempo relajada pues me tumbo sobre la cama, abrió mis piernas con brusquedad y hundió su cara en mi feminidad haciendo que yo gritara de placer. **

**Me lamía, chupaba y succionaba igual que yo había echo con él. Hundió su lengua en mi centro y comenzó a moverla de dentro a fuera mientras yo gemía su nombre una y otra vez. Después, sustituyó su lengua por sus dedos y mientras entraban y salían de mí el me mordía el clítoris haciendo que pequeños gritos salieran de mí. Me estaba volviendo loca.**

**- Edward me vengo – lo previne y él quito sus dedos para introducir su lengua sin saber que eso se sentía mucho mejor. No aguanté mucho y me vine con un grito de placer. **

**Entonces yo volví a coger las riendas de la situación y me monté encima de él, introduciendo su ya erecto miembro en mi ser. Empecé a moverme con violencia sobre él, dando tales estocadas que la cama se sacudía con nosotros y golpeaba fuertemente la pared. Edward tenía alrededor de mí sus brazos y me empujaba fuertemente sobre su miembro para que entrara más si se podía. **

**Cuando sentí que mi clímax llegaba comencé a moverme más rápido y con mayor fuerza haciendo desconchar las paredes con los golpes de la cama. Me corrí con una última sacudida de placer y Edward, al mismo tiempo que yo, chilló mi nombre.**

**Cuando al fin nos controlamos, yo me tiré junto a él en la cama pero Edward no se quedo a mi lado si no que se levantó, me beso en el frente y se puso a inspeccionar la pared.**

**- vamos a tener que pintar esta pared de nuevo – comentó él y noté como estaba sonriendo – y una cama nueva ya que esta no aguantará otra ronda como esta.**

**- Puedes ir con Alice mientras yo despacho esto – le dije con una tonta sonrisa pintada en el rostro.**

**- ¿Estás segura? – me preguntó él y noté que no se refería a lo de la pintura o la cama.**

**- Si amor, no te preocupes – le dije y le besé la punta de la nariz – además si algo malo ocurriera Alice te avisaría y tu llegarías antes de que ocurriera.**

**- Le diré a Alice que este ojo avizor por si las moscas – me dijo.**

**- No hace falta que tú se lo digas – le respondí – ella ya lo sabe.**

**En ese momento sonó el teléfono de la sala y Edward se levantó a cogerlo. Después de cinco minutos volvió con una expresión triste que me asustó.**

**- La pequeño diablillo me reclama – me dijo con cara de resignación – dice que si además tenemos que ir a comprar una cama y pintura tardaremos más por lo que tendremos que salir antes.**

**- No te preocupes estaré bien – le dije – y para cuando hayas regresado ya todo estará arreglado.**

**- Espero que tengas razón – le dije – ahora iré a darme una ducha y a vestirme.**

**Salió de la habitación dejándome sola con mis pensamientos y yo no pude evitar preocuparme por lo que dentro de unas horas ocurriría. **

**- me marcho amor – escuché que decía Edward acercándose a la habitación – nos vemos dentro de unas horas.**

**- Esta bien – le dije levantandome de la cama para despedirlo – espero que te lo pases bien con Alice comprando.**

**- Con ese diablillo – me dijo con cara de terror – no me lo imagino.**

**- Dile a Alice que me compre un par de conjuntos – le dije – pero que sean solo un par, si ves que se pasa detenla.**

**- Pero si ayer fuisteis de compras – me dijo él con cara de sorpresa.**

**- Si pero esas compras eran para el viaje y no las puedo usar hasta que no vuelva – le informé – si es que las traigo, mientras necesitó otras nuevas.**

**- Esta bien – me dijo con cara de resignación – se lo diré aun que creo que ya lo sabe.**

**Me dio un suave beso en los labios y se marcho. Yo miré el reloj que había encima de la mesilla de noche y para mi sorpresa vi que eran las diez y media de la mañana. Con un salto me levanté de la cama y me di una rápida ducha. Me vestí con lo primero que pillé y me puse a recoger la casa y que estaba echa un desastre y cubierta de polvo. Aun no había recogido las velas ni los pétalos de rosas que habían cubierto todo el salón y el pasillo. Cuando terminé de adecentar la casa eran la una menos cuarto de la tarde, dentro de quince minutos llegaría Josh y me dediqué, en el tiempo que me quedaba, a hacer un almuerzo por si Josh tenía hambre.**

**- ¿Se puede? – escuché que llamaba Josh desde la puerta.**

**- Entra – grité – estoy en la cocina.**

**- ¿Qué huele tan bien? – preguntó.**

**- Pensé que quizás tenías hambre y he hecho algo – le dije – es bueno saber que mis dotes culinarios no se han perdido.**

**- ¿Cómo estas? – me preguntó.**

**- Muy bien – le contesté - ¿y tú?**

**- Perfectamente – me contestó con una sonrisa – pero lo que en realidad quería saber es: ¿eres feliz?**

**- Mucho – le dije con una amplia sonrisa mientras le ofrecía un plato de lo que había preparado: una rica lasaña – no te puedes imaginar cuanto.**

**- ¿más que cuando estabas con mi hermano? – me preguntó.**

**- Con tu hermano era diferente – le dije sentándome en el asiento que había frente a él – teníamos una relación basada en la amistad y en la confianza, nos queríamos si, pero no lo puedo comparar a lo que quiero a Edward. Sería comparar un árbol con todo un bosque.**

**- ¿y tus padres? ¿y Phil? ¿y el hijo que espera tu madre? – me preguntó y a cada pregunta sentí una punzada de dolor.**

**- Renné tiene a Phil y a ese futuro niño que le alegrará la vida aun que se que nunca me olvidará – le contesté – y en cuanto a Charlie… la verdad es que ese sería un tema que preferiría no tocar.**

**- ¿no lo echas de menos? – me preguntó mientras comía.**

**- Por supuesto que lo echo de menos – le contesté – a todos los echo muchísimo de menos pero yo tengo que realizar… bueno mi vida no pero si mi existencia y lo tengo que hacer lo mejor que pueda.**

**- Está bien – me dijo – entonces no tengo nada que hacer aquí.**

**- ¿no tenías algo que decirme? – le pregunté.**

**- Si – me dijo – los del Club querían averiguar si eras feliz por que si resultaba que no lo eras vendrían y exterminaríamos a todos vosotros, tú incluida.**

**- ¿y si resulta que soy feliz? – le pregunté, recelosa.**

**- Te dejaríamos en paz y no atacaríamos a ninguno de tú familia siempre y cuando no atacaran a ningún ser humano – me contestó, más yo no lo creí del todo – no me mires así.**

**- Es que me cuesta creerlo – le dije – solo es eso.**

**- La verdad es que queríamos pedirte un gran favor – me dijo él y yo me quedé de piedra – y antes de responder me gustaría que escucharas la historia entera.**

**- Habla – le dije solamente.**

**- Bien – dijo, tomo aire y comenzó – hace un par de semanas llegó hasta nuestro poder una extraña vampira, lo extraño es que nació un día antes de nosotros recogerla y ya tiene la altura de un bebe de unos cuantos meses.**

**- Cuando dices nació, te refieres a que la crearon ¿no? – le pregunté confusa.**

**- No – me contestó con una sonrisa – lo que te quiero explicar es que es hija de un vampiro y una… humana… un íncubo o súcubo no lo entendí muy bien – me dijo – lo que ocurre es que tenemos a una pequeña vampiresa con nosotros que necesita a una familia ya que su madre murió en el parto y a su padre lo matamos nosotros.**

**- ¿y queréis que Edward y yo nos ocupemos de ese bebe? – le pregunté sorprendida.**

**- Nos haríais un enorme favor – me dijo y tenía en el rostro una expresión suplicante.**

**- Así que todo el royo ese de si era feliz era por eso ¿no? – le pregunté entendiéndolo ahora – tendría que hablar con Edward sobre el tema.**

**- Si tienes razón – me dijo levantándose de la silla – gracias por el almuerzo.**

**- No hay de qué – le respondí - ¿Cuándo volverás?**

**- ¿Qué te parece mañana? – me preguntó – Edward puede estar presente no me importa, si decidís quedárosla la tendréis en muy pocos días.**

**- ¿es una niña? – pregunté.**

**- Si, una preciosa niña – me respondió y mude notar adoración en su voz – la verdad es que se parece mucho a ti, tiene el cabello de color marrón cayendo en suaves ondas y unos ojos marrones muy bonitos aun que la verdad es que los tuyos también son muy bonitos.**

**- ¿pero no decías que solo tenía unas pocas semanas? – le pregunté confusa.**

**- No es como los bebes normales Bella – me dijo Josh – crece a una manera anormal ya que tiene genes vampíricos pero es humana aun que prefiere la sangre a la comida.**

**- Veo que te has encariñado con la pequeña – le dije con una sonrisa.**

**- Si – me dijo – si no fuera por que no nos está permitido entablar relación con vampiros me la quedaría.**

**Me sonrió.**

**- Bueno si al final nos la quedamos puedes venir a visitarla cuando quieras – le dije y después me acordé del reglamento – si es que te dejan.**

**- Yo creo que a ti sí – me dijo con una sonrisa. Estaban frente a la puerta de la casa – y por supuesto a la pequeña también.**

**Nos dimos la vuelta para mirar hacia fuera cuando escuchamos un ruido muy raro proveniente de fuera. Nos tensamos al instante, unos segundos después apareció Edward en el claro, serio.**

**- Siento si he interrumpido algo – dijo acercándose a nosotros – pero Alice me dijo que viniera que teníamos algo muy urgente que hablar y que también te dijera que todos en la familia estarán de acuerdo con la decisión que tomemos, ¿me puedes explicar que pasa?**

**- Por que no entras y te lo explicamos dentro – le dije con una sonrisa intentando tranquilizarlo – entra Josh así terminaremos antes.**

**Entramos en la casa y nos sentamos en los sillones que había en la sala, Edward y yo frente a Josh. **

**- Bien – comenzó mi marido - ¿Qué ocurre?**

**- Se lo explicas tú o yo – le pregunté a Josh **

**- Tú mejor – me contestó.**

**- Está bien – le dije – A ver Edward, Josh me ha dicho que hace un par de días… no empiezo de nuevo. **

**Josh se echó a reír a carcajadas y yo eché unas sonrisillas nerviosas. Edward nos miraba confundido a los dos.**

**- a ver – volví a comenzar yo – hace muchos meses aquí mis ex compañeros del Club mataron a un vampiro… poco después se enteraron de que ese vampiro había dejado un embarazada a una humana, hace unas semanas esa humana dio a luz a una… hermosa niña. La madre murió en el parto y ya que la niña es mitad vampiro mitad humana no se la pueden quedar ni darla en adopción, ni tampoco matarla naturalmente.**

**- ¿y donde entramos nosotros en todo eso? – preguntó Edward con el entrecejo fruncido.**

**- Pues que lo mejor para esa bebe es que la cuidara una familia de vampiros, a pedir mejor joven y enamorada – dijo Josh dirigiéndome una mirada suplicante – y ustedes son los mejores, además no consumís sangre humana y eso sería muy bueno para la pequeña.**

**- ¿y que ganamos nosotros con esto? – preguntó mi marido fríamente.**

**- ¿a parte de una hija que de otra manera nunca pudierais haber tenido? – preguntó escandalizado Josh y después su expresión cambio a otra de entendimiento – la seguridad de que el Club ni ninguna otra asociación de caza vampiros vayan detrás de ustedes ni de su familia siempre y cuando no prueben la sangre humana, y también si tenéis algún problema que pueda afectar a la niña podréis contar con nuestra ayuda.**

**- Que generosos – dijo entonces él con una sonrisa.**

**- Entonces, ¿nos la quedamos? – le pregunté yo nerviosa, rezando por que dijera que si.**

**- ¿quieres que nos la quedemos? – me preguntó él pidiendo mi opinión.**

**- Esto no es algo que deba decidir yo sala, tenemos que hacerlo los dos ya que una vez adoptada tendrá nuestros apellidos – le dije.**

**- Amor si quieres que nos la quedemos solo tienes que decirlo y la amaré como si fuera mi propia hija – me confesó con una sonrisa en el rostro.**

**- ¿Cuándo la tendríamos? – le pregunté a Josh que sonreía tontamente.**

**- Pues en unos días – me contestó – el tiempo que tardaríamos en arreglar los papeles para la adopción.**

**- ¿Qué dices amor? – me preguntó Edward - ¿lo hacemos?**

**Lo pensé durante un momento y supe que quería tener a esa pequeña en mis brazos. Que quería que cuando esa niña fuera mayor la llamara mama y a Edward papa, quería sentir el amor de una hija y el amor que sentía una madre por su hijo. Quería tener a esa niña dormida bajo su techo todos los días de su existencia hasta que durara la vida de esta.**

**- ¿Cuánto tiempo vivirá? – pregunté de repente – si es humana, ¿Cuánto tiempo vivirá?**

**- Creemos que los años que vivió su madre biológica – contestó Josh.**

**- ¿Cuántos años tenía su madre cuando murió? – preguntó Edward.**

**- Creo que alrededor de unos veinte – contestó él – cuando llegue a esa edad se volverá vampira, o eso creemos.**

**- ¿no tienes ninguna foto de ella? – pregunté yo.**

**- Claro – dijo él dándose un golpe en la frente con la mano – toma se me había olvidado esto – dijo entregándonos una carpeta azul. Dentro había muchas fotografías de una niña hermosa. Tenía una piel blanca como la nuestra y unos cabellos marrones preciosos. Sus ojos también eran hermosos – le hemos hecho unas cuatro fotos por día por el cambio que ella tiene tan acelerado y ahí tenéis toda la información que necesitáis hasta ahora.**

**Ahí estaba escrito el nombre de la madre biológica de la niña y donde había vivido, también donde estaba enterrada. Ponía el día que nació el bebe y los progresos que había echo hasta hoy. **

**- así que, ¿os la quedáis? – preguntó él un poco nervioso.**

**Edward y yo levantamos la cabeza a la vez y nos miramos. Edward me sonrió me guiñó un ojo. Mientras yo volvía mi rostro hacia la fotografía donde aparecía la pequeña sonriéndome escuché como Edward decía:**

**- por supuesto que nos la quedamos y queremos tenerla con nosotros cuanto antes.**

**Después de hablar todas las cosas pertinentes, Josh se fue y al instante mi teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Lo cogí y al momento escuché gritar:**

**- voy a ser titoooooooooooooooo – gritaba Emmet como un histérico – ¡qué guay!... Emmet dame el teléfono – se escuchaba decir por atrás a Alice y después de algunos cuantos quejidos Alice habló - ¡¡¡voy a ser tita!!! – gritó también.**

**Yo sonreí ante esas reacciones y pensé que mi hija sería la niña más mimada de la historia. Mi hija. De repente Edward estuvo a mi lado, colgó el teléfono desde que aun se escuchaban gritos y me abrazó.**

**- sé lo que estas sintiendo – me dijo – yo también estoy en shock.**

**- Aun no me creo que vayamos a tener a una hermosa niña como nuestra hija – le dije – creo que hasta que no la tenga en mis brazos no creeré que es real.**

**En ese momento se escucharon fuera unos golpes y supe que teníamos visita. En menos de cinco segundos estuvimos totalmente ocultos por el abrazo de nuestras familias.**

**- lo siento chicos – escuché que decía Carlisle – intentamos retenerlos pero nos fue imposible.**

**- No importa – contesté yo - ¿acaso no queréis ver las fotografías de vuestra futura nieta y sobrina?**

**Todos se sentaron alrededor de Edward y este fue mostrando una a una las fotografías de la niña. Vi como se les caía la baba al verlas y también como se les iluminaban los ojos cuando vieron la foto que más me gustaba: en ella estaba la niña solo en pañales y mostraba una linda sonrisa.**

**Me sentí plena y completamente feliz ante esa estampa que me mostraba mi familia. En silencio me fui hacia la habitación y busqué entre los cajones la cámara de fotos, cuando al fin la encontré volví al salón con el mismo silencio y para mi agrado nadie se había movido. Todos se asustaron cuando salto el flash.**

**- Esta la enmarco – dije yo y todos soltaron una carcajada. Edward antes de volver a las fotografías me dirigió una dulce sonrisa. **

**No se podía pedir más.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________-**

**bueno aqui estoy de nuevo... ¿como estais?**

**aqui dejo el cap espero k os guste...**

**no tengo animos para escribir mucho mas asi que me despido...**

**besos y cuidense**

**mayte92**


	17. Chapter 17

**_________________------ los personajes no me pertenecen(bueno alguno de ellos si)... solo la historia ------__________________**

Estábamos ansiosos. Desde que Josh vino a decirnos que tendríamos a una hermosa niña mitad vampiro mitad humano a nuestro cargo estamos que no cabemos en si de gozo.

Alice había insistido en ir de compras para la pequeña pero yo me negué a ir sabiendo como era Alice con las compras y cuando volvió de su obsesión personal no me esperé lo que trajo.

- Alice – le dije con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Qué? – dijo ella de forma que sonó inocente.

- ¿para que traes una cuna? – le pregunté sorprendida mientras que detrás de mi escuchaba como mi marido, Edward, se aguantaba la risa.

- Pues, ¿Dónde piensas que va a dormir la pequeña? – me pregunto y no dejó que contestara que me volvió a preguntar – por cierto, ¿Cómo la llamareis?

- Pues… no lo hemos pensado aún – le respondí mirando a Edward – pero no me cambies de tema. Yo quería ir con Edward a comprar la cuna y los muebles de la habitación de la niña – dije con cara de pena.

- ¿eso querías? – preguntó Alice claramente desilusionada.

- Si – le dije y noté como mi esposo me estaba abrazando por la espalda.

- No te preocupes amor – me dijo él – todas las demás cosas las iremos a comprar nosotros dos… solos – la última palabra la dijo mirando a su hermana.

- Lo siento Bella – me dijo ella – no quería que te sintieras mal.

- No te preocupes Alice – le dije intentando que no se sintiera como yo - ¿has comprado algún otro mueble aparte de la cuna?

- No – dijo ella con una sonrisa. De repente, esa sonrisa se le tornó en una mueca y al instante mi marido estaba a su lado.

- ¿Qué ves Alice? – le preguntó. Entonces ella soltó una suave carcajada y abrió los ojos.

- El teléfono va a sonar – y nada más decir eso el teléfono sonó. Yo me dirigí rápidamente hacia él con el entrecejo fruncido y contesté.

- ¿si? – pregunté.

- ¿Bella? – escuché que preguntaba Josh.

- Si soy yo Josh – le dije - ¿Qué sabes de la niña?

- Por eso llamaba – dijo él – los papeles de la adopción están listos y si queréis mañana mismo os podré llevar a la niña.

- ¿mañana? ¿tan ligero? – pregunté emocionada.

- Verás es que el Club tiene mucha influencia como bien sabes – dijo él – además que no son unos documentos normales.

- Si ya entiendo – le dije – pues bien mañana nos vemos.

- Iré sobre el mediodía – me dijo – adiós.

- Adiós – le respondí y nada más soltar el teléfono me fui corriendo a los brazos de mi marido – mañana la tendremos aquí.

- ¿de verdad? – me preguntó sorprendido.

- Si – le dije – tenemos que ir a comprar los demás muebles y esas cosas para la pequeña y también tenemos que pensar un nombre y comprar la pintura para pintar su cuarto y…

- Tranquila Bella – me dijo él tapándome la boca suavemente – nos va a dar tiempo para hacerlo todo, recuerdas que somos vampiros Bella.

- Si – le dije cuando el retiró su mano de mi boca – pero debemos irnos ya.

- No te preocupes por la pintura – me dijo Alice – ya la he mandado a pedir solo tienes que ir a buscarla a las cinco de la tarde.

- ¿Cómo sabes la pintura que queremos? – le pregunté sorprendida.

- Yo lo sé todo querida Bella – me dijo con una linda sonrisa – y ahora venga, Jasper va a venir en unos cinco minutos para ayudarme a montar la cuna.

- No profanéis el cuarto de mi niña – dijo Edward muy serio – sabes que lo sabremos.

- No te preocupes – dijo Alice con una sonrisa – que en el cuarto de mi querida sobrina no ocurrirá nada.

- Prefiero no preguntar donde – dije yo y vi como ella sonreía – pero quiero mi casa tal y como la hemos dejado.

- Que si pesada – me dijo rodando los ojos – anda iros ya.

Cogí mi bolso y salimos a buscar el volvo de Edward que por cierto aun no me había dejado conducirlo.

- ¿Cuándo me dejarás conducirlo? – le pregunté mientras él me abría la puerta.

- Cuando seas responsable – me dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿y no lo soy? – le pregunté.

- No mucho – me dijo.

- Pues debería serlo ahora que voy a ser madre – le dije con una sonrisa cuando ya estaba él dentro del coche.

- Mañana cuando seas madre me pensaré cuando puedes coger el coche – me dijo con mi sonrisa torcida predilecta.

- Vamos anda – le dije.

Arrancó el coche y rápidamente salimos del garaje y nos marchamos hacia Port Angeles parando antes a repostar donde pude ver cuan celoso era mi marido.

- la próxima vez que nos paremos para repostar me bajaré yo – me dijo con cara de enfado.

- No te preocupes tonto – le dije dando una suave caricia a su mejilla – sabes que ninguno de esos humanos me interesan.

- Lo sé – me dijo – por eso me quedo sentado y quieto aquí mientras esos tipos te desnudan con el pensamiento.

Me reí escandalosamente por ese comentario y vi como el apretaba más el volante.

- O te controlas o romperás el volante y tendrás que dejar tu precioso volvo en el taller – le dije – y no te preocupes que solo me gustas tú y solo te amo a ti.

- Eso espero – me dijo – por que no sabes las cosas repulsivas que pensaban.

- Y no las quiero saber – le dije con una sonrisa y seguimos en silencio el resto del camino.

Cuando al fin llegamos a Port Angeles nos dirigimos rápidamente a las tiendas de muebles para bebes y compramos miles de cosas para la pequeña, también biberones y pasamos por el súper y compramos comidas para ella. Sabíamos que no iba a comer mucho de eso pero por si acaso…

Cuando dieron las cinco nosotros ya estábamos en la puerta de la tienda de pintura para buscarla, en cuanto el dependiente nos vio, nos dio una enorme sonrisa y nos hizo pasar a la trastienda donde tenía un ordenador.

- vuestra hermana Alice me dijo que hiciera cuatro muestras de rosas y que ustedes elegirían cual querrían llevarse. Su hermana ya me pagó todos los gastos – me dijo el joven dependiente con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

- No es mi hermana – le dije para que se desilusionara un poco – es mi cuñada.

- Pero ella dijo que erais sus hermanos – dijo él un poco descolocado.

- Mi marido es su hermano – dije señalando a Edward que tenía una misteriosa sonrisa – pero yo la quiero como si fuera mi hermana.

- ¿Entonces la pintura es para el cuarto de vuestra hija? – preguntó con una clara desilusión pintada en su cara.

- Si – dijo Edward adelantándose y agarrándome por la cintura… su cara me daba ganas de reír.

- Bien - dijo el dependiente mirando a mi marido – su cuñada o hermana encargó un fucsia, rosa pastel, rosa chicle y malva.

- Malva – dije yo en seguida y Edward me apretó suavemente la cintura.

- Entonces malva será – dijo él - ¿Cuándo podremos venir a buscarlo?

- Ya está preparado – dijo él – le repito que su hermana pagó muy bien para que estuviera listo para hoy a las cinco.

- Bien – dijo Edward - ¿me lo podría dar? Tenemos algo de prisa.

- En seguida se lo traigo – dijo y entonces nos señaló la puerta – si me hacen el favor de esperar fuera.

Nosotros dos asentimos y nos fuimos hacia el mostrador de fuera a la espera de que nos trajera nuestra pintura. Cuando el dependiente volvió traía unas dos latas de 10 kilos cada una y venía muy colorado por el esfuerzo. Yo contuve la risa.

Cuando ya tuvimos nuestros veinte kilos de pintura en el maletero del coche junto con la comida y demás cosas nos marchamos hacia la casa.

Cuando llegamos vimos el coche de Emmet en la puerta junto al Mercedes de Jasper.

- parece que tenemos a toda la familia en casa cariño – le dije a mi marido de forma cariñosa.

- Si – me contestó él – Emmet sal a ayudarme y tú también Jasper.

Al momento teníamos a Emmet y a Jasper encima de nosotros con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

- ustedes os quedaréis aquí y nosotros cuatro pintaremos el cuarto de la pequeña – dijo Emmet.

- ¿y que quieres que hagamos nosotros dos aquí fuera? – pregunté yo indignada.

- Muchas cosas – dijo él con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara y al momento supe que estaba pensando.

- Emmet – le dije a modo de advertencia.

- Montar los muebles – dijo – o pensar un nombre para mi sobrina ¿Qué pensabas Bella?

- Nada Emmet nada – le dije – venga terminad ligero.

- Tomad aquí está todo lo que os hará falta – dijo Jasper tendiéndole a Edward una caja de herramientas.

- Adiós – dijo Emmet corriendo hacia la casa y siguiéndolo muy de cerca, Jasper.

- Bien – suspiró Edward – pongámonos a trabajar.

Pasamos cerca de dos horas montando todos los muebles de la pequeña. El tiempo que pasamos allí fuera me los pasé también pensando en los posibles nombres que le podríamos poner. Y al final me quedé con uno, Renesme.

- Edward – lo llamé y él de inmediato me miró - ¿has pensando en algún nombre para la niña?

- En eso estaba pensando yo ahora – me dijo él – pero no se me ocurría ninguno lo suficientemente bueno para ella ¿y a ti?

- Verás – dije yo – había pensado en Renesme.

- ¿Renesme? – preguntó él.

- Si – le dije – es una combinación del nombre de Rene y Esme.

- Me gusta – me dijo con una sonrisa – además siempre podríamos llamarla Nessie.

- ¿perdón? – le dije creyendo que había oído mal - ¿has dicho Nessie?

- Si – dijo él y parecía un poco asustado - ¿Qué pasa, no te gusta?

- No es eso – dije yo – solo que no me imagino ponerle a mi niña el nombre del monstruo del lago Nes.

- Mi amor – dijo él acercándose y abrazándome – será un apodo cariñoso y si no le gusta pues se lo cambiamos no te preocupes.

- Es que estoy tan asustada – le confesé – no sé como hacer de madre, Rene nunca fue ningún modelo a seguir y no quiero ser como ella.

- No te preocupes por eso – me dijo dándome un suave beso en la frente – serás una madre excelente y además Rene ha criado a una persona magnífica.

- Si ya – dije yo – la echo de menos. Ni siquiera conozco a mi hermano.

- Lo sé amor – me dijo él abrazándome más fuerte – lo siento.

- ¿Por qué lo sientes? – le pregunté.

- Por haberte condenado a esta vida – me dijo él y pude notar tristeza en su voz.

- Edward no seas tonto – le dije separándome de él para poder mirarlo a la cara – yo quería esta vida, yo quería vivir contigo y no me importaba renunciar a mi familia para tenerte a ti.

- Pero eso te hace daño – me dijo él mirando al suelo.

- Edward me estaba muriendo – le solté de golpe – un maldito vampiro me mordió y no habría durado mucho. Me alegro de tener esta vida contigo y de tener a nuestra pequeña Nessie.

- ¿estás segura? – me preguntó.

- Por supuesto que sí – le dije – además alguna noche podremos ir a Seattle a espiar a mi madre – le dije en broma.

- Claro cuando quieras – me dijo.

- No seas tonto – le dije dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo – no quiero espiar a mi madre.

- Chicos lamento interrumpir este momento pero ya hemos terminado de pintar la habitación y ahora vamos a meter los muebles – dijo Rosalie, con una extraña expresión en la cara que me hizo preguntar que le había echo Emmet, que había salido fuera - cuando todo este listo os llamamos.

- No tardéis – le dijo mi marido.

Mientras esperábamos a que nuestros hermanos terminaran de arreglar el cuarto de nuestra pequeña, nosotros nos sentamos en la hierba mirando el cielo cogidos de la mano.

A la media hora de estar allí, Alice nos llamó.

- chicos ya podéis entrar – gritó y nosotros nos levantamos rápidamente.

Entramos en la casa y nos dirigimos al cuarto de nuestra pequeña. Al llegar allí, me quedé muy impresionada por lo que habían echo.

La pintura que traje no fue la única que quedo plasmada en la pared si no que también había un gran oso pintado, un pequeño duende con el pelo negro de puntas, un sol, una luna y algunas estrellas aparte de un arco iris. Había quedado preciosa la habitación. Los muebles también eran muy bonitos y cuando me dije más vi que la cuna tenía algunos dibujos de osos y duendes con pelo negro. Me eché a reír en cuanto me di cuenta de eso.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Emmet confundido - ¿no te gusta?

- Si, claro que me gusta Emmet – le dije intentando contener la risa un poco – pero dime, ¿tu serás el tío oso y Alice la tía duende?

Todos nos echamos a reír en ese instante por el modo en que yo había comparado a esos dos con los dibujos.

- Pues si, ¿pasa algo? – dijo Alice y parecía un poco enfadada – es por si se despierta por la noche y siente miedo que recuerde que nosotros estamos aquí con ella y que no le ocurrirá nada.

- Alice era una broma – le dije para que se calmara – me encanta esto.

- Si y a mi también – dijo Edward.

Después de ver la habitación por un rato más, Edward y yo nos fuimos al coche a sacar la comida que habíamos comprado y guardarla en la cocina. La verdad que era la segunda vez que usaba la cocina de la casa y eso me gustaba pues me hacía sentirme mejor. Más humana.

Cuando terminamos nos sentamos en el salón a hablar y para mi sorpresa me di cuenta de que ni Rose no Emmet estaban.

- ¿Dónde están Rose y Emmet? – pregunté.

- Se tenían que marchar… a hacer unas cosas – me dijo Alice sin mirarme directamente.

- Si – dijo Jasper – y eso me recuerda Alice, que me habías prometido algo.

- Jasper – le dijo – esta bien vámonos.

Cuando Jasper y Alice estuvieron fuera de la casa y a suficiente distancia para no escucharme me volteé hacia mi marido y le pregunté:

- ¿por qué se fueron Rose y Emmet? – le dije.

- Por nada amor – me dijo él abrazándome.

- Si es por algo – le contradije yo – y quiero saberlo.

- Está bien – me dijo – verás Rose esta un poco enfadada contigo aun que aun no acabo de entender por que se pone así.

- ¿conmigo? – le pregunté yo sorprendida - ¿Qué he hecho?

- Nada amor, tú no has hecho nada – me dijo de forma cariñosa – solo que sabes que ella no hubiera escogido esta vida para ella y lo mucho que desea tener hijos y ya se había resignado a no tenerlos y vivir como vampiresa, más por Emmet que por ella.

- ¿pero entonces? – le dije yo aun confundida.

- Ella estaba un poco molesta por que nosotros íbamos a cumplir el sueño que ella siempre a tenido – me dijo – nosotros vamos a tener el hijo que ella nunca podrá tener y eso la tenía… triste o molesta pero cuando esta tarde te escuchó decir que tú querías esta vida y que no la cambiarías por nada por tal de estar conmigo se enfureció.

- O sea que esta enfadada por que voy a tener un hijo y por que deseo esta vida ¿no¿ - le pregunté para saber si había comprendido bien.

- Si – me dijo Edward.

- Pero es que esa vampiro es tonta – grité – Nessie va a ser tanto mía como de ellos, ella también la verá crecer y la educará, también estará ahí para cuando Nessie se enamoré y es más sé por experiencia que acudirá antes a sus tíos que a nosotros si tiene algún problema – me estaba poniendo muy furiosa y tanto Edward como yo sabíamos que para una neófita eso no era bueno - ¿Cómo puede estar celosa? Si, va a tener nuestros apellidos, pero también serán los de ella por el amor de Dios.

- Bella amor cálmate – me dijo Edward que se había acercado un poco.

- No me digas que me calme – le grité – ella no sabe todo lo que yo he pasado y además yo no tengo la culpa de que me eligieran a mi antes que a ella.

- Lo sabemos amor – dijo él usando el plural cosa que no entendí hasta que me di la vuelta y vi plantados frente a mi a Emmet y Rose. Edward al instante se me puso al lado y me abrazó por la cintura pero yo sabía que eso lo hacía para evitar que me echara encima de Rose – tranquilízate.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – pregunté.

- Queríamos pedirte disculpas Bella – dijo Emmet muy serio.

- No quiero disculpas – dije yo – solo quiero que salgáis de mi casa.

- Vale – dijo Rose y se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero no pudo ni dar un paso por que Emmet la había cogido por el brazo - ¿Qué te pasa Emmet?

- ¿Qué que me pasa? – preguntó Emmet y parecía muy molesto – me pasa que no puedes tragarte tus estúpidos celos ni por un momento. Cada persona es distinta Rose y ella puede elegir la vida que le venga en gana y puede tener los hijos que le venga en gana.

- Emmet – dijo Rose de forma que parecía asombrada por el estallido de furia de su marido.

- No, Emmet no – dijo él – estoy harto de que te sientas mal por lo que la gente tienes y tú no. ¿y que soy yo Rose? ¿tú marioneta?

- Por supuesto que no – dijo ella intentando tranquilizarlo – yo te amo.

- ¿si? – le dije él que se había alejado un paso de ella – ¿y por eso te pasas todo el día lamentando lo que has perdido? ¿la vida que perdiste cuando aquel infeliz… hizo lo que hizo?

- Emmet por Dios – le dijo – no sigas, estamos discutiendo por una tontería.

- Tontería para ti Rose – le dijo – pero yo llevó aguantándolo más de cincuenta años – después de decir esa última frase y se volvió para mirarnos – mañana vendré cuando ya esté la niña aquí – y sin decir nada más se marchó dejándonos a los tres solos.

Me fijé en Rose y vi que estaba a punto de caer al suelo, y efectivamente al ir yo hacia ella, Rose se dejó caer y supe que si en ese momento ella pudiera llorar lo estaría haciendo.

Cuando llegué hasta ella, la abracé fuertemente.

- Rose tranquila – le dije – ya verás como se le pasa.

- Tiene razón Bella – me dijo ella entre mis brazos – me paso el día lamentándome por todo lo que perdí y no puedo ver que he ganado mucho más que la inmortalidad. He ganado a mi familia, a unos hermanos, cuñados y padres inmejorables y pronto también a una sobrina – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa – pero lo mejor de todo es que he ganado a un hombre maravilloso que aguanta todas mis excentricidades sin abrir la boca y me ama como un ciego ama a su perro.

- ¿te estás comparando con un perro? – le pregunté con una sonrisa en mi cara – chica tú eres mucho más hermosa que cualquier animal

- pero no te das cuenta Bella – me dijo – solamente soy eso, hermosa. Todos los que me miran solo piensan que tengo un buen cuerpo y que estoy súper bien y para el único hombre que me ve tal cual soy y me acepta se lo hago pasar mal todos los días.

- Pues ve y no estés aquí – le dije – estoy segura de que él ahora mismo se siente muy mal por haberte dicho las cosas que te dijo.

- ¿pero y si no es así que? – preguntó insegura - ¿Qué voy a hacer yo sin él?

- Rosalie – le dije – él te ama, seguro que esta deseando verte.

- Si Rosalie – dijo entonces Edward acercándose a nosotras – en cuanto salió de la casa se empezó a sentir mal por lo que te había dicho y pensaba que nunca más querrías saber de él.

- ¿pero como puede pensar algo así? – preguntó poniéndose en pie y sin decir nada más salió corriendo por la puerta dejándonos a Edward y a mí mirándonos como tontos.

- Esta familia me va a volver loca – le dije sonriéndole.

- A mi también – me dijo y me abrazó – sabes ya ha oscurecido.

- ¿si? – le dije de forma pícara.

- Si – me dijo acercando su cara más a mí – y he pensando que podríamos entretenernos hasta que amanezca.

- ¿y eso se te ha ocurrido a ti solito? – le pregunté alzando las cejas.

- Hombre – dijo él – tú también has ayudado.

Me separé de él y me fui despacito hacia nuestra habitación. Cuando llegué allí me desnudé lentamente y cuando ya estuve sin ningún tipo de ropa en mi cuerpo me giré para ver a mi marido mirándome con la boca abierta.

- ¿vas a venir o me vas a dejar pasar frío? – le pregunté. Y al instante siguiente estaba tumbada en la cama con él, desnudo ya, encima de mí – vaya ni siquiera te he visto venir.

- Tienes que mejorar tus reflejos amor – y después nos sumergimos en nuestros labios.

Pasamos toda la noche entre besos y caricias diciéndonos cuanto nos amábamos.

Cuando empezó a amanecer estábamos tirados en la cama completamente desnudos abrazados y sonriéndonos como si fuéramos niños en su primera vez.

- deberíamos levantarnos y arreglar un poco la casa – dije yo.

- Si es cierto – me contestó Edward – pero no tengo ganas.

- Con una niña por aquí nos vamos a tener que levantar bien prontito todos los días así que no seas vago y levántate – le dije empujándolo para que saliera de la cama.

- Vale vale – dijo – ya voy, me voy a dar una ducha.

Mientras mi esposo se bañaba yo recogía la habitación que estaba echa un desastre. Cuando termine de recoger me dirigí al cuarto de mi pequeña. En cuanto abrí la puerta un fuerte olor a pintura me llegó y rápidamente me tuve que tapar la nariz para no oler. Me dirigí hacia la ventana y la abrí para que se ventilara el cuarto y al salir dejé la puerta abierta para que entrara aire.

Cuando volví a la habitación Edward se estaba vistiendo.

- ¿me harías el favor de no ir dejando cosas tiradas por donde quiera que vayas? – le pregunté y la verdad es que estaba un poco histérica.

- ¿te vas a volver maniática a estas alturas? – me preguntó el con una sonrisa mientras recogía la toalla que había tirado al suelo.

- Pues mira puede que si – le respondí y me metí en la ducha donde pegué un muy fuerte gritó. Al instante Edward estaba a mi lado.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – me pregunto preocupado.

- ¿has visto como has dejado el baño? – le pregunté mirándolo.

- Pero si esta bien – me dijo él encogiéndose de hombros – solo un poco mojado.

- ¿solo un poco mojado? – le pregunté casi gritándole – el suelo parece una piscina.

- Amor te puedes relajar – me pidió él.

- No, no puedo – me dijo – dentro de unas horas nuestra niña estará aquí y la casa está echa un desastre así que márchate a casa de tus padres y déjame a mi sola aquí recogiendo.

- Pero… - le interrumpí.

- Pero nada – le corté – vete.

Y para mi agrado se marchó sin decir nada más. A lo mejor me había puesto un poco agresiva pero tenía que entenderme. Íbamos a ser papas y la casa estaba echa una asco.

Sin perder tiempo con mis pensamientos me puse a recoger la casa entera. La limpié de arriba abajo y cuando me fui a dar cuenta solo faltaba media hora para el mediodía. Me metí en la ducha rápidamente y me arreglé en un tiempo record. Cuando fui al salón, Edward estaba sentado en el sofá mirando por la ventana. No me había dado cuenta de que había llegado.

- ¿desde cuando estás aquí? – le pregunté sentándome a su lado.

- Llegué cuando te estabas duchando y no quise molestarte – me dijo aún sin mirarme – no quería que me volvieras a gritar.

Un momento… ¿yo le había gritado?... para mi desgracia si.

- Edward amor lo siento – le dije intentando que me mirara – entiéndeme cariño, dentro de… 15 minutos estará aquí la pequeña y estoy muy nerviosa y además quiero que todo salga perfectamente.

- Lo sé – me dijo él y al fin me miró y lo que vi en sus ojos no me gusto. Había tristeza – lo siento.

- No lo sientas cariño – le dije intentando que se animara – la que te gritó soy yo.

- Pero tu solo intentabas poder hacer habitable esta casa – me dijo él poniéndose en pie – y yo lo único que hacía era poner cosas por medio.

- Edward por favor – le dije – no quiero discutir.

- Vale – me dijo y me dio una linda sonrisa.

En el momento en que juntamos nuestros labios sonó el timbre de la casa y los dos pegamos un brinco.

La pequeña ya estaba en casa.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**holaaa a todasssssssss ejej **

**siento lo muuuxo que he tardado en subir al cap. pero es que el instituto puede más que yo y además he tenido muchos problemas con mi ahora ``ex novio´´ y no tenía ánimos para escribir.**

**pero no pasa nada por que ya esta aquí espero que les guste y prometo no tardar tanto en subir el prox. cap. pero ahora me pondré con el de clase de debate que lo he dejado tan abandonado como este... por cierto yevo desde las 8 de la mañana escribiendo y son las 11:22 asi que no podréis quejaros eh jeje**

**muchos bsS y cuidense y xfa dejen algún reviews**

**mayte92**


	18. Chapter 18

Hola a todas. Lo siento no es un capitulo pero prometo que la semana k viene subire el proximo es que ahora mismo estoy muy liada.

Solo queria deciros que os paseis por el enlace que os voy a dejaro ahora y voteis por el one shot que mas os guste(osea el mío) jejej.

Muchísimas gracias y lo siento por la espera de verdad… prometo actualizar la semana k viene de verdad.

Muchos besos y cuidense.

Mayte92


	19. Chapter 19

**________________________--- los personajes no me pertenecen... son propiedad de S.M. ---______________________________**

**Bella POV**

**Corrimos hacia la puerta y cuando la abrimos nos encontramos con Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice. **

**Debieron de notar que esparábamos a alguien porque en cuanto nos vieron pusieron cara de disculpa.**

**- ¿desde cuando vosotros tocais el timbre? – les pregunté enojada. **

**- ¿no ha llegado aún? – nos preguntó Alice.**

**- No – le respondió Edward.**

**- Bueno entonces nos vamos – dijo Jasper y cogió de la mano a Alice y la arrastró practicamente. De lejos escuchábamos como Alice se quejaba y como Jasper le decía que tenía que dejarnos solos. **

**Nosotros miramos a Emmet y a Rosalie y vimos que ellos también se estaban marchando con una sonrisa en el rostro. Con un suspiro de resignación, nosotros nos dimos la vuelta y cerramos la puerta.**

**- nunca cambiará****n – me dijo Edward con una sonrisa.**

**- Espero que algún día lo hagan – le dije abrazándolo.**

**Nos sentamos en el sofá y nos abrazamos. Los dos estábamos nerviosos y ninguno sabía como hacer para cuidar y educar a una niña. Yo por mi parte, sabía que Edward lo hacía por mí y eso me**** disgustaba.**

**- Edward, ¿de verdad querías traer a esta niña a casa o lo has hecho solo por mi? – le pregunté insegura por lo que me respondería.**

**- Bella – dijo él – si te soy sincero nunca se me paso por la cabeza tener una niña, pero no porque no quisiera sino porque al ser un vampiro me era imposible. **

**- ¿pero ahora quieres tenerla aquí? – le pregunté ya que no me había contestado a mi pregunta.**

**- Bella haría cualquier cosa que te hiciera feliz – dijo – y además creo que esto ya lo hablamos.**

**- Pero esa niña también necesitara el amor de un padre no solo el de una madre – le dije. **

**- Y tendrá un padre Bella – me dijo con una sonrisa – que antes no se me haya pasado por la cabeza tener una hija no quiere decir que no quiera. Yo también estoy emocionado.**

**En ese momento se escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Los dos nos miramos y nos pusimos bastante nerviosos. Nos levantamos y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta, tomamos aire y abrimos la puerta. **

**Frente a nosotros estaba Josh con una hermosa niña en sus brazos. La pequeña tenía la constitución de una pequeña de al menos 6 meses. Ella estaba dormida en los brazos de Josh pero tenía una bonita sonrisa en su rostro.**

**-¿puedo pasar? – nos susurró Josh.**

**Nosotros nos hechamos a un lado y dejamos que Josh entrara. Él, al ver que había un pequeño moisés en el salón, dejó a la niña en el moisés y se giró para mirarnos.**

**es una niña muy buena – nos dijo con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a la puerta.**

**¿ya te vas? – le pregunté. - ¿no te vas a quedar hasta que despierte la niña?**

**No – me dijo con una sonrisa – ella sabe que cuando despierta yo ya no estaré.**

**Y sin decir nada más se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Nosotros nos quedamos sorprendidos por la rápida retirada de Josh. **

**- no querrá pasarlo mal al desperdirse de ella – me dijo Edward al cerrar a puerta.**

**- no es eso Edward – le dije – seguramente los del Club le impedirán mantener el contacto con nosotros.**

**En ese momento escuchamos el llanto de la pequeña. Corrimos hacia ella y en cuanto ella nos vio, dejó de llorar. **

**Ella era hermosa, tenía su cabello castaño adornado con intensos rizos y unos ojos marrones también muy bonitos. Su piel era pálida pero tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas.**

**- hola – le dije yo a la pequeña – yo soy Bella, tu mama.**

**- Y yo soy Edward – le dijo Edward – tu papa.**

**- ¿y yo quién soy? –nos preguntó con su voz chillona. **

**- Tu eres Renesme – le dije yo – nuestra hija.**

**- ¿Renesme? – nos preguntó frunciendo el ceño, haciendo que se viera muy graciosa.**

**- También podemos llamarte Nessie – le dijo Edward – si te gusta más.**

**- Si, Nessie me gusta más – nos dijo con una sonrisa – tengo hambre.**

**- Si ahora mismo te traigo algo de comer – le dije a la niña y salí corriendo a la cocina pensando en que podría darle.**

**Edward POV**

**Vi como Bella se iba corriendo hacia la cocina y me dejaba solo con la niña. No sabía muy bien como comportarme con ella, nadie me había enseñado a ser padre y no sabía como hacerlo. **

**La miré y le sonreí. **

**- dentro de un ratito vendrán tus tíos y tus abuelos – le dije y vi como ella alzaba sus manitas para que yo la sostuviera. **

**- ¿tengo titos y abuelos? – me preguntó cuando la alcé.**

**- Si – le dije con una sonrisa – tienes dos titos y dos titas y tienes dos abuelos y dos abuelas. **

**- ¿y los voy a conocer a todos? – me preguntó.**

**- Al abuelito Charlie y a la abuelita Rene no cariño. – le dije.**

**- ¿Por qué? – me pregunto ella y yo no supe responderle muy bien el porque.**

**- Por que… verás – le dije – yo soy un vampiro al igual que tu mama y tu tambien lo serás algún día pero el abulito Charlie y la abuelita Rene no son vampiro, son humanos y piensan que tu mama se fue al cielo. **

**- ¿Qué murio? – me preguntó.**

**- Si – le respondí.**

**- Y como son humanos no podemos relacionarnos con ellos ¿no? – me dijo.**

**- Si – le respondí con una sonrisa – eres una niña muy lista.**

**- Lo sé – me dijo y eso me hizo soltar una carcajda. **

**En ese momento entró Bella en el salón y me miro con curiosidad, yo solo le hice un gesto con la cabeza. Ella se acercó a mi y cogio a la pequeña de mis brazos para darle el biberón.**

**- no sabía que hablarías tanto – le dije a la pequeña.**

**- Ni yo – me respondió Nessie.**

**- Déjala comer Edward – me regañó Bella.**

**Vimos como Nessie comía de su biberón y como después de eructar un par de veces sus hermosos ojitos se le cerraban. Nos quedamos mirándola dormir durane unos cuantos minutos hasta que escuchamos ruidos en la cocina. Me levanté y me dirigí hacia la cocina donde me encontré con mis hermanos y mis padres.**

**- ¿Qué haceis aquí? – les pregunté poniendome serio.**

**- Queriamos conocer a la niña – me contestó Alice.**

**- Ahora esta dormida – les dije – venid más tarde o mejor, mañana.**

**- No pasa nada Edward – escuché que decia mi Bella – si se mantienen en silencio no molestarán.**

**- Como la desperteis – les adverti – saldreis de la casa con una extremidad menos.**

**- Edward – escuché que decía Esme.**

**- Bueno mama – dije yo – menos tú y papa claro.**

**Vi como todos se acercaban a Bella y observaban a la pequeña. Ella dormía placidamente ajena a toda la expectación que estaba creando. Vi como a Rosalie se le caía la baba contemplando a mi pequeña y me sentí mal por ella. Nos tenía mucha envidia.**

**- ¿la puedo sostener Bella? – escuché que Rose le preguntaba a mi esposa.**

**- Intenta no despertarla – le dije mi Bella mientras le pasaba a la niña.**

**Vimos como Rose la mecía y le susurraba cosas al oído a mi pequeña. Cosas como serás la niña mas consentida del mundo o siempre tendrás a tu tita para lo que quieras pequeña. **

**- ¿te ves muy hermosa con esa niña en tus brazos? – le dije Emmet y Rose le sonrío de vuelta – no es que sin la niña no estés hermosa porque lo estás, pero con la bebe te da un toque de dulzura que generalmente no tienes. **

**- Emmet – le dijo Rose – ya te he entendido.**

**- Creo que ya es hora de que acostemos a la pequeña – dije.**

**- ¿puedo? – preguntó Rose y Bella y yo asentimos.**

**Vimos como ella salía de la cocina con la bebe en brazos para llevarla a su cunita.**

**- no me gusta verla así – dijo Emmet – parece tan infeliz.**

**- Se acostumbrara Emmet – le dijo Esme – ha sido una sorpresa para todos.**

**Si pero para ella es peor porque siempre ha deseado tener un bebe – nos dijo Emmet y en ese momento vi cuanto sufría él por Rose, realmente la amaba – he llegado incluso a pensar en coger a una humana y dejarla embarazada.**

**- Emmet – escuché que decía Carlisle.**

**- Lo sé creéme – dijo Emmet – eso pondría en peligro la vida de la humana y no estaría bien, pero haría cualquier cosa por tener a mi Rose feliz.**

**- Cariño yo soy feliz contigo no me hace falta nada más – dijo Rosalie que en el momento que entraba en la cocina.**

**- Ya pero odio verte tan triste – le dijo Emmet.**

**- No te preocupes – le dijo Rose – creo que es hora de que nos vallamos, al menos nosotros dos.**

**Sin decir nada más, ella cogió la mano de Emmet y ambos salieron corriendo.**

**- bueno nosotros también nos vamos – dijo Alice.**

**Después de darnos un par de besos a cada uno salieron por la puerta. Nosotros en cuanto ellos se fueron salimos corriendo hacia la habitación de Nessie. **

**Allí estaba ella, dormidita en su cunita. Miré a Bella y vi la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro y subitamente me entro unas ganas locas de hacerla mía de nuevo.**

**Me acerqué a ella por detrás.**

**- podemos aprovechar que Nessie está dormida para nosotros darnos placer – le dije al oído.**

**Ella sonrió y se dio la vuelta para mirarme.**

**- ¿y como piensas que nos podemos dar placer? – me preguntó con una mirada pícara.**

**- Pues podemos irnos a nuestra habitación y hacer cosas… malas – le dije con una sonrisa.**

**- ¿y perder como duerme Nessie? – me dijo ella con las cejas alzadas – no gracias.**

**- Pero… - le dije pero al ver que se daba la vuelta y dejaba de echarme cuenta me di la vuelta y sali de la habitación. **

**Pero antes de llegar a la puerta sentí como Bella me cogía del brazo.**

**- era broma tonto – me susurró al oído.**

**Me di la vuelta y la besé furiosamente. Ella me abrazó por el cuello y yo la cogí por la cintura. **

**- me las vas a pagar – le dije.**

**- ¿Cómo? – me preguntó ella sensualmente.**

**- Ya lo verás – le dije.**

**La alcé y la lleve hasta nuestra habitación. Una vez allí la deje sobre la cama y me puse sobre ella. Nos besamos con fervor y nos tocabamos con furia. **

**En pocos minutos estabamos completamente desnudos y ella abierta para mí pero yo no quería ir tan rápido, quería que ella sufriera un poco. **

**Me separé de ella y vi como con la mirada me decía que me acercara a ella y ****me reí. **

**Después de ese momento me tiré sobre ella y la penetré con fuerza. En el mismo momento en el que estaba a punto de llegar a la cima escuchamos un llanto proveniente de la otra habitación.**

**- levántante Edward – me dijo Bella y me empujó para que me sacara de encima suya. **

**- Bella – le gruñí – Bella no me dejes así.**

**- La niña esta llorando Edward – me dijo y al fin la dejé ir.**

**Vi como salía de la habitación y se dirigía a la habitación de la pequeña. Al cabo de unos minutos el llanto cesó y Bella volvió a entrar en la habitación con una sonrisa de disculpa en la cara. **

**- lo siento – me dijo cuando se tiró a mi lado.**

**- No lo sientas – me dijo ella y se acercó a besarme. **

**- ¿Qué le ocurría? – le pregunté mientras la acomodaba en el hueco de mi cuello.**

**- Había tenido una pesadilla – me contestó – me preguntó por ti, ¿sabes?**

**- ¿si? – le dije extrañado - ¿Por qué? **

**- Creo que le gustas más tú que yo – me dijo con una sonrisa – aun que no es raro que piense eso, eres un padre muy guapo.**

**- Un padre muy guapo al que su hija no le deja tener sexo – le dije de forma seductora.**

**- Ahora está dormida – me dijo ella.**

**- Y espero que siga así durante un rato – le contesté antes de sumergirme en sus labios.**

**Lo hicimos en menos de diez minutos por miedo a que la niña se volviera a despertar y no nos dejara terminar. **

**Vi como ella entraba en el baño para darse una ducha y en el momento en el que ella abrió el grifo escuché a Nessie llorar.**

**- Edward mira si le pasa algo – escuché que mi esposa gritaba.**

**Me levanté de la cama y fui hacia la habitación de la pequeña. Ella estava despierta y llorando. La cogí en brazos y la mecí torpemente para que se calmara y al fin lo conseguí. Cuando miré hacia abajo vi como ella dormía agarrada al dedo gordo de mi mano. **

**Escuchñe detrás de mi una risa y cuando me di la vuelta vi a Jasper y a Alice mirándome. Dejé a la niña en la cuna y salí de la habitación en silencio.**

**- pareces todo un padre – me dijo Jasper.**

**- Lo soy hermano – le dije con una sonrisa.**

**- ¿Dónde esta Bella? – me preguntó después de darme un abrazo.**

**- Dándose una ducha – le contesté.**

**- No – me dijo Alice – ya he mirado y en la casa no hay nadie.**

**- ¿Cómo que no hay nadie? – le pregunté alterado.**

**Fui hasta nuestra habitación y la encontré vacía. En el baño tampoco había nadie y en el resto de la casa lo mismo. Bella no estaba. **

**Cogí mi móvil y llamé pero su teléfono sonó en el salón. Salí fuera y vi que el coche estaba en el aparcamiento.**

**- quizás esté en casa de Esme y Carlisle – les dije a Jasper y a Alice que empezaban a preocuparse.**

**Llamé a mis padres y ellos me dijeron que Bella no había estado por allí. Entonces salí afuera de la casa y allí me quedé parado.**

**Olía a lobo.**

**- jasper – grité. **

**Al momento Jasper y Alice estaban a mi lado, olieron el aire y se pusieron en tensión.**

**- Alice lleva a la niña a la casa – le dije.**

**- No nos conoce Edward – me dijo. **

**- Esperad aquí – les dije y salí hacia la puerta. **

**Entré en la casa y me dirigí a la habitación de Nessie. Me daba pena despertarla pero tenía que hacerlo. **

**- Nessie cariño – le dije.**

**- ¿Qué pasa? – me preguntó.**

**- Tienes que irte a casa de los abuelitos – le dije a ella.**

**- ¿Por qué? – me preguntó ella.**

**- Mama y yo tenemos que ir a buscar unas cositas – le dije a ella con una sonrisa – te voy a presentar a tus titos Jasper y Alice, ellos te llevarán ¿vale?**

**- Vale – me dijo ella con una sonrisa.**

**La cogí en brazos y la llevé fuera de la casa donde nos esperaban Alice y Jasper. Cuando llegamos hasta ellos, Nessie estaba sonriente.**

**- mira pequeña estos son tu tía Alice y tu tío Jasper – le dije.**

**- Hola hermosa – le dijo Alice.**

**- Hola – dijo ella.**

**- Te vas a venir con nosotros un ratito – le dijo Jasper con una sonrisa – no te preocupes después irán a buscarte tus papas.**

**- Me voy entonces ¿no papa? – me dijo ella.**

**- Si cariño – le dije y le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla – después iré a buscarte.**

**Le di la niña a Alice y ella se marchó. Jasper se quedó conmigo.**

**- ¿hacia donde vamos? – me preguntó.**

**De momento llama a Carlisle y a Emmet y que se reúnan aquí lo más rápidamente posible – le dije – yo mientras voy a seguir ese olor.**

**- ¿vas a ir solo? – me preguntó.**

**- No te preocupes – le dije – en cuanto esteis aquí seguid el olor.**

**- Ten cuidado – me dijo.**

**Después de eso me marché siguiendo el olor a lobo que habían dejado. El olor cada vez se iba intensificando más. Estaba a punto de llegar, lo sabía y no sabía que iba a hacer el solo contra quizás, diez lobos. Me faltaban diez pasos.**

* * *

**holaaaaaaaa jeje lo siento.**

**siento mucho lo que he tardado en subir el cap. pero es que he estado muy ocupada con todo lo que he tenido que hacer pero ya estoy aquí.**

**a la historia le quedan un par de capítulos más creo.**

**bueno me voy ya que tengo que escribir dos capítulos más de mis otras historias.**

**muchos besos y cuídense.**

**y por cierto, muchísimas gracias por los reviews, favoritos y alertas... me han encantado.**


	20. Chapter 20

holaaa a todas

debo una disculpa muy muy grande por no subir capítulos en tanto tiempo y tengo una buena excusa eh

NO TENGO INTERNET

hace un mes que no tengo internet asi k en cuanto pueda subo capitulo nuevo.

muchos bsS y cuidaros.


	21. Chapter 21

**Edward POV**

**El olor a lobo cada vez se intensificaba más y también el olor de mi Bella. Intenté no hacer ruido para que ellos no me escucharan y lo conseguí, me pude acercar casi hasta el campamento sin que se dieran cuenta. **

**Allí estaba mi Bella, amarrada junto al fuego. Había al menos diez chicos jóvenes a su alrededor mirándola muy seriamente.**

**nos vas a decir de donde habéis sacado a esa niña – dijo uno de los chicos que parecía ser el jefe.**

**Ya os lo he dicho – le dijo mi Bella – la hemos adoptado.**

**Es humana – dijo otro de los chicos – y una humana no puede estar con un grupo de vampiros.**

**No es humana – contradijo ella – aun que tampoco es un vampiro completamente.**

**¿que quieres decir con eso? - preguntó otro de los chicos.**

**Como supongo que sabéis yo formaba parte de un grupo de caza vampiros antes de convertirme en vampiro – dijo y todos ellos asintieron– bien pues ese grupo se puso en contacto conmigo para decirme que tenían a un bebe semivampiro en su poder y que necesitaban a una familia de vampiros para que la cuidaran.**

**¿y os dejaron a la niña? - preguntó otro sorprendido.**

**Algún día esa niña será un vampiro completamente – dije yo – y que mejor que nosotros para cuidarla y educarla en como alimentarse. ¿que preferís, a un vampiro alimentándose de humanos o a un vampiro alimentándose de animales?**

**¿ustedes la educareis para que no se alimente de humanos? - le preguntó otro.**

**Por supuesto que si – le dijo Bella.**

**Entonces no hay peligro – dijo otro de ellos sonriéndole a mi Bella cosa que me puso muy celoso por que vi en su mirada algo que no me gustó.**

**Estaremos vigilando – dijo el jefe – si vemos algo que no nos gusta nos llevaremos a la pequeña.**

**Nos iremos antes de que podáis ponerle un dedo encima – dijo mi Bella levantándose del suelo y rompiendo las cuerdas que la ataban. Todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos.**

**No le haremos nada malo – dijo otro de los chicos – solo nos aseguraremos de que ella este bien.**

**Mi Bella se quedó quieta y en silencio. En ese momento comenzó a sonar mi móvil y todos miraron hacia donde estaba yo escondido y decidí salir antes de que se pusieran agresivos. **

**no os haré daño – dije levantando mis manos junto con el móvil – pero voy a contestar.**

**Edward – dijo Bella dando un paso hacia mí al tiempo en que yo contestaba al teléfono.**

**¿diga? - dije.**

**¿donde estás? - me preguntó mi padre.**

**No te preocupes papa – le dije – estamos bien.**

**¿Bella está contigo? - me preguntó.**

**Si y está bien – le contesté – iros a casa y cuidar de la niña nosotros iremos en cuanto podamos.**

**Esta bien – dijo mi padre – si necesitas algo solo llama.**

**Seguro papa – le dije y le colgué. Todos se me quedaron mirando sin decir nada. **

**Bella comenzó a andar hacia mí y cuando se dio cuenta de que nadie la llamaba se echó en mis brazos. **

**no te preocupes – le dije en el oído – todo va a ir bien.**

**¿tu eres Edward? - preguntó uno de los chicos.**

**Si – contesté poniendo a Bella detrás de mí – ¿ y ustedes quienes sois?**

**Yo soy Sam Uley – me contestó el mismo chico – el alfa de la manada y ellos son Jacob, mi segundo, Jared, Seth, Embry, Paul y Quil. **

**¿hay algún problema? - pregunté.**

**Ahora no – dijo Sam – lo hemos hablado con tu esposa y todo ha quedado claro. **

**Eso espero – dijo Edward - ¿podemos irnos ya? **

**Si – dijo Sam – pero nos pasaremos por vuestra casa para ver como os va con la bebe.**

**Espero que aviséis antes de pasaros por allí – dije yo – para no asustar a posibles familiares que se pasen a ver a la niña.**

**Claro – dijo Paul – telefonearemos.**

**No hace falta – dije yo – con un aullido nos daremos por avisados. **

**Cogí a Bella por el brazo y nos volvimos corriendo a casa. Cuando ya estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos de los lobos me paré en seco y abracé fuertemente a Bella. **

**¿estás bien ? - le pregunté. - ¿estás herida?**

**Estoy bien – me contestó – y no, no estoy herida. **

**Dios cuando me di cuenta de que no estabas en casa y encontré ese rastro de olor a lobo me quise morir – le dije.**

**¿por que no me habías dicho que había licántropos en la ciudad? - me preguntó un poco asustada.**

**Por que no lo sabía – le contesté.**

**¿ entonces por que has reconocido su olor ? - me preguntó.**

**Por que me he cruzado con ellos otras veces – le dije – y he aprendido a reconocer su olor en cualquier parte, además es bastante desagradable.**

**¿con quien has dejado a la niña? - me preguntó ella mirando hacia delante. **

**Con mis hermanos – le dije a ella – no te enfades conmigo Bella.**

**Nunca me has dicho que había hombres lobo que pudieran hacerme daño a mí o a mi niña – me gritó – no me sigas.**

**Bella POV**

**Estaba furiosa con Edward. Casi me matan y si el me hubiera dicho que había licántropos habría tenido más cuidado.**

**Estaba realmente enfadada como para ir a casa de Esme y Carlisle y ver sus caras y escuchar sus palabras. Quería ver a mi niña pero no me encontraba bien para verle. Los odiaba a todos. **

**CINCO AÑOS DESPUES**

**Habían pasado cinco años desde la última vez que vi a mi marido y a mi hija. Los echaba de menos pero no me atrevía a acercarme a ellos. Había perdido a mi familia por una tontería y me arrepentiría toda mi vida, que sería larga. **

**Era de noche y me encontraba mirando a través de la ventana de la que una vez fue mi casa mirando dormir a la que una vez fue mi hija. La veía dormir y escuchaba a la vez tocar el piano a mi amado Edward. Lo echaba muchísimo de menos, lo amaba cada vez más y más y cada vez que le veía rendirse frente a su piano cansado de dolor sentía que algo se me desgarraba en el corazón. **

**hacía mucho que deseaba verte – escuché que decían detrás de mí.**

**Me di la vuelta y me enfrenté a Jasper. Él no había cambiado nada desde la última vez que le vi cosa que era natural pues era un vampiro. Me quedé en silencio esperando que volviera a decir otra cosa.**

**me alegra mucho que estés bien – me dijo Jasper con una sonrisa – deberías entrar y ver a Edward, hablar con él.**

**No puedo Jasper – le dije – no puedo ponerme frente a él, no sabría que decirle.**

**Al menos habla con Nessie – me dijo él.**

**No puedo acercarme a ella – le contesté sentándome en el suelo – ni siquiera se acordará de mí.**

**Si que se acuerda – me contestó Jasper – Edward se encarga de eso.**

**¿que quieres decir? - le pregunté.**

**Edward le habla todos los días de tí – me dijo él – todas las noches antes de que ella se duerma le habla de tí, le cuenta como os conocisteis y los días que pasasteis juntos. **

**¿él hace eso por mí ? - le pregunté.**

**Edward aún espera todos los días a que aparezcas Bella – me informó él – casi ni siquiera puedo descansar bien pensando en sus sufrimientos. Lo dejaste Bella sin ninguna explicación. Desapareciste, te buscamos millones de veces pero parecía que tú no querías que te encontráramos. **

**Es que no quería que me encontrarais – le dije – supongo que siempre fui una neófita, me enfurecí y solo supe odiar. **

**¿cuanto hace que vienes aquí? - me preguntó.**

**Hace un año – le contesté – todas las noches vengo y veo a mi niña dormir y escucho a Edward tocar la misma canción, mi nana, todas las noches recibo una puñalada en el corazón. **

**Vuelve Bella – me pidió Jasper – o al menos vuelve a casa conmigo.**

**No puedo Jasper – le dije – me avergüenzo de lo que hice.**

**Nadie te juzgará Bella – me dijo él – solo queremos saber como te encuentras y a Esme le hará muy feliz saber que estás bien.**

**Me le quedé mirando sin saber que responderle. No estaba preparada para volver a verlos a todos, para sentir sus miradas acusadoras sobre mí. Me daba miedo.**

**Bella - me dijo Jasper – tú nunca has sido una cobarde.**

**Está bien – le dije después de pensarlo unos segundos más – vamos.**

**Corrimos hacia la casa de mis suegros, de mis padres. Cuando llegamos a la puerta vi que Alice estaba fuera, esperándome. Ella se dirigió hacia mi y me abofeteó, acto seguido me abrazó fuertemente.**

**no vuelvas a irte – me pidió – por favor no vuelvas a irte.**

**No lo haré – le dije – no me volveré a ir. **

**¿has hablado con mi hermano? - me preguntó.**

**No, no me atrevo – le dije – no quiero hacerle más daño.**

**Le harás más daño si sabe que has venido y que no has ido a verle – me dijo Alice.**

**Si he ido a verle – la contradije – es más, he ido a verle todas las noches desde hace un año.**

**Pero no has querido hablar con él – me dijo Alice – si hubieras querido habrías entrado en esa casa y te habrías plantado frente a él.**

**No puedo Alice – le dije.**

**No puedes no – me dijo ella – no quieres que es distinto.**

**No sabes lo que siento cada vez que le veo y no puedo acercarme a él - le dije – no sabes lo que es desearlo y que ni siquiera pueda tocarle en sueños por que ni él ni yo dormimos. **

**¿sabes cuantas veces en estos cinco años El Club a intentado quitarle a la niña? - me preguntó Alice - ¿sabes cuanto ha luchado Edward por cuidar y protegerla de todos los peligros? No los sabes por que no estabas aquí. Esa niña tiene cinco años y todas las noches pregunta por su madre y Edward tiene que hacer de tripas corazón y hablarle de tí. Y ahora tú me dices que no te atreves a hablarle por que te da vergüenza. Creía que eras más valiente.**

**Yo me la quedé mirando sin saber que decirle. Todo lo que ella decía era cierto y yo no me había dado cuenta de esto. Los quería demasiado a todos como para alejarme de ellos una vez más.**

**¿puedo quedarme aquí esta noche? - pregunté.**

**No – dijo Alice – tú tienes tu propia casa y tú propia familia, ya es hora de que te ocupes de ella. **

**Sin decir nada más cogió de la mano a Jasper y se lo llevó con ella adentro de la casa dejándome sola en el porche de esta. Yo, lentamente me di la vuelta y me dirigí muy despacio hacia mi casa. Cuando llegué ya estaba amaneciendo y Edward se estaba dando una ducha. Entré en la casa sigilosamente para que Edward no me escuchara. Pasé por el cuarto de mi hija y me detuve en la puerta mirando a mi niña, mi niña grande. Entré en nuestra habitación y escuché la ducha aún abierta. Me dirigí a un escritorio que había en la habitación que antes no estaba y escribí: **

**Necesito verte. Lleva a la niña al colegio y luego vuelve aquí. Te he echado de menos.**

**Te amo. **

**Bella. **

**Le dejé la carta encima de la ropa y me marché. Le vi leerla desde un árbol cercano y también vi como él caía de rodillas al suelo con mi carta entre sus manos e intentaba aguantar los gritos de angustia. En ese momento vi como entraba en la habitación una pequeña niña de cabellos y ojos marrones. Edward cuando la vio se levantó y la abrazó. Le susurró algo en el oído y la niña se marchó muy contenta. **

**Esperé pacientemente hasta que Edward se marchara de la casa y cuando lo hizo yo entré en ella y me senté frente al piano. Le esperé allí sentada durante cerca de media hora. Cuando ya estaba cansada de estar sentada escuché como un coche se paraba frente a la casa. Escuché como un hombre se bajaba de un coche y como este echaba a andar hacia la casa. Escuché como la puerta de la casa se abría y se cerraba y como ese hombre se quedaba parado en la puerta. **

**Yo me levanté del banco y me di la vuelta para enfrentarme a mi amado, a Edward. **

**¿donde has estado? - me preguntó aún sin moverse.**

**No lo sé – le contesté y era verdad – nunca me interesé por saber donde estaba.**

**No querías que te encontráramos- me dijo él y no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.**

**Si, no quería que me encontraran – le admití.**

**¿por que? - me preguntó él.**

**Por que creía que os odiaba – le contesté – la ira me cegaba.**

**¿y has estado cinco años llena de ira? - me preguntó con el ceño fruncido.**

**No – le dije – he estado dos años y medio llena de ira los otros dos años y medio, bueno mejor dicho el año y medio de después me los pasé preguntándome si querrías verme y el último año espiándote. **

**¿me has estado vigilando todo un año? - me preguntó él dando un paso hacia mí.**

**Si – le dije – sé muy bien que no ha estado bien pero te echaba tanto de menos, te amo tanto que no podía estar un minuto más sin estar a tú lado. Te quiero demasiado.**

**Me has visto sufrir todas las noches y no te has acercado a mí ni un momento – me dijo él – no sé como has podido hacerme esto Bella. Me he pasado cinco años cuidando de una niña que deberíamos haber educado los dos. **

**Lo siento – le dije.**

**Con eso no basta Bella – me dijo – te amo tanto o más que la última vez que te vi pero no te puedo perdonar no tan fácilmente.**

**Lo entiendo – le dije – si no me quieres volver a ver solo tienes que decirlo.**

**No quiero que te vuelvas a ir Bella – me dijo Edward acercándose a mí – quiero que estés a mi lado, a mi lado y al lado de tu hija que tanto te necesita. Quiero que seas mi esposa, mía y solamente mía.**

**Siempre he sido solamente tuya – le dije – nunca me ha tocado otro hombre que no fueras tú. **

**Y seguirá siendo así hasta el fin del mundo – me contestó él antes de fundirnos en un hermoso beso. **

**Pasamos el resto de la mañana abrazados en el sofá, besándonos y diciéndonos lo mucho que nos queremos. Cuando dieron las dos y media de la tarde, Edward se levantó del sofá.**

**¿donde vas? - le pregunté.**

**A busca a Nessie al colegio – me contestó el con una sonrisa mientras cogía las llaves del coche.**

**¿puedo ir contigo? - le pregunté con la esperanza de que me dijera que si.**

**Claro – me contestó él y a mí se me formó una gran sonrisa en el rostro – a Nessie le hará mucha ilusión verte.**

**Estoy deseando volver a verla – le dije yo a él.**

**Nos montamos en el volvo plateado. Aun que no era igual a aquel que había tenido hace cinco años, sino que era más grande, este también me encantaba.**

**este tampoco me vas a dejar conducirlo ¿verdad? - le dije solo para ver una sonrisa en su rostro.**

**Edward soltó una gran carcajada.**

**no – me contestó – además no me he desecho del otro volvo.**

**¿donde lo tienes? - le pregunté.**

**En el garaje de mis padres - me dijo él con una sonrisa – esperaba que a que volvieras para que lo pudieras conducir.**

**Vaya – le dije – gracias.**

**Ahora mi preciado volvo es tuyo – me dijo – espero que lo trates bien.**

**No te preocupes – le contesté – no podría quedar en mejores manos.**

**Él me miró con las cejas alzadas y supe al instante lo que estaba pensando.**

**no te preocupes – le dije – no me volveré a ir. Me tendrás por aquí todo el tiempo que tú quieras tenerme.**

**Te quiero para siempre Bella – me dijo él acercándose a mis labios.**

**Pues para siempre me tendrás – le contesté yo antes de besarle.**

**Cuando nuestro furioso beso terminó, nos pusimos en marcha hacia le colegio de mi niña.**

**¿como es ella Edward? - le pregunté – parece en realidad que si tiene cinco años.**

**Y los tiene Bella – me contestó él – es una niña de cinco años con una inteligencia superior. Los humanos la llaman superdotada.**

**¿y no debería estar en un colegio especial? - le pregunté.**

**Lo he pensado muchas veces pero no me quería ir sin antes decírtelo – me contestó él sin mirarme – no quería que pensarás que nos habíamos ido para olvidarnos de tí.**

**No tenías por que haberlo echo – le dije yo – pero te agradezco que me esperaras.**

**Ahora que estás tú con nosotros si quieres podemos buscarle un colegio especial – dijo Edward – hay algunos bastante buenos en el norte. **

**¿mi niña no conoce el sol? - le pregunté.**

**Si que lo conoce – me contestó - ¿te acuerdas de esa manada de lobos? - yo asentí – pues viene cada vez que hace buen tiempo y se la llevan a la playa.**

**¿la dejas con los lobos? - le pregunté alarmada.**

**No te preocupes – me dijo él cogiéndome de la mano – nunca le harían daño.**

**¿por que estás tan seguro ? - le pregunté.**

**Por que uno de ellos la ha imprimado – me contestó él – no es que me guste pues solo tiene cinco años pero no puedo, no podemos hacer nada por evitarlo y ahora ella también forma parte de su familia.**

**¿que quieres decir con que la ha imprimado? - le pregunté sin entender aun que no me terminaba de gustar esa palabra.**

**Los lobos tienen una cualidad – dijo él – cuando encuentran a su... media naranja surge entre ellos un lazo muy potente que es imposible de romper ya pueda tener la pareja en cuestión cinco que cincuenta años ellos estarán juntos toda la vida.**

**Pero solo tiene cinco años – le dije.**

**Jacob la trata como si fuera su hermano mayor – me dijo él intentando tranquilizarme – cuando la niña sea más mayor la tratará como si fuera su mejor amigo y cuando crezca pues... tú sabes se casarán y esas cosas.**

**¿pero ella no tiene elección? - pregunté.**

**Claro que tiene elección – me contestó él – pero si ella decidiera no estar con Jacob, este moriría.**

**¿moriría? - pregunté sorprendida.**

**Si – me dijo él – ya hemos llegado.**

**Yo miré a mi alrededor y me fijé en que estábamos en mi antigua escuela. Había muchos padres en la puerta esperando a sus hijos.**

**quédate aquí – me dijo Edward – debo hablar con ella antes.**

**Vale – le dije yo un poco nerviosa.**

**Vuelvo enseguida – me dijo y me dio un beso de despedida.**

**Edward se bajó del coche y se acercó a la puerta del colegio. Muchas de las madres que estaban allí se quedaron mirando de una manera que no me gustó nada. Ellas se pensaban que yo los había abandonado. Me di cuenta de eso en cuanto miré las caras de pena de las mujeres.**

**En ese momento vi aparecer a Edward con mi niña de su mano. Ella levantó su rostro hacia mí y acto seguido me sonrió. Yo me bajé del coche y me acerqué lentamente a ellos, sabía que todas o casi todas las personas que se encontraban allí nos estaban mirando pero eso no me importó cuando me arrodillé frente a mi niña.**

**hola cariño – le dije.**

**Hola mama – me respondió.**

**Escucharla decir mama me llenó de una alegría que no sabría describir. La abracé fuertemente mientras Edward nos miraba con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.**

**te has puesto muy grande y muy guapa – le dije cuando íbamos camino del coche.**

**Papa dice que voy a ser una mujer muy hermosa – me dijo ella sonriéndome.**

**Vas a ser la más hermosa de todas – le dije yo.**

**Papa – llamó mi pequeña a Edward – Emily me ha invitado a su casa, ¿puedo ir?**

**Pero antes tienes que hacer las tareas del colegio cariño – le dijo mi Edward cogiéndola en brazos para subirla en la silla para niños que había en el asiento trasero del coche.**

**Ya las he echo – le dijo mi niña con otra hermosa sonrisa.**

**¿donde las has echo? - le preguntó Edward.**

**En el cole – le contestó Nessie. - hoy ha faltado la seño Margot y la seño Rose nos ha dejado hacer las tareas.**

**Espera aquí voy a ir ha hablar con la madre de Emily – le dijo Edward poniéndole los cinturones – ahora vuelvo Bella.**

**Lo vi irse hacia un grupo de mujeres que tenían pintas de ser muy jóvenes. En cuanto estas vieron a Edward se sonrojaron profusamente. **

**papa es muy guapo – dijo Nessie – muchas madres están loquitas por él.**

**Ya me estoy dando cuenta cariño – le dije a mi niña mientras miraba como Edward hablaba con la madre de Emily y se reía de algo que la niña había dicho.**

**En ese momento apareció otra mujer que se acercó adonde estaban ellos. Vi como se colgaba del cuello de mi Edward y le daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Edward no hizo nada por evitarlo, es más incluso le sonrió más ampliamente cuando le devolvió el beso. No le pude ver la cara pues estaba de espaldas a mí.**

**cariño – le dije a Nessie - ¿quien es esa mujer?**

**Es una amiga de papa de hace muchos años – me contestó mi niña – ¿no la conoces? Se llama Tanya.**


	22. Chapter 22

Tanya. No podía ser, Tanya estaba muerta, el Club la había matado. En ese momento Edward se dio la vuelta junto con Tanya y algo que tuvo que ver en mi rostro hizo que dejara de sonreír y que soltara a Tanya. Él se acercó a mí rápidamente.

- no es lo que piensas – me dijo él.

- No sé que es lo que estoy pensando – le dije.

- Hola Bella – me saludó Tanya.

Yo la miré sin saber que hacer, si responderle o arrancarle la cabeza.

- hola Tanya – escuché que le decía mi niña.

- Hola tesoro – le contestó ella – te he echado de menos.

- Y yo – le contestó ella - ¿te quedarás en casa otra vez?

- No lo creo – le contestó ella.

Yo no me podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Se había quedado en mi casa, con mi marido y mi niña y sabe Dios lo que habrían echo en mi cama.

- Bella – me dijo Edward – no es lo que piensas.

- Estaré en casa de Esme y Carlisle – le dije – después nos vemos. Adiós cariño.

Sin esperar a que nadie me contestara me fui de allí. Cuando llegué al comienzo del bosque comencé a correr hacia donde sabía que estaría Alice. En cuanto vi la casa me paré y esperé a que alguien saliera afuera. En ese momento apareció Alice por la puerta con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿has hablado con él? - me preguntó Alice acercándose a mí.

- Si – le dije – creí que mas o menos lo habíamos solucionado.

- ¿que ha pasado? - me preguntó sin entender.

- Tanya – fue lo único que le dije.

- ¿está aquí? - me preguntó poniéndose muy seria.

- Estaba en el colegio esperando a Nessie – le dije y no pude aguantar más y caí de rodillas al suelo – han estado juntos ¿verdad? Durante estos cinco años.

- No Bella – me dijo Alice – ella cuando supo que te habías ido vino a intentar tener algo con Edward pero él se negó. Se quedó por aquí un tiempo y le ayudó mucho con la niña. Muchas veces Nessie ha llegado a pensar que ella es su madre y cada vez que se lo decía a Edward él se lo negaba.

- Han estado juntos Alice – le dije – no me mientas. Se miraban y se abrazaban de una manera que no me cabe ninguna duda.

- Habla con él – me dijo Alice- pregúntale a él pero por favor Bella, no vuelvas a irte.

- No me volveré a ir – le dije – pero quiero la verdad.

- Habla con él Bella, seguro que tiene una explicación – me dijo y yo levanté bruscamente la cabeza.

- ¿están juntos verdad? - le pregunté y ella volvió a negarlo.- pero entonces no entiendo sus miradas y sus gestos. Alice hasta se besaron.

- ¿se besaron? - me preguntó Alice sorprendida.

- En la boca no – le dije y vi como ella me miraba raro – pero no viste la forma en la que se tocaban, es como si... tuvieran algo oculto.

- Bella – dijo Alice – mi hermano te ama, nunca haría nada que pudiera hacer que tú te fueras.

- ¿y que hace Tanya aquí? - le pregunté a Alice cuando ya estuve mas calmada – pensaba que estaba muerta.

- Eso pensábamos nosotros también – me contestó Alice – pero una mañana apareció en nuestra casa gravemente herida. Carlisle la curó y ella se quedó con nosotros durante un tiempo. Es cierto que durante ese tiempo ella ha intentado que Edward se olvidara de tí pero eso es imposible, él te ama con todo su corazón.

- He desconfiado de él cuando debería haber confiado – le dije a Alice sintiéndome como la mierda – me voy cinco años y cuando vuelvo desconfío de él de nuevo.

- Edward lo entenderá – me dijo Alice- y ahora vamos adentro presiento que tendremos visita.

Nos pusimos en pie y nos dirigimos hacia la casa. Justo antes de entrar en la casa escuché que una voz me llamaba.

- Bella necesito hablar contigo – me dijo Tanya.

Yo me di lentamente la vuelta y le di la cara. Parecía como si Tanya estuviera arrepentida por algo y yo no llegaba a comprender el qué.

- claro – le dije yo.

- Os espero dentro – dijo Alice en ese momento.

Tanya y yo nos volvimos a adentrar en el bosque. Cuando llegamos a un punto donde estábamos seguras de que nadie nos oiría, Tanya se detuvo y me miró.

- lo siento Bella – me dijo ella y yo me quedé muy sorprendida pues lo último que me esperaba de ella es que se disculpara – siento haberte causado tanto daño.

- ¿a que te refieres? - le pregunté sin saber si se estaba disculpando por algo que había echo antes o después de que me casara.

- Antes de la boda engatusé a Edward para que se acostara conmigo – me dijo ella – tenía la esperanza de que tú te enfadaras tanto como para dejarlo y entonces ahí estaría yo para consolarlo.

- Pero no lo dejé – dije yo.

- No, no lo dejaste y entonces no supe como reaccionar hasta que Edward me echo de la casa – me dijo ella – en ese momento me puse totalmente furiosa y me dirigí hacia el famoso Club allí pensaba que me ayudarían pero lo que conseguí fue que mataran a mi hermana y que casi me mataran a mí. Cuando pude escapar, gravemente herida, me dirigí hacia la casa de Carlisle pues sabía que si quería vivir él era mi única esperanza. Entonces me enteré de que tú te habías ido y volví a intentarlo, pero no funcionó. Al revés, ahora somos como hermanos, lo quiero muchísimo pero solamente como si fuera un hermano para mí por eso te pido que no te vuelvas a ir. Él y Nessie te necesitan, necesitan de tu amor y de tu cariño pero sobre todo necesitan de tu compañía. Por favor Bella, no te vayas.

- No pensaba irme – le dije a Tanya con una sonrisa – y aun que estuvierais liados tampoco me iría pues quiero a mi hija y quiero estar cerca de ella.

- ¿y Edward? - me preguntó con la preocupación pintada en su rostro.

- A él lo amo y no lo dejaría ir por nada del mundo – le dije a ella.

- Me alegra oír eso – escuché que Edward decía.

Me di la vuelta y me encontré con él.

- estaba corriendo por el bosque cuando reconocí vuestro olor y sentí curiosidad – se explicó.

- Yo ya me marcho – dijo Tanya – mañana iré a despedirme de Nessie.

- ¿te vas? - le pregunté.

- Si – me contestó – pero no creo que tarde mucho en volver.

- Hasta mañana Tanya – le dijo Edward.

- Hasta mañana chicos – contestó ella.

La vi alejarse corriendo y cuando me di cuenta de que estábamos solos me puse nerviosa.

- espero que Tanya te lo haya explicado todo – me dijo Edward poniéndose delante de mí.

- Si – le dije – lo ha echo.

- ¿ y que piensas? - me preguntó.

- Siento haberme ido así – le dije sin contestar a su pregunta – ninguna de las dos veces tuvo justificación y la verdad es que no sé que decir.

- No quiero que digas nada – me dijo Edward acercándose a mí – yo hubiera echo lo mismo si te hubiera visto con un antiguo amante después de no saber nada de tí durante cinco años.

- Amante suena demasiado terrible – le dije sin sonreír.

- No me volverás a oír decirlo – me dijo antes de besarme.

No sabía cuanto necesitaba sus besos y sus caricias. Amaba el roce de su piel contra la mía, de su lengua contra mi lengua, lo amaba a él. Edward me dio un leve empujón y yo acabé con la espalda pegada contra un árbol. Edward me volvió a besar con furia y me cogió en brazos. Yo puse mis piernas unidas en su espalda e intente quitarle la camisa pero al no poder se la rompí.

- lo siento – le dije.

- No importa – me contestó antes de volver a besarme.

Sentía sus manos en todo mi cuerpo. Sus manos me quitaron la blusa y el sujetador y después volaron hacia mis pantalones. Me tuvo que bajar de su cuerpo para poder quitármelo y yo aproveché para quitarle el suyo, me quitó también mi ropa interior y antes de que yo pudiera hacer algo se quito la suya, me volvió a coger en brazos y me penetró. Yo solté un fuerte jadeo cuando lo sentí dentro de mí. No me dio tiempo a coger aire que comenzó a moverse despacio primero y más ligero después.

Yo soltaba pequeños gritos y a la vez lo oía a el gruñir.

- túmbate en el suelo – le dije en el oído mientras él seguía embistiéndome.

Me soltó y se recostó boca arriba. Yo me puse encima de él e hice entrar todo su ser en mí lo que me hizo soltar un agudo grito de placer. Me empecé a mover sobre él y vi como Edward se retorcía y cerraba sus ojos. Estaba a punto de irme y por lo que veía de Edward él estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo.

Empecé a moverme mucho más ligero que antes y los placeres de los dos se intensificaron.

- Bella – escuché que Edward me llamaba con voz ronca.

- Dime mi amor – le dije.

- Te amo – me dijo él en el momento en que yo soltaba un grito.

- Como yo a tí – le dije y en ese momento ambos nos corrimos con un suspiro de placer.

Yo me quedé tumbada sobre él y Edward me acariciaba la espalda. Poco a poco las fuerzas volvieron a mi y me levanté. Sus ojos no se apartaban de mi cuerpo desnudo y me dio un poco de vergüenza por lo que decidí hablar.

- no sabía lo de menos que echaba hacer esto – le dije – pero sobre todo lo que echaba de menos era a tí.

- No creo que tú me echaras más de menos a mí de lo que yo te lo echaba a tí – me contestó Edward sentándose conmigo aún encima.

- ¿donde has dejado a Nessie? - le pregunté.

- Con mis padres – me contestó – se quedará esta noche allí.

- ¿por que? - le pregunté.

- Pensé que a lo mejor querías estar conmigo a solas – me dijo Edward.

- Por supuesto que quiero estar contigo a solas -le dije – pero también quiero estar con mi hija.

- La tendrás todo el día – me dijo Edward haciendo un pucherito que era muy difícil de resistir.

- Por favor Edward – le dije.

- De acuerdo – me dijo él y yo salté sobre él lo que hizo que su miembro volviera a entrar en mí.

- Dios – dije.

- Ahora dejemos de hablar Bella – me dijo él.

- De acuerdo – le contesté.

Dos horas después yo estaba completamente vestida y Edward también aun que su camisa había perdido casi todos los botones por lo que no la podía cerrar.

- no te preocupes – dijo él – le pediré alguna camisa a Carlisle o a Jasper.

Nos cogimos de la mano y echamos a correr hacia la casa de mis suegros. Cuando llegamos escuchamos la risas de mi niña antes de entrar en la casa. Paramos en la puerta y Edward me la abrió. Cuando mi niña me vio se le formó una bonita sonrisa en su rostro.

- mama – me llamó y me encantó como sonaba esa palabra en esa boquita.

- Hola mi vida – le dije acercándome a ella.

- ¿donde habéis estado? - nos preguntó mi niña cuando la cogí en brazos – sabes papa – le dijo cuando Edward se acercó – antes oímos a dos osos aullar, al menos el tío Emmet dijo que eran osos que estaban en celo.

- ¿a si cariño? - dijo Edward mientras miraba a Emmet que intentaba controlar su risa.

- ¿que le ha pasado a tu camisa papa? - le preguntó mi hija.

- Me encontré con uno de esos osos y estaba algo... furioso – le contestó mi Edward.

- Ahhh – dijo mi niña.

Nos pasamos toda la tarde en casa de mis suegros con mi familia. La verdad es que no me había dado cuenta de lo que me gustaba eso hasta que lo había perdido. Cuando empezaba a anochecer, Edward cogió a mi pequeña en brazos y nos despedimos de toda la familia. Nos montamos en el volvo plateado que ahora era mío pero que aún no había conducido y nos dirigimos a mi casa. Nessie por el camino se quedó dormida pero al llegar la tuvimos que despertar para poder darle un baño y su cena.

- ¿por que no le das tú el baño Bella mientras yo le hago la cena ? - me dijo Edward.

- De acuerdo – le dije y cogí a mi niña para llevármela al baño. - no te muevas voy a buscar tu pijama.

- Me puedo ir desnudando mientras – me dijo mi niña.

- De acuerdo – le dije – no tardo.

Entré en la cuarto de mi pequeña y vi que su pijama estaba encima de su cama. Abrí uno de los cajones y cogí unas braguitas y volví al baño. Nessie ya estaba desnuda y estaba esperándome para que la metiera en el baño. La metí en la bañera que ya estaba llena de agua caliente. La enjaboné mientras ella jugaba con sus muñecos. Cuando la saqué y la sequé, Edward se acercó al baño.

- ¿como os va? - nos preguntó Edward.

- Ya estoy limpia – le dijo mi pequeña y yo le di una sonrisa a Edward que él me devolvió.

- Ve con papa – le dije a Nessie – yo voy a recoger el baño.

Nessie se fue con Edward y yo me quedé sola en el baño limpiando todo el agua que se había derramado. Sabía que debía de estar agradecida por todo lo que había recuperado. Pensaba que Edward no iba a querer saber nada más de mí y en cambio lo tenía a mi lado, como mi marido y mi amante. No le podía pedir más a la vida.

Cuando terminé de secar todo el suelo, cogí la ropa sucia de mi niña y la dejé en el cesto de la ropa pero antes de volver a cerrarlo una prenda me llamó la atención. Había ropa de mujer en la cesta. Cogí la ropa y la olí y para mi gran sorpresa me di cuenta de que olía a mí, esa ropa era mía.

Fui hacia la cocina con mi ropa en la mano y me encontré a Edward haciéndole el avión a Nessie.

- Edward – le llamé y él me miró con una sonrisa. Cuando se fijó en la ropa que llevaba en la mano soltó una carcajada.

- La verdad es que no me entiendo con la lavadora – me dijo él mientras le daba de comer a Nessie.

- ¿entonces quien lava la ropa de Nessie? - le pregunté.

Cuando Tanya estaba aquí era ella quien se ocupaba y cuando no está pues la llevó a mi casa y mi madre se encarga de lavarla – me dijo y supe que si fuera humano en ese momento estaría ruborizado.

- ¿pero por que no has lavado esta ropa? - le pregunté.

- La mayoría de tu ropa no huele a tí – me dijo él sin mirarme – esas que aún estar sin lavar, si huelen a tí.

- Una vez cogí a papa acostado con esas ropas en sus manos – dijo mi niña y yo no pude aguantar las ganas y me fui hacia Edward. Le cogí por la camisa para ponerlo a mi altura y le besé con todo el amor que él me despertaba.

- Lo siento – le dije cuando terminé de besarlo.

- No lo sientas – me susurró él – ya estás aquí.

- ¿para mi no hay beso? - preguntó entonces mi niña con una hermosa sonrisa en su cara.

- Claro que hay beso cariño – le dije yo – todos los que quieras.

Edward y yo comenzamos a darle besos a mi niña por todo su rostro hasta que escuchamos como alguien detrás de nosotros soltaba un gruñido. Los tres pegamos un saltó y nos dimos la vuelta.

- Jake – gritó mi pequeña.

- Nos has asustado – le dijo Edward que se había puesto serio.

- Y ustedes a mí – dijo el tal Jake sin apartar la mirada de mi rostro.

- Esta es mi esposa – dijo Edward – Bella.

- Oh la fugitiva – dijo Jake – un placer.

- Tu eres un hombre lobo ¿cierto? - le pregunté.

- Si – contestó - ¿me recuerdas?

- Si – le dije – te recuerdo.

- Venía para pediros permiso para bajar a Nessie el sábado a la push – le dijo Jake a Edward – ha dado buen tiempo y he pensado que quizás a Nessie le gustaría pasar el día en la playa.

- ¿tu que dices Bella? - me pidió mi opinión Edward.

- ¿estará a salvo? - le pregunté a Jake.

- Por supuesto – me dijo Jake.

- Entonces no hay problema – dije.

- ¿tu quieres ir pequeña? - le preguntó Edward a Nessie.

- Si – dijo mi niña sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Jake.

- ¿a que hora vendrás a buscarla? - le preguntó mi marido al lobo.

- Cuando ella se despierte llamadme y yo la vendré a buscar – dijo Jake.

- De acuerdo – dije yo – buenas noches.

- Buenas noches – se despidió Jake – hasta el sábado tesoro.

- Adiós Jake – le despidió mi niña. Cuando él salió de la cocina mi niña soltó un gran bostezo.

- A la cama pequeña – dijo Edward mientras la cogía en peso y se la llevaba de la cocina.

- Adiós cariño – le dije con una sonrisa y ella se despidió con la mano.

Cuando Edward salió de la cocina yo me puse a limpiar lo que Edward había ensuciado. Cuando estaba casi terminando, él hizo su aparición.

- ¿no puedes hacer otra cosa que limpiar? - me preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la cocina.

- No – le dije a él sin mirarlo – además mañana por la mañana quiero ir contigo al centro comercial y quiero dejar la casa recogida cuando nos vallamos a dejar a la niña al colegio.

- De acuerdo – me dijo él – entonces limpia, yo iré a tocar un poco el piano.

- Vale – le dije y seguí limpiando la cocina.

A los pocos segundos escuché el piano de Edward y me sentí inmensamente feliz. Cuando al fin terminé de limpiarlo todo salí al salón a buscar a Edward. Me acerqué lentamente a él y les puse las manos en los hombros. Cuando terminó de interpretar su canción le hablé.

- vamos a la cama amor – le dije.

- ¿quieres ir a la cama? - me preguntó dándose la vuelta y abrazándome por la cintura.

- Quiero descansar contigo a mi lado – le dije entrelazando mis dedos en su pelo.

- Pues entonces vallamos a descansar – me dijo levantándose del banco del piano.

Nos dirigimos hacia la habitación y mientras el entraba en el baño para ponerse el pijama yo entré en mi gran armario y me puse un camisón algo descarado.

Me tiré sobre la cama mientras esperaba a que Edward saliera del baño. Cuando al fin lo hizo se quedó parado en la puerta mirándome.

- no sabes cuantas veces durante estos cinco años me he imaginado que estabas ahí tumbada – me dijo él y volví a sentirme mal. - lo siento – me dijo – no quería que te sintieras mal

- no te preocupes – le dije – estoy bien, ven aquí.

Edward se tiró a mi lado y me abrazó.

- podría pasarme toda la vida así – me dijo él.

- Ya somos dos – le contesté.

Pasamos una noche muy divertida. Hablamos de todo lo que nos pasaba por la cabeza y también me preguntó donde había estado. Le conté todo lo que había echo durante estos cinco años y él también me contó lo que había echo durante los últimos cinco años. Me contó como había sido Nessie cuando era más pequeña y me dio mucha pena habérmelo perdido. Cuando empezó a amanecer decidí darme una ducha y Edward decidió seguirme.

- vamos a tardar más si nos duchamos por separado – me dijo.

- No lo creo – le contesté con una sonrisa mientras me quitaba el camisón y Edward se quedaba mirándome.

- Yo tampoco – me dijo empujándome hacia dentro de la ducha.

No me dejo hablar pues había posado su boca sobre la mía. Me puso de espaldas a él y con mi cara pegada a la pared me penetró fuertemente.

- vas a despertar a Nessie – me dijo Edward cuando solté un grito.

Yo no le contesté e intenté no gritar mientras me penetraba. Se escuchaba el caer del agua en nuestros cuerpos y las respiraciones de nosotros dos mientras el se movía dentro de mí.

- no sabes lo bien que se siente esto – le dije mientras él seguía penetrándome.

- Si lo sé – me contestó él.

Posó sus manos en mis caderas e hizo que sacara el culo un poco más hacia fuera para poder meterla mejor. Lo que sentí no tiene nombre para describirlo. Lo único que podía hacer era intentar no gritar pero me resultaba terriblemente difícil. Oía a Edward detrás de mí gruñir cada vez que la sacaba y la volvía a meter. Cuando ya pensaba que no iba poder aguantar más escuché como nuestra niña nos llamaba.

- mierda – escuché que decía Edward y se salió de dentro de mí.

- Quedate aquí – le dije al ver que su erección no disminuía – yo voy.

Salí del baño y me envolví en una toalla. Acto seguido salí y me encontré a mi hija llorando sentada encima de nuestra cama.

- cariño ¿que te pasa? - le pregunté cuando la cogí en mis brazos y comencé a mecerla.

- ¿y papa? - me preguntó cuando se tranquilizó.

- Se está dando una ducha cariño – le dije dándole un beso en la frente - ¿que te pasa?

- He tenido una pesadilla – me dijo mi niña haciendo pucheritos – y vosotros no estabais. Pensaba que os habíais ido sin mí.

- Cariño nunca nos iremos sin tí – le dije para que se calmara – de eso puedes estar segura. Y ahora deja de llorar y dime de que ha sido tu pesadilla.

- Pues – comenzó mi pequeña – el tío Emmet venía con un disfraz de monstruo y me perseguía por toda la casa y no paraba.

- ¿sabes lo que vamos a hacerle al tío Emmet? - le pregunté y ella me miró ansiosa – vamos a cogerle la próxima vez que lo veamos y lo vamos a perseguir a él y si lo cogemos... será lo último que haga.

- Si por asustarme – dijo mi niña con una sonrisa.

- Ahora vamos a desayunar tesoro ¿vale? - le dije a mi niña.

- Papa siempre me da mi desayuno – me dijo Nessie mirando hacia la puerta del baño.

- Entonces vamos a vestirte y cuando papa se haya duchado te dará él tu desayuno – le dije.

- Vale – dijo y cuando se levantó de encima de mí me miro - ¿tu no te vistes?

- Ahora me visto no te preocupes – le dije. La cogí de la mano y la llevé a su dormitorio.

Tardamos cerca de un cuarto de hora en elegir la ropa de mi pequeña pues ella era tan indecisa como su tía Alice. Al fin eligió un conjunto muy bonito y se lo puso. Para esa hora Edward ya estaba vestido y haciéndole el desayuno a Nessie.

- me voy a dar una ducha – dije cuando dejé a Nessie sentada en su silla.

No tardé mucho en la ducha pues tenía ganas de reunirme con mi amado y mi niña. Cuando estuve vestida y peinada salí de la habitación y me encaminé a la cocina. Allí estaba Edward dándole de comer a Nessie. En cuanto me vio entrar me dio una sonrisa preciosa y yo se la devolví.

- ¿os queda mucho? - pregunté.

- No – dijo mi niña mirando su plato – pronto seré una campeona.

Yo sonreí ante ese comentario de mi hija sin saber que responderle.

Había perdido cinco años de mi vida junto a mi marido y a mi niña y eso no me lo perdonaría nunca. Ahora, pensándolo fríamente, aún no sabía por que me había ido. Es cierto que estaba muy furiosa por que Edward no me hubiera contado que había licántropos por esos lugares pero no era tan grave como para dejarle solo y con una niña que él en principio no quería tener. No me lo explicaba y eso no me gustaba.

- ¿en que piensas Bella? - me preguntó Edward mientras le limpiaba la carita a mi niña.

- ¿eh? - dije y después me di cuenta de que había estado en medio de la cocina quieta y en silencio – en nada importante.

- ¿seguro? - me preguntó él frunciendo el ceño.

- Si – le dije y le di mi mejor sonrisa – no te preocupes.

- De acuerdo – dijo él pero no parecía muy seguro – venga pequeña que hay que ir al cole.

- ¿Tanya no vendrá a despedirse de mi? - preguntó mi niña mientras Edward la llevaba hasta el coche.

- Claro que si – le contestó él – vendrá después del colegio.

Nos montamos en el coche y nos dirigimos hacia la escuela. Una vez que dejamos allí a Nessie nosotros nos fuimos al centro comercial. Le quería comprar algo a mi pequeña pero no sabía el qué.

Pasamos un día muy especial los dos solos de compra. Le compramos a Nessie muchísima ropa y juguetes y Edward me regaló un precioso collar con un corazón en el que decía: estés donde estés mi corazón te seguirá. Cuando leí la frase me colgué de su cuello y le di un enorme beso, cuando al fin nos separamos los dos teníamos una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Cuando dio la hora de buscar a Nessie al colegio, nosotros ya estábamos en la puerta ansiosos por ver a nuestra pequeña. Cuando ella nos vio salio corriendo hacia nosotros y dando un gran salto cayó en mis brazos. Los tres nos echamos a reír y nos dirigimos hacia nuestro coche. Cuando ya estábamos llegando vimos que Jacob estaba apoyado en él muy serio.

- ¿Qué ocurre Jacob? - le preguntó mi marido cuando llegamos hasta él.

- Hay unos humanos esperando en vuestra casa – nos dijo.

- ¿Cómo que unos humanos? - le pregunté yo sin acabar de entenderlo - ¿qué clase de humanos?

- Creo que son del Club ese – nos dijo y a Edward se le cambio el rostro.

- ¿Qué ocurre Edward? - le pregunté cuando vi que se quedó callado.

- Jacob llévate a Nessie a la Push y cuando la puedas traer yo te avisaré – le dijo mi marido sin contestarme.

- De acuerdo – le contestó Jacob y cuando fue a coger a Nessie de entre mis brazos yo me aparté.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - les pregunté.

- Te lo contaré todo por el camino Bella pero por favor debemos darnos prisa – me dijo Edward mirándome fijamente. - debes darle la niña a Jake y debemos ir a la casa lo más rápido posible.

- ¿me prometes que me lo contarás todo? - le pregunté.

- Te lo prometo – me dijo – y ahora por favor dale a Jacob la niña.

- Cuídala – le dije mientras se la entregaba – cariño después iremos a buscarte.

- No te preocupes mama – me dijo ella con una sonrisa en su linda carita.

- Ligero Jacob – le dijo Edward después de darle un sonoro beso a su linda niña – y que no te vean.

Después de que se fueran Jacob y Nessie, Edward y yo nos montamos en el coche y nos dirigimos a casa.

- ¿Qué ocurre Edward? - le volví a preguntar.

- Cuando los del Club se enteraron de que tú te habías marchado vinieron a verme e intentaron llevarse a la niña – me dijo él sin mirarme.

- ¿Por qué hicieron eso? - le pregunté.

- Decían que nos habían dejado a la niña para que la educáramos en familia y como tú te habías ido pues ya no eramos una familia – me dijo – y como también sabían que yo al principio no estaba muy por la labor de adoptar a ningún niño pues pensaban que yo no la cuidaría bien.

- Que tontería – le dije sin poder creérmelo - ¿que ocurrió al final?

- Pues que dejaron a la niña y de vez en cuando, normalmente cada cuatro meses mandan a alguno de los suyos para vigilar.

- Pues entonces será eso lo que quieren ¿no? - le pregunté sin entender por que se había puesto él tan serio.

- No creo que sea eso – me dijo – no hace ni dos meses que vino el último vigilante, debe de ser otra cosa.

- Quizás se hayan enterado de que he vuelto – le dije y él, al instante, me miró.

- Puede ser – y a continuación dijo – pronto lo sabremos.

El restante camino a casa lo hicimos en relativo silencio, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Yo no paraba de pensar en que mi vuelto podría haber puesto a mi familia en peligro y que Edward no me perdonaría nunca si por mi causa le quitaban a la niña.

Cuando al fin llegamos vimos en la puerta parados a mi antiguo jefe y a algunos de los mejores cazavampiros que el Club tenía.

- ¿Pero que es esto? - me pregunté a mi misma cuando conté a todas las personas que había en el porche de mi casa.

- Esto es increíble – escuché murmurar a Edward.

Antes de Edward poder decirme nada yo me baje del coche y me dirigí hacia mi antiguo jefe.

- ¿Qué significa esto? - le pregunté intentando controlar mi furia.

Nadie me contestó y todos se me quedaron mirando cuando al fin me cansé del silencio volví a intentar hablar pero en el momento en el que abrí la boca algo muy fuerte me golpeo en la espalda.

- ¿que haceis? - les preguntó Edward furioso mientras se acercaba a mí. El golpe me había tumbado pero no me dolía.

- ¿que significa esto? - les pregunté de nuevo una vez estuve levantada.

- Vaya Bella pensábamos que eras una neófita peligrosa – me dijo Gutten.

- Pues no lo soy – le dije – ¿ahora me podéis explicar por favor que ocurre?

- Lo que ocurre – dijo Josh saliendo de la casa – es que nos informaron de que habías vuelto y decidimos venir para ver si la niña corría algún peligro.

- Pues ya veis que no – les contesté – ahora podéis marcharos.

- No, no podemos – nos respondió Gutten.

- ¿que más queréis? - les preguntó mi marido.

- Necesitamos saber si os gustaría darle un hermanito a Nessie - nos dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿cómo que un hermanito? - preguntó Edward después de unos segundos.

- Nos ha llegado a nuestras manos un niño – nos dijo Gutten – un niño como lo fue en su día Nessie.

- Y necesitamos insertarlo en la comunidad vampírica como lo hicimos con Nessie – nos dijo Josh.

- ¿queréis que adoptemos a otro niño? - pregunté yo.

- Si – nos contestó el jefe de la organización, Gutten.

Hola de nuevo. Sé que hace mucho tiempo que no actualizo mis historias pero la verdad he tenido muchos problemas y me ha sido imposible escribir.

Poco a poco iré actualizando mis historias, espero que os guste este capítulo.

muchos bss.


End file.
